Weightless
by Brias313
Summary: When Adalyn Williams returns to her home of Charming, CA., to support her ex-boyfriend/best friend in his time of need, she finds herself slowly becoming intrigued with a younger biker who has a funny name and a gorgeous grin. Will their secret encounters stay hidden, or will one of them start to want more? **The story is 10x better than the short summary, I swear! Juice/OC Story**
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

_**This is my first story and I'm sorry if it isn't all too good at first! It's going to start off very slow, but it will definitely pick up in no time. I have a bunch of chapters already written, so my updates should come out rather quickly! There's a link on my page for pictures of what my characters look like in my mind. I'd like to thank Love Ink for the help she's given me with my first story and the tips to help better me as a writer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Sons of Anarchy. I only own Adalyn!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Adalyn POV**

It was happening. I was breaking my promise to myself, again. I was going home. Charming, despite its uncanny name, was the worse place I could imagine. The one part about my past I chose not to share with the new friends I had made. My return wasn't in vain, though. I came to help out a friend. One of my best friends from this hell hole, in fact.

It was dark by the time I was pulling into Teller-Morrow garage, about to face my past for what it was. I glanced over at the row of bikes near the clubhouse before walking up to the office and knocking on the door.

"Come in," said the one woman whom I loved yet feared just the same. "How can I help you, sweetheart?" It was obvious she didn't recognize me. In her defense, I did grow up a lot, and I looked a hell of a lot different than I did five years ago.

"I was just wondering where I could find this crazy old bitch named Gemma Teller." I asked sarcastically. She shot me a look, then it all must have clicked.

"Adalyn? Adalyn Grace Williams?" Her eyes lit up. Within seconds she had her arms around me, kissing my forehead.

I laughed at her immediate loving reaction at the sight of me. "It's great to see you, too, Gem. I've missed you."

"What brings you to town? Do they boys know you're here? Does..._ He_ know?" Wow. He hadn't even told his own mother I was coming. Still my same old shitty ex-boyfriend.

"I guess he didn't tell you, huh? Jax called me. Told me about Wendy, the baby. He asked me to come and, I don't know, give him some moral support, I guess. You know how he gets, Gem." I looked down, suddenly embarrassed I even bothered. Jackson Teller was the reason I despised Charming as much as I did. He was also the only one I'd ever come back for, though. Jax would always have my heart. Much like today, he used it to his advantage.

"Jesus Christ. That boy. They're in Church right now, sweetheart. Should just be finishing up. Come on, I'll walk you over." Gemma looked me up and down, smiling. "I'm so glad you're here, baby. He will be, too. All of them." Yeah, sure. I hoped she was right.

We walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse, and I heard the laughter of the men I'd grown to miss so much. Would they be happy I'm here? Would they tell me to go? Did Jax just call me on a whim, not really expecting me to show up? Oh God. All my questions were about to be answered. My past was walking this way.

"Hey, Mom," Jax said as he kissed Gemma on the cheek. He smirked that 'I'm a horn dog and you're hot so let's fuck' smirk at me, also not recognizing who I was. Typical Teller. "Who's your friend?"

"My friend? I wouldn't call her my friend, more like yours. Make any interesting phone calls, lately?" Gemma looked at me before raising her eyebrow to him. Jax's jaw dropped. Oh no. He didn't actually want me to show. I knew it.

"Addy? Is it... Oh my God, Adalyn!" He exclaimed, pulling me to his chest.

The warmth of his hug made me smile. "Hi, Jax," I breathed into his leather clad chest. "You called and sounded worried, so I came." I pulled away and returned the huge grin he was giving me. I guess I was wrong. He was happy to see me. Maybe this would... No. That's not what I was here for. He's married. He's gonna have a _son._ What the hell was I doing?

"I didn't think you'd come. Believe me, though, I'm so happy to see you. All the hectic shit goin' on, I need my rock by my side." He rubbed my shoulder and looked into my eyes. My stomach still did flips every time I had those beautiful, blue lakes he called eyes on me.

"Okay, I'm gonna back away before this becomes some weird mother-son-ex reminiscing sequence," Gemma said on a laugh. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart. We'll talk soon." And just like that, I was alone with him. My heart started beating hard.

"How'd you get here so quick?" He asked, still smiling. "I only called last night. What, you miss me? In a rush to see your bad boy ex who mommy and daddy never approved of?" Now he was mocking me. Here we fuckin' go.

"I never moved far, Jackson. No matter how much I hate it, Charming's home. I'm not gonna get into shit with you. Not tonight. You asked me to be here so I'm here. Don't read too much into it." In a way, I was lying. I did miss him. So much. Seeing the others look over, I realized I missed them, too.

"Ads, you know I never meant-" Jax was cut off by the gasp of his step-father, Clay.

"Adalyn! Jax told me he called you! It's so good to have you home!" I was quickly pulled into another hug, then pulled away just as fast. All the boys were staring at me now, smiling. Coming home started to seem like a good idea.

"Addy? Jesus Christ, c'mere, little one!" Opie wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed. I tried to hug back with just as much force, but that was close to impossible with Ope. Aside from Jax, he was my closest friend growing up. He was my shoulder to cry on and the only one I could go to whenever Jax would break my heart. I breathed in his same old scent of leather and cigarettes and smiled to myself.

"Ope. You have no idea..." I felt myself start to tear up as I shook my head. Last time I was here Opie had just gone into Chino. Words couldn't describe how happy I was to see him again. He pulled me back to his chest one last time before I was pulled into another greeting.

Chibs. My scarred, Scottish father figure. I missed him almost as much as I did Opie. "Aye, lass," he said before hugging me. "I know how you feel from the look in yer eyes, and I can tell ya the feeling is mutual." He gave me a small smile.

"Ada-fuckin-lyn! What brings you here, darlin'? I haven't had anybody to vent to about my sexual conquests!" Tig said on a laugh. He put one arm around my shoulders as Chibs released me.

"That never stopped you before, Tiggy. Jax called me. Asked me to come help out with Wendy, ya know, considering all my experience with the junkies." I replied, glancing towards Jax. He had a strange look on his face. They all did. "What? What happened, Jax? Tell me."

"Wendy had the baby this morning. She passed out, blood was everywhere. Gemma found her and took her to the hospital. His name is Abel. He's 10 weeks premature, got the family flaw, a tear in his belly. All of this because that stupid bitch couldn't stay away from the fuckin' crank." Jax told me through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe it.

I gasped. How could Wendy be so fucking stupid? "Holy shit. Is he... Gonna be okay?" I asked remembering the death of Jax's little brother, Thomas.

He shook his head with his jaw clenched tightly. "Who knows? The bitch probably killed my son."

"Jackson!" His negativity was getting on my last nerve. "You need to be optimistic. What's going on here tonight? Let's get your mind off it for a couple hours. We'll worry tomorrow, we'll go see him."

"You know us too well, doll. Party tonight. You'll be joining, I suppose?" Tig asked me, hopeful. I didn't want to stay, but I also didn't want to go. Jax needed me. I missed my family. What the hell?

"Of course! I'd be insane to miss a SAMCRO bash!" I smiled at Jax as he became more at ease. The boys started to make their way outside. Jax put his arm around me, leading me towards the door. "I'm glad you called, Jax. I missed this place more than I realized."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you came. I missed _you _more than I realized, darlin'." He smirked. Fuck. This was gonna be a long few days.

* * *

By the time we got outside, Tig and some scary dude were in the ring, ready to throw punches.

"Who is that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Happy. He's from Tacoma, his mom lives around here, he comes down every once in a while. He's a scary dude." I laughed at the fact that this guy used the same choice of words as I did. "I'm Juice, by the way, I'm new...er, yeah newer, around here." He had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Shit, everything about this guy was beautiful. From his head tattoos and Mohawk all the way down to his low hanging Dickies, he was hot. It felt like hours I was staring, probably drooling, until I shook his extended hand.

"Adalyn," I smiled back. "I'm an old friend of Jax's, I guess."

"You guess? Man, a lot of the girls here would say that with confidence! Be glad you uh, _know_, the VP!" I understood what he was hinting at. Of course. This motherfucker thought I was some crow eater.

"Ha! No, it's not like that. I've known him since middle school, I'm not... One of them." I gestured to one of the crow eaters who were basically in their underwear. Shocker.

Juice's face fell. "Shit, I'm sorry... I mean you don't... You're not... Wow I'm an idiot." The gorgeous guy rubbed a hand across his Mohawk as he looked down. He was even cuter when he was nervous.

"Ain't that the truth," We both turned to see Jax standing there. To be completely honest, I was a little annoyed he interrupted my conversation. He knew what he was doing. "C'mon, Ads. I wanna show you somethin'." He shot Juice a glance as I smiled and waved goodbye. Jax led me back into the clubhouse, straight to his dorm room. He pulled out a box. "I was at the storage unit today, lookin' for some shit for Abel. I found these," He opened the box, pulling out old pictures. He handed me one of him and me that Gemma took freshman year before homecoming. "I still can't believe you got me to go to that bullshit dance," he laughed, "I remember thinking I only wanted to go to see how beautiful you would look."

Blushing, I studied the picture. "14-year-old Adalyn was not the prettiest Adalyn, Jax. We both know that," I said looking at my braces and straight hair. I closed my eyes as he starting playing with a piece of my lighter, curlier hair now. I pulled out another picture. The last one he had of me. We went to the beach, and Jax decided to take a picture of me while I plopped down on a hammock. I actually loved the picture.

I had my hair long, very long, and wavy that day. I wore my favorite bright yellow bikini with purple flowers. He told me to smile, and I just sat there with a straight face, my arms shielding my face from the sun. I liked the picture more for the memories. That was the best day Jax and I ever had together. It made me happy to think about. I put the picture back down when I noticed him wrapping a piece of my hair around his finger. "Stop that. You're gonna mess up my curls, you douche." Our eyes met, and I knew what he was about to do.

"I really missed you, Addy." Jax whispered before leaning in and kissing me. It was just as passionate as the last time. I still felt butterflies, still kissed back, but, something was off. Something about this didn't feel right. I pulled away. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I can't, Jax. I can't get jerked around every time I come here. The two other times I came home, I come see you, we make out, fuck, then shit got weird so I left right away. I don't want that to happen this time. I don't wanna go away for another five years. I miss you, but I miss Jackson, my best friend, not Jax, my bad boy ex who fucks with my head and heart." I looked away from him. I knew I just ruined any chance I had of being intimate with him this time around, but, honestly, I didn't really care. "Plus," I added, "I heard Tara's been home, too. She's working at the hospital, right? If you're gonna be nostalgic with exes, go back to her. You've told me yourself. You loved her more than anything. You need to be with her." I looked back at Jax, only to see him looking down at his hands. His face scrunched up like he was arguing with himself in his head.

"You know, Adalyn," he started, "You're right. I loved... Shit, I still do love Tara. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you too. I've loved you since you stood up to me for starting shit with Hank Johnson in 7th grade," he stopped and smiled at me before he continued. "I've never met anyone like you, not even Tara. You're one of a kind. I fucked up, more than once. I just..." I saw the tears starting to form in his eyes. "I need you. I can't do this shit with Abel alone. Yeah, I have the club, I have Gemma, I have Tara, but they're not you. Nobody gets me like you. You tell me when I'm being a jackass and you set me straight, you calm me down. I just guess I get confused on how I need you, you know? I need Addy, my best friend, more than I need Adalyn, my sexy first girlfriend." He smirked at me, throwing my own words back at me in the most innocent way possible.

"I agree completely. I'm here. I'm here to hold your hand through this. I'm here to give you that hope you need right now. Abel's gonna be okay. He's gonna grow up nice and strong to be with his daddy and to meet his Aunt Addy. I love you, Jax. I'm gonna help you through the hard shit." I stood up, extending my hands to him. I pulled him into a hug as soon as he got up. "I'm here," I repeated. "I'll always be here."

We left his room and strolled back out to the roar of the party when I saw the Mohawk guy staring at me. When he caught me staring back, he quickly looked away, laughing to himself. I smirked.

"Hey, Jax?" I hoped me asking about one of his brothers didn't piss him off.

"What is it?" He turned to look at me.

"Who's that Juice guy? He's...interesting. I like his head tats!" I admitted with a laugh. Jax just stared at me with a curious yet annoyed expression. He took a while to respond. "Well?" I was slowly becoming annoyed with him as he remained silent. After scoffing and shaking my head at him, I stood up straight and started to walk away when Jax grabbed my wrist, I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster after our heart-to-heart.

"Oh stop it," Jax smirked at me. "He's the club I.O. He's also a complete idiot on the social side of shit. He's a good guy, I guess." He shrugged before kissing me on the cheek and walking away to talk to Clay. The look on his face before he answered made me a bit worried. I shook it off and walked towards Juice. He smiled when he saw me getting close, and I couldn't help but do the same. This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2: Show Me What You're Made Of

_**This chapter is basically just filler stuff and smut, sorry! Some drama starts to begin next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Adalyn!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Show Me What You're Made Of**

**Juice POV**

Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. She was walking towards me. I had to smile. She was gorgeous. Not stick thin but she didn't exactly have much fat on her, either. She had some muscle which led me to believe she didn't take much shit. I liked that. She also had a great rack and such a wonderful ass, holy shit. I felt my heart rate pick up when she smiled back. This girl was the definition of beautiful.

"Hey you," I smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

"Hello!" She winked, clearly trying to be seductive. "That was really bad, I thought it was gonna be funnier and smoother than it was..." We both laughed. _Holy fuckin shit,_ I thought to myself yet again. She was a huge dork just like me too. Not only was she gorgeous, she was fuckin' adorable.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You need a drink? Let's get you a drink," I commanded with a smile. We went inside and got a couple of beers when my curiosity got the best of me. "So, Jax called you out here, huh?"

"Yeah, he uh... Said he needed my support with the whole baby thing. So I came," she shrugged. She seemed a little tense about the topic. I started to feel bad for bringing it up until she continued, "I don't know whether that was a good decision or not, but, his mom, Clay, the club, shit, even J.T. before he died... They've been there for me a lot. I figured it was time I returned the favor." Her eyes darkened whenever she talked about her past. Something about Adalyn intrigued me. Whether that curiosity was more than sexual I still needed to find out, but we'd get to that later. Hopefully.

"Well, that's really nice of you. You know you have really beautiful eyes. They're like emeralds," I observed and she grinned. She put the tops of her hands under her chin and blinked, like she was showing off her beauty.

Adalyn giggled a little in her attempt to be serious. "Why, thank you, sir!" She joked. "My mother was a doll and passed them down to me. They're practically a family heirloom!" Her poker face was blown by that point, she'd started to laugh uncontrollably. I joined in the laughter just from the sound of hers. It was music to my ears.

I scooted closer to her. "Your eyes aren't even your best attribute. You have everyth-" my compliments were cut off when a drunk hang around knocked into me, causing beer to spill all over both me and Adalyn. "What the fuck, man?!" Adalyn and I both shot up, pissed, until we saw each other drenched and just laughed. "Come on, you can borrow something of mine." I took her hand and led her to my dorm room, loving the way the contact felt.

"Classy living you got here," she commented with a smirk. "I don't understand how there isn't a million diseases crawling around this place. Ugh." She shuddered and I laughed.

"I like to thank the prospect for that one. He keeps us nice and tidy," I replied as I took off my cut, then my shirt. I turned to the dresser and felt her eyes looking me up and down. I couldn't help but smirk as I tossed her a t-shirt and some sweats. "Here. I'll go in the bathroom so you can change before I start eye fucking you like you were me." I chuckled as she turned red when I closed the door.

I changed quickly, trying not to think about the beautiful woman who was probably half naked by now in my room. I didn't want to seem like that eager guy, who assumed she wanted to fuck. I waited a minute or two before walking out. When I did, I saw her on my bed. Now that was a sight, this girl in my bed, in my clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna just leave the room without thanking you for the clothes..." she paused, looking at her hands and standing up before continuing. "And apologizing for my gawking." She giggled and I stepped closer, slowly.

"Don't mention it. I don't really mind the gawking, you know. It's good for my self-esteem." I smiled at her as she repeated my movement, getting closer until we were at arm's reach. "Those clothes look great on you, by the way. Might have let you keep them."

"I don't know, I was thinking of giving them back. Maybe right now, actually," she whispered as she took another step closer, finally closing the distance between us. It took me a minute to catch on to what she meant, but when I did, I bit my bottom lip and took her into my arms. She made the first move, much to my surprise. The kiss was intense to say the least. I felt her smile on my lips, and I realized she felt it too. I gently pushed her back onto the bed, laying on top of her. I was supporting my weight with my elbow as the kiss deepened when I slid my tongue in her mouth. She tasted fucking amazing. She moaned into my mouth as I started to slip my hand up her shirt.

"You sure you wanna do this? I'm not gonna force anything on you... If you want me to stop at any time, just let me know. Okay, beautiful?" I couldn't hold back my smile as her face turned red at the compliment.

"Don't worry, Juice. I'm a big girl. I know what I want." She replied while we sat back up on the bed and she started working on my belt. I stopped her for a second to pull the shirt the rest of the way off. Her body was even better than I thought. Her curves were more visible and her body in general was perfect. She was fit, she took care of herself. I loved that. Her tits weren't huge or small, they were perfect. They fit right in my hands. She finally got my pants down and I shook them off as I unclipped her bra and grabbed at her boobs. "Show me what you're made of, Juice," Adalyn rasped in my ear

I looked her over and smiled when I looked into her eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip and grabbed me, pulling me in for another intense kiss as we laid down again. I made my way down her neck. I searched for the spots that made her gasp and nibbled on them. She palmed me through my boxers and I groaned.

"Holy shit, Ad," I moaned. I pulled her sweats and panties down at the same time before I slowly slid two fingers into her, feeling how wet she was. "Someone's eager, huh?" I asked her on a laugh. She hit me on the shoulder then let out a huge moan.

"What can I say? You're... you're good at what you d-do." She responded through breaths. She started reaching to slide my boxers down, and I knew she was more than ready. I reached into the nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom. She helped me put it on and guided me into her. "Holy fuck," she moaned.

"Shit. You're so tight, Jesus Christ!" I couldn't keep myself from groaning, moaning, yelling, you name it. Everything about this moment felt so good. I started thrusting into her faster and harder. She pushed on my shoulders, telling me she wanted to be on top. I obliged. "Takin' control of me, baby?"

"Just relax," she practically purred as she rubbed her hands on my chest. "Let me make you feel good." I let out a huge groan just from the way her voice sounded. I reached for her tits again as she started moving on top of me. She let out more and more moans. They were the hottest thing I've ever heard, I could get off just listening to the little noises she made. "Oh my God, Juice! Fuck yessssss."

I couldn't help but watch her. I completely forgot about my nearing orgasm as I sat and watched the way she squeezed her eyes shut, the way she bit her lip. I was mesmerized by this woman. "God damn, Adalyn. You're so... Shit... So beautiful. Sexy. Fuck yeah like that, babe." I was surprised I even got the words out. She smirked and looked down at me as she continued her movements and I grabbed onto her thighs tightly.

"That good, Juicy? Oh my God... If this is half as good... For you as it is for me... Just... Wow. My GOD, YES!" She was trying her hardest to be sexy and keep her composure, but it was almost impossible for her at this point, not that I was complaining. It did give me a huge ego boost. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned quietly before my head pushed back against the pillows. I opened my eyes just in time to see her orgasm wash over her. "Ohmygodohmygod Jesus Christ! Yes! Juice!" She yelled and her mouth fell open. Watching her get off gave me that tiny push I needed to be sent over the edge.

"Holy fuckin' shit," I breathed as I got the release. She fell limp on top of me and settled on top of my chest. I kissed the top of her head while I was overwhelmed by her scent. Vanilla. Vanilla and lavender. It was sweet, but so fucking sexy at the same time. "That was amazing, Addy."

She cuddled into me and sighed. I couldn't determine whether it was a sigh of contentment, regret, or something else, but my mind was completely cleared when she looked up at me with big beautiful green eyes.

**Adalyn POV**

I looked up at him and was happy to see him looking back. I just had some of the best sex of my life. I had to tell him about my past with Jax. I couldn't hide that from him, even if this did just end up being a one night stand. Jax was his VP, his brother, for Christ's sake.

"Juice, I need to tell you something," I whispered. I regretted bringing it up a bit after the words already escaped my mouth. He tensed up before responding.

"Oh God, you don't have a husband somewhere, do you?" I could hear the genuine fear in his voice which just made me laugh. His eyes were wide and scared when I didn't respond right away.

I shook my head, still laughing. "No, God no! That's not it at all," I reassured him that I was a totally single woman. For a second, though, it seemed like he didn't believe me. "It's about how I know Jax. He was my first real boyfriend, my first everything... I mean, I get this is totally out of the blue and all but I just thought you should know because he's your brother. I don't want that to be weird for you if you found out after we did this and felt guilty or something." Juice glared at me with a confused look on his face.

"You're not still with him, are you?" He asked quietly, the fear still laced in his voice. I shook my head no and he took my hand in his and smiled. "Then I don't give a shit. You're not his girl. There's not a rule against it! I don't mind you slept with Jax before as long as you don't." He smiled at me again and ran his free hand over my now knotted curly hair. "Alright, beautiful?"

"Okay," I replied. Juice was gorgeous _and_ a sweetheart. I wouldn't mind crawling in this sleazy clubhouse bed again, as long as it was with him. "Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves, you know? I don't want to get into shit and drama with just being home and all." I kept my voice quiet. I turned my head so it was back on his chest. The sound of his heart beat was eerily calming.

I felt Juice nod before he stared running his hand up and down my arm. "I agree. Our little secret."


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secrets

_**It's 4:30 am here and I can't sleep, so I figured might as well post another chapter! I'll post another later in the day, too. I apologize for the two sexual chapters in a row, but as you'll soon find out, that's what these two are all about at first!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this so far! It means so much**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Adalyn and now Nicole!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Adalyn POV**

We got up and got dressed before anyone got suspicious. I didn't want this to get out. At least not anytime soon. The mistakes I've made with members of the club were too often, I didn't want to do it again. I kissed Juice goodbye and went back out to the party to say my good nights to the club. I had no idea if I would ever sleep with Juice again, or if I even wanted to, but something about him peaked an interest in me.

"Get your shit together," I mumbled to myself before I saw Clay and went to go hug him and say good night. "Where's Jax at?" I asked when I didn't see him anywhere.

"Went to see the junkie. Gem's at his house, told me to tell you to give her a call or somethin' when you were heading out." Clay said as a little smirk grew on his face. "Whose clothes are those, Addy?" Shit, I forgot about the fucking clothes.

"Oh, Juice's. This guy dumped beer all over us, so he gave me some sweats to borrow. No biggie!" I saw his expression get more curious and I quickly changed the subject. "I think I remember where Jax's is, his place is on the way to the hotel, right? I'll just stop by. Let her know I'm coming, yeah? I'll see you tomorrow. Give the guys my love!" I kissed him on the cheek and headed towards my car at a fast pace. I didn't want to give him the chance to grill me about Juice.

The drive to Jax's was short. Thank God. I was exhausted after my little encounter with the intelligence officer. I knocked and heard Gemma yell for me to come in. I stepped through the door and saw her cleaning the nasty house. "Jesus Christ. Jax let his house get like this?"

"No it was the junkie. I can't believe how bad it's gotten. He's been staying at the clubhouse lately, no surprise there. He can't stand Wendy's shit." Gemma replied, throwing clothes in a laundry basket. Before I could even respond, Jax came through the door, surprised to see us both.

"It's almost midnight," he said. Gemma just sighed.

"This place is a God damn pig sty." Gemma stated, clearly disgusted. Jax looked at me.

"Clean was never her strong suit," he replied. "What brings you by, darlin'?"

"I was just lookin' for Gem. Clay told me she wanted to talk about something, decided I'd stop by on my way to the hotel. Make things easier, considering I don't wanna get pulled over by Hale for being on my phone while driving." I said with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, sweetheart," Gemma told me. I nodded and went to wait in Jax's kitchen when she stopped me. "Addy, why are you wearing some guy's clothes?"

I stiffened. Shit. Not again. "Oh, they're just Juice's," I muttered a bit sheepish. Jax tensed up at my words. "We got beer spilled all over us at the bar, so he gave me some clothes, and then I came here. Nothing unusual goin' on, guys. Relax." I laughed and shrugged as both of their bodies relaxed. "I'll be in the kitchen." I sighed as I sat down at the table and decided to text my sister, see how she was doing.

Nicole was an ex-junkie. She was only two years older than me, and we were close until she started using crank, the drug replacing me as her best friend.

_Adalyn: Hey. How're you doing tonight?_

I did nothing but worry about her since she got out of rehab about a year ago. Nicole decided to move to Sacramento to try and be independent. I couldn't complain too much, though. She stayed close like I asked her to. I was relieved when I saw her response.

_Nicole: I'm good, Lynnie. Staying in tonight. Liz is here to keep me company._

I smiled at the use of her nickname for me. She was the only one who called me by the second half of my name rather than the first. I was also happy Liz was there with her. Liz was a good girl, a good influence on Nicole. She was the only friend I'd ever approved of, and luckily, the only one Nicole kept when she got clean.

_Adalyn: Good. Stay safe. I'll call you when I can, stuff around here is more hectic than I thought._

_Nicole: Yeah, you stay safe too. And away from Jax. Tell me how everything goes! Love you xox._

I closed my phone with a sigh. My eyes grazed Jax's shabby kitchen. I was surprised this house wasn't more dilapidated with Wendy being the one to take care of it. Wendy and I met once, and I knew almost instantly I wasn't going to like her. Not just because she was a junkie, but because she seemed like she was one of those 'oh, poor me, wah wah wah' cry baby type of girls. The sound of the chair across from me moving snapped me out of my mental beat down. Gemma gave me a look.

"Adalyn Grace." She spoke to me in her motherly tone she used when she was upset with me about something. I didn't even do anything, what could she be upset about?

"Yes, my dear Mama Gemma?" I responded sarcastically before I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

"I just wanted to warn you not to even get into it this time, baby. You know he's going through too much shit. I don't wanna see the two of you hurting each other anymore. Not now, anyways." She gave me a look and I shook my head.

"Gemma, it's not like that. At all." I said but she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! I made that clear with him at the clubhouse. I'm here only to support him and be with my family. He tried shit earlier, but I said no. I don't want that. All I'm gonna do is be the friend he needs right now." My tone was ruder than it needed to be, but I didn't care. She would always butt into our lives and intervene. I was only home for a few hours and I was already sick of it.

Gemma looked like she was about to slap me silly for my tone, but then her face softened. "Good. I don't want you to get hurt and run off again. I missed you," she cooed. I could only smile at my surrogate mother. She was everything to me as a kid, and I was glad I saw her again.

I hadn't realized I began to cry until I saw a tear hit the table. "I missed you more, Gem," I croaked back. Her eyes began to water from seeing my current state.

Gemma's gaze slowly drifted down to my clothing, and her face contorted in an odd way. "Don't sleep with any other members while you're here, either," she ordered me with a hard voice. "I don't want any shit or drama to go down. SAMCRO is off limits to you, my sweet girl. Especially the idiot. Don't want you gettin' hurt."

I knew I shouldn't be since I didn't even know him, but I was offended at what she said about Juice. Sure, he was a member, but what was wrong with that? He couldn't hurt me more than Jax had. She crossed a line by trying to boss me around. I wouldn't stand for that. "Excuse me?" I asked baffled. "I know you're looking out for my wellbeing, Gem, but I've been doing that for myself for quite some time now. If I wanna fuck someone in the MC, I will." She looked like she just got hit by a truck. I leaned back in my chair and shook my head. "Who I fuck is my business."

A girl she considered a daughter was telling her to butt out. I knew that didn't sit right in her stomach. "Listen here, missy," Gemma pointed a finger at me. "I'm not gonna sit here and be told to fuck off. Unlike your real mother, I give a damn about you and won't sit and take that shit. I don't want you to be seen as a play-toy again. Jax loved you, but he fucked you up too much. What do you think is gonna happen if the asshole doesn't even give a shit about you? I don't want to see you go through that pain again, baby." She softened as she put a hand on my cheek. "Juice gets around. Probably as much as Tig."

That hit me hard. Harder than it should have. Did I really sleep with a man-whore? A disgusting feeling hit my stomach before I tried to change the subject. I didn't want her to notice my anxiety. "Thank you, Gem, for lookin' out. I'm glad I still have you. You were the best pseudo mom a kid could wish for!" I chuckled when Gemma hit me in the shoulder. God, it's good to be home.

**Jax POV**

I sat outside the kitchen eavesdropping on my mom and Adalyn. I knew it was wrong but, for some reason, I couldn't help my curiosity. Addy was talking to her about her ex from Sonoma. I'm not gonna lie, I felt a pang of jealousy in my gut. In a way she was my girl. She'd always be in my mind in one way or another. I zoned out, starting to think about how I'd been feeling for Tara since she came home. I thought Addy being here would make the feelings falter, but they didn't. God, I loved Tara. I loved Addy, too. I loved them both. The love was just different.

I heard Addy release a very audible sigh, breaking me out of my thoughts. She was telling Gemma about how her ex stalked her after she dumped him. A detail that made me both nervous and angry. What if that guy came looking for her? I didn't want Adalyn alone while she was here. She needed one of the guys with her at all times with this psycho out there. I pulled out my phone and dialed Juice's number. I didn't trust the prospect enough yet, not to watch over Addy, plus it seemed as though she and Juice were becoming friends. She'd be comfortable around him.

"Hey man," Juice answered. "What's goin' on?"

"I need you to do me a favor, brother," I said, very serious.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed. "What is it?"

"I heard Addy talkin' about some psycho ex-boyfriend with Gemma. I don't trust the prospect enough yet, not with her, and you guys seemed to get along tonight, so I'm gonna need you here tomorrow morning. Keep an eye on here." I ordered him quickly. "I gotta go, see you then, man." I hung up before Addy and Gemma walked into the living room. I didn't want them to hear me setting up a babysitter for Adalyn. They walked in, dying of laughter. Addy really was beautiful.

"Hey, I'm headin' home," my mom told the both of us. She hugged Adalyn first, then repeated the action with me. "Be safe, Jackson." I nodded as she walked out the door.

"I think I'm gonna go, too. I need to be getting back to the hotel," Addy told me. "I wanna be up bright and early so we can go see that cute little monster of yours that I'm gonna spoil like crazy." She smiled at me. I thought for a moment, thinking if I invited her to stay she'd think it was an initiation for a fuck. I decided to do it anyway.

"Hotel? My family ain't stayin' at no hotel," I told her. "Stay here. We'll go see Abel in the morning then go pick up your shit after." I could tell her mind was going to the wrong place. "Jesus, Addy. Not every invitation is one to fuck. You can have the bed since there's nothing in the guest room. I'll sleep on the couch. I just want you close, darlin'." I said with a smile. Thankfully, she returned it.

"Okay." She told me. "I'm beat, though. So good night, _darlin'_." I laughed at her using my most famous word as she kissed my cheek. It was really good to have her home.

* * *

I was up early, not really getting much sleep anyways. Abel being so sick had me worried. Losing my son would break my heart, maybe even worse than when Thomas died. I couldn't go through that. It was hard to keep pushin' after Thomas, then my dad... But my _son?_ That's physically impossible. I love that little man so much already. Maybe too much.

Adalyn's loud snore reached the living room as she rolled over, snapping me out of my thoughts. That was another thing I loved about this girl. She didn't snore, but whenever she was about to roll over or make a major shift in position, she let out a huge one. It was the cutest thing. I smiled thinking of all the times that little snore woke me up when we were together. God, I missed her.

I walked in to check on her... For the second time this morning. She always looked so peaceful, so beautiful. There was nothing I wanted more than to just curl up with her right now. Wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her hair. I thought about it for a few seconds longer until I was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Juice, finally. I walked to the door and let him in, leading him into the kitchen. I gave him a cup of coffee as he sat down at my table.

"She's still asleep. Should be up soon, though. She was never one to sleep in," I informed him. He seemed to tense up a bit at the mention of Adalyn, but it could have been my imagination. "I gotta go meet up with Darby's guys. Tell her I'm sorry I can't take her to go see Abel, and call me if she gives you any shit." Juice nodded to me as I clapped him on the back and made my way out the door. Juice better keep my girl safe.

**Juice POV**

I sat in Jax's kitchen for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only about ten minutes. The way Adalyn rushed out of my room the night before had me a bit freaked. Did she regret having sex with me? I turned my head towards Jax's room when I heard a huge yawn. What was she doing in his room? Did she sleep with both of us last night? What the fuck?

Addy wobbled out of the bedroom with her eyes still closed. I had to smile at how adorable she looked, especially in my clothes. "Uh, Addy?" I interrupted her walk with a clear of my throat. Her eyes shot open and she gave me a weird look.

"What the hell? What're you doing here? Where's Jax?" She looked all around as the questions kept pouring out of her mouth. When she realized he wasn't home, she sighed at sat at the table with me.

I gave her a wry smile. "He had to go take care of some shit. Said he was sorry about having to cancel on you about the whole Abel thing," I went on as she nodded. The confusion on her face slowly dissipated. "Jax heard you and Gemma talkin' about some ex? He wants me to stay with you, make sure the guy doesn't come and hurt you or whatever." I shrugged and she only rolled her eyes.

Adalyn got up to get herself some coffee and shook her head. "Ryan's scary, but he has no idea where I am. We broke up a month ago. Go home, Juice. I'll be fine," she ordered me as she leaned against the counter, her cup in her hands. I shook my head no and stood up before I sauntered over to her. A smirk was playing on the corners of her lips.

"I'm not one to disobey orders, Addy." My voice was a whisper as I brushed a runaway curl behind her ear. "Why'd you run off so fast last night? And why were you in Jax's bed?"

Her expression suddenly got serious. "What… What d'you mean?" She stuttered. The subject of our little rendezvous seemed to make her nervous. "I didn't run off! I just had to go. Look, I told you. I want to keep what happened a secret."

"You left right after we were done! I mean I get the secret shit, but you didn't even give me your number," I replied as I watched Adalyn's face. Her expressions kept shifting. "You avoided my last question. Why were you in Jax's bed? What, you fuck the both of us last night?"

"I didn't mean to, I just…" She paused and looked down at her hands. She sighed as she fidgeted with her fingers. When her gaze landed back on me, she was angry. "I slept in Jax's bed because he doesn't have shit in his guest room. He crashed on the couch, see the fucking blankets? I'm not some whore. That's not even your business if I slept with him. I don't even know you! Ugh, you're an awesome guy, Juice, but I'm not sure if I want anything like this going on right now."

"Anything like what?! It's not like we're in a relationship!" I snapped. My voice was loud and rude. Ruder than it should've been. She flinched when I yelled at her. I let my shoulders slump before I continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, okay? It was just great sex, Addy. Great sex I wouldn't mind having again." My eyes met hers as I finished speaking. They were asking her a silent question. Adalyn bit her lip and nodded, and within seconds, my lips crashed with hers.

**Adalyn POV**

Juice and I made our way to the couch, our lips only parting for air along the way. He tried to steer me towards the bedroom, but I was _not_ having sex in Jax's bed. We slid down onto the leather slowly as our kisses continued to smack. I pushed his cut off and then his shirt in a rush and ran my hands down his torso, taking extra time to feel his abs. As Juice attempted to rip the shirt off my chest, my phone rang.

"Are you kidding me?" Juice groaned and threw his head back on the couch. I giggled and kissed him on the lips quickly before running to answer.

"Hello?"

"Addy," Gemma's voice came through the phone. "Jax told me he had to take a rain check with you and Abel. Luann and I are goin', wanna tag along?"

A huge grin formed on my face as I strolled back in the living room. "Yes! Of course!" I shouted, which earned me a curious look from Juice. "Just give me about ten, fifteen minutes tops, to finish up getting ready here."

"Alright, sweetheart. See you then," she said her goodbye in the happiest voice I've ever heard out of her. She had to be as excited as I was. Even if we didn't get to see Abel today, just a status report would be amazing.

My eyes landed back on Juice. He was looking at me expectantly. I quickly walked back to him and plopped on my knees in front of him. I started to undo his belt. "What're you doing? Thought you just made plans?" His questions were coming out with deep breaths.

"I did," I told him as I finally undid his huge SAMCRO belt buckle and got his pants undone. "Gonna go see Abel with Gemma. I have time for you though." I winked at him from my place on the floor. I yanked his pants to his ankles along with his boxers. My hand wrapped around his dick and started pumping.

Juice drew his breath in sharply. "Wow, don't I feel flattered?" He mocked me with a grin. His loud mouth finally shut when I took him in my mouth and hollowed my cheeks. I sucked hard. "Holy fuck," Juice groaned. I managed to wiggle my tongue on the bottom of his cock as I moved up and down, earning me multiple moans and groans. I continued to pump and suck simultaneously to try and get him off quick. We didn't have much time, and we both knew it.

I took him out of my mouth with a pop, but I continued to stroke him. "That good?" I wondered out loud before I moved my lips to his balls. At first, I just kissed them. Then I sucked, and then I nibbled on them softly, which made his leg twitch.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, baby," he retorted, out of breath. I smirked and starting sucking again. I made sure to pick up the pace. One hand helped pick up what my mouth couldn't take while the other played with his balls still, since he seemed to love that so much. "God damn, Adalyn." Juice's moans made me giggle. The vibrations sent him into the orgasm we'd both been waiting for. "Fuck, babe!" I moved my mouth as far down his length as it could go when he came. I swallowed as his juices poured out, earning me an extra moan or two. I kept my eyes on his during his whole euphoric daze until he grinned down on me and jerked his head back, signaling for me to come up. "That was amazing. 10/10 for the blowjob," Juice told me with a chuckle.

I hit his shoulder and laughed along with him as I plopped on his lap. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "I try my best, Juicy Boy!" I boasted and went to stand, only to get pulled back down by Juice's hand on my wrist. He stared at me with a straight face and I gave him a confused look before he slid a hand on my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. When we pulled away, I smiled.

"I guess you can get my number today."


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies and Screw Ups

_**This chapter is sort of on the shorter side, but it gives a little insight to Addy's past with Tara. Then, of course, there's a little drama to set up future chapters!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Adalyn!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Apologies and Screw Ups **

**Adalyn POV**

Jax having to reschedule due to 'club business' was something I knew all too well. When we were together, things would be cancelled left and right for the club, and he wasn't even in it yet. That was just the life he lived. Thank God Gemma invited me. I started to get worried this trip would become more about sex with Juice before I even got to see Abel.

Luckily, I convinced both Juice and Jax I didn't need a babysitter for my trip to the hospital. It was close, surrounded with people, and I was with Gemma and Luann. What's the worst that could happen?

"So who's the doctor working on the little one?" I asked with a small smile. Just talking about Jax's little monster made me happy. Gemma gave me a look and I immediately knew. Of course it was Tara. Guess that answered my previous question. I snorted. "Oh of course. Miss goody goody has to jump in everything. Jax was probably happy about that, huh? Getting closer with his sweet, sweet Tara." I rolled my eyes.

Gemma placed a hand on mine in an attempt to calm me down. "Relax, sweetheart. You know if I have anything to do with it, he won't be with the doctor bitch. Don't trust her a bit." Gemma's rant was short lived when Tara walked towards us. Great.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee," I muttered out as quickly as I could. I wanted to avoid a scene with Tara in the hospital. I walked past her as fast as I could, but she stopped me.

"Adalyn, I didn't know you where home, it's so good to s-" I cut Tara off. I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit greetings.

"Yeah. You too. I'll be back." I continued walking. I didn't give a shit about how rude I was to her. I knew Jax loved her, but she took him right from under me. Tara Knowles is a backstabbing bitch.

I finally got to the cafeteria and sat down to enjoy my coffee. The memories of my friendship with Tara starting flowing before I could even try to stop them.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_We sat on my bed watching sad movies all day. I couldn't stop the tears. Jax told me it was over. Again._

_"I just don't understand, Tara," I cried into my hands. "I do so much for him and he practically spits in my face. I haven't given him one reason not to love me. Hell, Gemma even fucking loves me!" I sobbed some more. Tara pulled me to her chest and rubbed my back. I was so glad to have her._

_"Men just suck sometimes, Addy. There's nothing you can do about that," She spoke in a comforting but firm voice, trying to get her point across for the millionth time. "I really think you need to say goodbye to him for good. He does this shit and two days later is at your door telling you he loves you. Tell him to fuck off. That you can't and won't deal with the bullshit. You deserve so much better!" I looked up at Tara to see her shaking her head. She was staring straight ahead at my TV. The shit Jax did to me always made her angry. We were best friends and I knew if someone hurt her like this, I'd be pissed too. _

_I wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could. "I love you. Thank you so much. I don't know how I'd live without you," I pulled away and smiled. _

_"You know…" She started. "You've never thanked me before. It was like you didn't give a shit I was trying to help. All I want to do is protect you," she smiled back at me. "I love you, too, Adalyn. Best friends. Forevaaaa!" She threw a fist into the air. We both fell back onto my bed in fits of laughter._

* * *

_I was worried by the sound of Tara's voice on the phone. She told me to come over, the first time she'd spoken to me in a week. I'd needed her lately, and I was concerned that she was avoiding me. It'd been two and a half weeks since I took her advice and told Jax I was done. I felt great but I was also lonely, especially without her. I knocked on the door and she opened it right away._

_"Hi, Addy," she sounded off still. "Come in, sit down." I walked into the familiar house and dropped down on the couch. Tara wouldn't look me in the eye._

_I touched her shoulder and she flinched. "Tara, what is going on? You're scaring me..." I stopped talking when her eyes met mine. She'd been crying. "Tara! Please, this is killing me." She took a deep, shaky breath._

_"I need to tell you something," she looked away from me again. "You're going to be mad. Very mad. I just want to apologize now before you start yelling, and probably hitting, me. I never meant for this to happen," she started crying. "There was no way I could keep it from happening, either. I'm so sorry, Adalyn." I was beyond confused at this point. What the hell?_

_Annoyance was starting to take over. "Jesus Christ, just spit it out!" I spoke a little harsher than I meant to. My tone seemed to work, though. She spoke up._

_"I... I slept with Jax," Tara's eyes met mine. My jaw clenched. I couldn't have heard her right. "It was a few days ago. I've had feelings for him for a while, even with the shit he put you through... I just couldn't... Stay away, I guess." No no no. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Tara hated Jax. She would never do this to me._

_I stood up. I felt the tears in my eyes start to spill over. "How could you?" I whispered. My head shook involuntarily as she stood up to face me. "What the fuck, Tara!? YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" I was screaming. My emotions couldn't be contained. "Is that why you told me to leave him? So you could just fuck him?!" My hands were on my head. The room was spinning. How could she!?_

_"Addy, no! I tried to hate him, tried to stay away, I couldn't! You were broken up, anyways! He said he wanted me, too! I just-" I couldn't listen to this. Within seconds my fist collided with Tara's face. She hit the floor. "I deserved that, I know," she whispered, putting a hand on her quickly bruising jaw._

_"Yeah. You did, stupid fucking slut," I stormed out of her house and slammed the door behind me. Never again would I trust Tara Knowles. _

I was pulled out of my memories when the slut herself sat down in front of me. "What do you want, Tara?" I asked on a sigh. She rolled her eyes at me. The bitch was only pissing me off more.

"Why do you have to be so fucking rude to me? Jesus Christ, Adalyn, I'm sorry! I should never have even been with Jax," she looked down. I was the one rolling my eyes this time. "I know you're hurt. You'll always be hurt, but if you can forgive Jax, why can't you forgive me?"

"You don't get it. I dumped Jax, sick of all the bullshit. The mind games. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him, like I wasn't worthy of the SAMCRO prince. You fucking told me to do it. Then you go and sleep with him?! You broke my heart just as much, if not more, than him, Tara!" I had to keep myself from yelling. She never will be able to get what I felt. "I was trying to forgive you. He was happy, I was happy that you made him that way. Then you just left him. You ripped his heart out and walked all over it. That's unforgiveable, Tara."

"He's forgiven me, Addy!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm sorry! I miss you. I've missed you for years! I need a friend. Now more than ever. You know how that feels, Adalyn." She looked like she was about to cry. I sighed and got out of my chair. I walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. "What are you doing?"

"I don't forgive you, not yet, anyways, but I'll promise to work on it, okay?" I did know what it felt like to need a friend. Jesus Christ, I was alone so much of my life. I couldn't sit back and let someone else go through it. I had to admit, I missed her, too. A lot. I smiled at Tara as I released her. "I'll call you when I'm free, okay? We'll get a drink?" Tara's grin was brighter than I remembered.

"Of course! Yes! Thank you!" Her pager went off. "Shit, I gotta go. Call me, okay? Bye, Addy. Thank you!" She hugged me one last time before running off. What the fuck was I doing?

* * *

The next morning Gemma asked me to meet her at the garage to 'help out.' I knew it was only to give me something to do. I saw Jax, Bobby, and Clay walk in the office as I pulled in. I strolled in and lifted my sunglasses up, hearing the end of a conversation about Jews.

"Good morning, everyone," I smiled. For some reason, I was in a great mood today. Makin' up with Tara had me feeling a lot better than I ever could've expected.

"Someone's giddy this morning," Clay smiled back as he leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Good mornin', sweetheart."

"Gonna go see the kid later," Jax said, looking at both me and Gemma.

"He's gonna be okay!? Jax!" I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you. See, I told ya this shit would work out. You ever gonna doubt me again, doofus?" He laughed at my little nickname for him.

"Nah, never again, darlin'. You're always right," He winked. Gemma raised an eyebrow. She always got pissed at our flirting.

"Yeah, we'll be there," she said, looking at my happy expression and rolling her eyes. "And I still wanna do that dinner. Maybe tomorrow night." Dinner? That word never sounded so good. I missed Gemma's cooking. The woman knew her way around the kitchen.

"Sure," Jax smiled before walking out. That smile still drove me crazy. I needed to get over this infatuation I still had with him. It'll be the death of me if I don't. I decided to go outside for a smoke. I made it over to the picnic tables and lit up when my phone buzzed. I opened the message and grinned like an idiot.

_Juice: Greetings from your favorite idiot! You look sexy as fuck on that picnic table btw ;)_

I looked up and shook my head as the laughter started to pour out. Here comes Juice to brighten my day even more.

**Juice POV**

"Hey, Addy-Waddy," I greeted in a sing-song voice as I sat down next to Adalyn. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she laughed. "What? Not good? I liked it!"

"No! Not good at all!" She giggled even harder than before. I wish I could make her laugh constantly. It was the sweetest sound. "What's up, Juicy Goosey?" She made a face after she heard what just left her mouth.

I immediately shook my head and made fake throw up noises. "Yours was even worse!" I yelled, the laughs still coming out. "What's up, you ask? Well, I would say my penis but seeing as—"

"I got it! Thanks!" Addy cut me off as quickly as she could with a hand up. "Hey, I heard something, and I wanted to ask you about it." Her voice was serious as her eyes stayed on mine.

I gulped and nodded. "Alright. Shoot."

Suddenly, she shifted her eyes to the ground. Oh God, this wasn't gonna be good. "Well, Gemma sorta informed me on a little info," she began, speaking slowly. "She saw me in your clothes, told me not to sleep with members, especially you. Said you got around as much as Tig?" She looked at me when she was done talking. I just laughed.

"I mean, I don't sleep with everybody I see," I pointed out with a shrug. "But if I'm attracted to a girl, and she's down, I'll fuck her. You should know that better than anyone. That's exactly what happened the other night."

Addy's face immediately hardened. Uh-oh, wrong thing for me to say. "Jesus, I knew it was just sex but I didn't think you thought of me like I was one of those whores!" She burst out in anger as she tilted her head to one of the crow eaters. I went to speak, to try to recover, but she stopped me. "Save it, Juice. God, I should've fucking known! Gemma was right. Go, go fuck one of the disease ridden skanks." Adalyn got up from the table and headed for the office. For some reason, something inside me told me to go after her. To stop her, make her stop being mad at me.

I gave in to the urges and leaped forward as I grabbed her wrist. She shot around and gave me a nasty look. "I'm sorry, Addy. I didn't mean it like that at all, I swear," I apologized, not knowing if she even gave a shit. "That's just how it happened. I like having sex with you, Adalyn. You said yourself you didn't want anything more!"

Adalyn scoffed at me and shook her head. She had a sarcastic smile on her mouth. "You're right. I don't want anything more, but that doesn't put me on their level. Just the fact that you thought I was one of them when we met pissed me off, and now you're comparing me to them?! Fuck you, Juice!" Then just like that, she was gone. I didn't have it in me to stop her and get put down again. Any chances I had with this girl, for anything, were gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chances

_**Another filler chapter, but they're all setting up a basis for the relationships to come, I promise. I'll most likely be posting two chapters a day until we get to the good stuff. I hate to have to keep people waiting and reading filler stuff constantly! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing dealing with Sons of Anarchy, only Adalyn! **_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Second Chances**

**Adalyn POV**

I walked down the hall of the N.I.C.U. to see Jax walking away from Tara. I wanted to be angry, just a little bit, but I wasn't. I'd always have a place in my heart for Jax, but he and Tara really were perfect for each other. Besides, I was too upset to even care. The whole Juice thing was bringing me down a lot more than it should be.

When Jax saw me, he gave me a smile. "Hey, Addy," he pulled me into a hug. "Kid's doin' good. He's right through the window. C'mon." We walked over and I gasped when I saw the tiny baby. Tears sprang to my eyes. I looked between Abel through the glass, Jax, and Tara.

"Jax... It's... He's... He's a little you!" I exclaimed, hugging him again. I looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Tara. "Thank you. For saving him. You're such a great doctor, Tara, and an even better person." I went and hugged her now. We both laughed when we saw the look on Jax's face as we pulled away. He was baffled by our little exchanged. The last time he saw Tara and me together, we were in a screaming match. "Everything is good here now, Jackson. Made up with little miss smarty pants over here." She shot me a look.

"Yeah," she started, taking a pause to obviously think of a comeback. "Our sarcastic, stubborn little lady here finally accepted my apology!" We both looked at each other in an attempt to be serious but lost it. I missed moments like these with Tara.

"I don't even wanna know," Jax smiled. "I'm gonna go check on Wendy. I'll check up on you later." He kissed my forehead and was off. Tara started to look a bit down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"The whole Wendy thing. I feel bad for her, you know? She's going through so much, and now Jax is leaving her," she stared at the wall across from her. "She probably feels shitty enough for what she did to Abel. Now she's just gonna be alone."

"Tara, it's her own doing," I sat down next to her. "She's the one that got addicted to the crank. The one that used while fuckin' pregnant. Wendy's gotta deal with those consequences." Tara only nodded in response. I knew this would eat her up for a while.

"I gotta get back to work," she stood up quickly and straightened out her scrubs. "I'll see you around, Addy." She was gone the next second. Poor Tara. She always had so much on her mind, so much guilt.

I decided to watch Abel some more. The little baby was the cutest thing I've ever seen. It was hard to watch him in his little toaster-like bed. No baby should have to go through this much shit in the beginning of their life. Abel stretched out a little bit. I smiled at the adorable movement. Unconsciously, I put a hand to my stomach. Maybe having a few little brats someday wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Working at the garage got more and more boring every day. I had no idea how to do this shit. I sat back in the chair when I heard a knock.

"Yeah, come in," I looked over and saw Jax leaning in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Oh no, I know that look. What? What do you need?" I rolled my eyes. The club enlisted me in small jobs from time to time when I was with Jax. Guess they needed some more favors.

"Now, why do you think I want something?" He smirked and sat on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him again. Jackson Teller only had a handful of looks: his 'I wanna fuck you' look, the famous 'I'm pissed and probably gonna kill you' face, his look of regret, and the one I was getting now, the 'I'll do anything if you do this for me' face. "Alright, alright," He laughed. "You know me too well. I need you to come with us to Skeeter's. Just in case."

Skeeter ran the funeral home, and luckily for the club, was also my cousin. "Just in case what? Float him some cash, you know he won't refuse." I turned back to my work, totally over this conversation.

"C'mon, Addy. He never says no to you. We need you there as a backup plan. Pleeeease!" He drew out the word like a little kid. I rolled my eyes yet again, but I nodded.

"Fine. Whattaya need, anyways?" I asked before I could stop myself. I put a hand to my mouth when I realized. I knew better than to ask about club business, but there were times Jax indulged me in some details.

He smirked. Shit, I knew I wasn't gonna like this answer. "Few bodies. Staging a murder in Lodi to get the sights away from the warehouse. You know, a little misdirection." He held out a hand to help me up. "We gotta go now. Get this shit done by tonight."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'."

* * *

We got to Skeeter's and walked right in. "They really cremate bodies here?" The prospect, whose name I had yet to learn, wasn't too bright.

"Yeah, we do." Chibs answered as he pushed him in the room. I rolled my eyes as I pushed through the boys to get to my cousin. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop right outta his head.

He opened his arms and pulled me into a bear hug. "Adalyn! Oh my God, look at you! You're home?! Since when? Why didn't you call? I would've had you-" I had to cut him off. I couldn't listen to the family small talk.

"Need a favor, Skeet," I smiled up at him. He looked between me and the club before rubbing the back of his head.

"Now's not a good time," he started. I frowned a bit and he looked at me. He just shrugged. "Got a supervisor crawling up my ass." He walked to the prospect who was messing with some shit and hit him on the head.

"The boys here just wanna make a little withdrawal!" I smiled to Skeeter. He drew together his eyebrows. "It'd be a big favor, cuz. The boys really need your help." He tilted his head, clearly confused by the request. I looked to Jax for approval, and when he nodded I continued, "They need two fresh bodies. Mexican and white." I took out the envelope of cash Jax gave me. "Sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend." I gave him a sweet smile as I placed the money down on the table behind him.

Skeet shook his head. "No. I stopped the ponies," he looked to Jax at the same time I did. My eyes widened. _Shit._ "Gambler's anonymous. Three... Three months now." Skeeter looked at me and I had to give him a smile. I was proud of my cousin, no matter how inconvenient this was. "There's something you might be able to get for me, though." This time, he didn't look at me at all when he spoke. Only at Jax. "Emily Duncan," Skeeter whispered as a smile spread across his face. Seriously? All this dude wanted was some pussy? How desperate.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," I laughed, disgusted. I shook my head and went for the door. "I'll be outside." I heard the boys laugh at me as the doors shut. I shook my head again and pulled out a cigarette. I was only two puffs in when I heard the doors shut again. I looked over to see who followed me out and shook my head again. I looked straight to the pavement.

"Thought you might want some company," Juice smiled. God, I swear I felt my heart melt every time he smiled at me. This being pissed thing would be a lot easier if he wasn't so God damn gorgeous. He pulled out his own pack and started smoking with me. He sunk down to sit on the pavement so I followed the action.

"How kind of you," I replied sarcastically, taking another puff. I watched him for a second. Admired how beautiful he was, how sexy he was with the cigarette hanging between his perfect lips. He looked back and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head again. "Juice, I said everything I had to say to you earlier. You obviously did, too. I don't want to get into this shit again, okay? It was a onetime thing, no biggie, right? I was just some random slut, but it's all over now. Done," I shrugged and looked down. I was surprised when he laughed at me. "What?" I made sure he heard the bitch in my voice. He smirked and I scowled. What the fuck?

Juice looked back away from me, shaking his head. "You're crazy if you think that's what I thought of you," he mumbled. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear it or not, but I did. I looked at him to see him looking at his hands. "I fucked up by saying that. Big time. I didn't mean it that way, okay? Not at all. You're too classy to be a random slut," he snorted and looked at me. I saw nothing but pain in his eyes. "You gotta get that's how I picked you up, though, Addy. I found you attractive, got you a drink, flirted with you, then we had sex! That's how I pick all girls up, random sluts or, in your case, a beautiful classy slut!" I slapped him on the shoulder as he laughed. I couldn't keep myself from joining in. "Addy, I don't know what it is about you, but I'm drawn to you. When you stormed away, everything inside of me pushed me to stop you. It freaked me out." He laughed again, awkwardly this time, and ran a hand down the back of his Mohawk. I fidgeted with my hands for a minute before I decided to scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed my hair.

"I know," I whispered. "I felt the same thing. It was weird, I never felt something like that, you know? You're just so intriguing! It's not every day you meet a bad ass biker named Juice." We both chuckled again and he extended a hand close to my face.

"Real name is Juan Carlos Ortiz. Just a Puerto Rican from Queens, darlin'! Nice to meet you," Juice teased. I looked up to see him grinning like an idiot at me. I took his hand and rolled my eyes at his goofiness.

After I moved my head off of his shoulder, I became serious. "I know you're sorry, Juice. I get you didn't mean it. Don't worry, I forgive you," I reassured him when I saw him tense up. "It's just that I don't want to be thought of as a skank. I thought about it, and I'm really not any better than the rest of them. You're sorry, but you really don't think of me as anything else. I mean, we're both just in this for the sex."

"Let me prove myself to you," he said as he stood up. "Prove I don't think you're just a skank or whatever demeaning name you wanna use. Come to my house tonight." Juice gave me a grin, knowing it would convince me. He held his hands out and I took them, standing up.

"You're _house?_" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," he nodded with a proud grin. "I gotta place over on Jacobs Street. It ain't much, but, it's a house," he shrugged. I could only nod in response, which only made his grin grow more. "Seriously? Great, alright. It's 4908 Jacobs Street. Be there around 8:15? Dress nice, okay?" He asked as the guys came out. They gave us looks, but quickly shrugged them off. For a second, I thought our secret was about to be out.

"Okay," I smiled with a little nod. I went and said bye to the rest of the guys, figuring I'd hang out with Skeeter for a bit. Jax approved since I'd be with family and the prospect was staying back. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the continued insistence that I needed to be watched.

I saw the prospect and figured I'd dig into what was going on a bit more. "What are you doin' hanging back?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I gotta dig up a dead fuckin' body. Can you believe that shit? I get I'm a prospect, but... Shit's just wrong," he shook his head. The poor kid look scared to death. I tried my hardest to hold back my laughter but it was impossible.

I stuck out my hand, still laughing. "Adalyn," I introduced myself when I regained my composure. He smiled and took my hand.

"Half Sack," he replied. I was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Half Sack... That's my name. I mean, my club name. Real name is Kip," he smiled even bigger. "I only got one ball. The other got blown off in Iraq, hence the name."

I busted out into laughter again. This kid just keeps getting better and better. "That's fucking awesome!" I started crying I was laughing so hard. Skeeter could wait, I wanted to hang out with Half Sack some more. He made me laugh.

I walked with Sack, as he told me to call him for short, to the grave he was supposed to dig up. His mood got worse and worse as we got closer the fresh plot. "Here it is... Good luck, Sack," I plopped down on the grass and watched him get to work. I didn't have anywhere to be today, so I figured I'd keep him company while he dug and complained about how wrong this was. Wouldn't hurt to make some new friends while I'm stuck in Charming.

**Juice POV**

Chibs and I were still laughing after guiding Emily to Jax's room. I don't blame Skeeter for wantin' to tap that. She was fine as hell. That reminded me of Adalyn. I was hung up on this girl for some weird reason. I didn't know I could feel as happy as I did when she agreed to hang out tonight. In a way, she was a million times hotter than this Emily broad. Adalyn was sexy, but she also had class. The way she curled her hair, the way she put on her makeup to make it look as if there was nothin' there, shit made her even more beautiful. Even the clothes she wore had me going crazy.

Whenever Addy touched me, I felt like a kid again. It made me think of the little crushes I had in high school. God, I was being a pussy. I couldn't help it, though, I seemed to like this girl, and not in the way I 'like' the sweetbutts and crow eaters. Sure, we were doing the same things I would do with them, but it was different. Sex with Adalyn was the best sex I've ever had. I wondered if that was due to the weird shit I was feeling when she was around, though. It was like a warm, comfortable feeling. It scared me, but I kinda liked it. I was smiling to myself for a while until Chibs pulled me outta my thoughts.

"C'mon, lad," he clapped me on the back, waking me from my daze with a jolt. "Let's head back and help Sack with that body. Think Addy girl is still with him too." Getting to see Addy again today was enough to make me go crazy. Just the one time earlier would have been enough, but between now and what I had planned for later... This was gonna be an amazing day.

We headed to Skeet's and were there in no time. I smiled and waved when I saw Adalyn look up from the gravesite and spot us. She got up right away and I put a finger to my lips to tell her to keep quiet so we could freak out Sack. She nodded in return and put a hand to her mouth, probably to keep herself from giggling her cute little laugh. Chibs went to the front of the plot while Jax and I went to the back.

"Beware of the zombie bikers! Ahhhh!" Chibs yelled out. We all laughed when we saw Half Sack jump. Poor prospect.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the piss outta me!" Sack looked up at us and he was covered in dirt. I looked over to Addy who was laughing her ass off at the whole exchange. I laughed too, being extremely happy just at the sight of her. I hopped down in the plot next to Half Sack and got to work on trying to get this dude outta his grave.

* * *

We eventually got the fat wetback out of his hole and drove the bodies to their fake murder scene. I offered to come get Addy after we were done, but she insisted on seeing this shit. Jax approved, so she tagged along.

We got everything set up and right as Addy stood and watched in fascination. I walked up to her. "A second ago, you were gonna puke everywhere. Now, you're intrigued by this shit? You're a mystery, woman." I grinned at her when she playfully hit my shoulder.

"I was gonna be sick because I was sitting on two dead fucking bodies after running from the cops! This," she gestured to the 'crime scene,' "this is hilarious. It interests me, the shit you guys do. Sometimes you do fun stuff, sometimes its scary stuff. I dunno," she shrugged, her eyes lighting up. "For some fucked up reason, I like the life. I guess that's why I never went far, why I keep coming back." I looked at her and nodded. I understood what she meant perfectly. We both covered our ears as the guys shot at the SUV.

I looked at Addy when they were finished. She was giggling like crazy. Jax ran to put on the finishing touches and I checked my phone to see it was 7 already. "Shit, it's already 7. I got a hot date I need to be ready for!" I smiled down at her. "Drop you off at Jax's then see you at my place?" I asked her. I looked around to make sure none of the guys were watching before I brushed a stray hair behind her ear, something I've never done with any other girl. Her smile went all the way to her eyes.

"You betcha."


	6. Chapter 6: Perfectly Content

_**Second chapter today because I wanna start getting to the good stuff! This chapter is filled with secret Juice and Adalyn feelings and sexual rendezvouses. It's pretty long for what I usually write, so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Adalyn only!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Perfectly Content**

**Adalyn POV**

Juice dropped me at Jax's and I was in a rush. I took the fastest shower I've ever taken. Good thing because I needed the extra time. I made sure to do a nice smoky eye with my makeup, trying to be as seductive as possible. I wanded my hair, too. I knew Juice liked it that way. He played with it all night when we slept together. Looked at it a lot, too. I clipped all the hair to one side and let it flow over my right shoulder. I was satisfied with my appearance when I ran to my bags.

I had no idea what to wear. Of course I brought nicer clothes, but I was at a standstill. After 10 minutes of searching, I settled on a cross back purple dress that went down to my mid-thigh. It was cinched at the waist, and the skirt was nice and loose. I loved this dress so much. It made my boobs look amazing. I slipped on black wedges and grabbed my purse before going out the door. For some reason, I was nervous. Why'd he tell me to dress nice? We weren't anything. The shit I was feeling in my gut tried to convince me otherwise, though. I shook it off and focused on the short drive.

I was at Juice's within a few minutes, glad it was close so I wasn't late. I checked my phone before getting out. 8:13. Perfect timing. The house was one floor, but still a decent size for a bachelor in an MC. I knocked on the door and smiled when I saw him in front of me.

Juice was wearing a gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with a dark pair of jeans. He looked sexy to say the least. My smiled widened when I saw he even left off the cut. The grin on his face spread too when he looked me up and down.

"Beautiful," was all he said before he bit his lip. He took my hand and took me into his home. Again, not at all what I expected. It was cute. Very neat, too. It was very _Juice._ "Welcome to my humble abode!" He laughed and gave me a quick hug. "Sorry if it's messy, I usually just crash at the club house," he muttered. Juice rubbed the back of his neck and smiled before I convinced him to show me around. He showed me all the rooms before bringing me into the gorgeous kitchen.

My eyes widened when I took in the view. It was a dream. "If I was a chef, this would be my dream kitchen," I said as I spun around to look at everything. I stopped and smiled at Juice. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. He brought it out in me. "So what are our plans for the evening? Why'd I have to get all dolled up?" He smiled back at me.

"Well," he began. "I was thinking we could take a trip to Lodi. Get a nice dinner. It's not far, but it's out of town. None of the guys will see us. Then we'll play it by ear, I guess." He looked down and I realized we were still holding hands from when he guided me through the house. The contact felt so natural, neither of us seemed to notice or care. Juice's eyes fell back on mine. I blushed and pulled my hand away. Juice did the opposite, taking my hand again and pulling me close. He kissed me softly. "Was that okay?" He whispered, his eyes still shut.

"I wish I could say no," I sighed and kissed him again. I wished these feelings would stop. "Do we have to go to dinner? All I really have a taste for is Juice," I smirked. He laughed at my cheesy line before pulling me to the door.

"Yes, we have to," he put his hand out and I just looked. "Keys. We're not takin' the bike dressed all nice like this, and I still wanna surprise you somehow. Lemme drive, Addy," I was cautious. I never let anyone drive my car. The 1999 red Volkswagen Cabrio wasn't much, but it was my baby. I took good care of her. "C'mon, Ads. Addykins. Adalyn. Adaaaaaaaaa! Please," he pouted. I laughed and gave in with a roll of my eyes.

"Wreck her and I kill you," I pointed at him before climbing in. He held the door open for me and everything. What a gentleman! Eventually we got to a gorgeous French restaurant. I gawked at the amazing interior decorating. "Juice, this place... It's beautiful!" I looked at him, knowing I must've seemed like an excited little kid.

He smiled at me, taking my hand as the hostess led us to our table. We ignored all the dirty looks that were thrown our way. "I figured it'd suit you. Beautiful restaurant for a beautiful girl," he kissed my cheek before sitting across from me. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we looked over the menu, which, luckily for us, had English translations, and each other. It was like we couldn't get enough; I of him, and he of me. Finally, he spoke, "So, Addy," he took a piece of bread and spoke as he buttered it. "Tell me about yourself. Your family, what you do. Like a job, hobbies, anything." I smiled. Not a fake smile before I explained my life, but a genuine smile. A smile because he was sincerely curious about me. Nobody ever has been before.

I took a sip of my delicious Chardonnay before answering. "Well," I paused, thinking how to word things. "I grew up here. I have a big sister named Nicole. My parents were okay, they fought a lot. Sometimes took it out on us. They finally divorced, shared custody. Mom was alright the first year, Dad wasn't really around because of work. After my mom got fired, it went to shit. She'd constantly tell us that it was our fault we were poor and that we broke her and my dad up. It became too much. Nicole went to stay with my dad permanently in Stockton, and she got addicted to crank. God, she was only a freshman in high school, Juice. I was alone, then I started actually talking to Jax and Ope. They took me under their wing. Brought me around the house one night, Jax must've told Gemma everything. She took me in, taught me everything I know. Even how to be a God damn Old Lady! She bred me to be with Jax from the moment she met me," I shook my head and laughed. "I spent more time there than anywhere else. When I got outta here after all that bullshit with Jax, I went to Sonoma. I had a few jobs. I bartended at this nice bar Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Made good cash. I also sang at this club on Tuesdays and every other Saturday," I looked down at my hands. I'd always been embarrassed about my singing. I never thought I was good enough. "I quit the singing gig when I couldn't get time off to come down here. They said I stay or get demoted to waitressing again. So I quit. The only reason I got the job was because I was a server there, and sang when I would clean tables at the end of the night. They thought I was good, needed a performer, so they put me on." I shrugged and picked up my glass again. Juice looked even more curious than before.

He was going to reply, but was cut off when we had to order our food. I hoped he would forget by the time the waitress left, but sadly, I was mistaken. "You sing? That's awesome, Addy. You're gonna have to let me hear sometime," he smiled. I returned it, as much as I tried not to. "You must make a mean drink if you bartend for a living, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I chuckled.

"Maybe. You might find out one day," I winked. Okay, my turn to be curious. "How'd you get the name Juice?" It'd been bugging me since I met him. I knew the club gave nicknames, but they usual originated from something.

He laughed to himself a little. "Well, I got Juice from a very drunken, very high night at the clubhouse. I was only a prospect, but the guys were celebrating, said they wouldn't have pulled off the job if it weren't for my mad hacking skills," he smiled proudly. I loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the MC. They really were his brothers. "Apparently, I kept asking for some juice. That's all I wanted. No food, no water, just some juice. Apparently, one of the 'eaters got it for me and I started crying from joy. I cried myself to sleep on the girl's lap. Since then, I've been called Juice, with the occasional Juicy or Juicy Boy thrown in there. I've grown to love it." He smiled to me as our food came. We ate and had some small talk, nothing too serious.

The food was exquisite. I've never had anything so great. Juice insisted we order chocolate strawberries for dessert, so, of course, we did. He fed a few to me, I fed a few to him. We laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. When the check came, I offered to pay half. I'd always thought that was what was fair. He refused to let me spend a dime of my money, though, again being a perfect gentleman. We left the restaurant and instead of going to the car, he led me down the street.

"Juice..." I was a bit uneasy about having no idea where we were going. "Tell me where we're headed or I swear I'll hit you!" I laughed a little. I was a bit serious, and I think he sensed that. He stopped and turned to me before giving me a very small smile.

He looked me in the eyes for a moment before speaking. "Don't worry, okay? I wouldn't take you anywhere unsafe, Addy," he lifted a hand to cup my face. I blushed. "Trust me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was different than the ones we shared before. They'd always been rough and full of lust. This kiss contained passion. Feeling. It gave me butterflies. When he pulled away, he left my lips tingling. I smiled and started walking again. I leaned into him, looping my arm with his. "So," Juice sighed, like he didn't want to say what he was about to. "What's with the crazy ex?"

It was my turn to sigh. "Nothing really," I said with a shrug. "He got too clingy. He always had to know what I was doing, and would sometimes show up there. If I didn't tell him what my plans were for the entire day, he'd freak out." I shivered remembering how scary Ryan had gotten. "We were together for 10 months. Broke up with him a month before coming here. He kept calling, texting. I just ignore it," I shook my head. Juice stopped again.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that right?" He was serious. There was a line in his forehead from the way it wrinkled in concern. "None of the guys will."

I smiled and touched his cheek. "I know, Juice," I nodded. I did know. They were my family, they always protected their own. "I know."

He smiled back at me and nodded. "We're here, by the way," he told me with a huge grin. He opened the door for me and led me up a set of stairs. When we walked in the room I laughed. "What?!" He looked worried. "You think its lame? You don't wanna do this? Just tell me, Addy, and we'll go. It was just an idea." I put my hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"I love the idea, Juice!" I practically squeaked as I walked over to the piles of clay and pottery wheels. There were stations of arts and crafts everywhere. I only met Juice a few days ago and he already knew me perfectly. "This is great," I walked over and kissed him again.

The sweet stuff he's done made me smile, but it scared me a little too. We weren't together. We weren't a couple. We were just having sex. I convinced myself he was only doing all of this to make up for branding me a slut. Neither of us felt anything more. It'd be ridiculous to!

We spent the next hour doing arts and crafts, careful not to get our nice clothes dirty. I made him a crappy candy dish, and a little stick drawing of us having sex, complete with a signature and everything! You know, in case I ever got big and famous and he wanted to sell the beautiful artwork on eBay. He gave me a lop-sided vase along with a cute little handmade necklace that I made him put on me right away. This night was perfect. I couldn't imagine it getting any better. I put on my favorite CD in the car as he drove us back to his place, and he listened as I sang along.

He looked at me in awe. "You really do have a beautiful voice, Ada," he said with a squeeze of my hand. I liked the little nickname he picked up tonight. It was unique, something nobody else called me. I rubbed my thumb along his knuckles as I watched him drive. We finally pulled up to his house. He shut the car off and looked at me. "You can come in, you know. I mean, I want you to, but only if you want to." He grinned when I nodded. Juice shot out of the car and opened my door for me. As soon as I got out, he threw me over his shoulder.

"JUICE!" I yelled with a laugh. I tried to fight him but I knew it was pointless. After this day with him, there was no denying I was starting to feel something beyond the things he did to me in the bedroom. I hardly knew this man, and he made my heart flutter. He chuckled as he tossed me on the couch and climbed on top of me. I bit down on my bottom lip. I was gonna wait for him to make the move this time. It looked like he was waiting for the same thing. He inched closer and closer. We both tried not to laugh as hard as we tried not to give in. Juice's lips were so close to mine, you couldn't even fit a penny in between us. "C'mon, Juicy boy," I tried my best to sound sexual. Our lips barely brushed as I spoke. "Go for it already. I mean, unless you don't want to. In that case, I can just-" I was quickly cut off.

Juice's lips collided with mine. The kiss contained so much passion, but also so much lust. I felt his tongue against my lips, so I parted them, letting him in. He massaged my tongue with his. I'd never get enough of how he tasted. His hands were roaming my body. They rubbed every inch of me there was. I couldn't keep myself from pushing his head closer to me. I wanted more and more of him. He guided me up so we were sitting and Juice's hands found my ass. He moved my dress up before he squeezed, causing me to moan into his mouth. God, I needed him.

"Take me to your room, baby," I whispered against his lips. I earned a groan, telling me my attempt at a sexy voice was working. He carried me to the bed, our lips only parting for air. "Lay down," I pulled away from his kiss. "Let me," I made sure he saw my eyes glance down to the bulge in his pants so he knew what I was thinking.

He nodded, telling me it was okay. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Ad. I can live withouuuu- Jesus," he moaned as I kissed and nipped at his neck while rubbing him through his annoying pants. I unbuttoned his shirt for him. I tried to go as fast as I could until he started helping me. He gave me an amused smirk. "Impatient, are we?" I just rolled my eyes in response. I assisted him in taking his wife beater off before I started kissing on his chest. I started at his collar bone and made my way down. I made sure to stop and lick around each nipple. He let out deep breaths and gasps, causing me to smirk at him. I kissed and licked each of his abs. I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. I went back up to him and kissed him some more as I stuck a hand in his boxers and stroked his dick. "Fuck, baby, I don't... Don't know how long I'm gonna... Ugh, my GOD, last."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you," I winked and slid back down his body. I slowly removed his boxers before taking him into my mouth. I moaned, knowing the vibration would drive him crazy. One hand helped me as I moved quicker on his dick, while the other went to massage his balls. I looked up at him to see his head leaning back against his pillows, eyes squeezed shut. I hollowed my cheeks out, sucking as hard as I could.

"Ada, oh my fucking God, baby," he moaned as he tangled his hands in my hair. I moved faster, then slow again, then fast, then slow. I knew it was driving him insane. My hand on his balls was now replaced by my mouth, sucking each one in and tickling it with my tongue a bit. "Jesus fuckin'... My God!" He moaned and gasped some more. I knew he didn't have much longer. I took him back into my mouth until his tip hit the back of my throat, and, surprisingly, I didn't gag. I grabbed the condom Juice put out on the nightstand before we started. I slid it down his length with my mouth. He moaned from the action. I gave his dick one last lick up and down before I stood up and looked at him, biting my lip. "Oh come here. Now." Juice ordered huskily as he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me. "It's my turn to make you feel good, Ada baby," he was right in my ear. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. Juice went to take my dress off and I sat up to assist him. I went bra-less today, so now I was just in a thong, which he quickly tore off and threw across the room.

"Juice! You ripped them!" I laughed. "I loved those underwear, dammit!" He smirked at me and pushed me back down gently. Clearly, he didn't care about my underwear. Hell, I was forgetting about them now, too. I went to wrap my arms around his neck but he grabbed them and pinned them down above my head with one hand. Juice leaned down and kissed me. Hard and rough, but sweet and passionate at the same time. I couldn't wait anymore. "Fuck me, Juan Carlos," I used my sexy voice again. "C'mon. Now." He groaned and took his free hand and rubbed my clit, immediately causing me to moan. "Oh my... Fuck. Juice!"

"I'll fuck you, baby, don't worry," he kissed my neck, still rubbing the group of nerves. "I'm gonna take my time, though," he kissed my collarbone. "Make you beg," sucked my left nipple. "I'm gonna make you scream, Ada," he sucked my right nipple. "Make you come more than once," he moved back up to my face. "Whattaya think about that?"

I loved the dominance in him. Being controlled wasn't usually a turn on for me, but with Juice, holy shit I was going crazy. "Ugh," I moaned. "I think... Fuck yeah... I like that. A lot, baby," I gasped as he picked up speed rubbing on my clit. He let my arms go free so he could rub my tits as he slid two fingers into me. "God, yes! That's so... So good, Juice!' I moaned. He was still moving his fingers inside of me as he slid down and licked my clit. He put his free hand on one of my thighs and gripped hard enough to leave bruises. My head slammed against the pillows while my hands grabbed onto his head. Juice knew what he was doing, and I loved every second of it. His fingers slid against my G-Spot and with the way he was going on my clit, I was a goner. "Oh my God! Fuck yes! Juice! Yes!" My back came up off the bed and I screamed as the orgasm took over. I laid and gasped for air. Juice kissed and bit down on both of my thighs before sliding back upwards and hovering over me.

He smirked down at me. "That's one, Ada," he winked. He kissed me and I tasted myself on his lips. Surprisingly, I loved it. To be honest, each kiss was better than the last. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?" Juice asked huskily. His deep bedroom voice was the sexiest thing to ever grace my ears.

I smirked before responding. "I want your dick inside me, Juice. I want you to fuck me so hard until I come again, until you come. I wanna feel you, baby. Fuck me, please." The last sentence came out more as a whine, but it worked for Juice anyways. He groaned before entering me. He was so fucking big. It felt amazing just to have his cock inside of me. "Oh, baby," I gasped.

"This what you want? Like this?" He started moving. All I could do was nod. Words were escaping me, all I could muster up were loud gasps. "Jesus, Addy. You feel so God damn good," he sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He started to pick up the pace. Now we're talkin'.

I felt my nails dig into his back as I clawed from the ecstasy I was experiencing. "Just like that, fuck yeah, Juicy. That's good, ugh," I moaned and closed my eyes. Juice's lips were on mine again, and I smiled into the kiss. He started moving his hips in a circular motion which drove me crazy. I was gripping the sheets, Juice's back, anything I could get my hands on when I realized this moment was a lot more than a fuck. This had feeling. It wasn't exactly making love, but I knew it was more than just sex. It was... Weird, but nice. This realization and the slight fear I got from it must have combined in some odd way to turn me on, because in the blink of an eye, I was coming for the second time tonight. "God, Juice, yes! So fuckin' good!" I tightened around him and let the orgasm wash over me again. As soon as I could, I started moving, trying to get Juice off. "Let me be on top, baby. I'll finish it," I coaxed him into switching spots with me.

I grinded against Juice hard as my hands pushed down on his pecs for support. I was moaning like crazy. The movement felt amazing, even though I was still sensitive. By the look on his face, I could tell Juice thought so, too. I moved faster, a little harder, and I knew he was close. "God, baby girl," he groaned. I kept it up. "That's it, Ada, fuck," he rasped. I went faster. "Fuck yeah. Shit, Adalyn!" I felt his dick spasm inside of me and I slowed down. I rode him until I didn't feel him moving inside of me anymore. I smiled down at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Come here, baby," he laughed a little. I got off of him and cuddled into his side. Even sweaty post-sex Juice smelled amazing. I smiled and sighed contently. "I love that," he chuckled.

I picked my head up and gave him a look. "What? The sex?" I drew invisible patterns on his chest. I felt his hand rub my back. "I love that too," I put my head back down on his chest.

"No," he responded quickly. "I mean, I do, of course, it's amazing! This time was even better than the last, by the way. I love that little sigh you do. You did it last time too. We finish and you go," Juice sighed and imitated me then he let out a little laugh. "It's like you're telling me you're perfectly content with what just happened. Last time I didn't know if it was a sigh of regret, but this time I know they were both out of satisfaction," he started playing with my hair. "It's adorable, Ada,"

I looked up at him and pecked him on his jaw. I watched him just lay there with a smile on his face as he lazily played with my hair. The sighs were out of happiness. I was happy when I was with Juice. No matter what we were doing, and as much as I loved that feeling, I couldn't keep the fear from it at bay, much like with the rest of my developing feelings for him. He pulled the blankets up over us and cuddled into me. Looked like he was getting ready for bed. "What're you doing?" I asked, confused. I wasn't planning on staying the night.

He gave me a look. "We're goin' to sleep," he gave me a kiss on my hairline. "Goodnight, Ada," he yawned.

I smiled. I hadn't spent the night with a guy in what felt like a long time. My ex in Sonoma wasn't big on cuddling, so I would always leave, not liking to stay longer than I needed to with him. Having Juice's arms wrapped tight around me made me feel safe. As soon as I laid down I felt oddly comfortable. Like I belonged there. "Goodnight, Juan Carlos," I cuddled into his chest some more and listened to his deep, steady breathing until I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Family is the Glue

_**More filler stuff. Sorry ):**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Adalyn**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Family is the Glue**

**Adalyn POV**

I woke up and stretched out, blinking my eyes a few times before deciding to keep them closed for a few more minutes. My arms reached over for Juice and found the bed empty. I wondered if all the night before was was a dream. I opened my eyes and was proven wrong when I saw that I was in Juice's room. Standing up, I smiled as memories from last night came into my head. I spotted a mirror in the corner of Juice's room and walked over to it. He'd left a few little marks along my neck and collarbone. I ran my fingers over them lightly when I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. I grabbed Juice's shirt that was lying on the floor and threw it on as I checked out whatever was happening in the next room.

The sight in the kitchen was a beautiful one, if I do say so myself. Juice had his back to me making breakfast, only in his sweats. I smiled. The feelings I had for him freaked me the hell out, but I think I could adjust. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his shoulders.

He laughed and turned around, placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Well, good morning, Ada," he smiled when he looked me up and down. "Stealing my clothes again, huh? It's not nice to take without asking, you naughty little minx." He gave me a smirk and I hit him lightly on his rock hard stomach. Juice gave the tip of my nose a little kiss. "Go sit down, the foods almost done." He got back to work.

With a sigh, I sat at the table. I studied his every move, loving the way his muscles looked under the tan skin. I started to feel a bit weird after I stared at him for so long, so I decided to speak up, "Last night was..." No words were coming to mind to explain the amazement that was last night. "Amazing. Wonderful. Just... Wow." I laughed. Juice shot me a smirk as he brought two plates to the table.

"What can I say," he gave me another kiss before sitting down next to me. "I got a wow type of penis!" He grinned. We ate in silence for a few minutes, mostly because the food was so good I couldn't stop stuffing my face. "How d'you like the food? People usually don't like my cooking because it's all healthy shit!" He laughed and looked at me as he waited for an answer.

I finished chewing the bacon in my mouth and nodded. "It's really fuckin' good. I'm all for the healthy movement!" I picked up a forkful of pancakes and grinned. "Do you have any downfalls, Juice? I mean, seriously!" I took the food in my mouth and he raised an eyebrow at me.

He grinned back at me. "Nope. I'm the definition of perfection, baby," he bragged. I rolled my eyes and took our plates to his sink. When I turned back around, he had his arms open for me to sit on his lap. Juice put a hand to my cheek and looked in my eyes. His brown saucers looking focused. "Can I ask you something?" He was quiet then. His eyes looking down to his fingers that were playing with mine on my lap.

"Of course," I answered immediately. "Ask away!"

He put on a wary smile. "This is still just sex, right? Last night didn't make this too weird? I didn't make it oddly romantic and boyfriendy?" Juice's questions each came with a different expression when he asked. His gaze moved back to my face, eyes searching for some sort of hint to my response.

I couldn't lie, hearing he still wanted absolutely nothing stung a bit, but I couldn't blame him. "Yeah," I told him quietly with a quick nod. "Still just sex. Not weird. Not too much like a boyfriend. Relax." I kissed his cheek and smiled before I got off his lap, going to get ready for the day. My mission was cancelled when he grabbed my wrist. I gave him a curious look.

That sexy smirk of his was back. "I need your help in the shower," he bit his lip and laced our fingers together. "I'm sore, might need you to wash my back, Ada," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes as he dragged me into the bathroom for another amazing time together.

* * *

It was still early when I got back to Jax's. I needed a change of clothes, plus Jax had been texting me all morning asking where I was. He was standing at the end of the hall when I walked through the door.

"Where were you, Adalyn?" Jax asked through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him to get my clothes. "I was worried sick! You could've at least called me, you know."

I snorted as I faced him. "Seriously? Who the hell do you think you are? Gemma?! I was out with friends, if you must know. I got drunk and ended up spending the night at Kyra's," I lied to him as I put a hand on my hip and stared him down. Jax knew who Kyra was, I was somewhat friends with her in high school, but he never spoke to her. He wouldn't even think to check out my alibi. "Juice followed me all night. Ask him yourself!" His face softened, glad I at least had Juice with me all night. That wasn't a complete lie. I rolled my eyes again, angry he even brought this shit up, and got back to searching for an outfit. Jax came towards me and pulled me up from my squatting position.

"Can you stop for a second and talk to me!? Christ, Addy," he ran a hand down his face. "You flip out on me because I give a shit about you? Unbelievable!" Jax let out an annoyed laugh. If anything, I should be the one annoyed with him right now. I shook my head at him. Before I could let out a response, he spoke again, "I just want to make sure you're safe. It would KILL me to lose you! I care about you! Which you wouldn't know, considering you dumped me before I could get a second chance!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I yelled. I wasn't gonna sit there and listen to him talk about the past. Why in the hell did he even say that? "You had multiple chances, Jackson, you fucking know that," I took a V-neck and a pair of skinny jeans out of my bag. "What the fuck are you even bringing that up for? It's done and over with. You hurt me, I hurt you to stop that from happening to me again. Just leave me alone!" I stomped into his bathroom and locked the door. I heard him sigh.

He knocked once before realizing I wasn't coming out. "I'm sorry, Addy," he spoke through the door. I laughed and shook my head while I changed my clothes. "I don't know why I said that shit, okay? I guess I just felt a little jealous. You're getting close with Juice because I'm too busy with this stupid club shit. I'm losing my best friend." Jax's tone was soft and sad.

I opened the door and stared at him. "So what?! You're sorry? Congratulations!" I threw my hands in the air. "I've heard those same old lines from you so many times. I'm not a kid anymore, Jackson! I'm not your 15-year-old Old Lady in training," I laughed and gathered my shit. "I'm a single adult. I went to go see old friends. I'm making a new one. Big fucking deal."

"What're you doing?" He looked at my bags and shook his head. "I don't want you to leave, Adalyn. C'mon," he whispered, his eyes pleading.

"I'm gonna go stay with Gemma. At least there if I'm gonna get questioned about my life, it'll be by someone who has a right to know," I shook my head at him again. "I'll see you later, Jax."

My phone buzzed as soon as I got into my car. Two unread texts. One was Gemma asking me to meet her at the grocery store to get shit for the dinner later. The other was from my sister.

_Nicole: Liz left this morning. Was wondering if you wanted to get together soon?_

That made me smile. I haven't seen Nicole in forever. I needed my sister, especially being home.

_Adalyn: Of course! I'm busy today, I'll text you when I'm free. Love you._

I drove off to the grocery store and saw Gemma waiting for me in her Caddy. That woman loved her expensive things!

"Hey baby," she smiled. "Jax called. Looks like I got a new houseguest?" We walked into the store and I shrugged.

"If you don't mind," I gave her a little smile. "I can always go back to the hotel. It was just too weird, staying with him. Even if it was only a few nights. He was too in my business, Gem. He thinks I'm still his," I looked down and shook my head.

Gemma gave me a hug and patted my hair. "You're welcome to stay with Clay and me whenever you want," she let go and looked me up and down, making sure her little child was okay. A common Mama Gemma action. "Come on, we got shit to do."

The majority of the shopping was done in silence. That was something I loved about Gemma. We could be together and have a comfortable silence. It wasn't something that happened often, of course, with her having to know everything, but it was enjoyable when it did occur.

We were checking out when I noticed a familiar woman taking things out of her bags, like she couldn't afford them. I nudged Gemma. "Isn't that Opie's Old Lady?" I asked as I jerked my head in the lady's direction. I haven't seen Donna Winston since her wedding. Gemma nodded in return, watching Donna. Gemma paid for her groceries, as well as the things Donna couldn't buy. We walked out of the store and saw Donna at Opie's truck. I smiled at her when she saw us.

"Adalyn?" She asked me. When I nodded she pulled me into a hug. "It's been so long, how're you?" Donna wiped her eyes quickly as she pulled away. Her smile fell when she saw Gemma giving her a bag of groceries. "What's this?"

"Rest of your groceries," Gemma smiled. Donna looked between the two of us.

"Opie's out now," she shrugged. "We don't need any more charity." She tried her best not to sound annoyed with Gemma, even though we all knew she was. "Thanks."

"Donna, it was never charity," I jumped in, not sure if it was my place to or not. "The club's a family, it's what they do. Whether you like it or not, you'll always be a part of that family,"

She stepped closer to us. "I have my family back," she was pissed now. Great. Pissed off Old Lady talking back to Gemma. This wouldn't end well. Donna looked at me then at Gemma. "I don't need yours." I couldn't keep my annoyance back anymore. If there was one thing I learned, SAMCRO was good to their own. She should be appreciative.

Gem stepped forward and I put a hand on her shoulder, laughing a bit. "Look, Donna. Everyone knows what you've been through with Ope going in. You wanna blame the club. I get that. Trust me, I've tried to blame so much shit in my life on the MC. You need to realize that SAMCRO ain't the enemy, darlin'," I gave her a smile. "It's the one thing that'll always be there. To pull you through the ugly shit. As much as you hate to admit it, you need them. Show a little appreciation." I shook my head at her and turned to walk away.

"I married Opie," she shouted back to me. "I didn't marry the club. You have no idea what I need."

"Love the man, love the club, sweetheart," I said with a smirk. I looked at Gemma who was giving me a proud look as I walked back to her car. She stayed back to talk to Donna.

I got into the car with a sigh. I had no idea what just came over me. Then the realization crept into my mind. Oh, God... I was turning into Gemma. I laughed to myself as she got into the car.

"What?" She asked me with a small smirk. I just shook my head and told her to drive. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

* * *

I was finishing up in the office when I saw Hale finishing up with Jax and Clay. I chuckled to myself when I saw his face. He looked pissed. I figured I should say hi, let him know his favorite trouble maker is in town.

"David?" I shouted. I put on my sunglasses and walked over to him. He looked confused, probably not recognizing me like everybody else. I smiled at him and his eyebrows shot up.

"Adalyn Williams?!" His eyes widened, waiting for confirmation.

I laughed and nodded. "In the flesh!" David hugged me and laughed in response. I looked him up and down. "Deputy Chief, huh? Looks like you've done well," I said with a smile. He nodded and his smile faded.

"I don't mean to be rude, Addy, but," he paused and stepped closer to me. "What're you doing back here?" He whispered, probably not wanting the others to hear. I felt all of their eyes on us, wondering what I could possibly be speaking with David Hale about.

I just smiled and nodded back at the deputy chief. "Just visiting home for a bit. Meeting the new baby, saying hello to my family." My voice got serious on the last word. David was a good man, but he never seemed to understand I wouldn't ever turn my back on the MC. Growing up, little Davey Hale and I were good friends. That changed around 5th grade when I became friends with Jax. I tried to stay friends with him, but as the years went on, we drifted further apart and I got deeper in with SAMCRO. We didn't talk for three and a half years; the time from when Jax and I became an official couple until the time we were over for good. David asked me out on a date when he heard the news and I agreed, but I wasn't ready for what he wanted: a relationship.

Hale's face got a bit angry at my response, but he quickly shook it off. He nodded to me, his jaw clenched. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Addy," he smiled a little. "I'll see you around. Maybe we can grab dinner before you leave?" His smile widened. Of course. I laughed at first, but I nodded.

"Sure, Davey. I'd like that a lot. See you around," I smiled at him one last time before kissing him on the cheek as an added bonus for the guys who were gawking at the two of us. David turned beet red and I laughed as I turned to go back in the office. Juice caught my eye on my way back. He seemed pissed. I didn't care, though. I didn't do anything wrong, and even if I did, who was he to care?

I walked in the office, shutting the door behind me. Within a few minutes, Juice did the same thing from the garage. I gave him a smile as I sat down at the desk.

"What was that all about?" He asked, sitting on the couch. I shrugged, typing away at the computer. "Seriously?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I was talking with an old friend. You forget I grew up here?" I made sure I used the same annoyed tone as he did. I was still facing the computer when he sighed, causing me to roll my eyes. "What's it matter to you, anyways?" I turned around in the chair and crossed my arms.

Juice shook his head at me. "It matters to me because he's the deputy chief, Ada," he spoke to me like a child who didn't understand why her parents said 'no.' "I don't want him to give you any shit for hangin' around here. You should stay away from him." I shook my head and laughed at Juice. Who in the hell did he think he was?

"I should stay away from him? Seriously? Juice, he's not gonna give me shit. Hale was my only friend before I got in close with Jax," I uncrossed my arms, trying to soften my tone so I didn't start a fight. "He was practically in love with me in high school. He's a good guy. I'm not gonna turn on SAMCRO for him, but I'm not just gonna 'stay away' from him either." I stood up and sat next to Juice on the couch. He looked more pissed than when he walked in.

"Oh he was in love with you, huh? Any guys around here who weren't?" He stood up and looked down at me. So that's what this was about. "I don't want you going around him, Ada, I'm sorry but I don't. He's not gonna..." Juice paused, seeming to look for the right words.

I stood up now, too. Juice was pissing me off. "He's not gonna what? Not gonna take me away from you? Is that what this is? You don't want your new found fuck buddy to find a boyfriend?" I raised my eyebrows as I yelled. Juice tilted his head and his expression softened up. "Admit it. You're jealous," I threw my arms in the air. "You have no right to be jealous or pissed off about anything. We're nothing but a couple of good friends who fuck every now and then. We were both very clear on what we wanted. Jealousy and anger were not on that list." I shook my head. Juice's angry expression was back on his face.

He laughed as he shook his head. His face couldn't be described by any other word than 'asshole.' "So you wouldn't give a shit if I went and slept with somebody right now, huh? You know, since we're nothing?" His voice got louder with every word.

"Nope!" I yelled back. "The only thing I care about is if you go and fuck one of them, catch something, then bring it back to me. Otherwise, go ahead and fuck all of them and then some. Be my fucking guest." I turned back around to finish my work.

"Whatever, Addy," Juice scoffed. "Whatever." I heard the door slam shut and I plopped back down in the desk chair. One date and a few days of getting to know each other and he was already crazy jealous. What was I getting into?

* * *

**Juice POV**

I was still pissed off at Adalyn when I pulled up to Gemma's for dinner. Her car was parked in the driveway, so I knew we'd have to talk at some point tonight. Thinking about it, I did overreact. She was right. We weren't together. All we do is have sex. I could fuck a crow eater and not feel guilty. I was a single man.

I walked through the door into Gemma and Clay's and immediately saw Ada coming out of the kitchen. She looked beautiful, like always. Her hair was curled the way I loved it, and she was in a nice, flowy blue top with leggings and knee high gray boots. All the anger I had towards her disappeared when she gave me a small smile.

"Juicy Boy!" I heard Chibs yell and I smiled when I saw him and the majority of the guys already at the table. Shit, looks like I got here right on time. "Take a seat, boy-o. Ladies are jus' 'bout done in the kitchen." I nodded and sat next to Tig at the end of the table.

"So you got your eye on Addy, huh?" Tig asked me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. He was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I tensed. "I mean, I dunno, man," I laughed again. "She's hot, but I don't see that goin' anywhere ever. We're just becoming good friends." Tig smiled and nodded at my lie while he gave me a pat on the back.

"Good for you. Way to avoid her charms," he laughed a bit. "Just be careful if you do end up getting into that shit, alright? She's a little temptress, man." He winked and got back to the rest of the guys. I looked down. What'd he mean by that? I shook it off when the ladies started to bring the food in. They did what all good Old Ladies do and made sure all the men had food before they got theirs and sat down.

I saw Adalyn outta the corner of my eye. She was looking for somewhere to sit when she saw the only open chair was the one across from me. Great, she didn't want anything to do with me. She sighed and took the seat anyways, giving me another polite smile. I gave her one back. Well this is fucking awkward.

I decided I was gonna try and lighten the mood. I didn't wanna fight with Ada. Especially over something so stupid like Hale. Also since she was right. She barely looked up from her food, making it hard to get her attention. I stretched out a bit, trying to disguise what I was doing. My leg expanded just enough so I could tap her foot with mine. I knew she felt it because she smiled to herself, but she still didn't lift her head up. She was fucking with me. I did it again only to get the same result. I laughed quietly before doing it again. This time, I was successful.

Ada looked up at me, trying to hide her smile. "What?" She was quiet, not wanting to let everyone else in on our business. I smiled at her, and she finally cracked and smiled, too.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't wanna fight. You were right, Ada," I sighed. She smiled even bigger. Suddenly, I felt her foot tap mine back. I smirked.

"I'm sorry, too," she leaned over the table to be closer to me. I did the same thing. "I know I'm right, but I guess I got a little too mad. You just brought out the bitch in me is all," she laughed and sat back in her chair. It was like this huge weight had been lifted after making up with her. We talked all through dinner about random little things. The guys kept asking how she was liking being home, how she was spending her time when she wasn't at TM. I laughed when she lied to them, saying she would be 'catching up with old friends.' More like getting closer to a new one.

After dinner, everyone was hanging out in the family room. Ada sat next to me on the couch, surprisingly. She kept finding little ways to touch me all night. Whenever she would get up to help Gemma, she would put a hand on my thigh. Our hands 'accidentally' brushed against each other more than once. Everyone was in their own conversations when she leaned on my shoulder and yawned.

"Tired?" I questioned her with a little smile. God, Ada was so adorable, it drove me crazy. She nodded and closed her eyes. I ran a hand over her hair real quick and pulled it away before we got caught. Out of nowhere, I heard somebody clear their throat.

I looked up right away and saw almost every person in the room looking at us curiously. Uncomfortable, I smiled awkwardly until I looked down at Adalyn. She was out like a light. "Shit," I mumbled. I tried to gently shake her awake, talk to her, but nothing worked. Eventually, Tig and Chibs got into a heated conversation and their loud voices woke her up with a small jump.

Ada looked up at me and rubbed her eyes before flashing me that beautiful grin of hers. A grin of my own formed just from the sight of her. I figured I should head out so she could get some rest, and so I could stop the slowly forming hard on in my pants. "Hey, I'm gonna go," I told her quietly. She nodded and got up with me. "Bye, everyone!" I yelled out before I gave all of my brothers hugs and the women kisses on the cheek.

"I'm gonna walk him out," Adalyn informed to crowd, as if they really cared. We got to the door and she looked me dead in the eyes. "Ride safe, okay?" She'd never admit it, but this girl cared about me more than she led on. It felt good. "You know, so I don't end up losing your 'wow type of penis' and all that." Adalyn giggled and I just rolled my eyes at her for trying to play off her concern.

I suddenly remembered the upcoming club plans. I took a step closer to her after I checked to make sure we were in the clear. "Hey, I was wonderin' if you wanted to come with me and the guys to Fun Town in a few days. I'm sure Clay's bringin' Gemma, and you probably haven't been for a while. It'll be... Fun," I mumbled, not knowing if she'd really be into it. Her face lit up immediately.

"I'd love to! It's been forever, yes!" She yelled out as she wrapped her arms around me. "Now get out of here, goofball," she shot me a smirk before kissing me softly on the lips.

I walked out of the door and smiled. I was liking Adalyn more and more whenever I saw her. Maybe I did start to feel more after our date. She might make a good girlfriend, maybe even a good Old Lady some day.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Impression

_**FINALLY Nicole gets brought into this story as more than just a text message and mention. She's Adalyn's rational side, basically, despite her past. So if she seems like a bitch at some points in the story, she's just trying to get her little sister to see another point of view on her actions!**_

**_Disclaimer: I only own Adalyn and Nicole!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**First Impressions Are Everything**

**Adalyn POV**

The laughter kept coming out of me as much as Juice's screams were coming out of him. We were on the Zipper, and poor old Juicy Boy was scared for his life.

"You okay!?" I laughed as we got off the ride. He looked sick. I reached over and intertwined our fingers. We constantly checked around for anyone from the MC before showing any type of affection.

"Yeah, I'll..." He put a hand to his mouth. I quickly dug in my purse and pulled out a bottle of water, shoving it in his face. He almost chugged the whole bottle in a matter of seconds. "Okay. That helped a bit," he took a deep breath. "Thank you, sweetheart," he smiled at me before he put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight. I could get used to this. I'd spent the majority of the past few days at Juice's. If I wasn't at Juice's I was at the garage. Or Gemma's. Or somewhere that required me to have Juice as a babysitter. I'd hate to admit it, but, he was starting to grow on me. We've known each other just as long as we've been fucking, but we were just so comfortable. Surprisingly, we didn't even fuck every night we were together. Talking was what consumed us those time. He was becoming more perfect for me each day.

"You know," I said as we walked. "My sister is planning to come visit me down here for a few days. I was thinking maybe the three of us could hang out..." I looked up to see if he looked freaked out that I hinted I wanted him to meet my sister.

Juice grinned at me. "I'd love to finally meet Nicole, Ada," he stopped and gave me a long kiss. I felt his smile against my mouth. It was like the two of us were smile-machines when we were around each other.

"Alright, alright. Let's not put on a show," I pulled away and looked around. I saw a photo booth not too far away. Grabbing Juice's hand, I dragged him towards it. "We need privacy." I rose my eyebrows suggestively and he got the hint. He bit his lip and nodded. Before I knew it, Juice picked me up and was running to the photo booth. "You goofball!" I giggled. "Someone's gonna see us!"

I was wrong, though. He ran so fast, even if someone we knew did see, that wouldn't know it was us. Not for sure, anyways. We sat down for the pictures. The first one was of Juice surprising me with a kiss. The next we kept straight faces. Then we flicked off the camera, and the last one I was kissing his cheek and he had a big goofy grin. We put in money for a second set. Again, it began with us kissing. Then I was at his neck. His eyes were closed and his mouth was just barely hanging open. The third I was lifting his shirt, kissing his chest. Juice looked like he was gasping. And finally, the last picture ended with the top of my head just barely showing at the bottom of the square, then Juice with a big grin and a thumbs up.

I made sure the blowjob was quick. I did everything he loved. Sucked fast and hard while I played with his balls and massaged the bottom of his dick with my tongue. He was done in no time. I stepped out and laughed as the pictures fell out. I didn't know how I could part with any of these, since I knew Juice had to have one. I heard a faint zip and the next second he came out with a satisfied grin. "I think that's the fastest I've ever came!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

A smirk crossed my face. "I know, I'm good," I bragged. "Which ones do you wanted?" I handed Juice the pictures and he thought it over. He ripped each of the strips in half, so now we had four sets of two.

"I like the one of us flicking off the camera and you giving me a smooch, along with these two where we're makin' out then you're at my neck," he informed me with a sexy undertone. I rolled my eyes and took the rest of the pictures on there.

The very last one made me laugh again. "Good, I wanted this thumbs up one, you big old dork!"

He gave me a grin, flashing his perfect teeth. "Thank you!" Juice laughed. His phone vibrated and he opened it quickly before closing it just as fast. He sighed. "I gotta go, Ada," the smile left both of our faces. He brushed some hair behind my ear. That seemed to be his favorite thing to do nowadays. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek before running off. I watched him until he was out of sight.

I walked to my car and headed back to Gemma's. The plans for the rest of the day were just to relax and make sure Nicole's still coming tomorrow.

When I got back, I started a bath, lit some candles. I got in and grabbed my phone.

_Adalyn: Everything still on? Gemma said you can stay with me at her place no problem. We'll go out and buy an air mattress for ya tomorrow._

_Nicole: Cool! I can't wait. Miss you so much._

_Adalyn: Agreed! See you then, Cole!_

_Nicole: Stop making me sound like a boy! Lol see you soon, sis. Love you_

I smiled and closed my eyes, soaking in the peacefulness while it lasted. I opened the door as her cab pulled up. A huge grin spread across my face when I saw her.

* * *

"COLEY!" I ran out to my big sister and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could. "I missed you so much, oh my God," I whispered into her hair. Nicole still smelled the same, like apricots. I felt the tears at the brim of my eyes when she pulled back and smiled at me. I saw her face glistening, showing she was feeling the same way I was.

"I know, Lynnie," she placed a hand on my cheek. "I know. I don't get how we were apart for so long!" She laughed through her tears. "Oh, stop your crying! You're gonna make me start bawling like a baby, too."

"Come on," I took her hand. "Let's go inside." I led Nicole into Clay and Gemma's, showing her around the place. We got to Jax's room and went inside. "This is where we'll be sleeping... Jax's old room," I looked away before she could give me a dirty look.

Nicole sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Why're you even staying at his mom's? Whatever happened to the hotel?" She gave me her best protective big sister look. I only shrugged in response. "I don't want you putting yourself through stupid shit again, Adalyn Grace."

"I'm not, Nicole. I told you, he tried and I shut him down," I sat down on the bed next to her. "He's just lonely and lost. He really only needs a friend to support him. Can you imagine having a sick kid like that? Poor Abel. Anyone would need a good friend to help them through this shit. Maybe not the way Jax wanted me at first, but still," I laughed. My sister stared at me. "What?"

She sighed and went to her bags. After a minute of digging, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "It's from Dad," she looked down. "He misses you, Adalyn. You don't ever talk to him anymore. Him or Mom. I don't blame you, but if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't even know if you were alive."

"I don't care!" I got off of the bed and looked at her. "They never gave a shit about us, Nicole. I grew up here," I gestured around Jax's room. It was true. Gemma taught me everything. "Mom and Dad were nice to us when we were little, but when we needed them most, they backed out of the job. You became a fucking crank addict! The same thing probably would've happened to me if it weren't for Jax and Opie. If they never invited me here for dinner one night, who knows where my life would be right now?!" I didn't notice that I was crying until Nicole came up to me and wiped a tear away. She gave me a sad smile.

"You're right," she nodded, starting to cry herself. "They were horrible. I raised myself and look what happened. You're right, like always. They're still our parents, though, Lynnie. You can't change that. They deserve to hear from you."

I sighed and nodded. She was right, too. I missed my mom's hugs. My dad's jokes. As much as I hated them, deep down I did still love them. I hugged my sister again.

"Come on," I smiled. "Let's go get you a comfy air mattress."

We made our way to Target and picked up the air mattress along with a few small items. I was ecstatic to have Nic back with me. She made me feel like myself again. We were messing around in the kid's isles when she asked how my time home had been so far. "It's been good," I answered with a small smile.

Nicole picked up a Spider-Man mask and put it on. "Make any new friends lately? The club have anyone new?" She wondered as she put her hand out like she was shooting webs. I debated telling Nicole about Juice even before she came. It was eating me up.

I decided against it. Telling my sister about my recent sexual activities didn't seem right at the time. "Yes, and yes," I affirmed with a slight laugh. She took the mask off and continued browsing. "They're the same person. His name is Juice, and he's hilarious. You'd like him. Maybe he can meet up with us soon." My head shot up from the Star Wars Lego set I was looking at when Nicole started to die of laughter.

"Juice?! What kind of name is _Juice_?!" She giggled so hard her side started to hurt. I stood there and stared daggers at her until she regained her breath and looked at me. "What?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight. Hiding the fact that I was a bit pissed off by her hysterical outburst was difficult, but I managed. "That's not his _real _name," I snapped, my tone was harsher than I meant for it to be. "It's just a nickname the club gave him. His real name is Juan Carlos, and I've become good friends with him. Try to be nice." I went back to looking at toys when I heard her giggle a little bit again. I scowled at her.

"I'm sorry! You have to admit, it is funny!" Nicole tried to bite back her laughter, but she was no where near successful. After watching her for a second, my composure broke. I started laughing with her. It _was _funny. "Is he hot at least?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded as I wiped a tear that fell from my laughing fit away. "The hottest."

* * *

The next day, Nicole and I were driving back to Gemma's from breakfast. Like me, she missed Nikki's Cafe. We were singing along to the soundtrack from Beauty and the Beast when she burst into laughter.

"Holy shit!" She yelled, still laughing. "Adalyn, oh my God! Look! That dude is in a fuckin' diaper!" I looked over and saw what she was talking about. I laughed until I saw the Mohawk and head tats. Holy shit. I pulled over and Nicole gave me a look. "What're you doing?"

"I know him," I laughed. I rolled down the passenger side window. "Hey Diaper Boy!" I yelled out. "You need a ride?" Juice turned to look at me, smiling, until he saw I had a passenger. His face went pale immediately.

"Uh, yeah. Please. Might need a change too," he laughed nervously as he got in the back. "You must be Nicole," Juice held a hand out to my sister who looked in between the two of us, making me laugh even more.

"Nicole, this is the guy I was telling you about. My new friend Juice. He makes quite the first impression, huh?" I giggled as her eyes widened. She shook his hand then looked back to me. "He's hot right?"

Juice cleared his throat in the back. "Still in the car, Ada," he said on a laugh. Nicole turned around and looked him over.

She laughed before relaxing in her seat. "Yeah," she said, totally ignoring Juice's last statement. "He's hot for a dude in a diaper." We all laughed. I still didn't decide if I was gonna tell Nicole about Juice and me yet. It never felt like the right time.

"Where am I takin' you? Home?" I looked in the rear view mirror at Juice who nodded.

"Please," he smiled. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. When I pulled into his driveway, Juice paused. "You guys wanna come in? I'd like to make a better impression on your sister while I'm clothed, if that's alright," he laughed awkwardly again. Poor guy, he was so embarrassed.

I looked at Nicole, seeing if she was okay with this or not. She shrugged, so we got out of the car and walked into Juice's. This should be interesting.

**Juice POV**

I changed as quick as possible, still embarrassed that Adalyn's sister pretty much saw me naked. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't give a shit. I had a great body, I wasn't afraid to admit that. The way Nicole's eyes widened when Ada told her who I was scared me, though. I didn't know if Ada had told her sister about us, but by the look on her face, this girl didn't even want me near her little sister. I was glad when the conversation in the car lightened up when they agreed on the fact that I was hot. I was smirking at the recent memory when I came back out into the living room to see Ada on the couch comfortably while Nicole sat on the edge of it, like it was gonna bite her if she actually sat down.

"You know my couch isn't disease ridden, right?" I asked on a laugh. She just smiled in return. "Anybody want anythin' to drink?"

"I'll take a beer, please," Adalyn responded in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. Nicole just shook her head. She must really be freaked out by me. Ada noticed, too. She called her sister out. "Relax, Nic. Despite what you saw this morning, he's normal. Somewhat," she flashed me a grin as I brought her beer. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

"So you're in the MC?" Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah," I sat up a bit to be able to see her when I spoke. "Newest member besides the prospect. I do all the technical shit, nothing huge. Lately, though, I've been gettin' put on Adalyn watch to make sure a certain psycho ex doesn't hunt her down." I admitted with a wry smile. I looked between Nicole and Adalyn, who was giving me a dirty look.

Nicole got up from the edge of the couch and went to actually sit on it, on the other side of Ada. "That Ryan asshole is still bugging you? God dammit, Adalyn Grace Williams!" Nicole scolded her little sister and I had to laugh at the motherly tone of her voice. From what I've been told, Ada was the maternal one between the two.

"First of all, he _was_ bugging me. That's why I dumped him," Ada corrected us. "He's nothing I couldn't handle. Second of all, Juice, you love being able to follow me around everywhere. You just hate to admit your new bestie is a girl!" She teased me, and as hard as I tried, my chuckle couldn't be held back.

"You caught me. Following you around is my number one favorite thing in the world," I joked back. We were giggling and teasing each other when Nicole cleared her throat. Adalyn and I tore our eyes off of each other.

Adalyn sat up and sighed her little sigh of contentment. "Well, as fun as this was," she stood up from the couch. "Looks like we gotta get going. Promised Gem we'd do some errands," she sighed again, this time an exhausted one. Nicole got up, too and smiled at me.

"It was nice to meet you, Juice," she noted politely before she headed for the door, thankfully giving Ada and I a second to say good bye. Ada wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine around her waist. I could sit like this forever if I had the chance. "I'm guessing the whole diaper thing was why you weren't answering my texts and calls, huh? Call me soon. It's only been like two days and I miss you so much, if you know what I mean," she giggled as she looked at my cut and adjusted it with one hand, before moving it to my cheek.

I nodded at her, knowing _exactly_ what she meant. "Of course. I miss you, too," I was the one sighing this time. I moved my hands down to her ass and she smiled at me. "I miss this more, though," I said on a laugh. Adalyn hit my chest then grabbed my cut. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. She started to pull away, but I pulled her right back in, stealing another one. I felt her smile into the kiss, and I couldn't hold back mine. I pulled away this time before pecking her forehead and walking her to the door.

She waved to me one last time. As I watched her walk to the car and slowly drive away, I wondered why we weren't together. Why this was still only just sex. Sure, we didn't know each other that long, but I was starting to get a solid idea on how I felt about her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, too. I wondered if we'd ever be together, or if this was just a fling. Shit, seems like I got some serious thinkin' to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Running Scared

_**Brace yourselves, this is one long chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SOA, only Nicole and Adalyn**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Running Scared**

**Adalyn POV**

"So, wanna go catch a movie or something tonight?" I asked my sister who was laying in Jax's old bed with me as she read a book. It made me laugh when I thought about the times I had with Jax in this exact bed. After some convincing, I finally got Nicole to believe we never did anything in it, which was complete bullshit. Granted, Gemma has probably washed the sheets a hundred times by now, but it was still funny to think about.

Nicole yawned and closed her book. "Can't. Made plans with Cassie and Bridget," she told me quietly as she looked over at me from the corner of her eye. I shot her a nasty face. Cassie and Bridget were some of the friends she used to get high with. "They're both clean now, too, Addy. A bit longer than I've been, actually."

I sighed. "How can I be sure of that? Nicole, I don't want one of them to suddenly relapse and you be there. It can happen at any time, you don't need to be around that." My stern expression was motherly. I didn't care, though. At times I needed to be Nicole's mother, at times she needed to be mine.

"You're right! It can!" She yelled as she stood up from the bed. "It can happen to _me_, too, ya know! Not just them. What if I'm the one to relapse around them? You always try to avoid the fact that I did meth. I WAS A CRANK ADDICT, ADALYN! I'm clean now! Realize that. I'm _your _big sister. I'm an adult. I can handle myself!"

I was taken aback by the sudden outburst. I didn't know how to react. The calm approached seemed like the best route. "I'm sorry, okay? I get it. You're sick of me trying to parent you. Nic, I'm just worried," I admitted to her with a somber expression. "You forgot about me once due to your addict friends and their drugs, I don't want it to happen again. I miss you, that's all. It'd kill me for you to go back into that shit." I got up and ambled towards Nicole. Once I reached her I put a hand on her shoulder and sighed again. I've been doing that too much lately. "Go. Have fun. I'll see what Juice is doing."

My sister grinned and roped me into a tight hug. "Thank you, Addy. I love you so much!" She started getting things together to get ready to go out. "What's with you and Juice, anyways? Seems like you're more than just friends." I looked at my hands as they played with each other in an attempt to avoid answering. It was hard to lie to Nicole. My silence must've tipped her off because she stopped what she was doing and stared at me. "Oh my God..."

"It started out as a one night stand but then I don't know it happened again and we started hanging out due to the protection detail bullshit and I started to like him but I don't-" My sister put a hand up to stop my rambling.

She dropped her things and walked towards me. "You be careful, you hear me?" She pointed a finger in my face. "I like that one, from the small amount I know, and he seems like a sweetheart. Remember that he's still SAMCRO, though, Adalyn. He might be different than Jax, but he's still in the club. Those guys treat women like shit. So you watch out for yourself."

I nodded and gave my sister a cautious smile before pulling her into another hug. "I know. Thank you," I whispered in her ear and released her. She smiled back before resuming her previous actions. All I could do was call Juice and hope he was free for the night.

**Juice POV**

I was more than happy when Adalyn told me she was coming over tonight. Luckily, Nicole wanted to meet up with some old friends, so Ada was free to be with me. I still couldn't believe Nicole didn't think I was a total whack job after the way we met yesterday.

Tonight was gonna be a great night with a great girl. I rented some movies, I was gonna order some grub, and just hang out with Ada. Hopefully get some, too, but that was beside the point. I was so excited, the 5 minutes I waited for her to knock on the door felt like an hour. I had to keep myself from running to let her in. I kept it cool, thank God.

I opened the door and grinned. Adalyn was dressed in a tie dye t-shirt with a black zip up over it and comfy gray shorts. She had her hair thrown in a messy bun on the crown of her head, with no makeup on. Not only was I grateful since my attire for the night was sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she was flat out gorgeous dressed like this. "Hey, Ada," I greeted her finally. I guided her into my home and she immediately melted into the couch.

"So, what's on the agenda?" She asked with a smile. Ada was leaning her head over the back of the couch, looking at me. I took the opportunity and kissed her gently. "A lot of that, I hope!" She giggled.

I bit my lip as I sat down with her. "Maybe," I told her as she snuggled into my open arm. "If you're good."

"Oh no," she fake whined, making me laugh. "I thought you like bad girls, you scary biker." She laughed and straddled me. Shit, I was already getting hard and it hadn't even been 5 minutes. She must've noticed I wasn't too into sex right now, because she made a face and got off. "Oh, sorry…" Ada whispered, almost inaudibly, as she looked away from me.

I moved closer to her and put a hand on her thigh. "Hey, that's not it," I spoke with a laugh. She turned to look at me. "I want to, God, believe me I do. I just wanna, I dunno," I scratched the back of my neck, thinking of how to word this. "I wanna just hang out, eat some food, all that jazz. I wanna get that done before I'm too exhausted from screwing your brains out," I laughed. Adalyn looked at me for a moment, thinking. Eventually, she scooted close to me again.

"I'd love that," she told me with a small smile. "Tell me one thing though… You starting to feel more? It seems like every time we get together, it becomes less about the sex, and more into some type of relationship." She frowned a little at the last word. Was I really that bad that the idea of being with me upset her?

Right now we were still just fucking. Nothing exclusive at all. I knew I wanted more, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. Not yet. More would mean being together. Being exclusive. Even though I wanted all that, I wasn't sure if either of us were ready for it.

"I don't know, Ada," I said with a sigh. "I… I don't know what I'm feeling," I shrugged and looked into her eyes. "All I know is that whatever it is, it grows every time I see you. I don't know if this will end up being us getting married and havin' ten kids, or us just fucking for a while. I'm not too good with my feelings, so this shit scares me, but I'm trying," I threw her a brittle smile and laced our fingers together.

Adalyn stared at me. She had a small smile on her lips, but I had no clue what she was thinking. I watched her think, make cute little faces when she debated herself. She finally spoke, "I know how you feel," she played with my fingers. "This is only sex right now. My feelings grow, too, but I'm not ready for this to go public. I don't think I'm ready for exclusive. Shit, I don't even know how long I'm staying here! You know that if you want, you can still sleep with and date and whatever you want with anybody else. Make sure you're not just getting feelings because I'm the only one you've been with lately. I like where we are and I just wanna stay in the comfort zone a little bit longer. Is that okay with you?" Ada looked up at me. She looked so small, so hopeful. That warm feeling grew inside of me again. I don't know if it was from what she just said, or that she actually admitted that she felt something for me, but it made me happy. I smiled and kissed her_._

"Of course," I whispered as I pulled away. Ada and I stared into each other's eyes for a while. We were happy just being in each other's company, it was that mixture of amazement and fear that I got whenever I was with her. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling for this girl, but I knew I was feeling something. And I was feeling a lot of it.

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

It wasn't until we finished the last movie when I noticed Juice passed out. He surprisingly wasn't snoring like he usually did. I nudged him with my foot and when he didn't move I groaned. I was hoping for some Juice and Addy time like crazy. I tugged the blanket off of the back of his couch and laid it over him. I already told Gemma I wouldn't be back, so I was still gonna stay the night. He could enjoy his couch, though, I was gonna go sleep in his comfy bed.

After I kissed Juice on his temple, I turned to walk to his bedroom. Suddenly, something grabbed my wrist and spun me around so fast it made me scream. I threw a punch out of reflex, and ended up knocking Juice in the throat.

"Holy shit, Adalyn!" He rasped as his hands went up to grab where I hit him. He sunk back down onto the couch and stared at me. "Water! PLEASE!" I nodded and ran to his kitchen, quickly filling a glass. I rushed back and handed it to him before he chugged it all down.

I was out of breath from what just happened. "Why would you do that to me?!" I yelled while putting a hand on my heart. It was beating a mile a minute.

He shot me a confused look. "Why would _I_ do that to _you_?!" Juice repeated my words, his voice back to normal. "Adalyn, you punched me in the fucking throat!" He laughed a little, thankfully, which calmed my nerves.

I sat down next to him and sighed. "You scared me, Juice," I admitted as I put a hand to his throat and lightly rubbed it. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was faking to scare you,Ada," he chuckled. "I knew you'd get pissed if I knocked out, so I pretended. Then I was gonna grab you up into my arms, take you to the bed and fuck you until you couldn't see straight." He smirked at me as his eyes began to fill with lust. "Doesn't seem like the best idea now, though, huh?"

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, loosely. "It seems like the best idea in the world." I bit my lip and stared at him until he pounced forward and attacked my mouth with his. "Bedroom. Now." I managed to speak between the constant kisses.

Juice carried me bridal style and laid me down with my back on the mattress like he always did. I kissed up at his neck on the spot where I hit him. He laughed at me and pulled away before looking at me and grinning. "How did I get so lucky? To just be sleeping with you is amazing, Ada," he told me blissfully. All I could do was smile and kiss him with a passion I didn't know I had in me. Juice started to kiss down my jaw, then my neck. He paused to take my shirt and bra off. I watched him as he placed feather light kisses along my collarbone, in between my breasts, and down my stomach. Our eyes were locked on each other as he took my shorts and underwear off together. He looked at me again. "I just want you to know, I'm so happy you came back to Charming. This is the best thing I could think of that could be happening to me right now, baby."

I smiled, and honestly, I teared up a little bit. Where was all of this sudden sentimentality coming from? Before I could answer, Juice put his mouth back on me. He kissed from mid thigh to the crease where my leg met my hip on both sides before moving his mouth to the place I really wanted it to be. Juice's tongue traced around my clit lightly, teasing me. I groaned and tried to move my hips so his tongue would hit the right spot. He laughed at my sad attempt. "Juice, babe, please," I whined.

"Please what, Ada?" He tempted me as his tongue continued in its torturous pattern. Juice loved when I begged and he wouldn't give me what I wanted until I said it. "I'm waiting, baby girl."

I started to groan again, but it suddenly changed to a moan when he ran his tongue over the bundle of nerves very quickly, teasing me again. "That, Juice!" I yelled. "God, I want you to lick my pussy and make me come! Please!" Juice smirked at me before giving in to my plea, moving his tongue onto my clit. "Oh my God," I moaned. He sucked on the nerves and I gripped the sheets, my back arching from the amazing feeling.

My legs began to twitch from the ecstasy, so Juice firmly put his hands on my thighs and held them down for a minute before he began massaging them. His tongue went up and down my folds a few times, making me groan and moan some more. My hands moved to the back of his head when he dipped his tongue in my entrance. Juice moved it in and out. "Fuck, Juice," I whimpered, out of breath. "You're so fucking good!" I heard him chuckle to himself as he began to kiss up and down every inch of my pussy. My fingernails were making little indentations on his scalp, so I tried to settle for stroking his Mohawk with my fingertips.

Juice released one of my thighs so he could push two fingers into me. His tongue went back to massaging my clit, too. "Yeah, baby, like that," I moaned. I couldn't believe how great he could make me feel. His fingers pumped faster as he increased speed on my nub, too, which made me shake. Chills ran through my whole body when his fingers hit the perfect spot. "Yes, Juice! Oh my God, yes!" My back came off of the bed and I had to have used to Lord's name in vain at least ten times as I came. His actions slowed when the orgasm hit me, only making it all the better. I laid still on his bed as I gasped for air. Juice came up and laid next to me.

I turned my head to look at him and saw the biggest grin on his face. "You're really proud of yourself, huh, doofus?" I teased him while I was still trying to catch my breath.

He rolled on his side and threw an arm over my stomach. "Oh, yeah," he bragged. "If I can make you scream my name like that, baby, I'll always be proud." He chuckled and kissed me, starting the rest of our sexual night.

* * *

I laid in Juice's arms, curled up in his soft comforter. We were laying in silence, only tracing patterns on each other's bare skin, and I've never been happier. Just being in Juice's company made me grin like a fool. He made me happy.

I knew I wanted more at some point, but I wasn't gonna tell Juice that. He was a single man who still needed his freedom. I was going to give him that freedom, let him sleep with all the girls he wants. If he still has the feelings he claims he does, he'll tell me in his own time.

The way he could satisfy my needs in bed was mind boggling to me. Sure, I've had great sex before. Guys have given me orgasms, but no where near like what I got with Juice. It was as if he flipped a switch in me. I titled my head, that was on his chest, up to look at him. He had a lazy grin plastered on his face, of course. He looked down at me and kissed my nose.

"You're so perfect, Ada," Juice sighed, his fingertips drawing light circles on my shoulder. "You amaze me, woman."

I kissed his pec that I was laying on and snuggled in closer to him, which made him wrap his arm around me tighter. He was so comforting and protective, it made me smile. "Yeah, yeah. You are too, Juice, you already know that," I rolled my eyes with a light laugh when I felt his chest move from a chuckle he was trying to hold in. "Let's get some sleep, perfect boy."

Juice kissed the top of my head before settling himself into his bed some more and slowly drifting to sleep. I always waited for him to fall asleep first. The sounds of his deep breathing and his snores soothed me, much to my surprise. I smiled when the snores started to come out and I closed my eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, it hit me. I wasn't staying in Charming forever. I had a life back in Sonoma. Friends, a job, an apartment. I couldn't just leave that all behind and stay here no matter how much my feelings were growing. I felt as if I had to stop them. Make sure I was only in this for the sex so it wouldn't hurt when I left. I had to try to distance myself from Juice.

* * *

I woke up second, like always, and made my way to the garage. Juice told me he was moving cargo for a few days, and Nicole was off with friends still, so I needed to find something to keep myself busy. I drove onto TM and saw Tara talking to Jax. I pulled up and honked the horn. Jax waved me over.

"Just let Addy or my mom know if you need anything," he told Tara before looking at me. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Everything okay?" I asked anxiously. Tara could only be here for two reasons: something happened with Abel, or she was hitting on Jax again.

"Yeah, fine. She's just here to get her car fixed," Jax told me. Okay, three things. "Actually, could you give Tara a ride home? She's gotta leave the cutlass here." I nodded and Jax kissed Tara on the cheek and she looked down, turning red. "I'm goin' to Nevada, visit Uncle Jury," he said. I nodded again, knowing it's better not to ask questions.

"Yeah," I said on a breath. "Ride safe with all the Mayans around." He was the one nodding this time, but he had a hint of a smirk. Jax always made fun of me for looking out for him, luckily this time it was only a smirk. He gave me a peck on the cheek and walked away. I parked the car and got out to talk to Lowell with Tara. I saw Gemma walking with Clay, and damn did she look worried. She must've heard about Jax heading into Nevada.

I told Tara it was time to go, and as she was getting in the car, Sack called her back to sign some shit. She seemed anxious, I couldn't keep myself from going through her bag. A gun fell out as I was rummaging. I smirked to myself. Looks like the doc wasn't all goody goody anymore after all. I put the piece in my bag as she got back in. Gemma would get a kick out of this.

"So," Tara said. "How're you?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Really? Small talk? Ever since our little reunion at the hospital, we've been alright, but it doesn't mean I trust her. Not one bit.

"I'm fine," I responded with a nod. "It must suck living in your dad's old place alone." She looked at me.

"Hard to feel alone. He was a pack rat," Tara told me with a laugh. "Every time I turn around I step on a piece of history." I laughed, too. Her dad did love to keep everything. He was just nostalgic, that's all.

I had to keep quiet the rest of the ride to her house. I knew if I spoke, I'd ask her about the gun. "Thanks," she muttered with a smile as we pulled into her driveway. She went to get out and grabbed her bag. As soon as I saw it, I couldn't stop myself from letting the words spill from my mouth.

"Wanna tell me why you're carryin'?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her face fell. At first she was shocked, then angry.

Tara's eyes locked on mine. "You went through my bag?" She asked with attitude. I couldn't blame her, I did invade her privacy. I just shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "I started carrying it when I was in Chicago," she stated. "I lived in a rough neighborhood. Just haven't gotten around to getting rid of it yet." She nodded, clearly annoyed. I wasn't gonna let her get away with this that easy.

I laughed and laid my head back. "Tara, you don't just forget a gun is in your bag," I told her with a sigh. I wasn't buying any of her bullshit. "You know how to use it?" Tara stared at me a minute before responding.

"Yeah, I do." Tara spat before getting out of my car in a hurry. Well, if she didn't want my help, I wasn't gonna give it to her.

**Juice POV**

I was still laughing at the fact that Tig got a chunk of his ass bit off. Alright, it was my fault, I fucked up, but it was still hilarious. He fell asleep and I was bored as shit driving this truck, so I figured I'd text Adalyn. It was late, but I missed her.

_Juice: Hey, Ada. How you doin? Miss you._

I smiled when she replied right away.

_Adalyn: Yeah, I miss you. Hard to sleep since I got used to big Puerto Rican arms around me, but I'll manage._

_Juice: C'mon, you know you miss something big and Puerto Rican more than just arms, baby ;)_

_Adalyn: I would laugh and tell you to fuck off, except that's actually true. When will you be back?_

I bit my lip and laughed a little. Should I really start having this conversation while driving with another dude in the car? Shit, I was already semi-hard, I thought to myself, might as well go for it.

_Juice: Soon. Promise. Then we can get back to everything that's nice and Puerto Rican_

_Adalyn: Everything that's nice has to be Puerto Rican?! That's not what you said the other night…_

I almost swerved off of the road when I saw what she sent with the last text. This girl just sent me a picture of her tits, then a picture of her ass. Shit, I knew I was getting involved with her for a reason.

_Juice: God dammit, Ada I'm driving. I'm gonna hit somebody if you send me shit like that_

_Adalyn: Shit like what Juice? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just in bed… Alone… Thinking about taking a vacation to Puerto Rico…_

This message came with a full body picture of her in nothing but underwear and one of my shirts, pushed up to right above her belly button, with an open book next to her, of course. Ada was biting one of her fingers, and I swear I felt my dick twitch just at the sight of her.

_Juice: You're gonna be the death of me, woman_

We texted like that for the remainder of the night. God, that girl knew how to turn me on. I finally pulled into the Indian Hills clubhouse and woke Tig up. He was pissed about having to miss the patch-over party, but I was just annoyed I had to spend time away from Ada. Yeah yeah, I sound like a little bitch, but I like the girl, especially since she gave me a few things to help me take care of myself during the trip. For some reason, I had no interest in sleeping with any of these girls while we were down here.

Tig and I walked in to find people passed out left and right. One hooker came out and puked everywhere, turning me off to the Indian Hills girls even more. This was gonna be one long day.

**Adalyn POV**

Boredom took over when I called David Hale. I decided to meet him for dinner, try to clear my head of Juice somehow. I didn't really want to, but I had to. At the rate we were going, we'd both hurt badly when I left. Hale honked the horn and made me jump, shaking the thoughts from my head.

I went outside and smiled at him before I got into his Charming PD jeep. "Hey, Davey!" I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek that made him blush. "You ready for this kick ass meal?" He started to drive off.

"Of course I am," he gushed. David Hale was handsome, but he was no Juice. "We're staying in town, though. I can get called in for something at any time. Gotta stay close." I nodded, understanding. That sounded a lot like my relationship with Jax, but instead of having being a cop as an excuse, he was an outlaw biker.

The rest of the ride was silent. I didn't mind it at all, I didn't have much to say. I knew I was glad to be spending time with Hale, but it felt wrong. All I kept wishing for was Juice to show up. That wasn't going to happen, though. He pulled into the parking lot of Nikki's, and I wasn't disappointed or excited. I've been eating it a lot since I've been home, but I could never get enough.

The dinner conversation we had was boring for the majority. He just made small talk, asking me how I liked Sonoma. He was sweet, but pretty nosy. David was paying the check when he mentioned something that actually peaked my interest. "You're with that Juice guy a lot," he said as more of a statement.

"Yeah, he's my babysitter to make sure I'm always safe," I nodded and chuckled as I stood up, happy to be leaving finally.

David gave me a strange look when we got into his car. "Babysitter? Is there something I need to worry about?" His concern made me smile. He was always a considerate guy. His eyes were on me until he finally started driving me back to Gemma's.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, not really wanting to talk about Ryan again. "No, no," I assured him. "Just a clingy ex. Nothing I can't handle." I gave him a smile which he returned. The streets were practically empty, so it wasn't long until we were back at Gemma's. "Thanks for dinner, Davey. I had a great time."

He smiled again and just stared at me for a moment. I swallowed hard, nervous for some reason. David slowly leaned over and kissed me. I didn't protest, but as soon as his lips made contact with mine, I pulled away. It felt off.

His face fell. "I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"It's not you. You're a sweetheart, David," I complimented him with a hand on his cheek. "I'm just… Sort of seeing somebody else, too. It's a complicated situation." I let my hand drop from his face when I started to fidget.

David nodded as he put one of his hands on mine. "Well he sure is one lucky guy then, Addy," he told me with a sigh.

Yeah, maybe he is.


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions

_**After this chapter, things start to get interesting. The feelings are finally starting to surface, and whether they lead to good things or bad things... You'll just have to wait and see ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Adalyn and Nicole**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Decisions, Decisions**

**Adalyn POV**

Telling Gemma about Tara's little friend seemed to work out. I gave her the gun, she took the serial numbers off and returned it. She told me Tara probably was carrying due to the fact she filed a restraining order back in Chicago. Now that scared me. Sure, Tara and I weren't exactly friends, but I cared about her, even if I didn't show it.

Juice was still in Nevada and Nicole kept going to hang out with her group of ex-junkies, so I was still looking for shit to do. Gemma roped me into helping out her fundraiser at the school. I hated the stupid picnic ever since she started it. Jax and I always had to help in one way or another, usually tedious work.

I was helping out Gemma in the Sam Crow booth when I saw Opie and Jax hanging out by the fireworks. I smiled, remembering all the times they got caught smoking behind the school. Young Adalyn, on the other hand, tried her hardest to stay good. Clearly, that didn't work out too well.

I made my way over to the boys. They both smiled when they saw me. That familiar feeling of excitement I got whenever I got to spend time with the men I called brothers came into my stomach. I smiled back and dropped down onto the grass in front of them. "Hello, boys," I said with a laugh. "How you doin', Ope? Ran into Donna at the store before Gemma's big pot luck. She wasn't too happy with me." I gave Opie a smirk. I knew she would've told him by now, but I also knew that he needed to tell his old lady to watch her tone around Gemma. The Queen of SAMCRO deserved respect.

Ope gave me a smile before shaking his head. "I'm good, you jackass," he replied with a laugh. "Donna was pretty pissed you told her off, but she understood. Was happy to see little Addy back in town. You stayin' for good or what?" He raised an eyebrow. I looked between them, seeing the same expression on Jax's face.

My gaze went down to my hands as I shrugged. "I wish I could, you guys, but… I have a different life now. An apartment, a job, friends who aren't outlaws," I looked up at them. They were both angered by my comment. "Look, I'm sorry. You know if I could stay here I would, especially since—" Jax stopped me with his laughter.

"Especially since what? Since _Juice_? You know, since you've made a new best friend in him and all. It's not like you didn't completely forget about someone else. You know, maybe the one who needed you here? The one with the sick kid? Or is it especially since you're getting all cozy with little Davey Hale again?" He questioned. Here we go again. "If you wanted to stay, Addy, you would. All of us know that. You're just a scared little girl. You always have been. God, I'm glad I never officially made you my Old Lady. All you do is bitch and moan!" Jax's words hurt more than any time he'd told me to leave, that he didn't want me anymore. I put a hand to my chest, physically pained.

Before I could flip out on him, Opie spoke up. "Jax, calm the hell down, brother," he said with a hand on Jax's shoulder. "Quit being a jealous asshole, you know she didn't do shit. You were the reason she wasn't your Old Lady, not her. You were also the reason she left home. Don't be it again." Opie's words should've made Jax angry, but the way Ope spoke so calmly, nobody could get mad. "Addy, don't go back to wherever the fuck you went. Please. We all need you. You know you sure as hell need us. Stay." His pleas were convincing, but I still wasn't sure.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I told them before standing up to hug it out with Jax. "I love you, stop being an asshole to me or I'll castrate you," I whispered in his ear, earning a laugh. Before I could ask Opie about his kids and Jax about Abel, I noticed their faces hardening.

I turned around to see Kyle. The son of a bitch who put Ope in jail. He was a conniving piece of shit. He'd tried to get with me on multiple occasions, and he gave me the creeps. There was a time when he was drunk and forced himself on me. I have no idea what would've happened if Opie and Bobby didn't bust through the door when they heard me scream. I couldn't believe this guy had the balls to show his face in Charming. That's not what the boys were angry about, though. Kyle still had his SAMCRO back tat. He should've had that blacked out a long time ago.

"What is that motherfucker doing here?!" I asked through gritted teeth. Jax just put a hand up, telling me to calm down. I, of course, did as I was told and took a deep breath. Opie followed Kyle into the gym and Jax gave me a look, telling me to stay away from Kyle and a nod before walking off. I sighed, not liking being alone again. I didn't like that I couldn't slap Kyle across the face, either, but what was I gonna do? I had to obey the prince.

I turned to head back to the booth when I bumped into somebody. He was wearing a Charming PD apron, but I've never seen him in my life. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"You're Adalyn Williams, right? Friend of SAMCRO?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. Something about him made me feel sick.

I nodded with a confused look on my face. "Who's asking?"

He laughed a little and reached in his pocket to pull out a badge. "Agent Kohn. ATF Chicago 3 Division. I'm working an interstate weapons case involving the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club," Kohn enlightened me. I shifted, and I knew he noticed by the smirk on his face. "You're friends with Tara Knowles, aren't you?"

How the hell did this guy know so much shit about my life? I swallowed hard. "I wouldn't exactly call us that. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but I have to go work at the chili booth." I started to trudge away when he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'd be careful about who your friends are, Ms. Williams. Wouldn't want you getting hurt," he sneered with that smug smirk still plastered on his face. I pulled myself from his grip and walked away. That guy gave me a bad from his grip and walked away. That guy gave me a bad feeling.

* * *

The fundraiser went smoothly, which means Gemma was happy. When Gemma was happy, I was happy. Usually. I was helping her out at TM the next morning when I saw one of Unser's trucks pull up. That meant one thing: Juice was back. I got up from the desk and went out the door, only to have my smile fade when I saw some little slut hop out of the passenger seat. I knew we weren't anything, but for him to bring some slut somewhere he knew I'd be was just fucking hurtful. My jaw clenched as I watched him get out of the truck happy as a clam. What an asshole! I made eye contact with him before Clay put him in a headlock. I don't know why, but I don't care. I went back in the office and slammed the door.

"What's got your panties in a twist, darlin'?" Gemma wondered. I shrugged and pretended to get back to work. After giving me a stern look, she stood, pulled the blinds up, and watched whatever was happening outside. Half-Sack walked into the office and I tuned him and Gemma out, until I heard him say she was a Tribe hang around. Oh, so he was bringing her here specially? God, I can't believe I fed into the bullshit that dick said to me. I thought he actually was starting to feel something for me. Sure, I tested the waters with Hale, but I knew almost immediately that he didn't compare to Juice in any sense.

I stormed outta the office to sit at the picnic tables and have a smoke. I was caught up in my thoughts until someone tapped my shoulder. Expecting to see Juice, I got extra excited when I saw Chibs was home. "Chibby!" I shouted and gave him a hug right away. When I stayed here, all the men of the club were either brothers or father-types to me. Sure, Clay and Piney tried to help out Gemma in dealing with me, Bobby did, too. Chibs just seemed to understand me better. He always told me I reminded him of his daughter, Kerrianne.

He kissed me on the cheek before looking me up and down. "Ya look good, lass," he told me with a nod. "A bit mad, though. Mind to tell me what's goin' on?" He raised an eyebrow and sat with me.

"You can keep a secret right?" I questioned him and when he nodded, I held out a pinky, which he quickly hooked his around. "Well, I've sorta been sleeping with Juice. It started the night I got here. We're keeping it under wraps, not wanting to start any stupid drama with the prince. You know how he gets when it comes to me, Chibs." I looked in his eyes and felt my anger start to bubble up again. "Juice and I aren't anything. We're just sleeping together. The other night, though, we had this talk. Both admitted we were starting to feel shit. God, Chibs, I'm falling deeper in with him every day. Then he goes on and brings that sweetbutt whore back here with him? Where he knew I'd be?! That's just wrong."

He stared at me for a moment, like he was processing what I had just confessed. Eventually, he nodded slowly. "Lass, the boy's an idiot if he don't know what he's got with you," he whispered, putting a hand on my cheek. "Don't worry yer pretty lil head, Addy Girl. You deserve better than the idiot anyways." He got up from the table and I made a face. I didn't want him to go just yet. Chibs must've noticed my wish for him to say. He chuckled. "Got church, I'll talk to ya later. Love ya, sweet girl." He kissed me on the forehead and was gone.

I sighed while I leaned back against the table and began to think. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. With Juice, with staying in Charming, with everything. I had serious decisions to make, and I had to make them fast.

* * *

**Juice POV**

Clay getting picked up by that ATF bitch wasn't good for any of us. To make the day worse, when I looked at Ada and gave her a smile earlier, she just walked away. What the hell was up with her? I decided to leave it alone for a bit, let her cool down from whatever she was mad about.

I was walking back into the clubhouse when Chibs stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. "What the hell is wrong with ya, boy?!" He asked, angrily. I was confused, I hadn't done shit. Unless he meant when I brought Cherry here. I had no idea what went down with her and Clay. She told me she was gonna get out at Bakersfield, but when she didn't, what the hell was I supposed to do?! I wasn't gonna leave the poor girl on the side of the road!

I looked at Chibs and shook my head. "What are you talking about, man?" I asked him and he sighed.

"The lass, why would you bring her here? How stupid could ya be?!" Ah, so this was about Cherry. I leaned back on my heels and rolled my eyes.

"Look, I didn't know the shit with Clay, Chibs. All I knew was that she—" I stopped talking when Chibs's face contorted confusedly. "What?"

He shook his head before rubbing a hand over the back of it. "This isn't about Clay," he told me, quietly. "It's about Addy. She told me everything, brother." My eyes widened, causing Chibs to snicker. "Don't worry, lad. Your secret is safe with me. You need to mend some fences with Addy, though, Juicy boy. She think the lass came here with you!" He whispered and shouted at the same time. Shit. My eyes widened yet again. I needed to go clear this up with her right now. I didn't bother saying anything else to Chibs, I just ran to the office and busted through the door.

Ada looked up at me, first shocked someone barged in so fast, then annoyed to see me. "Yeah?" She asked. When I didn't answer right away, she looked back down at whatever she was doing and laughed. "If you're here to say sorry about your little tart, don't bother. I can't be mad, right? Do whoever you want." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how hard she was trying to hide being pissed at me. If I wanted to, I would fuck another girl no problem. I wouldn't feel guilty about shit. The thing is, I didn't really want to. Not now that I had Adalyn.

"Let me explain before you flip your shit, Ada," I told her with a sigh. She leaned back in her chair and looked at me. I sat down on the couch and gave her a small smile. "I didn't bring the sweetbutt for me. She asked for a ride to Bakersfield. I said okay, then when we got to Bakersfield, she wouldn't get out, tell me where she was goin', nothin'. I wasn't just gonna throw that little girl outta the cab and leave her. She eventually told me she wanted to hook up with Sack. Figured I'd be doin' two people a favor if I brought her. Then Clay got all pissed, told me to get her outta here. Did as I was told, of course. Cherry told me Clay fucked her in Indian Hills, hence why Clay wanted to beat the shit out of me. What happens on a run—" Adalyn cut me off right away.

"Stays on a run. Yeah I know," she nodded. She got up from the desk and sat next to me on the couch with a sigh. "I missed you," she breathed as she snuggled into my cut. A smile grew on my lips.

I wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Believe me, I missed you more," I admitted on a laugh. Adalyn didn't laugh, though. She just looked at me.

"I know I have no place to ask…" She began but paused, like she didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer to her question. "Did you…"

"Nope. Not at all." I said with a huge grin. "Was waitin' for someone else to love on this big Puerto Rican! It was easier than I thought since that same someone sent me a few things to hold me over!" My hands moved to her ass with a squeeze. Now she was laughing. Ada stretched upwards and kissed me. I kept my eyes closed when she pulled away. "One more, pleeeaaase," I begged. She laughed and kissed me again, more passionately this time. Ugh, this girl drove me crazy. "See you tonight?"

Ada didn't nod and smile like she usually did when I asked her to come over. This time, she just paused. "I have something to tell you," she revealed. Shit. She slept with someone else. I knew it. I gave her a hard look and nodded for her to go on. "I went to dinner with Hale. We went on a date to Nikki's-"

I scoffed and shook my head, cutting her off. Of all people for her to fuck, she chooses Hale. "Seriously? You just get pissed because you thought I slept with someone when you're the one that did?" I made sure to keep the rudeness in my voice. "You know, neither of us have the right to be mad though, remember? We're just fucking! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"You didn't let me finish," Adalyn complained quietly. "We went on a date. It was horrible. The whole time I sat there and compared him to you in my head. Everything felt wrong. I kept hoping you'd show up and get me out of there. When he finally took my back to Gemma's, he kissed me. I let him, but I pulled away as soon as I felt his lips touch me. The kiss felt all wrong. You know why, Juice? Because it wasn't coming from you." I was surprised that her eyes stayed on mine throughout her entire rant. At one point or another, she always looks away when she was telling me something like this, when she was putting me in my place.

I couldn't help but feel proud she was doing better at keeping me in check. It sorta turned me on. I also felt guilty, though. For assuming she did something she didn't. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," I groaned before I kissed the top of her head. I was happy when her vanilla-lavender combination hit my nostrils. "You were right, Ada. Again." I sighed as she grinned. "So you'll still come over later?"

Ada put a finger to her chin and tapped it, pretending to be thinking about it. I rolled my eyes. "I think I can pencil you in," she whispered with a sexy little laugh. I kissed her one more time before heading back to the clubhouse. God, I needed to figure out what I was gonna do about her.

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

The good mood and smile I had didn't fade once since talking to Juice. I stepped out of the office to find Jax, see how he was doing. I saw him almost immediately sitting on the roof of the clubhouse, the place to find Ope or Jax when they needed to think. I walked over and climbed the later.

"Whatcha doin', killer?" I wondered with a smirk. He gave me a smile before sitting down. "What's on your mind?" I sat down next to him.

Jax offered me a sip of his beer, which I took. He sighed. "Just all this gun shit. Now we got ATF on our asses," he mumbled and shook his head. It made me smile whenever he filled me in on club business. It reminded me of how much he trusted me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at the fundraiser. The shit I said wasn't true, at all. I didn't make you my Old Lady because I knew you were too good for me, Ad. I didn't wanna tie you down." He looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded slowly.

"It's the past, Jackson. Stop worrying about it." I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a wary smile. "I forgave you a while ago. I was never meant for you. We clashed too much. You and Tara, though, that's what's meant to be. You make sure you don't lose her, okay?"

"We're not seein' each other, Addy," he laughed. "Don't worry, nobody's gonna steal your Jackie Boy away." Jax winked at me and I hit him in the shoulder with a laugh. Times like these were so rare since I've been home. All it's been is arguing.

I noticed a septic truck pulling into the lot and an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. "What's the problem with the guns again?" I asked, knowing I probably shouldn't have. I couldn't help myself from being curious about what went on here, and if he was gonna tell me, why wouldn't I ask?

"ATF's got a warrant. Easily could search the drums and find 'em. Why?" He gave me a confused look when I smiled. Tilting my head towards the lot, my smile grew when Jax stood up and walked to the edge. His eyes widened when he looked back at me.

That ATF bitch wasn't gonna find a thing.

* * *

I was right. The feds didn't find shit. Nothing felt better than helping the club. I guess that was a pro if I stayed in Charming. I'd have Juice, the club, Gemma, Tara… Maybe Nicole would even stay. We could get a place together. It was tearing me up having to decide if I was staying or going. That would have to wait, because I heard the front door open.

Juice told me to wait at his place for him. So I did. I was dressed in my best purple and black lingerie. I walked out of his bedroom, meeting him in the hall. He grinned immediately. "Holy shit, Ada," he whispered, moving closer. Juice went to wrap his arms around me and the vilest smell hit my nose. I backed away, covering my nose and mouth.

"You got the guns out, didn't you?" I asked, still backing away. He sighed and nodded. "Go shower. Now." He laughed, but listened to me. I went back into his bedroom. Bored, I started snooping. I mean I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyways. In his nightstand I found condoms, some boxes of bullets, his birth certificate, and then I found a few pictures paper clipped together. There was a sticky note on the front saying, 'Don't forget what keeps you grounded!' I laughed a little at his reminder to himself. There were five photos. Two were of Juice and an older woman I assumed was his mother. Those made me smile. She was beautiful, and Juice looked just like her. The next was of a little boy grinning insanely large with an arm wrapped around a little girl, who seemed a bit older. I turned the picture over to see if it could give any explanation. I read the words 'Juan Carlos y Valeria. Feliz hermano y hermana.' Luckily, I remembered the Spanish basics from high school and could read 'happy brother and sister' on the back of the photo. I didn't know Juice had a sister. I went to the next pictures. My smile grew into a goofy grin when I saw what it was. It was the two halves of the photo booth pictures I gave him. I held them to my heart and closed my eyes.

I heard Juice clear his throat, causing my eyes to shoot open. He was only in a towel, which made me gawk for a second until my eyes got to his face. He was raising an eyebrow at me and the pictures. "Find somethin'?" Juice asked as he walked towards me.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I was just looking through your drawer, I was curious," I shrugged, not really embarrassed. Juice laughed and sat down next to me. "I'm one of the things that keeps you grounded?"

He nodded, taking the pictures from me. "Lately, yeah," he admitted, quietly. He lifted one of the pictures of him and the older woman. Juice smiled. "This is my ma, Gloria. She was all I had to talk to before you came along. Just having phone calls wasn't enough. You're like the white, younger, funnier version of her. My sister doesn't talk to me much. She ignores Ma a lot, too. I tell my mom all about you, ya know?" He smirked at me and my eyes widened, causing him to chuckle. "Yep, I tell her, 'Ma, there's this chick I'm doing, think you would like her. She keeps me in check, and she's sexy as fuck!' And she tells me, 'Oh how nice, mijo!' Then I have to Google what she said in Spanish, since she still doesn't seem to get I don't understand shit!" Juice laughed even harder when I rolled my eyes at him.

One of my hands grabbed his and the other grabbed the pictures of us. I stared at them for a minute before meeting Juice's gaze. "I think I'm gonna stay," I whispered, almost inaudibly. "Stay in Charming." His eyes grew wide at the same time his grin did. He threw me down on the bed and got on top of me before kissing me hard. I smiled into the kiss, glad he was excited at my very recent decision.

"You mean it? You're gonna stay here?" Juice questioned me as his eyes scanned my face. His grin never faltered. I bit my lip to try to hide the huge grin I had, too. When I nodded, he kissed me again. "This is great, Ada! My best friend and favorite piece of ass is stayin' in Charming!" I laughed when he kissed all around my face. My cheeks, my nose, my chin, and my forehead.

Juice stopped before kissing my lips again. He looked at me in the eyes and I looked back. We both saw the feeling and excitement in the other's eyes. Maybe he did want the same things I did. He kissed me, starting the beginning of a great night together.


	11. Chapter 11: New Beginnings

_**Out of all the chapters I've written so far, posted or not, this is my second favorite. Everything is starting to progress, thankfully!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA, only Nicole and Adalyn!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**New Beginnings**

**Adalyn POV**

"An apartment? Together? Here?" Nicole's questions kept coming ever since I told her I wanted to move back home. She was skeptic, but it's hard for her to say no to me. "Shit. Alright, Lyn. We'll do it."

I jumped up and down before wrapping my arms around my sister. "I love you so much. This is gonna be amazing, Nic," I cheered before giving her a big kiss on the cheek. Thinking back to when I first got here this time around makes me feel ridiculous. I was dreading it. Scared to see Jax, Ope, Gemma… All of them. I was nervous to see my family. I've never felt so stupid in my life.

Nicole and I were at Gemma's searching online for some places. We saw a few we were interested in and set up times to go see them. There was one Nicole was really in love with. I was looking over the gorgeous 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment when my phone buzzed, telling me my plans for the night were waiting outside.

Juice picked me up for Half Sack's fight around seven. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at the glances he was stealing of me all night. I wore the tightest dark wash jeans I could find, which made my ass look great, and a tight purple top, pushing up my cleavage, of course.

He couldn't keep his hands off me whenever an opportunity arose, causing me to smile more. "You're very handsy tonight," I shouted up at him over all the loud voices. Juice had his arms around my waist from behind me with his thumbs through my front belt loops. "Not that I don't enjoy it." We'd decided to tell more of the guys what we'd been doing. Chibs, Tig, and Half Sack all knew now. The only three I could trust not to tell Jax. If Opie knew, he'd tell Jax in a heartbeat in some sick way to try to protect me. We knew Clay was around, but we kept a steady eye on him and made sure we were out of his sights.

"I know you enjoy it, Ada," he responded with a laugh. His eyes were steady on the fight until I leaned back into him, rubbing my ass against his dick through his pants. He drew his breath in and looked down at me with a smirk. Juice leaned down close to me. "You're such a little tease," he whispered before kissing the spot under my ear.

"I'm gonna go get a beer," I told him with one more push back on him. "Want one?" He nodded and slapped my butt to send me on my way, causing me to roll my eyes. When I knew he couldn't hear or see me, I giggled to myself. It was like I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. The way he was with me in front of all these people only proved he meant everything he's been saying.

Luckily the beer line was short. I was walking back with the plastic cups when I saw a girl up close to Juice. She had her hands rubbing his arms and back as she whispered in his ear. I thought about leaving them to talk for a second. Honestly, the jealousy I had wasn't that apparent anymore. I trusted Juice. If he wanted to go fuck a slut, he could, no problem. He'd just have to deal with me getting upset over it. I couldn't get mad, considering he wasn't my boyfriend, but I could at least get a little upset, especially after our second talk about the developing feelings we both had. I decided against leaving the poor guy when I saw him tense up and glance around the room like he was looking for someone. His eyes landed on me and they widened. He was pleading for me to come back.

The closer I got the more he relaxed. I smiled up at him and handed him his beer. "Here you go,_ baby_," I made sure to emphasize the pet name and look at the skank, who was glaring back at me. Juice smirked. "Who's your new friend?"

"I'm Jackie, honey," Slut McGee started. "You should run along now, though. See, baby here's wanting to come with me." She gave me a bitchy smile. I returned it with a little laugh. Wrapping my free arm around Juice's waist, I shook my head.

"I highly doubt that, _honey_," I responded with just as much attitude. Juice was trying to hold back a chuckle at the situation, so I continued to amuse him. Anything for Juicy boy. "See, this one here, he's not into skanky trailer park trash. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want the clap, either, so better luck next time!" I gave her a sweet smile and a wave before I leaned up to kiss Juice on the cheek. He was full on laughing now as he drank his beer.

Jackie shifted on her feet when I stared at her as I sipped on my beer as well. She wasn't gonna back down. "Who do you think you're talking to?" She stepped towards me, getting in my face. "I know MC guys. They fuck, then they pass. You're not special, baby girl. Get over yourself." The skank ass whore went to put her hands back on Juice and push me away from him. She could look and flirt all she wanted, but she couldn't lay a hand on him again and get away with it. The first time he was by himself, so I let it slide. This time I wasn't gonna be so nice.

Juice tried to shrug her off, but she was too persistent. "Are you really this stupid?!" I asked Jackie with a sarcastic laugh. "How do you not see him moving the fuck away from you, you stupid whore?! If you know MC guys so well, why would you want to get passed around? Maybe you are a stupid bitch."

She was fuming. "I'm not looking to be one of those little bitches that hang around, like you probably are, you fucking cunt," Jackie spat at me, which only made me smirk. "One of my friends screwed this one here before. Told me he was a good lay and easy to get into bed. I had my eyes on him first, so back the fuck off!"

I had to take a step back and process what she just told me. The more I hear about Juice's past, the more I realize how much of a whore he was. I gave him a look, and he shrugged in response. Rolling my eyes, I turned to finish this shit with Jackie, but Juice put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Yeah, not anymore," he told her with a grim face. "Not for sometime now. I got something going on with the girl you just called a cunt, so you're gonna need to step away." He glanced at me with soft eyes before putting his attention back on Jackie. "You have about three seconds before I let her beat the shit out of you. She's got claim, darlin'," Her eyes widened, and I gave her a smirk. Juice pulled me close and kissed me passionately before we both looked at the woman, who had a hurt and angered look. "Bye, honey," Juice said with a wave. She stomped away.

Juice smiled down at me and I had to return it. "You really were a big whore, huh?" He shifted his weight and shrugged. "It's okay, Juice. I can't get mad, remember? Even if I could, that was in the past. No biggie." I stood on my tippy toes and pecked his cheek.

He grinned like an idiot. "I knew there was a reason I was keepin' you around," he joked. "There's another thing to add to your list of amazing qualities. You scare away the whores."

I bursted into a fit of laughter. "It wasn't easy, lemme tell ya! Fending off the skanks is hard!" I was shouting again. Juice pulled me close again before one of his hands slid down and squeezed my butt. He smirked and rose an eyebrow suggestively. "Yes. Yes. Hell yes. Get me outta here and screw my brains out," I giggled. He pulled me through the crowd and to his bike in a matter of seconds.

We made record time getting back to Juice's house. From the second we got off the Dyna we were attached at the mouth, our tongues having a very pleasurable wrestling match. He picked me up and carried me to his bed before throwing me down with innocent force.

"Sorry, Ada," he murmured huskily. He was going to kiss me again when he paused. "Wanna do something fun?" Juice's sexy grin was back on his face.

"Oh, God," I expressed with a little bit of fear. "What?" My head tilted as he backed off of me, pulling me up with him. When I was fully standing, Juice sat back down on the bed. I rose an eyebrow at him. He just smiled. "Juice! C'mon!"

"Strip for me, baby," he stated with the sexiest voice I've ever heard him use. He bit down on his lip and I couldn't help but mirror his action. I bobbed my head in agreement and slowly started to remove my clothes. I was going to make this as sexy as I possibly could.

My hands slid down my body before slipping under the hem of my shirt. I slowly lifted it off as I began to sway my body in an attempt at a sexy dance. Juice watched me, completely mesmerized. Giggling, I went to my jeans. After I unbuttoned them, I turned around so he could see my ass. I bent forward a little and slid the tight pants over my butt with a shake. I heard Juice's breath catch in his throat. The jeans shimmied off of my legs with ease. Now I was only in my underwear. I turned back to him as I lifted my arms up and ran my fingers up my neck, lightly, until they were tangled in my hair, holding it up. My body still swaying, I bit my lip and went for my bra. I slid one strap down at a time slowly. His eyes got wide with lust when I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. When I stripped my panties, I did it in the same way I did my jeans, but much slower, and with much more shaking. I stepped out of them and sling shot them in Juice's face, causing him to chuckle before he put them in his pocket and winked at me.

I sauntered towards him slowly and straddled him. "Clearly, that was good enough for you," I stated matter-of-factly when I felt his erection. We both took off his shirt with a hunger, wanting each other like crazy. I popped open the button of his jeans easily, and slid them down along with his boxers as I lowered myself back down to the floor. I was going to take him in my mouth when he stopped me. Juice grabbed me by my arm and lifted me up.

"No time for that," he said, out of breath. "Want you too bad." He threw me down again so my back was on the bed with him on top. Our tongues were in each other's mouths once again as his hand slid down to rub my clit. I gasped from the pleasure. I watched and waited while he put on a condom. By the time he entered me, I was soaked down there. "Fuck," Juice hissed as he entered me.

He lifted my legs up on his shoulders and began moving. The moans began pouring out of me as he picked up his pace. "God, Juice," I whispered, my nails digging into his back before they made their way down to squeeze his ass. "How is this so fucking good every time?!" He smirked and kissed me as he pumped in and out.

"I watch my porn and learn my shit, babe," Juice told me with a laugh. I hit him on the chest when a moan escaped my lips. He began to pound into me hard. Harder than he ever has before. He leaned forward and kissed me hard, too. He was being rough. I loved it. No matter how the sex was with Juice, it was always great.

My hand went down to touch my clit. "Jesus," I whimpered. He looked down and put a hand on top of mine, helping me rub myself. My head flung back into Juice's pillows. "Yes, baby! Don't stop that, holy shit!" He kept it up, moving a little faster even. I felt the warmth of my nearing orgasm in my stomach and arched my back. "God, yes! Juice! Fuck baby yes!" I yelled many obscenities as I came. Juice slowed and let me ride out my orgasm in peace, before he pulled out and pulled me down to the edge of the bed.

I knew exactly what he wanted just from the look in his eyes. Out of breath, I flipped onto my stomach and put my feet on the floor, raising my ass in the air. Juice groaned as he walked up to me and put his dick back in me. He squeezed my ass hard and began thrusting. "This ass," he started, breathless. "It's fuckin' perfect. It's mine, Ada. No other guy gets to touch this ass. They can touch whatever the fuck else, but this is mine. You hear me baby?" I could only nod in response. I loved when Juice touched my butt in any way. It was such a turn on for me. He started moving faster and pounding into me harder with a slight pull on the ends of my hair.

Juice spanked me, and I moaned as loud as I ever have. "Fuck, baby, do it again!" I yelled to him in between moans.

"Spank you?" He asked, surprised. "Really?!" After I shook my head 'yes,' he obliged and hit me again. The rush it sent through me brought me so much pleasure, I came again.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, tightening around him. "Ohmygodohmygod, YES!" My orgasm pushed Juice to his brink as he came, too, squeezing my ass tight. I moved back on forth on him, letting him ride it out. He pulled out and tugged on my hair again, bringing me back for a deep kiss. We laughed, and crawled up into his bed.

I sighed as I cuddled into his chest, making him chuckle like it always did. "You're perfect," Juice told me once again with a kiss on my nose. "I'm glad you're staying, Ada. You really are my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly." He pulled the covers over us and looked at me.

"You'd fuck dirty sluts and ride your bike," I stated. "Live the MC life! Instead, you're here, in your house you hardly stayed in before I came to town, with a girl you're fucking regularly that's not sleeping with all your brothers, cuddled up in bed. Great, huh?" I laughed and looked up at him. Juice rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him.

"I wouldn't just call you a girl I'm fuckin' on the regular, Ada," he told me with a sigh. "I thought we were gettin' to be more than that." He pursed his lips as he gave me a look. He seemed… Upset that I talked about whatever this was like that.

I sighed and rubbed my hand along Juice's arm. "Sorry," I began. "What do you mean, more than that? What, we're not just fuck buddies anymore?" I rolled my eyes but leaned into him, breathing in his scent of leather, cigarettes, gasoline from the garage and his body wash that I loved so much. He stiffened as he stopped tracing his fingers along my spine. "What?"

"You think what we have is nothin' still? I have feelings for you, you have feelings for me. That's more than just sex." Juice asked me with a hurt look on his face. I opened my mouth to respond, but he put a finger up to stop me. He looked into my eyes and placed a hand on my cheek. "Be with me."

"What? Juice, you—" He stopped me again.

The hand on my face started moving, rubbing my cheek. "I mean it, Adalyn," he whispered as he looked away from me. "I know it might be soon, I know you think I still wanna sleep with other girls, whatever. I don't. I want you. Be with me, Ada."

Our eyes met and I knew I wanted this. I wanted more. I wanted Juice. For some reason, though, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet, at least. I wasn't ready to let the world know about Juice and me. "Juice, I like you, so much," I told him, nodding my head. "But just give me some time, babe. I'm not ready for that yet, okay? I'm getting a place soon, we have time. I promise." His face fell, but he nodded. Juice gave me a kiss goodnight and pulled me close before drifting to sleep.

Whatever reason I had for not wanting to be with Juice wouldn't last long. I needed to figure out if this is what I really wanted. If I wanted to be a SAMCRO girlfriend again, to put myself through the bullshit of the club. I sighed and breathed in the smell of Juice one last time before I fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next few days were filled with little texts from Juice. The morning after he asked me to be with him, he told me he was gonna do everything in his power to make me want it. The messages varied between things like 'you're so beautiful' to 'you're my favorite chick to fuck' and 'you make me the happiest outlaw alive' all the way to 'come over for food and sex.' What can I say? The man knew the way to my heart.

I was in the middle of confirming one of my and Nicole's appointment to go see an apartment when my phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was Juice, and finished my call. After hanging up, I checked my phone and almost jumped right out of my skin. I ran my fingers through my hair and read the message again, making sure my eyes didn't trick me.

_Jax: Kid's gettin out of the chamber. Meet me at St. Thomas. Love u!_

Nope, I read it right! I sprinted to my car and drove well over the speed limit to get to the hospital. I ran through the halls to get to the elevator, which was excruciatingly slow. Finally, when I got to Abel's floor, I darted to his room. Gemma was outside with Tara. I gave them a look, silently asking if it was okay that I went in. They both nodded, so I pushed through the door.

My hands went to my mouth at the sight before me. Jax had his son in his arms for the first time. He gave me a smile. "Jax…" I tried to speak, but no words came out. He sniffled and laughed a little.

"You wanna hold him, Addy?" He asked me. I was about to protest, tell him he should have all the time in the world with his kid, but he must've known. "Oh shut up and come hold your Godson!"

I paused. "Godson?" I asked with a whisper, slowly moving to Jax and Abel. Jax gave me a nod as he passed me the beautiful baby. I bounced Abel in my arms. "Hi, Abel," I whispered again, earning an adorable little gurgle in response. I began to cry at the bundle of joy in my arms. "I'm Adalyn, your Godmother! You can call me Addy, Ads, anything you want. I love you so much, little baby. I'll be here to make sure your daddy treats you right, okay?" I looked over at Jax, seeing he had his hand over his mouth, crying. He came behind me and put an arm around my shoulders. "You're in good hands, Abel. Nobody is gonna love you more than your huge outlaw family."

"Especially your crazy grandma," Jax said with a laugh as he looked out to Gemma, who was watching us through the window with a smile. I leaned back into him with a happy sigh. I can't even remember the amount of times I thought about a moment like this with Jax, but with our own baby. Now, that his son was here, and I was his freakin' Godmother, I never felt better. Being Aunt Addy was the greatest honor out there, and I couldn't wait to watch this perfect baby grow up.


	12. Chapter 12: It's All About Who You Know

_**This is filler stuff, mainly scenes from the show, but I felt it needed to be put in to set up the rest of the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**It's All About Who You Know**

**Adalyn POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing like crazy. I groaned, laughing when Nicole repeated the action from her air mattress as it finally stopped. God, I couldn't wait until we had our own place. My phone started to ring again right away, of course. It was Tig.

"Hey, Tigger," I answered with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Need ya at the clubhouse, doll," he told me with a sigh. He sounded exhausted. "Minor lockdown. Might need your help with a thing or two." I groaned again. Knowing I couldn't say no, I got up to start getting ready.

I yawned into the phone again. "Alright, be there as soon as I can," I responded. Tig just hung up on me. Damn, maybe he was really exhausted. I gathered stuff into a bag, not knowing how long this lockdown would last. I braided my hair and got dressed before writing Nicole a note of my whereabouts.

The clubhouse was close, so I was there in a few minutes. Confused, I went to the first member I could find. "Chibs," I said when I saw him. "Why was I called for a lockdown if nobody's here?" I put a hand on my hip, trying to seem pissed. Really, I didn't care. I was just curious.

"Ah, lass," he responded with a laugh. "As much as ya try to seem like a bitch, we know yer as sweet as pie. Someone shot at Clay last night. Everyone will be here soon, I cross my heart, Addy girl," he told me as he made a little 'x' with a finger over his heart. "I think Juicy boy really just wanted ya here to keep him company. Go on." Chibs nodded to the Chapel doors. I gave him a look, knowing I probably shouldn't go in there. He nodded towards them again, so I listened and went in, shutting the doors behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Juice had his finger in a man's ass. "Am I interrupting something?" I questioned as I leaned against the door. Juice's head shot around. His eyes were wide, surprised I was here. "Got called for lockdown. They told me to come in, said maybe I could help with something. I'm guessin' that's this, huh?"

Juice laughed and shook his head. "Not now," he told me with a sigh. "Maybe later though. Now I just gotta plug up this hole under his fuckin' ass." I giggled and made my way to him. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I kissed his cheek. "Hey, baby." He grinned and turned a bit to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled every time he called me 'baby' or 'babe' outside of the bedroom.

"Hey, you," I responded, kissing him again, with more passion. I felt his smile on my lips and giggled. "Looks like we're back to sleazy dorm sex tonight, huh?" I raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"We don't have to. Just a major all-night full on cuddle sesh if ya wanna be roomies," Juice teased, grinning again. Laughing, I hit his shoulder playfully. Out of nowhere, his face fell. He sighed, and I knew what this was about. "Why won't you, Adalyn?"

I averted my gaze to my hands, not wanting to look in his eyes and see the hurt. "I don't know, Juice. I just feel like it's not the right time, okay? We'll get there when we get there. Right now, we're not there. Not in my mind. Let me get this place with Nic, move in, get settled, and we'll talk about it. I promise, I just need a bit more time," I told him with a small smile. He returned it, but wouldn't look me in the eye. "Hey," I hooked a finger under his chin, making him look at me. "Smile. You're living your greatest dream. Finger in an unconscious man's ass. Yum." He chuckled wholeheartedly, which made me smile.

"Wish it was your ass," Juice mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear him. Clearing my throat so he'd look at me, I put a hand on my hip. "Sorry, I just—"

I stopped him with a finger on his lips. "You just love my butt. I don't mind," I whispered in my sexy voice that he loved. "Maybe your wish will come true sometime soon, Juicy boy." I gave him another kiss.

He laughed again. "I've been at this for hours, Ada," he admitted with a groan. I glanced down at the man on the table. He did _not_ look good. He looked like he was gonna die.

I couldn't sit there anymore. "Well, as much as I'd love to help you out with," I started, but stopped, not knowing how to word what was going on. I gestured to the bleeding guy. "...your situation… I'm gonna be sick if I sit here. Good luck, babe." I got up and kissed him again before he could try to get his way. I knew with one of his winning grins I'd be a sucker and sit with him. He nodded, giving my ass a little pat before I made it out the door.

* * *

**Juice POV**

Tara finally made it to the clubhouse so I could take my finger out of Cameron's ass. I got a few seconds with Adalyn before we had church, but nothin' to satisfy my needs. All us guys were sitting at a table outside, discussing the plan to take out Hefner, when I saw Ada across the party.

She was looking around, probably, and hopefully, for me. She obviously changed, and she looked stunning. I still have no idea why she keeps turning me down when I ask her to make this official. I want her. That's it. No one else.

A dude from one of the other charters made his way over to Ada. I stiffened, praying for Clay to be done talking quickly. I watched her get visibly pissed, shrugging the guy off her. I wish I had some idea who this asshole was.

Clay finally dismissed us, and I darted to Adalyn. "We got a problem here, man?" I asked the guy as I made a move to get between him and her. He was about the same size as me, only a little taller. I felt Adalyn put a hand on my back from her spot behind me.

"Nah, no problem," the man replied with a smile. "You're interrupting a conversation though, brother. Was talkin' to this sweet little thing about gettin' outta here." He moved to grab Ada, and I moved in his way again.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Sorry, but she ain't goin' nowhere," I told him. He laughed and took a step closer to me.

"She doesn't have any ink," he began. "Which means she's up for grabs. What, are you her Old Man? Don't see no crow," he sneered, reaching for her again.

"You better stop trying to touch her, bro. She's with me," I ground out through my gritting teeth. "She's my girl. Back off." The guy raised his eyebrows and laughed before throwing his hands up in mock surrender and walking away. I turned to Ada who was wide eyed. "I'm sorry, babe. Some of these guys are just assholes." I shook my head and hugged her. "That's another reason I want you to be with me. These fuckers can't touch you then."

She smiled up at me before sighing and rolling her eyes. She snaked her arms around my waist. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Juice. Thank you," she whispered into my cut. Pulling back to look at me, she smirked before speaking, "So now I'm your girl, huh?" I started to panic, I didn't know if she was ready for that yet. She must've saw my reaction, because she laughed and put one of her hands on my cheek. "You know, you protecting me is sorta a huge turn on, baby." Adalyn bit her lip. I just chuckled and shook my head before catching her lips in a kiss, only hoping someone who didn't know about us didn't see.

I sighed and looked into her emerald eyes. "You wanna go inside?" I asked with wide, expectant eyes. Sex with Ada was different. It was so much more than just sex. It always felt amazing, too. She nodded and bit her lip, so I grabbed her hand before sprinting through the crowd of people.

"Juice! Slow down!" Adalyn yelled with a laugh. I ignored the looks we got and slapped her on her ass once we made it through the doors, knowing Jax already went to bed with Tara. I was glad Ada liked me touching her ass just as much as I did. We slipped into my room and locked the door. I ran my hands up her side, staring in her eyes. I kissed her. Kissed her with as much passion as I could give. I wanted her to know all the shit I've been saying is real. "C'mon, baby," she muttered in her sexy voice that turned me on like fucking crazy. "Let's get in bed."

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

The next few days at the clubhouse were starting to drive me insane. Sure, I got to be around Juice a lot, but shit, I was going stir crazy. Thankfully I was given permission to go and hangout with Nicole for a bit, babysitter free. Jax began to realize that if Ryan was gonna come for me, he probably would've by now.

My sister and I chose to get our nails done, which I was also grateful for. It felt like forever since I got a nice manicure, and it was nice to be extra girly for a while. "How long will this lockdown last?" Nicole wondered. "We have that apartment viewing shit in a few days, Adalyn." She spoke to me like I was an irresponsible kid. It's not like I chose to be locked up with all those people.

I sighed. "I know, I'll be there no matter what. Relax it'll be…" I paused as we left the salon, in speech and in movement, seeing a few black cars pull up. I knew exactly who was in those cars. "Shit. Get moving, act like you don't know me. Go. Now." Without saying another word, Nicole was gone. She sure knows how to not ask any questions. The ATF bitch got out of one of the cars and gave me a smile, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Williams," she greeted me with a head tilt. She stuck out her hand before continuing. "Agent June Stahl, ATF. But I'm sure you already knew that."

I gave her a bitchy smile and took her extended hand in mine for a quick shake. "I didn't, actually," I told her with a nod. "How can I help you?"

"Ah, quite the cooperative one," Stahl turned to say to one of the other agents. "I wanna hear how you know Mr. Juan Carlos Ortiz, better known as 'Juice.' You've been over at his place and the SAMCRO clubhouse an awful lot." I stiffened, and I know she noticed. Her mouth flicked up into a smirk, like she caught me doing something wrong.

I shrugged. "Just been fucking him since I came back home is all. I'm sure you already knew that, though, right?" It was my turn to smirk. As I spoke, hers grew, too.

"Right, since you came back home," she mumbled with a small nod. "You were Jax Teller's first sweetheart, huh? The first one he was callin' 'darlin',' the first one he said he loved. Am I correct?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head 'yes.' "That's what I thought. I'm sure the prince of SAMCRO trusts you with his life, right? That why you went on lockdown with the club, or because your relationship with Ortiz?"

I stepped closer to Stahl, getting as close as I could without her setting her little ATF pussy back up on me. "Dunno why they told me to come," I said calmly. "Probably because they wanted to protect me, like good people do. Wait, shouldn't that be one of your jobs, instead of harassing me at the nail salon?" She gave me a cold glare when I smiled sarcastically."Have a nice day, Agent Stahl."

I strolled away until her voice stopped me. "Tell both your boys I said hello," I could hear the acid in her tone. "I'm sure I'll be seeing them soon enough." I shook my head and kept walking.

I got into my car with Nicole already in it and hit my hands on the steering wheel. "Fucking bitch," I mumbled.

My sister looked at me. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked me, curious. I shook my head no immediately. I wasn't gonna drag her into this. "Alright, then." I gave her a look, and she knew not to bring it up again. I dropped her off back at Gemma's and went to spend another glorious night at the clubhouse.

* * *

They came out of nowhere. One minute I was sitting next to Juice at the bar, the next the feds crashed into the room. Juice popped out of his chair and pulled me out of mine, making sure to get in front of me. The feds came and threw Juice to the ground, repeating the action with me.

"HEY!" Juice screamed at the man who took me down. "Watch it, asshole!" He looked at me then and gave me a small smile. "Hell of a night, huh?" He gave me that amazing Juice grin and all my nerves were settled.

"Well, ya know," I said, looking to the commotion going on with Clay and Gemma. "Love myself a rough date." I winked at him, causing us both to laugh. An agent came and kicked Juice, which pissed me off big time. "You pussy ass motherfucker!" I started to yell, when I felt a heel on my back, digging more and more into my skin as pressure got applied. "Shit," I groaned, trying not to freak out. I was glad Juice was the only one to witness that.

Juice and I both looked up to see Stahl. "Stupid fuckin' bitch," Juice said to her with a shake of his head. His face was turning red as they arrested Bobby. "You okay?" He mouthed his words, as to not get either of us another kick. I nodded and smiled.

The feds took Bobby and we eventually all got up. Juice looked me up and down, making sure I was really okay. "I'm fine, Juice," I told him before giving him a smile and a nod. "I'm gonna go back to Gemma's. Nicole's probably worried sick. I'll see you soon, promise."

Juice made a face. "Alright. Call me whenever, okay?" He hugged me tight, not wanting to be too affectionate with some of the guys around.

It was hard to bring myself to leave after all the shit that just went down. I needed to be with my family. After getting into the car, I took a deep breath and counted to 10, calming myself down. I knew I forgot how much I loved being home, but I guess I also forgot how God damn stressful it could be.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole and I were going to see the apartment that we fell in love with. The Realtor said if we wanted it, we could sign a three month lease today and be in within three weeks, which was a huge bonus. It was tough to think about at first because it meant I had to stay in Charming for at least three months. I still had some doubts deep down. I had a huge feeling that something was about to come in and shit on us all. After hours of thinking, I decided it was the right thing to do, and that it was what I really wanted.

Nicole was practically squealing the whole way there. She was more excited than I was for this place. "So, the club happy you're staying back home for good?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, the ones who know are," I laughed. "I've been keeping it from Gemma, wanting to surprise her. Only Ope, Jax and Juice know. I swear, Juice almost had a heart attack from the excitement!" I sighed, remembering the night I told him. "God, Nic, I'm so happy this time around."

"You like him so much, Lynnie," she stated it matter-of-factly. "I don't know why you just won't say yes and be with him. Hell, at this point, I'd even go as far as saying you lo—" I stopped her, not wanting to get into this at all.

My face was cold and hard as I stopped the car. I glared at my sister. "Don't go there," I told her with a point of my finger. "It's too soon, I just… I don't know." I rubbed a hand down my face. "C'mon, let's go see this place."

We got out of the car and skipped our way to the building. Clearly, we were way too excited. The building itself was gorgeous, I couldn't have even imagined how beautiful the apartment would be. Nicole and I looked at each other and grinned before we opened the door. My heart was pounding as we climbed to the second floor. Gina, our Realtor, was standing in the door frame when we finally reached the top of the steps.

"Hello, ladies," she greeted with a set smile. "Come on in, let's take a look around the place." She stepped into the unit and gestured for us to come in. Gina closed the door after we walked in and showed us around.

The living room was the first place we saw. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. It was _perfect. _There was more than enough room for a medium sized sectional, a decent sized TV, and a coffee table. Nicole was jumping for joy when we made our way into the kitchen. It was beautiful. Granite counter tops, a decent oven, a built in dishwasher, a fridge, and a microwave. I didn't think this place could get any more perfect until we hit the master bedroom.

"Holy shit," I muttered, which earned me a death stare from Nicole and a small giggle from Gina. It was a decent size for an apartment, and it had a nice view of Charming. An added plus was the perfect sized closet. The master also had a bathroom in it.

My sister and I shared an excited look. "You can have this one, Lyn," she told me with a nod. "You know I don't need much."

I smiled and gave her a big hug. Gina laughed again. "It's okay, the other bedroom is the same thing, only a bit smaller and without a bathroom inside."

We finished looking at the unit and decided to get it. It was perfect. Plus, it was fairly close to all the places I'd definitely need to go to frequently in Charming. It was pretty much in the middle of Juice's and Jax's, being a couple blocks away from each. It wasn't too far from TM or Gemma's, either. This was turning out to be perfect.

Nicole and I couldn't wiped the huge smiled off of our faces as we signed the lease and finished everything up with Gina. We officially had a place in Charming. I couldn't believe it.

We spent the rest of the day furniture shopping and whatnot. It was dark when we got back to Gemma's. I was completely beat. Nicole was changing for bed and I was about to do the same when the Queen of Bikers herself sent me a text.

_Gemma: Junkie's back. Want us to talk to her. Meet at Jax's soon._

I groaned before telling Nicole where I was going. My great mood was about to be crushed, all thanks to the stupid junkie whore.


	13. Chapter 13: Throne of Lies

_**This is definitely the most dramatic chapter I've written so far. It's for good reason, though. Throughout the story, the guys will mention here and there that Addy tries to act hard and bitchy, but she's not. How much Jax really messed with her head and heart got to her a lot more than she even lets on. He broke her. That starts to show in this chapter, and I'm glad I've FINALLY gotten to write that side of her!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy, just my characters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Throne of Lies**

**Adalyn POV**

I trudged into Jax's, not too happy to see the junkie. I saw Gemma and Wendy leaning close to each other at the kitchen table, clearly in a deep conversation. Wendy's eyes widened when she saw me. "Adalyn," she said with a small smile. She started to get up. "It's so nice to see you. Jax's told me about you being Abel's Godmom. Congrats!" She came towards me, acting like she was gonna give me a hug.

I stepped back and gave her a look of disgust. "Thanks," I said slowly, looking to Gemma, who just shrugged. "You clean?" I waited for Wendy to nod before I continued. "Good. I'm gonna be straight with you, Wendy. I don't like you. I never have. Don't know if I ever will. All I gotta say is watch yourself. You hurt Jax or that baby again, I'll kick your ass. I swear it."

Wendy slowly backed away from me, looking at Gemma with wide eyes. "Addy, I'm sorry. Everyone else is over it, okay? I'm not seeking custody, I've made that clear," she told me with her hands up. "I'm sorry. I just want my family back." I couldn't hold back my scoff at her words.

"Yeah? You say you're not seeking custody now, but what about in the future?" I raised my eyebrows at her and stared her down. She stuttered, not knowing what to say. "He's your son, Wendy. I understand that, and that baby needs a mother. You can't take him away from Jax, though. Ever. You haven't seen how much he loves that kid. He's been beat up about him being so sick, thanks to you, I might add. He's been irritated, violent, rude, sad, nervous, you name it. Jax didn't think Abel would make it. You should've been with him through all of this. You're his fucking _wife_! You couldn't be, though, could you? No, you couldn't because you had to shoot up with my godson in your belly. You had to almost kill yourself and your son because you needed a fucking high! And who had to deal with the repercussions?! Not you!" I was out of breath after my rant. Wendy just stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you done?" She asked me. I nodded, giving her a chance to speak. "I fucked up. I get it, okay? I know I hurt Jax, I hurt Gemma, I hurt everybody. All I'm looking for here is a chance to redeem myself. I want to be in my son's life, but I'm not gonna take him away from the rest of his family. He needs Jax, he needs Gemma, and he needs you, Adalyn. I have no clue what I'm doing here, and you and Gemma are all I have. Please, I don't want this constant hate and anger coming towards me when I've apologized for what I've done. I feel horrible about it, but I'm staying with my family. I'm staying with my son and my husband, whether you like me or not."

I gritted my teeth together. I didn't know whether or not I should try to work things out with Wendy like I did with Tara. Knowing how easily Nicole had relapsed, I couldn't believe Wendy would be completely clean for a while. Her hurting that baby again would kill Jax. I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, Wendy," I said with a sarcastic laugh. "I'll believe all the shit your claiming when I fucking see it." I turned to walk out of the house when Gemma grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked with an angry tone lacing her voice. I nodded and let her pull me into the living room.

"What the hell, Gem?!" I questioned her, pissed off. "What are you putting into that gash's head?!" She tilted her head and sighed, giving me a dirty look.

"You want Tara gone? I'm gettin' her gone," Gemma said as she glanced at Wendy in the kitchen.

My eyes widened. Oh no. She was gonna push Wendy onto Jax. Psycho fucking bitch. "Gemma, no," I told her quietly but firmly. "I'm not gonna be a part of this. Tara and I are fine. I have no reason to want her gone. We're getting to be friends again, plus I don't want Jax that way anymore. I'm surprised you didn't give Wendy the same little warning you gave me. You know, that one about not getting into it again?!"

Gem looked me up and down with pursed lips. She shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you," she pointed at me while she spoke, her finger less than an inch away from my face. "You shouldn't trust that bitch after all the—"

"All the what?! She's done nothing in years!" I yelled at Gemma, cutting her off. I didn't give a shit if Wendy heard. "How could you not trust her, but trust the fucking junkie whore?! Hmm?! Why don't you just let Jackson live his God damn life for once, Gemma! He doesn't need you intervening at every turn!" My hands got thrown in the air before landing on my head. I ran my fingers through my hair, out of breath from my little rant.

Gemma gave me a nasty look and shook her head. "How dare you tell me what to do with my son," she seethed. "Go on back to the clubhouse and fuck another member." I tensed at her words. She didn't know about Juice, and she was about to bring up something that deserves to get her slapped. "What number would that be? The third Son you've fucked? Looks like you are a crow eater, sweetheart. Or maybe just a biker slut." She gave me a nasty smirk.

It took everything in my power not to hit Gemma right then and there. Her words angered me. Especially since she's done the exact same thing I did. We had both slept with two members of the MC that were best friends. "That's not fair," I whispered, trying to keep my angry tears at bay. "I loved Jax, and the thing with Opie shouldn't have happened but I don't regret it. That was supposed to stay between me, you, him, and Tig. You promised me, Gemma." I looked her in the eye to show how pissed I was. I couldn't believe she brought it up.

The night I slept with Ope was a night of weakness. I went to him upset over Jax getting with Tara. It was hard seeing them around. So Opie tried to help me, nothing worked. Not until I kissed him. I didn't think he would kiss back, but he sure did. One thing led to another, then Tig and Gemma walked in the dorm we were in looking for us both. We all swore to never tell a soul.

I still get called 'little temptress' by Tig for it, but the boys think it's just some little joke. It hurts more each time I hear him say it. Like I said, though. I don't regret my night with Opie at all. It pushed me past the worst point of my last break up with Jax. He made me better.

My memories stopped when Gemma sighed. "I haven't told anybody, sweetheart," she admitted, grabbing my hand with her own. "I wouldn't do that to you. I just need you on my side here." I nodded, understanding what she meant.

I sighed now. "I'm not gonna push her on Jax." She gave me a disapproving look. "I'll support what he wants," I mentioned, earning me a better expression. "If he wants to work things out with Wendy, I'm for it. If not, no way. Got me, M.G?" I raised an eyebrow and stared her down until she nodded and rolled her eyes. "Alright. Oh a few more things," I said with a smirk. "Got a place today on Oak Drive. I'll tell you more about it soon." Gemma's eyes got wide. "That's not even the most important thing I have to tell you, though." I paused and let a smile form on my face. "I got that third Son under my belt already... I've sorta been… Sleeping with Juice. Since the first night I was home." She tilted her head before shaking it.

"I knew it," she claimed with a smirk. "Knew it since that first night. I told you to stay away from him to see if you'd admit it yourself, which you didn't!" Gemma shot me a dirty look but laughed.

I giggled along with her. "Well, the thing is, we developed feelings. He asked me to be with him. I knew I liked him, but it took me a while to realize how much. I said no at first, but I think I'm gonna tell him yes next time I see him." I grinned at Gemma, who was giving me a motherly look of approval.

She hugged me tight and smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you, baby," she murmured quietly into my ear. "I'll see you soon. I gotta stay here a bit longer and I don't want you startin' shit with Wendy. Stay safe. Love you." I gave her one last smile and left. Shit, I didn't know how anybody in this family, or even this town, dealt with her so easily. I went back to her place and plopped into bed, exhausted. Abel was coming home tomorrow, I needed all the rest I could get.

When the morning came, Gemma told me I was on wake up duty. That meant I had to go to the clubhouse and wake up all the shitheads and whoever they fucked that night. I didn't mind too much. It was always funny to see the guys in compromising positions with the nasty girls.

I pulled into the lot and headed straight for the clubhouse with a yawn. My eyes landed on Chibs first. He had no pants on, and a naked girl in between his legs. Classy. I laughed and tapped his shoulder. "C'mon, Chibs," I spoke up as I shook him gently. "Wakey wakey!" The Scot woke up with a little jump. He squinted at me, his eyes still adjusting.

"Agh," he groaned, stretching. "Thank ya, Addy. I'll deal with this one." He gestured down to the girl on his crotch and I laughed again, shaking my head at him. Chibs's eyes landed on something behind me, though. They were wide and fearful. I slowly turned around to see what he was looking at. My jaw dropped.

Juice. Passed out on the pool table. In just his boxers. With some crow eater slut. I laughed a little to myself before stomping over to him. "Juice. Juice, you asshole," I whispered sweetly in his ear. "Wake the fuck up, piece of shit." I made sure my voice stayed sweet and calm.

He smiled in his sleep. "Ada," he rasped in his sleepy daze. Juice's eyes opened slowly, first looking up at me then at the girl he had his arms wrapped around. His face immediately fell and his eyes were huge when they landed back on me. He quickly shuffled to get up. "Adalyn, wait, let me just explain, please."

"Explain what?" I asked, still not letting my anger show. "Explain how you keep asking me to be with you, how you keep fucking telling me you're not screwing these whores? Or just explain that you're a lying douche bag? Which is it, Juice?" My hand was on my hip and my jaw was clenched tight. The rage was bubbling to its surface.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Addy, I was drunk. Super drunk," he admitted quietly as his eyes fell to the floor. "It's not an excuse, I get it. We also weren't together! You told me you wouldn't care if I did this." Juice gestured to the naked girl on the table.

I laughed as my head shook. "I never said I wouldn't care, asshole," my tone was getting worse as I spoke, my voice getting louder. "You're right, though. We weren't together then, we're not together now, and we won't ever be together period!" I watched for his reaction. Hurt flashed across his face as he looked back up at me and met my gaze. "I can't believe you. I actually thought you meant what you said, Juice." My voice went back down to a whisper. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

Juice stepped closer to me, reaching out a hand to place on my cheek. I let him. "I'm so sorry, baby," he murmured back quietly. "I meant everything. I swear. All I want is you. Please, believe me, Ada. Don't say you'll never be with me... Please. I don't wanna lose you. I never meant to hurt you." I leaned into his hand as the tears slowly began to spill over. I was about to give him another chance when I saw Jax. He must've heard the commotion and came out of his room. As soon as my eyes caught him, I was reminded of all the hurt he put me through and how I promised myself I'd never let a man do that to me again. I looked back to Juice with angry eyes.

"Well, you did," I snapped. He let his hand fall from my face with a sad sigh. "I have to go." I stormed out of the clubhouse as fast as possible without running. Jax immediately followed and called after me, but I ignored him. That was one thing I especially didn't want to deal with right now. I heard Juice shout my name, but I ignored him, too. At some point, though, I must've been too caught up in my sobs and slowed down, because Jax caught up to me. He stood in front of me and grabbed onto my shoulders. I tried to compose myself as I stared right past him.

"Adalyn? Adalyn, look at me," he shouted as he shook me lightly. I continued to keep my eyes off of him until he called me what he used to in private when we were together. "Please, Dee-Dee Dove." My eyes quickly looked into his. I felt my forehead start to crinkle from the pain and confusion of him calling me that. He never said it in public. He was always afraid it'd ruin his bad boy rep if he had a cute name for his girlfriend. "That's it, come on. Come here, darlin'." He pulled me to his chest. The tears poured out after I heard him call me that name. I refused to ever say it, think it, have _anything _to do with it after we broke up, it hurt too much. It reminded me of how much he loved me... Once. I ended up being nothing but someone he could yell at when he got pissed off, and then he'd fuck me to let out the rest of the frustration. I believed he loved me at some point, but I lost faith the farther along we got. Jax claimed he never cheated on me, which I had no way of knowing for sure, but I was always skeptical. Now, when I heard him call me that name, it only broke my heart all over again.

I began gasping from crying so much. "Jax... P-please. Let-let me g-go," I begged through the sobs. He gave me a look and was about to deny my request when I pulled out the name I used on him when we were in love. "Please... Szerelem." Jax stopped and stared in my eyes. I could see the pain on his face, and I knew he at least somewhat felt the way I did about these old names. Szerelem was Hungarian for love. My half Hungarian great-grandmother had taught me it before she passed, and it was the only thing I remembered of her, besides the fact that she was the sweetest woman. At the time, it only felt right to use it with Jax.

He still didn't let me go, though. "No, Addy. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" He shouted as he looked between me and Juice, who was a safe distance behind me. I heard Juice's footsteps slowly inch towards me and I looked up at Jax who glared at him with eyes that were filled with fire.

The footsteps stopped before Juice cleared his throat. "Jax, we just-" Jax cut him off right away.

"I didn't ask you, douche bag!" He spat. I had only began to cry more at what was going on. "Dee-Dee, tell me. Now." I flinched at his use of that name again. I was at a breaking point.

"I was fucking him, Jax! There! Now you know!" I yelled, my eyes never leaving his. "I've been fucking him since I've been home. I was stupid enough to think I wouldn't get hurt this time. That this was only sex. Well, it wasn't, Jax. I fucked up. I have feelings for that piece of shit!" I pointed in Juice's direction without looking at him. Jax's eyes were wide, his face was hard. He clenched his fists at his sides and I knew it was taking everything inside of him not to beat the living shit out of Juice right now. I didn't care, though. I was angry with the both of them. Juice for hurting me, and Jax for pressing so hard and for using that _fucking name. _"And, please, don't you ever call me that name again, Jackson. Never."

His expression softened, like he was hurt by how angry I was. "I'm sorry, Ad," he whispered before he wiped away some of my tears with his thumb.

I swallowed hard, hoping to stop my blubbering. I needed to be strong. I couldn't let either of them know how broken they had both left me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I shrugged Jax off of me and headed for my car. This time, he didn't follow me, but Juice did.

"Ada, please, just stop!" He pleaded as his fingers brushed against my arm in an attempt to stop me. I turned and glared at him as I tried my best to keep a hard face.

"Don't touch me," I whispered. My breathing was heavy as I spoke. "You're no better than the rest of them. You're full of shit and lies. I actually wanted to be with you, Juice. Now I want _nothing _to do with you. I'm disgusted just by the sight of you, you fucking scum bag." I turned on my heal and continued my trek to my car, which felt like it was miles away at this point.

Juice's hand reached for me again. "Stop it! Quit freaking out and just _talk _to me, baby!" He was yelling now, which only pissed me off more.

I spun around and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. I'd given him many chances to leave me alone. I'd had enough of him. "I told you not to touch me, Juice," I seethed. "Go touch your little slut if you crave the contact that bad! Don't you _dare_ use that 'baby' bullshit on me again, either. I've had it with the both of you!" For the last time, I restarted my journey to my car to get the hell out of here. Both of them were smart enough to leave me alone this time. Thank God.

As soon as I made it to my car I screamed. I let it all out. I looked over at the baffled men. Jax couldn't believe I was fucking his brother, and Juice couldn't believe I hit him. I drove past them both, but not without shooting them the nastiest expression I could put on my face in my devastated condition.

Tears came down the whole way back to Gemma's. I did like Juice. I liked him so much. Tonight was the night I was gonna tell him about the apartment. The night I was gonna tell him how I truly felt. Tonight I was going to tell him I wanted to be his. I wanted to be with Juice. That's all ruined now, though. Juice was driving me away from Charming, just like Jax once did.


	14. Chapter 14: Finally

_**FINALLY to my favorite chapter so far! Everything about this chapter points directly to the title of it. I JUST edited this one last time before posting, and I added at least 200 more words, that's how into it I keep getting! So I'm just gonna stop rereading now before this ends up being a 6,000 word chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Adalyn and Nicole!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Finally**

**Adalyn POV**

Gemma kept me busy for the rest of the day once I calmed myself down, thankfully. I had to help set up Jax's house for Abel's homecoming. The only downfall to that was having to be with Wendy the majority of the time. I was happy she was recovering and bettering herself for her kid, but she almost killed my Godson. That's hard to forgive.

Nicole and I were standing with Opie and Donna, catching up. In high school, Ope had a huge crush on my sister before our little encounter, so I figured, why not have a little reunion? It was a lot less awkward and funny than I'd hoped, but still slightly entertaining to see Opie stiffen at the sight of Nic.

His kids were beautiful. Kenny looked like Donna, while Ellie was the spitting image of Ope. Ellie clung to me as soon as I told her I could fishtail hair. I was braiding her hair for the fourth time when Jax, Wendy, and Gemma came in with Abel. The room burst into cheers as everyone congratulated the happy parents and kissed the beautiful baby.

Jax had watched me close when I came up to greet my Godson. "Hey, lil killer," I cooed to the baby. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before looking at Jax. "He's amazing, Jackson. I'm so proud of you." I tried to act normal as I hoped he'd leave what happened with Juice earlier alone. He smiled in return and turned to Nicole.

"Hey, Nic. How are you?" Jax greeted my sister with a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for comin', darlin'. I hope we see you around more, yeah?" He waited, expectantly. As much as she disliked him, Jax still loved Nicole. He always made an effort for her to like him, for my benefit.

My big sister nodded as she played with the baby's fingers. "Of course," she said in a baby talk voice. "As long as I get to see this stud here all the time!" We all laughed at Abel's smile, like he was responding to Nic's comment.

Jax looked back to me. "Talk to you?" He masked his order as a question, not wanting to start drama with anyone. He made sure he spoke to me in a calm voice as to not disturb Abel.

"Yeah," I sighed. Jax passed Abel over to Wendy before taking me by the hand and guiding me down the hallway. He pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door. I sat down on the edge of his bed. "What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. Jax sat down beside me.

"What the hell was that earlier, Adalyn?" He looked at me and I could see the concern written all over his face. It felt nice to know he still cared. "You're fuckin' Juice and caught him with an 'eater, so you flip shit and break down? That's not like you at all, babe."

I sighed again as I lowered myself so my back was on the bed, my legs hanging over the edge. Jax joined me like he always did for our long talks like this. The memories made me smile. "I honestly don't know. I just snapped," I admitted in a small voice. "Jax, I liked him. God I liked him so much. I tried to keep it about sex. The more I hung out with him, though... I just couldn't keep the feelings back. Then he admitted he felt shit for me, too. I was so happy, Jackson. He made me happy. Juice asked me to be with him about a week ago. I told him I wanted to wait, that I wasn't ready. He was fine with it, he tried to be the best he could to make me want it, and believe me, I wanted it. Hell, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it now, even after what went down. Tonight I was gonna tell him yes. That I wanted to try it out and be with him. Now... It's ruined." My eyes fell to my hands that were laying on my stomach. The fidgeted until Jax placed one of his hands on top of them.

We both turned our heads to look at each other at the same time, and I couldn't help but tear up a little again. "Hey, stop that, darlin'," he attempted to soothe me as his thumb rubbed my hand. "It's gonna be okay. Whether you end up together or not. You got me and the little man on your side." We both smiled as we remembered the fact that Abel was home now. "If he keeps being a scumbag like that though, I will kill him, Adalyn. You know that's not a joke. I hurt you, I'm not gonna watch another douche bag do it, too. I'm gonna support what you want, but he doesn't deserve you. Your heart or your pussy!" He smirked at me and I hit his chest. "I'm serious. You deserve so much better than anyone in this life, D-... Addy." He caught himself before he brought up _that _name again. Guess he got used to it from earlier.

"Thank you for being so good to me, even after all the shit that happened between us in the past," I whispered with a small smile.

"I wasn't good to you, Adalyn." Jax groaned as he acknowledged the way he treated me. "I was awful to you. I was in a bad place, I have no idea why you stayed."

I made eye contact with him again. "Because I loved you, Jackson. You don't give up on someone if you love them the way I loved you," I spoke softly, watching the emotions wash over his face.

Jax leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips. It wasn't meant romantically, it wasn't meant as anything, really. Nothing besides a comforting gesture that I was grateful for. "I wish it would've worked, you know," he mumbled before he turned his head so he could stare at the ceiling. "I wish I would've realized what a dick I was being. I'm sorry it took you dumping me to realize it. I just wish life had a rewind button so I could treat you right, Ads."

"I know," I nodded, looking up at the ceiling like he did. "I wish we would've worked, too. I wish I never listened to Tara, that I dealt with it until you got past that shit. God, Jax, I wished Abel was mine for a second when I was holding him that first time. I've pictured us with a little family so many times." We looked back at each other again and he smiled at me before placing a hand on my cheek. "Everything happened for a reason, though. We weren't meant for each other. I think that's clear now. Your soul mate is Tara, Jax. We're just meant to be the best friends we started out as." I gave him a little smile as I patted his hand before I sat up. I wanted this conversation to end, to be honest. It was starting to bring me pain, much like earlier had. Jax followed suit and looked at me.

He sighed. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit this, Addy..." I stared at him when he paused. "You belong with Juice. I can see it in the way you look at each other. In the way he chased after you. He's never done shit like that with any girl. I talked to him, he feels like shit, Ad. He doesn't deserve you, at all. I'm stickin' by that, but, you're meant for each other. I see it in your eyes just talking about him, good or bad. The only other person you've been that beat up over, was me. I know how it felt to be loved like that by you, and that came with your outbursts and hysterical cries when I fucked up. Even then it wasn't like what happened earlier. I'm not saying forgive him right away, but eventually, try to give the guy another chance, will ya?"

At first, I didn't want to admit Jax was right, even though I knew he was. Nothing felt right unless it was with Juice, and I knew that wasn't coincidence. I gave Jax a small smile before I nodded. He returned the friendly gesture and hugged me close. "Thank you," I whispered to him again. "Thank you for finally letting me release all those feelings. The hurt, the anger, the love... Thank you, Szerelem." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him one last time. He kissed my lips again in that same soft, comforting way. Only this time, it was a good bye. A good bye to the romantic side of our relationship.

With one last squeeze, we finally made our way out of the room and back to the party. I was glad Jax and I had talked. I was beginning to think that maybe hiding something so big from Jax for so long could have been a huge factor in my blow up, but I had to shake that out of my mind. I knew what it was really about. My instinct to protect myself from getting my heart crushed and letting Juice in again at that moment. All the pain I've had built up inside me, and I felt better now that it was finally out. I smiled to my sister when I walked up beside her and silently joined whatever conversation she was having.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juice. I turned to look at him, and he gave me a somber face. My only response was a wary smile. He was hurting from everything, I understood that. He needed to get that I was, too, though. Juice nodded to me before walking away, outta my line of vision. It hurt me that he wasn't even making an effort right now, but I couldn't blame him. I was angry earlier. Heartbroken. I flipped out, said things I thought I meant. I was still on the fence about the whole forgiving him deal, but I promised Jax I'd at least try.

The next second, I saw the crow eater Juice was with on the pool table. She gave me a weird look. Not a rude one, but not a polite one either. I watched as she quickly scurried into the kitchen with another woman. My curiosity got the best of me, and I went to eavesdrop, as subtly as I could.

I listened in after the conversation already began. "Wait a minute," the one Juice didn't sleep with began. "He kept calling you by another name? That's hilarious. Be lucky, though, sweetheart. Juice is one of the best of the Sons. So good in the sack." I scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes. These women really were major sluts. So were the men, though, I guess.

"Yeah, he was," pool-table girl responded quietly. "I felt bad, though. He was so drunk. He kept calling me Ada and Adalyn. I'm not sure, but I think that's the brunette he's been hanging around with. The one that was with Jax in high school?" Shit. These girls seem to gossip pretty often, too. "Juice just kept saying stuff like, 'I like you so much, Ada. Why won't you be mine?' Then he'd say her name as we were fuckin' and everything. Then the next morning, I woke up just as she stormed out, so I'm assuming something was going on there. I asked Juice what happened when he came back in, and he goes, 'Nothing. Just fucked up with the girl of my dreams by getting wasted and fuckin' around.' Then he stormed off!"

The 'eaters kept talking, but I tuned them out. If everything she said was true, Juice still wanted this. I was reconsidering this more seriously now. I wanted him, and I hoped I was right in assuming he still wanted me, too.

**Juice POV**

I sat on the couch at Jax's during the majority of the party so far. I was happy for him, for Wendy, for Gemma, but I couldn't be generally happy because of how things were with Ada. Sleeping with that skank was a huge mistake. If I woulda been sober, it would've never happened. My stupid drunk mind convinced myself that I still wanted to test things out. That it'd be okay to sleep with someone else. Even when I did it, I know I kept calling Becca, the crow eater, by Adalyn's name.

Tig sat down next to me on Jax's couch and dragged me out of my mental self-punishment. "What's goin' on, brother?" He wondered with a sigh.

"Just fucked up is all," I admitted. "Nothing new." I gave Tig a shrug and he looked at me funny.

He leaned in close. "All the shit with Addy?" He had an eyebrow raised, like he was genuinely curious. When I nodded, Tig sighed again. "As hard as she tries to make herself be tough, she's a softy, Juice. You give her a good apology, pour your feelings out to her, do all the pussy shit you could think of, I'm sure it'll be a huge step towards her forgiving you, man." He leaned back into the couch and shrug, taking a sip of his drink.

I laughed, unamused. "I tried that!" My tone was a bit ruder than I intended it to be. "She doesn't wanna hear it, Tig. I have no idea what to do." He nodded as I spoke, registering my words. A smirk started to form on his lips as he leaned in close again.

"I'll tell you exactly what to do," he whispered mischievously. "Adalyn is a jealous, jealous broad, obviously. You go up to one of these whores, be all up on her. Make sure Addy sees it. If she feels for you like we both know she does, she'll step in. You just gotta take it from there, man. Don't be too up on the bitch, though. Might just make Addy too pissed off, make her think you really don't want shit with her. Now go, go find the slut you need." I couldn't stop the smirk from forming on my lips as I remembered the night of Half Sack's fight. Sure, we were still 'together' or whatever you wanna call our fuck sessions then, but I don't doubt this will get me the same result.

I clapped Tig on the back before standing up. "You're the best," I told him with one of my huge, goofy grins. He waved me off to go find my decoy for the night. I weaved through the people at the party, making sure to avoid Ada until I found who I was looking for. I managed to do just that. I spotted the perfect crow eater for my situation at the same time Adalyn caught my eye. Becca was in the kitchen, and I heard Adalyn say she was gonna go grab a beer. The beers were in the kitchen. Perfect.

"Hey, darlin'," I greeted Becca with one of my sexy grins. "Just wanted to thank you for last night. It really was amazing." Her face lit up at my words. She stepped closer to me and giggled as she snaked her arms around my waist as I leaned against the fridge. I didn't touch her back, not wanting to take shit too far like Tig said, getting me in more trouble.

Adalyn walked in the room to see Becca wrapped around me, smiling. Ada shook her head and gave me a dirty look. She stared for a second. I had to keep my smile to myself from the pride I had. Standing in front of the fridge was smart of me. It meant she had to at least interact with me, and if she turned me down, at least I got to speak to the beautiful girl one last time. Ada walked towards us, an angry fake smile on her lips. "Excuse me," she ground out. I acted like I didn't hear her, which caused her to clear her throat, angrily.

I looked over at her. "Oh, hey, Ada!" I made sure she heard the happy, but not _too_ happy, tone I used. "Can I help you with something?" Ada bit down on her lip, infuriated. She nodded, though. "Okay, what?"

She tapped her foot and clenched her jaw. I could tell she was trying to hold her outburst in. Becca just watched Adalyn grow more and more annoyed with a bitchy smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrows to Ada, telling her to tell me what she needs. She cleared her throat again, trying to hide the fact that she was holding back tears, which almost killed my facade to see. "Well, I was gonna say a beer," she muttered. Her voice was eerily calm. "But, I changed my mind. You can help me by getting this slut's fucking arms off of you, Juice." Her eyes met mine. They were hard and cold, but also hurt and sad at what I was doing.

Becca made a tsk-type noise and held on to me tighter. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I needed Adalyn. I peeled Becca's arms off one by one, causing her to give me a nasty look. "Sorry, Bec," I whispered with a small smile. "Give us a minute?" Like a good 'eater, she didn't dare to try to protest. She nodded and left immediately, leaving me alone with Ada. "Thought whatever this was was done? Why does it matter if I have a girl with me?" I leaned my back against the fridge now to face her head-on and crossed my arms. It was hard to be rude to her right now, but I knew it needed to be done.

Adalyn shifted her weight and rolled her eyes. "Don't be an asshole," she snapped. "You hurt me, and that's your way of trying to make me want you again? I know what the fuck you're doing. You know exactly why it matters, Juice."

"No, I actually don't," I spat back with the same rude tone. "See, you tell me you don't want to be with me, then you get heartbroken and all upset when you catch me passed out with another girl after a drunk night, and now you're tellin' me what to do with girls? You're confusing the shit out of me, here, Ada."

Her face looked hurt at my words for a second. It quickly went back to angry as she spoke. "You knew I wanted to be with you, Juice. I just needed some God damn time. You had to fuck that all up, though, didn't you? I can't fucking trust you after I saw you with her!" She raised her voice more with each word. She wants to yell? I can yell, too.

"Why the fuck not, Ada?!" I shouted back, not giving two shits if anybody heard us. "You just assumed I slept with her without even talking to me! Granted, I did, but you jumping to conclusions proved you never even tried to fucking trust me!" My jaw clenched and I gritted my teeth. Adalyn's expression grew angrier with me.

She stepped closer to me, getting in my face. "I'm sorry, okay?! I can't help the fact that I've been hurt in my life! You knew all the shit, Juice, then you go and sleep with some whore when everything was perfect!" Her voice cracked a little towards the end of her sentence. "I'm damaged goods, okay?! I've believed I was cared about only to get walked all over! I'm sorry that it's hard for me to trust and forgive and forget just like that!"

I uncrossed my arms and tossed them into the air. "Adalyn, I gave you no reason not to fucking trust me!" I yelled back, looking around the room. By now, people were surrounding the kitchen area, watching us have it out. I didn't give two shits, though. It was as if we were the only two in the room. "I told you how many times I wanted you! I let you in, too, you know! You're not the only one that's fucking hard for!"

"Yeah?! Sorry I was so inconsiderate of _your _feelings when I found you, half naked, cuddled up with that fucking WHORE!" Adalyn was pushing at my chest now as a few of her angry tears fell down her face. "If you wanted me you wouldn't have fucked us up. I've been fed that bullshit too much, Juice! You proved you weren't different than the rest by pulling what you did!"

She was right. I knew she was right. I was, too, though. That was the sucky thing about this argument. We were both right on points, we were both fucking hurt from the events that went down this morning. The thing is, I had to have her. I wasn't gonna give this up just because I was an idiot one night. She was gonna forgive me, one way or another. If it took me 12 years to achieve that, I didn't give a fuck. She was all I wanted. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Adalyn, I'm not him," my voice softened as my eyes glanced at Jax, who rolled his eyes at me. "I fucked up, I know. I said I'm sorry and I meant it. Becca meant nothing to me, okay? You're the only one that's ever meant something. Shit, baby, I was saying your fuckin' name all night!" My words gained a few chuckles from the bystanders, even a little one from Ada.

"You mean it, Juice? You want this?" She gestured to the two of us as she talked. Her voice was back to its soft tone, with the addition of her little sniffles from the tears she couldn't hold back anymore. "If you are, I need to know you're not gonna go off and fuck around again. You're honest with me. Even if you do fuck up again and sleep with a skank. Tell me everything. No bullshit. I can't deal with how I felt this morning again. It was like you spat in my face after all the shit you've been telling me."

I nodded at her as a smile formed on my face before I could stop it. "I mean it. I want it all, Ada. I promise you, I do. I'll be honest, I won't hurt you, I'll do everything for you, baby. I swear to God." I got a few groans and whipping noises from the assholes in the crowd, but, again, I didn't care. I know she, and everyone else, could hear the excitement and genuine nature in my voice.

She giggled and slid closer to me. "Okay, then I'm—" I stopped her by putting my lips on hers. Every kiss we shared was amazing, but this one was different. I couldn't tell what about it made it feel that way, but I liked it. It was as if fireworks went off all around us. I felt Adalyn's smile against my mouth as people started to cheer.

I pulled away and looked her in the eye, taking both her hands in mine. "Be with me." I told her again, rather than asked. She pretended to think about it for a minute, tapping her foot and looking around the room.

"I mean I have all my other boyfriends so I'll have to think about—"

"Adalyn!" I cut her off again with a laugh.

"Okay! It's gonna take some time for me to fully be okay with what happened, but, yes, doofus," she replied with a big, sweet grin. "I'll be with you." The cheers around us started up again and were louder than the first time they erupted. Our lips met again in a soft kiss before we pulled away and laughed at everyone. I bowed, earning me a hit on the shoulder from Ada.

My eyes were locked with hers as our foreheads leaned against each other. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while mine were around her waist. I tilted my chin up and kissed her one more time, smiling like a fool when the kiss broke. "Finally," I breathed, which earned me another cute little giggle from Adalyn.

We stayed in the kitchen, wrapped up in each other as everyone else went back to the party. I figured we should stop being so antisocial, so I went to step back out when Jax caught me and asked me to follow Tara home. He looked like he got bitch slapped big time. I stepped back into the kitchen to tell Ada I was headin' out. "I gotta follow Tara home," I said with a sigh. "Come over later?"

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll stay here for a bit, help Gemma clean up. I'll call you when I'm leaving." Her smile was so bright and beautiful, I just wanted to sit and stare at it. She eventually pushed me out, sending me on another babysitting job.

Tara's was close enough, and on top of that, she was driving pretty fast. I couldn't complain, all I wanted was to get back to my girl and celebrate us. Finally. Tara had just pulled into her driveway when Adalyn called me. "Hey, baby," I answered. "I'll be home in like ten minutes." All I heard in response were sobs and gasps. "Adalyn?! What's wrong? Baby?! What happened?"

"Juice, it's Donna," she cried into the phone. "She's dead!"


	15. Chapter 15: Settling In

_**Yay Juice and Ada finally together! This chapter and the next are gonna be very fluffy as they settle into their relationship, but chapter 17 brings back the drama, I promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, only Nicole and Adalyn!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Settling In**

**Adalyn POV**

I still couldn't believe it. Donna, my best friend's wife, and, in a way, my sister-in-law, got shot in the back of the head by a banger. The coward couldn't even do it head on. I knew it was meant for Opie, and that scared me even more. Juice held me while I cried and shook all through the night.

I felt selfish, I was scared to go see Ope and the kids. Scared they would think I was intruding, say I hardly knew Donna. I had to man up as I walked through his house. All the Old Ladies and 'eaters were preparing food when I saw Mary, Opie's mom. Jesus, I hadn't seen her in what feels like forever.

"Hi, Mary," I whispered when I was close enough so she could hear me. She turned around slowly, and gave me a small, sad smile. "It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Mary nodded, grabbing me into a hug. "I know, sweetheart," she murmured back as she sniffled and rubbed my hair. "He's out back with Jax and the kids, if you wanna go say hello." I pulled away from her and walked to the back door just as Jax came in. He hugged me right away.

"He's not doin' too good, Addy. I can't get through to him like you can," he told me as he released me. I looked out to Opie pushing Kenny on a swing and nodded, kissing Jax on the cheek before I went out.

Opie saw me and started tearing up right away. I did the same. We went to each other and I hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, Ope," I whispered into his shirt, trying my best to hold back a sob. "Anything you need. I mean anything. I'm here for you, you know that." He let me go and slowly nodded. He looked back at his kids and sighed.

"She loved you, you know," he told me, his gaze still fixed on his children. "She would always ask about you after you would come home then leave. Ever since she met you she wanted to be closer with you, Ads. Know that, okay? Know she loved you." We were both full on crying now. I kissed his cheek and held his face in my hands.

"And I loved her. I love you, and those beautiful kids, too. If you need me to watch them, give you some time, I'm more than happy to take that on." My voice was serious as I spoke. I was sincere. Anything he needed, I'd do.

"No, no," he replied, waving me off. "I don't want to push them on you, especially with the new relationship coming around, kid." Opie gave me a small laugh before his face fell again.

I laughed through the tears, too, as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean it, Opie. You've helped me through everything hard in my life," I assured him with a shaky breath. "You're my best friend. I don't think I would be standing today if it weren't for you helping me through my shit. My parents splitting up, my sister with the crank, and everything with Jax. I love you more than you know, Ope." He smiled a bit when he heard my words. When I was officially 'in' with the SAMCRO boys, that was the way I told them I loved them for the first time. It became our little thing between the three of us. We meant everything to each other as kids, and words couldn't even begin to describe the amount of love there was among us.

He slid a finger under his eyes to rid himself of his tears. "Thank you so much, little one." Opie pulled me in for another hug. "I love you more than know." His voice was soft and sad as he whispered in my ear, and I felt my heart break a little when I pulled away and saw his sad face. He gestured to his children. "I'm gonna go back and be with them. They need their dad." I nodded and hugged him one last time. I gave Kenny and Ellie each a big kiss and hug before I was on my way.

The rest of the day was tough and long. I'd spent it online shopping for last minute things for the apartment until Juice called and asked me to meet him at his place. He sounded so upset, it worried me. I rushed over and knocked.

When he opened the door, he looked like shit. "Hey, baby," Juice croaked softly. I stared at him until we sat down on the couch, and even then, I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Jeez, take a picture or come take my clothes off already." He tried to laugh, but his mood stopped him.

"What's the matter? You're scaring me. You seem…" I let my words fade, not knowing how to describe the state he was in. Instead, I just leaned over and kissed him softly. He smiled at me.

"I wanna tell you, believe me, but its club shit," his eyes fell to the floor. I sighed, very loudly.

Juice's eyes flashed up to me again. He was slightly scowling. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything with the club. That's something I don't mind," I told him softly, putting a hand on his thigh. "But you need to understand that I can't help you unless I know what's going on. It's not like I don't know the shit the club does, Juice. I don't want you to keep this bottled up if it's bugging you like this."

He nodded slowly. It was his turn to produce an audible sigh. "The witness, the one who locked Bobby up, is at a safe house," Juice's voice was hardly even a whisper. "The guys went to go… Take care of it. Adalyn, she's a 17 year old girl." He rubbed his hand over his head when I gasped. He let his eyes meet mine again, and I could tell he was on the brink of tears. "Jax went, and he seemed like he was gonna at least try to stop them, but who knows, Ada! I gave them that address. She's gonna be dead because of me!"

"Juice, baby, no! If they go through with this, she died because she's a rat. There's only one way to deal with rats," I reassured him as I rubbed his back. "This isn't on you. I promise you that. C'mere." I pulled Juice down so his head was on my lap. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Lightly, I ran my fingernails along one of his skull tattoos and sang softly to him until we both drifted off to a much needed sleep.

Juice woke me up with a soft shake of my shoulders. Today was the day of the funeral. I rubbed my eyes and kissed him before getting up. We took a shower together and I sat in one of his SAMCRO t-shirts and a pair of his boxers as he got ready. He ran me back to Gemma's so I could change and make myself somewhat presentable.

I rode with Tara to the funeral, glad she wasn't still pissed about the whole gun thing. She told me everything that happened with Jax at Abel's party, which I just laughed at, and everything about Agent Kohn. She swore me to secrecy before telling me what Jax had done. I couldn't blame him, though. I felt the creepiness radiate off of that guy when I met him, plus Jax would do anything to protect Tara. I was glad I was getting close to my best girl friend again, too. I missed her a lot more than I realized, and a hell of a lot more than I would let anybody know. It seemed like everything was either the best it could be, or the worst it could be. No in between.

When we finally got to the funeral, Jax was nowhere to be found. Tara and I shared glances as we looked around for him with no luck. I was seated in front of a standing Juice and next to Tara. The service was in full swing when we saw finally Jax walking towards us, looking like complete shit. Tara took his cut from Juice and returned it to him, before they shared a kiss. I shot a smirk over to Gemma and Wendy. Then, just like that, Jax was gone as fast as he arrived.

Luckily, the funeral ended not long after. I went with Juice back to the clubhouse where the rest of the charters were hanging out, too. He went to go get us a couple of beers when I felt a hand on the small of my back, causing me to tense up.

"Hey, darlin'," a rough voice said to me. I turned to see Happy standing there with a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

I smiled back at him, not wanting to be. "Happy, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. His smile grew a bit as he nodded. "I'm Adalyn, nice to meet you,"

"Haven't seen you around here before." His voice was more of an accusation than anything. I made a face that he only laughed at. "You wanna go back to one of those dorms with me?"

I let out an unamused laugh, rolling my eyes. Bitchy Adalyn was about to come out. "No, no thank you. I'm with someone else," I told him as I turned away. Happy started rubbing my back. "Look, I mean it, asshole. I'm not interested. I'm not one of those sluts, okay?"

He laughed at me again, his hand drifting lower. I prayed for Juice to be back soon. "Oh yeah? Whose Old Lady are you then?" He sneered, knowing I wasn't anybody's. "Come on." He tugged on my arm, but I stood firm.

"Get your hands off of me." I yelled as I pulled my arm back with a force. "Touch me again and I'll hurt you, don't fucking test me." I kept my face hard. I wanted to yell for Juice, but I had to stand my own ground.

Happy was about to say something else when Juice finally came back. "What the hell's goin' on here, dude?" He questioned as he looked between Happy and me. "Hap, you seriously doin' what the hell I think you're doin'? She's my girlfriend. Alright? Back off." Juice sighed and handed me a beer before sitting and pulling me down on top of him. Happy laughed, but nodded and left. Even though I was pissed at what just happened, I beamed at Juice calling me his girlfriend for the first time. Those times with Jax and Hale that felt so wrong… This was exactly why. Hearing that word come from Juice's mouth felt right. It felt perfect. I knew being with him was the right place for me.

"What was that all about?" I asked Juice with concern when I recovered from my grinning. "He wouldn't back down. I thought you were friends with him, how didn't he know-" Juice's laughter stopped me.

"He was testing you, babe," he told me with a smile. "See if you were serious about this. Someone does it to all the girls. Gotta know when you say you're mine, you mean it. It's usually just done with Old Ladies, but I guess they wanted to check you out early." He laughed a bit and took a sip of his beer as he watched my face go from concerned, to confused, then angry, and end on an annoyed expression.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm all about you, Juan Carlos," I whispered in his ear, trying to use my sexy voice. I kissed him softly. Having Juice made me feel like no matter what happened, I'd be alright. Nothing made me happier than he did.

* * *

A few days later, Nicole and I finally moved into our apartment, a bit early, I might add. I couldn't complain, though. I was way too excited. I had all my stuff from Sonoma sent down, which, luckily, wasn't too much. I had to finish out the rent on my old apartment, but I didn't mind at all. It wasn't a lot of cash. I also had to quit my bartending gig, obviously meaning I needed to find a new job out here fast.

We were bringing up the rest of the boxes with the assistance of Juice and Happy. Hap apologized for his behavior, much to my surprise, but I realized that was only after he met my sister. He seemed to take a liking to her from what Juice and I noticed. Nicole, of course, was completely oblivious. We speculated if it was only sexual, or if he actually was in to her. Juice and I laughed over it whenever Happy would make an attempt to be somewhat chivalrous.

"Let me take that one up, Ada," I heard Juice yell as I was about to go up the stairs. I turned around as he was running towards me. "Looks heavy. I got it." He gave me a peck on the cheek and took the box.

I shook my head. "I'm not completely helpless, Juice. I can carry a frickin' box," I told him with a sigh. He just laughed in my face and turned to go up the steps. I rolled my eyes at him and slapped his ass with the back of my hand. "Keep it up, remember whose bitch work you're doing!" I smirked at him when he chuckled at me, again.

"Oh, baby! You know how I like it rough!" He shouted, causing the bystanders on the street to glare. I walked away from him, not wanting to hold up the rest of the moving process. I wanted to get this shit done. After only one more trip up the two flights, we were moved in. "The place is awesome, Adalyn," Juice told me as he gave me a quick kiss.

I nodded and cuddled into him on the couch when my phone buzzed. I took it out and sighed. Ryan. Again. He must've been going by my old place to see if I was back yet and saw the movers taking stuff out.

_Ryan: Adalyn, please. Why won't you answer me? Where did you go? Back to Charming? I miss you. Call me._

Juice looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I read the text. "Ryan again. That's the eighth text today," I muttered with a groan. Juice rolled his eyes, hating that the douche was still contacting me. "I just hope he doesn't come here looking for me."

That caused Juice to tense up. He clenched his jaw before talking. "If he does, I'll take care of it. Don't worry," he was serious. I was glad I had such a protective boyfriend after my crazy clingy one. It was reassuring.

Juice's prepay rang then, causing me to groan again. Ever since Donna was murdered, he was needed for constant club business. He kissed my nose before going into the kitchen to take his call. I stayed on the couch with Happy and Nicole, who were in their own little conversation, and played with the seam of the cushion. I needed something to keep myself occupied considering Juice and I barely got time together the past couple of days.

I heard Juice groan loudly and shut his phone as I made my way into the kitchen. "I gotta go, babe. Duty calls." He sighed before going into kiss me. He tried to make it quick, like he always did when he was summoned, but I didn't let him. When he pulled away, I grabbed his cut and brought him right back to me, kissing him even more passionately. "Babe…" He tried to talk between breaths. "I gotta… You know I… Ada…" I eventually coaxed him into letting me slip my tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. We made out for a few seconds before he pushed me away gently and looked at me with a stern face.

I frowned at him. "What? I didn't do anything," I said, using a very fake innocent voice. I slid closer to him, my fingers walking up his chest. "Just trying to give my boyfriend a nice goodbye kiss is all." Juice smiled at me as I went for his neck. Sucking and biting the spots I knew made him crazy hard enough to leave marks. He gasped softly and I moved my lips back to his, resuming our make out session. I moaned into his mouth, knowing exactly what I was doing. That always drove him crazy. He pulled away and looked me in the eye before he groaned and licked his lips. Juice lifted me on to the counter and kissed me again. Hard.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman," he laughed in between the kisses he was placing on my mouth, chin, and jaw.

I giggled when he made his way down my neck. "Good, baby," I moaned, out of breath. We were making good progress when we heard a noise of disgust along with a clearing of someone's throat.

We looked back to see Nicole and Happy standing in the archway to the kitchen. I laughed at how embarrassed Juice looked. "See, I knew you would get me in trouble!" He kissed me again before picking me up and putting me back on the floor.

"We gotta go, idiot," Happy spoke up. "See you two later." He just walked out of the apartment like he'd never been here.

"He's not one for a nice hug and kiss goodbye, huh?" I said to Juice with a laugh. He chuckled and shook his head.

He kissed me one last time before he gave Nic a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, you two," he commanded with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Or else I'll have to come back and punish the younger one!" He winked and left before Nicole could hit him like she was trying to.

I giggled and plopped back down on our sectional with a sigh. "You love him, Adalyn," my sister stated like it was a known fact. "It's so obvious. I mean, you've hardly been together, but you're so perfect for each other." I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed one of the boxes.

"Shut up with this love thing already," I mumbled, getting the box cutters. "It's too soon for that. We're just getting the hang of this. Don't put ideas in my head."

"I just call it how I see it, baby sis," she said as she leaned into the couch. "You and Juice are the best couple out there. Plus, I like him so much more than Jax. He won't treat you like complete shit, ya know? I totally see you having a bunch of pretty babies for me to spoil!"

I looked at her and made a tsk. "Well you know what I see?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. "A lazy ass who's not helping me unpack. Get to work." And just like that, the talk about love was done.

* * *

After unpacking the majority of things, I had a box of my stuff left. I was pulling things out and setting them in their new place when I saw it. The envelope Nicole gave me when she first came back to Charming. I grabbed it and stared for a few minutes, not knowing if I should open it or not. My dad was a good man, but he was not a good father. He was hardly there. He was one of the factors in causing my sister to turn to drugs. I hated both of my parents for that.

I chose to stop being so scared and open it. There was a handwritten letter on the inside.

_Adalyn,_

_I know things haven't always been the best between us, and I am sorry for that. I will never be able to change the things that happened, whether they be your sister abusing methamphetamine, or you running off with the Sons of Anarchy. I'll never understand what made you run to that horrible boy, but I understand what made you run in general. Your mother and I were never good parents. We tried our best, but we failed more than we succeeded. Again, I am truly sorry for the pain caused to you and Nicole. I miss you, baby girl. I miss seeing your smile and hearing your laugh. I miss seeing your eyes light up when I would get home from work. I asked your sister to give you this letter when she told me she was going to visit you in Charming. I can't help but wonder why you went there, Adalyn. Nicole wouldn't give me much detail. I can only pray it wasn't to see those trashy bikers. They are no good, murderous scum. You're so much better than that. You're a smart young lady. You're full of so much light and so much good. Stay away from those outlaws, please. I don't need calls from Unser telling me they got you arrested again like when you were in high school. That Winston boy and that Teller prick only brought you down in life. They took away your potential. You should be the lawyer you aspired to be as a child, not some bartender working all night. You should go back to school. Go home, soon, Adalyn. Go back to Sonoma. I do not want you in Charming. You're lucky your sister fills me in on your condition. I would be furious if I had to drive all the way to Sonoma to see how you are. Don't do anything radical. Please be safe. Take this money and get back to me, Adalyn._

_I love you,_

_Daddy_

I looked back into the envelope and took out the cash. I counted $1,500 and laughed to myself. If he was gonna buy me, he'd need a lot more than that. I crumpled the paper and the money right away. I threw it all in the trash. I was fuming. I didn't want anything to do with this son of a bitch. Who did he think he was insulting my family? Telling me what to do? I never wanted to be a lawyer. That's what _he_ wanted. I ran my hands through my hair before holding my pillow to my mouth and screaming. I wanted nothing to do with this asshole. Nothing ever again.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise!

_**Again, mainly just a fluff chapter. Relationship thoughts, smut, then the title gets fulfilled by the end ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Surprise!**

**Juice POV**

Shit with the club has either been completely quiet, or totally busy since Donna's murder. It was taking away time from me and Adalyn, which sorta pissed me off. I knew the club came first, always, I'd never think any other way, but we were just starting out. Just getting into the groove of things. We wouldn't have any club business for three days, and when something would come up out of the blue, I'd always be with Ada. It sucked.

I finally got to her and Nicole's apartment after a day of doing menial shit. I still got treated like a prospect sometimes, and even though I was the newest patch, that still pissed me off. I groaned as I shook off the day and pulled out my key to Ada's place. My 'coming in' routine, as Ada called it, was becoming a natural thing for me to do. Once I got in the apartment, I had to lock the door, take off my boots, and leave my cut on the coat rack. I was against the no cut thing at first, but she told me her time was her time until the club called. She didn't want a reminder of it. I understood that. I only got her convinced to let me still have my gun on me until I settled in for the night if I was staying by telling her I needed to have it close, just in case. She rolled her eyes at me a few times and assured me she had her own weapons, but she eventually agreed when I flashed her one of my winning smiles and begged.

I made my way to her room and saw my beautiful girlfriend lying in bed reading. I grinned, knowing she didn't hear me come in. She was too caught up in her little world. Slowly, I snuck into the room and jumped on the bed, right on top of her. Adalyn screamed at first, but then fell into fits of laughter as I started to tickle her.

"Juice! Oh my God, stop it!" She giggled and rolled around under me as she tried to push me off. I chucked and stopped, taking a deep breath when I rolled off of her onto the other side of the bed.

Ada stared me down as she tried not to laugh some more. I inched my face closer and closer to hers until our noses were touching. I quickly kissed her and laughed. "Hi, baby," I said with a smile before kissing her again.

"Oh don't 'hi, baby' me! You just attacked me!" Adalyn yelled as she snuggled into my arms. I kissed her head and smiled when that amazing smell of her hit my nose. She looked up at me. "I need to talk to you about something." I nodded at her, telling her to go on. There was a time I got nervous when she said shit like that, but usually it's just stuff she needs advice on, which made me happy that she had that much faith in me. She got up and went in her trash can and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "It's… It's from my dad. Sent money, said he missed me. I threw it away, I don't want anything to do with the scumbag. I just… I can't help but miss him, too, you know? He's my dad, Juice." Adalyn started tearing up as she sat on the edge of her bed.

I sighed and moved to sit next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my chest as she handed me the letter so I could read it. I couldn't help but laugh a little at this asshole's nerve. He's done nothing but hurt Addy all of her life, and all he basically did in this letter was put down her real family. "Babe, if you miss him, reach out to him," I told her softly as I rubbed the back of her head. She shot me a confused look. "You don't have to like him to miss him. You don't have to like him to see him. I didn't know my dad at all growing up, and I honestly don't know what I would do if I got something like this. If I felt the way you do, though, Ada, I'd go for it. Hear him out. If you still despise his ass, tell him to fuck off. Don't just ignore the problem."

She looked up at me and nodded slowly before pulling herself away from my chest. "I don't want to ignore it, I know I don't," Adalyn said softly. "I don't want him in my life, though. My parents are nothing but toxic for me. My sister's too sweet, so of course she forgave the two of them right after she got out of rehab. She claimed it was her whole 'starting fresh' bullshit, but she really just wanted to try for another relationship with them. I don't want that. At all. He doesn't deserve to be in my life. Neither does my piece of shit mom. She's probably drunk off her ass somewhere with her third husband. I just don't get why, all of a fucking sudden, he has to do this shit? I was happy without them. Why the fuck does he have to do this?"

I felt my heart ache a bit at the sad look in her eyes as she cried. I rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "I really don't know, Ada. I don't know why he's trying to hop back in now. Maybe he doesn't even know why." My voice was soft and quiet as I spoke to her. All I wanted right now was my girlfriend cheered up. "It should count for something that your dad is trying though, baby. Sure, he might be trying by giving you money and putting down those you love, but he doesn't know what else to do. He hardly knows who you are now. Maybe he just wants a chance to see the beautiful woman his daughter grew up to be. Personally, I think your dad is a total douche bag, but, hey, that's just me. I also think you should at least see him. When you're ready for it, okay? Don't gotta let him back in your life, don't gotta forgive him for the shit he's done. Just see him, let him know you're whole, you're doin' good, and that you've got one sexy boyfriend!" I smirked down at Adalyn as she popped me on the chest.

She sighed before kissing me. "You're such a tool," she laughed, but hugged me tight. "Thank you. This is exactly why you're the intelligence officer, my dear," she teased. I rolled my eyes at her before pulling her back up into bed. We were about to get intimate when her phone started to ring. "Holy fuck! Ryan! I don't fucking want to see you, psycho!" Ada yelled at her buzzing phone, which went off about six times in a row.

She opened the messages and groaned before tossing the phone to me so I could read. I was annoyed, but I had to laugh. This guy wouldn't quit.

_Ryan: Adalyn, I miss you. How are you doing?_

_Ryan: I keep thinking about that time we made the trip to San Francisco for those two days. Your happiness was so beautiful. We can do that again if you come home._

_Ryan: I'll be better for you, Adalyn. I trust you now, I know you would never deceive me._

_Ryan: Let's work this out. Come home. My sheets still smell like you. I still love you._

_Ryan: I was waiting for you to come home to talk about this. I think that in itself shows that I'm trying. I gave you space, but now your apartment is emptied. Why did you move? I know you must be in Charming. I called Nicole's apartment and her roommates said she moved, too. Please tell me where you are. I'm worried._

_Ryan: You're my girl, Adalyn. It isn't right for you to ignore me._

"Holy shit, this guy is persistent," I laughed as I looked to Adalyn. She had an angry expression on her face. "I'll take care of this."

Her face twisted in confusion. "What're you doing?" She wondered as I typed away on her phone. When I didn't respond to her, she let out a loud, annoyed groan.

_Adalyn: Ryan, this is Adalyn's new boyfriend. I'm her upgrade from you, so back the fuck off, dude. Once you find something better, you toss the old thing aside. That's what went down between you two. Please stop harassing MY girl. You're interrupting a very crucial time. You see, I'm about to fuck her until she can't walk right. So, have a good night, bud :)_

I handed her her phone back with a grin when I was done. Adalyn laughed. "Juice, oh my God!" She giggled and sighed as she turned off her phone and put it on the night stand. When she turned back to me, she had a sexy smirk on her face. "Fuck me until I can't walk right, huh? You think you got that in you, _bud_?"

I grinned before I captured her lips with mine for a passionate kiss. "Baby, I got more than that in me just from looking at you," I whispered huskily after the kiss broke. Adalyn pushed me down onto the bed as she straddled me. We made out while she grinded against me, knowing exactly how to get me hard. "Wait, what about Nicole?" I pulled away and asked with a confused face. I knew her sister was in her room, and I didn't want to torture her with the sound of us fucking.

Ada shrugged in response as she lifted her torso off of me and sat up straight. "Guess we'll have to be extra quiet then," she responded in her sex voice while she grinded her lower half against me some more. I didn't have the willpower to protest at that point.

I placed my hands on her hips to push her down on me harder. I closed my eyes as I felt my dick harden in my pants. One of my hands went to her back to lightly push her forward so I was able to kiss her. I slid my hands underneath her tank top and pulled it off of her body. I smirked when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Leaning forward, I took one of her nipples into my mouth. I sucked it and swirled my tongue around it, earning me many gasps and moans from her. Ada pushed me back a bit and took my shirt off, running her hands up and down my body as our lips met again.

"Lay back," she whispered against my lips. I obliged and leaned back, bringing her down on top of me. As her hand sneaked into my pants, both of mine found her ass and squeezed hard. I groaned when I felt the chill of her cold fingers on my hard cock. My hands slid around her body to pull down her shorts. She giggled as I struggled to get rid of them. Adalyn helped me take her pants and underwear off before she undid my jeans and slid them down my legs, along with my boxers, for me to kick off. She went in her nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom before putting it on me herself.

I closed my eyes and smiled when her mouth went on my neck. She knew all the spots that made me feel good, and I knew all of hers. That's just one of the many reasons why I enjoyed sex with her so God damn much. Adalyn was rubbing her ass against my dick as she trailed her tongue lightly down my neck, so I brought my hand down in between the two of us and rubbed her clit. She moaned for a while until I decided I couldn't take anymore of the foreplay and slid her down my body, so my dick could enter her.

I groaned at the way I felt when I was inside of her. We fit perfectly together and I loved it. "Fuck, baby," I whispered. She smirked at me before she started moving, and, in turn, moaning. I put my hands on Ada's hips to help guide her movements. I sat up to put one of her nipples in my mouth again.

"God, Juice," she hissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck as her movements quickened. My mouth kissed up her breasts to her collarbone, then to her neck. I started bringing my hips up to meet hers as they came down, which made me go deeper into her. She couldn't hold in her noises of pleasure. "That's so good, baby, so good!" She tried her best to keep her voice quiet. I chuckled softly against her neck.

Adalyn slowed and her bounces onto me became more her grinding against me while I was inside of her. I bit down on the spot where her shoulder meets her neck to muffle my moans and yells. I quickly licked the area to soothe it. I flipped us over so I was on top. I hovered over her, my weight supported by my hands that were gripping her headboard. I started to pound into her, which made us both groan yet again from the way it felt. "Holy shit, Adalyn," I panted. I let out a quiet moan. "God, I fuckin' love sex with you."

She giggled and I had to smile down at her. She was gorgeous, especially like this. There was something about the way she looked when we had sex. The way her forehead began to sweat, the way her hair was scattered all around her, the way the sounds she made turned me on even more and just the way her face twisted up in pleasure while she was under me. All of these things made her so beautiful to me.

Ada brought her hips up to meet mine, just like I did with her, and I began to move my hips in a circular, off-set motion, which felt even more amazing. "Oh my God! Ju-" Adalyn began to scream out, but I quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shh, baby," I whispered with a laugh. "Quiet, remember?" She nodded, so I replaced my hand with my lips. I kissed her hard and passionately. I was happy when she allowed me to slip my tongue in her mouth. A few more thrusts into her, and Adalyn began to tighten around me.

"Fuck, Juice," she breathed as she broke our kiss. A moan followed as her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open. "God, babe." I waited for her to start moving again before I quickly slammed into her a few more times, earning me my release.

My groan of pleasure was followed by a deep breath when I rolled off of her. I moved my girl into my arms as she sighed her little post-sex sigh of happiness. Adalyn smiled up at me and I kissed her with a grin. She started laughing as I placed quick little pecks all around her face. "Keep smiling and laughing like that, and I'll be ready for round two in no time, babe," I informed her with a laugh.

Her eyes glanced up at me as her expression became a seductive one. "We got all night, Juicy."

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

I woke up when Juice happened to kick me in his sleep. I made a noise in protest of waking up before I shifted around in his strong arms. My attempt to get out of bed was stopped when he noticed and pulled me closer. "No," he ordered in a sleepy, rough voice. "Stay. You're warm." Juice's eyes slowly fluttered open when I laughed at him. That grin I've gotten so addicted to spread across his face.

I stretched up and kissed him. "I think the warmth is all you, doofus," I told him with a smile. This was my favorite time of day. First thing in the morning, all wrapped up in bed with my amazing boyfriend. The time we had before he got taken away by the club. "C'mon, lazy. We can't stay in bed all day." I sighed and made another move to get up. At first, he let me. It was all for show, though, because as soon as I was going to stand up, Juice dragged me back into the bed.

"Who says?!" He laughed as he laid on top of me so I wouldn't move. "Stay in bed with me all day long. We can just lay and be naked and cuddle and sleep and relax!" Juice's grin practically reached his ears. He slid down me so he could use my boobs as pillows. His cheek was hot against my left breast.

I laughed at his attempt to rope me into a day in bed, and began to rub my hand over the top of his Mohawk. "You know I'd be all for that if we could, baby," I sighed. He made me laugh again when he let out a noise of disgust, knowing I wasn't gonna go for it. "You're gonna get called in any second now. Get up and get showered, Juice. I'll make you some breakfast."

Juice lifted his head, so now his chin was resting in the middle of my breasts, which where holding him up. There was never a time their natural perkiness didn't do me well. "I don't care if I'm gonna get called in soon!" He grumbled with a frustrated face. "All that matters is that I'm not needed for anything right now. Just stay with me until that time comes. I miss you, we hardly get to spend time together lately. Let's take advantage of this until that stupid phone rings. Please, baby." He frowned at me, which made me roll my eyes back at him.

I put my hands on Juice's back and began to scratch it lightly. "Fine!" I agreed to his ludicrous pleas. It was only a matter of minutes before Clay would call him and take him away from me. Again. I didn't want to get settled in and comfortable only to get upset when he was torn away from me. He smiled and kissed my collarbone before laying back down on his cheek. "You really are a pain in my ass, Ortiz."

His body shook on top of me when he laughed. "Shut up, Williams. You like it whenever this Ortiz has anything to do with your ass!" He retorted, still chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh with him from the truth of what he said. I exhaled loudly, so he'd get the message that I still wasn't very happy about this, before I leaned down to kiss the top of his head. I had to admit, I really loved moments like these with Juice. The happiness I felt around him made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I loved the way his skin felt on mine, how protected I felt in his arms. I loved the way my heart would flutter when he kissed me and the way my stomach flipped when he gave me his big smile. I loved the look on his face when he would brush some hair behind my ear. I loved his laugh, and I loved when he made me laugh even more.

I paused when Nicole's words crept into my thoughts. "_You love him, Adalyn_," her voice echoed throughout my mind. Did I? I'd always waved my sister off when she brought it up. I wanted to avoid the love talk for as long as possible. I knew I liked Juice, more than I've ever liked any other man in my life, but I didn't know if I was ready to be in love again. Especially with another Son. Don't get me wrong, everything about Juice was perfect to me and for me. The thought of feeling that much for him, though, scared me. That feeling has brought me nothing but pain before. I shifted my body as I thought.

"You okay, babe?" Juice asked, breaking me from my thoughts. Luckily, he wasn't looking at me. He couldn't see the fear and worry that were probably written all over my face.

I shook the thoughts from my head and started tracing patterns on his back again. "Yeah, fine," I responded quietly. He turned to look at me this time, his eyebrows drawn together. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, which instead made him mumble something angry that I couldn't understand. I gently pushed him off of me and went to grab my robe, too lazy to get fully dressed for whoever was here. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I pointed at him with a smirk before I gave him a quick kiss and headed for the front door.

Just as I was reaching for the doorknob, Nicole emerged from her room as well. She had a weird expression on her face that worried me. I couldn't quite make out what emotion it was. I pulled the door open and then it all made sense. Her face was full of fear and guilt. Fear of my reaction to who was at our door. Guilt from being the one to invite them here.

I glanced between our visitor and my sister more than once before I swallowed hard. My face contorted in many ways before I spoke. "Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17: Moving Forward

_**This chapter is full of drama with the father from hell and the biker boyfriend. I think some of you might just enjoy the ending, though...**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing Sons of Anarchy**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Moving Forward**

**Adalyn POV**

I stared into my father's eyes, shocked. He did nothing but stare back at me. I couldn't move, I didn't believe this was happening. Thankfully, I was broken out of my state when Nicole cleared her throat.

"Daddy, why don't you come in?" She invited him as she shot me a nasty look. I could only watch my dad come through the door and into my house. The only movement I made was to get out of his way.

He stepped towards me and I stepped back, still looking at him as if he had three heads. He sighed. "Adalyn, will you say something?" He begged with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, I really just needed to-"

My dad was cut off when Juice walked out of my bedroom, dressed in nothing but a sheet around his waist. "Hey, babe, I was wonderin' if you wanted to head to TM with me for a bit, Gemma said she... Oh. Shit. Sorry, hi," Juice stammered as he saw the older man in front of me. His face contorted in confusion when he looked at me. I shot my eyes to Nicole for a second before my eyes fell back on him. I nodded, hoping he understood. From the look on his face, he sure did.

"Who's this, Adalyn?" Dad asked with a rude tone. Not long after, his eyes found the cut on my coat rack. "Adalyn Grace, you're not. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." He gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen on his face.

I made my way over to a wide-eyed Juice and intertwined our fingers. "What do you think it is?" I tilted my head. I was going to be just as rude as him. "This is my boyfriend. His name is Juice. He's in the MC. Any questions?" He stood and glared at the two of us until I guided Juice over to him. "Juice, I'd like you to meet my father, Steve Williams." I kept a hard look on my face as I watched Dad.

Juice put a hand out for my father to shake. "Nice to meet you, sir," he muttered nerviously. My dad took his hand with a skepitcal look. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Is that so? I've heard nothing about you," he mumbled before he eyed Nicole. "Your name is Juice?"

"It's actual Juan Carlos," Juice corrected. "Juice is only a nickname. Most people refer to me by it. I... I should go get dressed..." His eyes fell on me and noticed my attire as well. Our gazes locked and he quickly flicked his eyes to the bedroom, signalling he wanted to talk.

I nodded. "Yeah, same here. Sit down, Dad," I gestured to the kitchen. "I'm sure your oldest wouldn't mind keeping you company." I turned and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe Nicole did this to me.

Once in my bedroom, I locked the door. "Did you call him last night after I was asleep or somethin'?" Juice wondered as he gathered his clothes.

"God, no," I whispered and plopped on my bed. I pulled on a pair of joggers and one of Juice's Sons shirts that he left here. I wanted to show my dad I was still fully in with my _true_ family. "Nicole must've told him where we went and invited him. What the hell am I gonna do, Juice? I'm not ready to see him. I have no idea what to say, if I should be polite, if I should tell him to go, I don't-"

"Hey, baby, baby, baby." Juice tried to grab my attention as he sat down next to me. "I know you're not ready. You gotta be though, okay? I'm right by your side. I'm with you." He took my hand in his before bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. "He clearly doesn't like me, but he's gonna have to. You're mine. I'm not leavin' you, darlin'."

I glanced up at him and nodded slowly. "Thank you, Juice. Thank you for being so amazing," I sighed quietly and kissed him. He really was amazing. Maybe those thoughts of love were truer than I thought.

We rejoined my sister and father, sitting at the kitchen table. "I want to know, Adalyn, why another Son?" His voice was harsh. He was gonna push me to my breaking point. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't gonna back down.

"Because I don't see him as a Son. I see him as Juice." I looked him dead in the eyes. My jaw was clenched when I spoke. "I see him as the man who stopped me from crying over your bullshit note and bribery. He's the main reason I chose to move back to Charming. I fucking see all the laughter and life he's given me, Dad. He makes me happy from just being himself. Not from the cut he wears." My eyes couldn't help but water. My resolve never faltered, though. Juice placed a hand on my thigh.

Nicole shifted in her seat, causing me to give her another dirty glare. "It's true, Daddy," she whispered as she stared at her hands. "He's good for her, good to her. I've never seen her glow as much as she does when Juice's around. They're good together." Her eyes slowly moved to our dad. I could see that they were silently begging him not to argue with me on this, and I was grateful then.

Dad cleared his throat and looked between Juice and me. "You don't see the murderer he is? The criminal?" Juice's hand squeezed my thigh. "He might treat you well now, but he could just as easily turn into that Teller kid. Start breaking your heart for no reason. All outlaws are the same!"

I was about to stand up and yell at my father, scream for him to get out, when Juice spoke up. "I'm not Jax, Mr. Williams," he replied softly. I knew he didn't like my father, but I appreciated the respect he was showing him. "The way I feel about your daughter... I can't explain it. It's like when you watch a movie for the first time. You don't know what to expect. Then, the movie becomes your favorite. You watch it over and over again, and you catch the things you didn't the time before. You realize the little connections between things throughout the movie. It only surprises you more, and you grow so fond of it over time. That's how I feel about Adalyn." He looked at me with adoring eyes. "She's the best thing that's happened to me, sir. I'd never do anything to hurt her." His hand on my thigh began to move in slow, soft circles. I placed a hand on top of it before leaning over and kissing him softly.

My dad exhaled, annoyed. "Juice, I believe you feel all the feelings there are and more for my Adalyn," he admitted with a nod. "That doesn't mean you're what's right for her. She needs someone stable. Someone she won't have to worry about spending their life in prison if they make an idiotic mistake. She needs-" I had to stop him.

"Stop telling me what I need, Dad! You have no _idea_ what my needs are!" I snapped as I slammed a hand on the table. "You don't know who I am anymore! You haven't known me since I was thirteen. I want Juice. I _need_ Juice! He's everything to me. Everything. He's the reason I didn't slam the door in your face when I saw you. He told me to at least hear you out when I read your letter. Juice means more to me than you'll ever know, Daddy. Please, stop." My voice became quiet as I started to cry. Juice's hand moved from my thigh to my back to try to soothe me. I took a few deep breaths and composed myself just in time for Juice's phone to ring. He gave me a questioning look, which I nodded to. "Go see what they need. They need you today. Go." He glanced at Dad and Nicole before quickly nodding and pecking my cheek. He excused himself and took his call.

"Dad, just give him a chance. He's a good guy. I think you'd actually like him," Nicole spoke up. She gave me an apologetic look. "He treats her right. Everything they've both said to you is true."

Dad looked back to me as his expression softened. "I don't like this, Adalyn. You both know that," he grumbled. His eyes flicked back and forth between us. "But, I'll give it a chance. All I want is for the two of you to be happy. My girls are my life. If he really means this much to you, I'll try." He gave me a small smile.

I got up from my spot at the table and walked around to my dad. I squeezed him tight. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me," I breathed into his shoulder. One of his hands rubbed my back. I released him and hugged my sister next. "I'm still mad, but thank you." We both giggled. I couldn't say I completely forgave Dad, but this was a huge step in that direction. I was starting to feel a little happy that he was here.

Juice returned to the kitchen and jerked his head back, telling me to come to him. "Gotta go, baby. Need to go... Test the product," he whispered as his eyes flashed to my dad then back to me.

"Okay," I nodded. "Dad said he's gonna at least try to accept this. I want us to spend some time with him soon, 'kay?" I pleaded with a smile. His grin grew across his face.

"Of course, beautiful. If it makes you happy, that's what matters." He grabbed my hand and walked back to Nicole and my dad. "I gotta head to work. I'm sorry for having to cut this short, sir. I hope we can get to know each other soon."

Dad stood up from the table and reached for Juice's hand. "I'd like that, son. I'm glad you're keeping my daughter happy," he reassured him. "It was nice to meet you."

Juice smiled in response. "You, too, Mr. Williams. Thank you for giving me a shot with Adalyn."

"Juice, call me Steve," Dad ordered with that small smile on his face. Something was off about it. I couldn't put my finger on what, though. "Don't mention it. I'll get your information from Adalyn. We'll grab a beer sometime."

Juice nodded again and went to say his goodbye to Nicole, who immediately hugged him tight. "See ya, Nic. You gonna come to the party tonight?" He asked when he pulled away.

I could see her thinking about it before she replied. "Yeah, probably," she affirmed. Juice smiled again and came back to me.

"Call me when you get back to TM," I ordered as I buttoned his cut. "I'll head over there then. See you later." I grinned when he cupped my cheeks and kissed me sweetly.

"Bye, baby," he whispered after he pulled away. I watched him leave, the smile never leaving my face. My eyes couldn't seem to stay off of his ass, either. I knew I was really falling for Juice, but I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet. This was gonna be hard.

* * *

I couldn't get out of the house fast enough when Juice called. Not long after he left, I got ready for the night. Showered, did my hair, make up, and got dressed in a cute outfit for my man. Nicole said she'd take Dad's car and meet me later, which I did not mind at all. I'd had enough of Dad for the day. He informed us that he hadn't booked a hotel or anything, so I washed my sheets and told him to crash in my room. I'd just have to stay with Juice. His face flashed with anger when I mentioned it at first, but he quickly composed himself. It made me happy he was accepting Juice. Made me feel that we were really gonna work out.

After I finished packing my bag, I was off. I just pulled onto the lot when I saw Jax, Tig, Chibs and Opie heading for their bikes. I parked and ran to Ope. My smile was so big it started to hurt my cheeks.

"Hey, little one," he breathed into my hair. "Missed you." Ope smiled slightly, but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

I raised myself on my tippy toes to peck his cheek. "I told you to let me know if you needed help with the kids, Opie," I sighed. "You didn't have to push them on your parents. I was serious, I wanted to help you." He only nodded and patted my shoulder before journeying over to his Dyna. If he didn't want to talk yet, I wouldn't make him.

Jax came to me next and kissed my cheek. "Hey, Ads. Been missing you lately. When you gonna throw a rager at the new place?" He wondered with his arrogant smirk.

"Soon as I can," I assured him. All the guys, Gemma and Tara, too, were bugging me to throw a housewarming bash. The guys wanted an excuse to party, as if they needed one, while Gem and Tara wanted to buy us stuff for our place. "Where you off to?" I mentally slapped myself after I asked. I knew I should never ask about club business, but I always end up doing it anyways. I really couldn't contain my curiosity, but Jax usually filled me in. Perks to having the VP as your best friend, I guess. If he didn't tell me, I knew it was serious. I wouldn't ask again.

He leaned in close to me, like he didn't want the others to hear he was telling me. "Takin' care of the Mayan who killed Donna," Jax muttered as he stared in my eyes. There was something in his that led me to believe something wasn't right, and he knew it too.

Then it clicked. "You don't think this guy did it, do you?" I asked with wide eyes. When he didn't answer, I knew I was right. I shook my head. "Jax, what do you know?"

He sighed and shifted his weight. "We'll talk later. Just keep your mouth shut, okay? Don't tell anyone, not even Juice." He pointed at me and I could only nod. "Alright, love you, Ad."

"You, too," I mumbled back. I waved to the other two as I slowly trudged into the clubhouse. Juice was sitting at the bar on his laptop, being a little geek, as usual. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. "Wow, babe. You nerding out really gets me hot!"

He reached an arm around to pull me to his front. "You're so mean to me," he laughed before giving me a kiss. He closed his computer. "You look beautiful, Ada."

I giggled and walked around in a circle, showing off my outfit. "Tell me something I don't know," I teased. Juice got up from the bar and dragged me by my hand to the couch before dropping onto it and pulling my down on his lap. "You been busy today?"

"Not really," he replied with a shrug. He began playing with my fingers. "Everything still good with your old man?"

I settled into him. It was like our bodies melted together. "Yep. He didn't book a hotel, didn't think he was gonna stay. He's gonna crash on my bed, so looks like sleepovers at your place for a bit," I informed him with a seductive smirk. "Sleazy dorm sex tonight? I'm still up for it."

Juice chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "I say we go for sleazy dorm sex now. Deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

I got off of him and held my hands out. "C'mon," I urged. "I ain't got all day, you know." He took my hands to help himself up and immediately scooped me up bridal-style. I kissed him and laughed the whole way to his room.

Ever since last night, whenever I was around Juice, it became harder to deny. I was starting to fall more and more in love him.

* * *

Nicole and I were bring out beers for Hap and Juice when we spotted 'eaters all over them. I smirked at Juice's annoyed face, and Happy's unsure one. My sister tensed beside me. I still had no idea what was going on with her and the Tacoma Killer. I'd have to ask her later. "I see you made some new friends," I teased Juice as I approached, handing him his bottle.

He snorted. "Oh yeah. They're makin' some promises. Saying they can do a lotta things that'll make me feel good," he informed me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and faced the girls. Juice wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in close to my face. "Let 'em down easy, baby."

"I'm sorry, girls, but this one's taken," I notified them with a smile. "I'm Adalyn, by the way."

One of the girls gave me a nasty look and left, while the other smiled back at me and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Julia." Her voice was high, but it was also sweet. "I didn't know Juice had an Old Lady, I'm so sorry!"

I turned my head back at Juice when he started laughing. "I'm not his Old Lady. Don't be sorry. I'm just lucky enough to be the doofus's girlfriend is all," I corrected her before shoving an elbow into my annoying man's ribs.

Julia apologized and scattered to go find another Son to hit on. I looked over to see Happy and Nicole all over each other. "You think something's ever gonna happen there?" Juice wondered, noticing them, too.

I shrugged as I turned around in his arms. "Dunno. I think he just wants to fuck her. Think she just really needs to be fucked." Juice slid his hands up and down my back while he looked at me with a natural smile on his lips. I couldn't keep myself from placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him softly. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was jam-packed with feeling. I needed to get this shit in check.

"How did I get so lucky?" Juice whispered, brushing hair behind my ear. "You're so perfect, Adalyn. It's crazy to think all this was gonna be was sex." We both laughed at the thought. I snuggled my head into his chest and stayed there. It was a few minutes until I looked over to Opie and Piney. The older of the two looked pissed at his son when he left.

I backed away from Juice and patted his chest. "I'm gonna go talk to Opie." I pecked his cheek real quick and went to my best friend. "What's going on, Harry?" I sat down at the table with a smirk.

Opie sighed. "Just gettin' yelled at for not being a father lately," he shrugged. He wouldn't let our eyes meet. "I know I shouldn't have pawned them off to Piney and Mary, but, God, it's just been hard."

I nodded and put my hand on his. "I get it, Ope. That's why I told you in the beginning I'd give you some time." He seemed annoyed at my second reminder. I didn't give a shit now, though. He told me he'd be there for his kids. "You said it yourself, those children need their dad. You're grieving, and it's hard, but they're going through it, too. They lost their mom, don't check out and make them lose their dad."

He glared at me, his eyes full of rage. "You don't have kids, Adalyn. You were never married. You don't know what I'm feeling, you don't know what my kids are feeling," Opie fumed. He tore his hand out from under mine. "I'm doing the best I can. Back off." He got up from the picnic table. His eyes never left mine until he was fully up and turned around. I watched as the Reaper on his back disappeared into the crowd.

I went back to Juice with a sigh. "What was that all about? He seemed pissed." Juice intertwined our fingers. It was only Opie's business, so I shrugged. We both looked over when we heard a car, thinking it was Bobby. The vehicle was way too nice to be a federal one, so I stared at Juice until he looked back at me. "Stay here," he ordered before giving me a quick kiss and going to back up Clay.

A gray-haired man in a nice suit got out of the car, along with a few other men who had to be in the A.B. I made my way over to Gemma as soon as I spotted her. "What's going on? Who're those guys, Gem?" I questioned, watching Juice step up, right next to Clay. The rest of SAMCRO surrounded them, too. She only shook her head to me. We both watched the interaction between the men.

Expensive suit douche bag was Ethan Zobelle. He was opening some cigar shop in Charming, told Clay to stop selling guns to One Niners and Mayans. All the men in leather laughed at the request. Gemma and I could do nothing but watch and worry. After our Pres gave a threat back, the uninvited guests made their way back to their car as Gemma and I made our way over to our men.

The driver of the expensive car bumped into us. "Sorry, ladies," he muttered as he looked Gemma up and down. She stopped, but I kept going. I saw Clay give Juice the man's card, and Juice grabbed me immediately when he got to me.

"Everything okay?" My eyes studied his face. His expression stayed hard for a moment until he relaxed and smiled. He pulled me back to the party, as if nothing just happened.

We enjoyed the bash with all the other party-goers. I was pretty drunk by the time Bobby finally got home. Juice's face lit up as he went and handed the older man his cut. I went to greet Bobby after all the other men finished saying hello. "Hey, darlin'," Bobby grinned, giving me big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I laughed at his excitement. "Welcome home, Bobby," I beamed back. This night was another reminder of why I loved my big SAMCRO family so much. All the guys ushered Bobby in so he could get his celebration started.

Juice and I hung out a bit longer, getting more wasted. "You good, Ada?" My slightly blurry boyfriend asked with a smirk. He had his arms around me, holding me steady.

I giggled. "I'm always good when I'm with you, baby," I slurred before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He laughed at my drunken state. "Let's go to your room, Juice. I want you." My hands slid up and down his chest. I looked over and saw Jax walk into the clubhouse. "Let me go say hi to Jax, then bed? Please?" Juice laughed again, but nodded.

I stumbled over to Jax and flung my arms around him. "Woah, Addy," he chuckled. "You alright, darlin'?"

"Perfect, actu...actually!" I giggled some more as I began to hiccup. "I gotta go, I'm gonna go have great sex with my boyfriend!" I attempted to whisper, but I really just yelled in a shushed tone. Jax shook his head at me with a smile and went to bro-hug Juice.

"Get some sleep, Adalyn." Jax ordered before kissing my cheek and walking off. I glanced over at Juice who was stepping towards me.

He put his arms back around me and guided me to his dorm. He locked the door behind us and I immediately put my mouth on his. "Baby... Baby stop." His hands lightly gripped my shoulders to shove me off. "You're too drunk. Just get some sleep. I promise we'll get to this in the morning if you're up to it." Juice swept my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

I pouted at my annoyingly sober boyfriend, but I nodded. "Promise hot morning sex with me, b-babe?" He laughed and nodded at me, so I kissed him and let him assist me in changing clothes. Juice changed quickly and helped me into bed. I cuddled into his warm torso as he scratched my head and quickly put me to sleep.

**Juice POV**

Adalyn was asleep in my arms for a few hours as I thought of how happy I'd been from being with her. I fell more for her every day. The thought of us going anywhere in the future that didn't end in us dying holding hands like in that 'Notebook' movie scared the shit out of me. I didn't want to be without her. She was like my personal little high.

It made me laugh how quick she fell asleep when I lightly scratched the crown of her head. She told me once that her mom used to do it to her as a baby, and it helped her knock out. The first night I tried it, Ada was out in ten minutes. My drunk, passed out girl rolled over in my arms, snoring that little snore. I couldn't help but smile down at my beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend. I still couldn't believe I got to use that word with her. No one was better for me than this little piece of work. We balanced each other out. Made each other whole. I was lucky to just have to privilege of seeing her almost every day.

I yawned and figured I should try to get some sleep. I pulled Ada closer, so her back was against my chest. Her hair had fallen all in her face, so I pushed it back and smiled at how peaceful she looked. I kissed her temple before cuddling into her and my designated pillows.

Just as my eyes closed, I heard Ada speak, but she mumbled too much, I didn't understand it. Even though I knew she was asleep, my curiosity got the best of me. I leaned over her shoulder to hear better.

"Juice," she mumbled sleepily. At first, I thought she was having some kinky dream about us in her drunken slumber and I smirked, thinking she even screamed my name in her sleep. Then I heard it. Something I didn't think I would hear for a long time. "I love you." Adalyn's voice was still hard to understand, but I knew. I knew she just unknowingly confessed her love for me.

I should've felt scared. Nervous, even, but I didn't. Not at all. The most overwhelming feeling of joy hit me as my stomach flipped and my heart pounded. Did I love Ada yet? Or was I just happy that someone finally loved me? I put my head back down and shut my eyes again. I guess I'll have to sleep on it.


	18. Chapter 18: Clarification

_**A lot of things might seemed rushed from the last chapter into this one, but this takes place in that little time gap between the second and third episodes of season 2, so in reality, some time has passed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SOA. I only own my OCs!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Clarification**

**Juice POV**

I was woken up when Ada's phone started ringing like crazy. The ringing didn't wake her up, unsurprisingly. She was gonna have the hangover from hell. "Baby," I shook her lightly. "Adalyn, baby, wake up." She groaned and rolled over to face me. I had to smile at how beat up the night before left her.

"Don't smile at me, asshole," she grumbled, reaching for her phone. I laughed and kissed her cheek before making my way to the bathroom. I paused as soon as I shut the door. The memory of what my half-asleep, half-drunk girlfriend admitted to me took over my thoughts.

I gripped the sides of the sink. I knew I only wanted Adalyn for the rest of my life. She was it for me. End game. I didn't know if I loved her yet, though. I loved things about her, but in general? "Shit," I mumbled to myself as I turned on the water. I splashed a few handfuls of it onto my face before looking at myself. I thought about everything about Adalyn that made me happy, which was literally everything. Her smile, her hair, her smell, her clothes, her body, her lips... Her. She made me happy. I loved the way she stretched her body out in the morning, the way she'd try to be sneaky when she'd breathe in my scent before we went to bed every night. I especially loved the way she looked at me. Every time our eyes locked, I could see all the things she felt and more, and I realized I felt it, too. I loved her.

As I was about to walk back into my room and proclaim my love for her, Ada knocked. "Juice? I gotta go. Unser just called." Her voice was scared on the other side of the door. I came out of the bathroom and nodded to her. "I gotta get to St. Thomas. See you later?" She grabbed her purse and I nodded again. I couldn't bring myself to say it now. It didn't feel right.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you," I responded with a smile. Every move she made as she was rushing to leave made me realize how much I actually did love her. I was going crazy. "Let me know what's going on as soon as you can, alright?" Adalyn nodded as she stretched her body upwards to give me a kiss. I met her halfway and watched with a grin as she made her way out the door. God, I was a fool in love.

**Adalyn POV**

I had no idea why Unser called and told me to rush to the hospital. I was getting worried until I finally saw him. "Chief!" I called out. He spun around and walked towards me. "What happened?"

He paused as he looked at a door behind him then back to me. "Addy, it's Gemma," he began. "She was in an accident. A car accident." Unser looked away from me before he even finished his sentence. Something about this wasn't right. He was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I moved closer to him so I could keep my voice down. "You're a horrible liar, Chief. Tell me what happened." I put my hands on my hips and stared him down, a tactic I learned from Gemma. If something happened to her, I needed to know. She was practically my mother.

He sighed and looked at me again. "She told me not to tell anybody..." He paused again and shook his head. I continued to stare at him. "Jesus Christ. She was raped, Adalyn. I found her in a warehouse, no clothes. I got an anonymous tip. She doesn't want anybody to know. Tara's in there with her right now." He gestured to the room he was previously looking at, and, without another word, I barged in.

Tara immediately came from behind a curtain and stared at me for a minute before motioning for me to come around. Gemma was beaten up and looked horrible. "Oh my God... Gem..." I kept my voice quiet and slowly made my way to her. It took all I had not to cry.

"Wayne can't keep his mouth shut, huh?" Her voice was a low rasp. I could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm fine, sweetheart. We can't tell the boys about this."

"Gemma, you have to! You can't keep this shit from Clay. From Jax! They need to-" She put a hand up and stopped me.

She motioned for me to come forward, and after I did, she placed a hand on my cheek. "No, they don't. Please, don't tell them, Adalyn," Gemma begged, her eyes watering. "The men who did this to me, they told me to deliver a message to Clay." I looked back at Tara, who seemed as intrigued by this as I was. "They said to tell him to stop sellin' guns to black and brown, or they'd find me and do all this again. I can't tell Clay. It'd be letting them win. I'm not gonna do that." She shook her head hard as tears spilled over.

I hugged the woman I've grown to love and respect so much. "It's gonna be okay," I attempted to soothe her. "You're gonna be okay. I won't say anything, I promise." I saw Tara give me a small, sympathetic smile before there was a knock at the door.

She opened it, and Unser's voice poured it. "Sorry to interrupt, Doc," he began. "I need a word with Gemma." Gemma's eyes locked with mine, and I nodded.

"Let him in," she commanded. I stepped away from her to make room for both Tara and the chief. He pulled back the curtain and quickly apologized when he saw Gemma's under-dressed state. "What is it?" She asked, her voice still a tad scared.

Unser looked all around the room before answering. "Clay's here," he told us, still not looking at Gemma.

Her face tensed up. "You son of a bitch," she ground out. She slowly shook her head at him.

"Hey, Gem," I jumped in. "He's tellin' people you were in a car accident. Relax. I'll go talk to him." I kissed her on the cheek and headed to the door.

"Actually, they're all here," Unser added. I sighed and left before Gemma could freak out anymore. I didn't want to be in the middle of that fiasco.

I trudged down the hall to the waiting room to see the leather clad men crowding the doorway. Clay immediately came forward. "What's going on? Is she okay?" His eyes searched my face for answers.

I hesitated for a minute, but I nodded. "Yeah," I responded on a breath. "She's pretty beat up, but she's gonna be fine." He let out a relieved sigh. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Jax and Tara coming towards the group. "I'm sure the doc will fill you in on the rest." I smiled to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before going to Juice.

He opened his arms for me and pulled me close when I went into them. "You okay, Ada?" He asked as he breathed in the smell of my hair.

I leaned back to look at him, but remained in his embrace. "I'm fine," I smiled. The look in his chocolate eyes calmed my nerves and made me warm inside. I'd have to tell him sooner or later that I loved him. "Gemma's a bit shaken up, but she'll be okay. I think I'm gonna head home, spend some time with Dad. Call me if you need me for anything later."

"'Course. You sleepin' at my place tonight?" Juice swept some hair behind my ear and left his hand on my face. His thumb rubbed my cheek.

I nodded and grinned up at him. "Most likely. Let me know when you want me to come by," I instructed as I moved my face closer to his. "You broke your promise of hot morning sex. Gonna need that made up, baby."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll see you later, you little tease!" He kissed me before walking away. I sent him off with a little slap on his butt, which earned me a wink from over his shoulder.

I went back to the apartment to find Dad on the couch watching the news. "Hey," I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. "Where's Nic?"

"Shower," he answered, his eyes still glued to the TV. "How was the party last night? How's Juice?" He looked at me then. I could sense the acid in his tone, but I shook it off. He was never gonna fully accept Juice and me, but I respected his effort.

I smiled at him as I lowered onto the couch. "It was good, he's good," I nodded. "I appreciate you trying, you know. I really like him, Daddy. He's the one for me." My eyes shifted to my hands, but my smile only grew. My heart pounded just at the thought of Juice.

Dad shifted uncomfortably, and I saw him roll his eyes. "Yeah, I'm trying my best, kiddo, but I can't make any promises," he admitted with a sigh. "Nicole tells me you guys are planning on having a housewarming party sometime soon? Should I be gone for that?"

I laughed a little at the fact that his thoughts about us having a party meant he couldn't come. "No, I want you there, and I'm sure Nicole does, too! You're just gonna have to be polite to SAMCRO," I told him with a pointed look.

"Yeah yeah," he waved me off. "Can I invite my apprentice? His name's Mark, and he's been callin' lately. I need his help on this case that's coming up, too. So if it's not too much trouble..."

I smiled at my father again. "Of course he can come. Don't worry about it," I assured him as I stood up. "I'm thinking about Tuesday next week, so let him know." I kissed his cheek again and went to shower. Things with Dad were actually looking up, and I liked that. A lot.

* * *

A few days had passed since Gemma's accident, and things were starting to get better. She was still distant, but I could tell she was slowly doing better after talking to Tara and me a few times. Things with my dad and Juice were on a good note, too. We were at lunch when I realized how great things were.

"You're a mechanic, right?" Dad questioned Juice. When he nodded, Dad continued. "You must know your cars, then. What's your favorite?" He raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend.

Juice tensed, which made me laugh. He was a decent mechanic, but it was just a front. "I mean..." He stammered, looking to me for guidance. I only shook my head. "I don't really have a favorite, honestly. I love them all. I think what's under the hood matters more than the car itself." He nodded and looked to me again.

I shrugged and laughed. I had to change the subject before he got caught. "So, Dad," I interjected. "You tell your apprentice about the party? He gonna come?"

He nodded and gave Juice a weird look. A look that gave me chills. It had to have been my imagination. "Yeah, he'll be there," he smiled, ripping his eyes off of Juice. "I think you all will like him just fine. He's a good kid." I returned the smile as my eyes fell on Juice. He looked uncomfortable.

I placed a hand on top of his and he grinned at me, his mood turning back to normal. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom," I announced as I stood up. "Be back soon." I kissed Juice and was off, leaving the two men in my life alone with no worries at all.

**Juice POV**

Shit. I was alone with her dad. Again. When this would happen, he'd shit talk me, give me little threats, or even try to bribe me. He wanted me away from Ada. Too bad for him, though, because I would never leave my girl.

I couldn't tell her about what he was doing or saying to me. She would either think I was lying, or be completely heartbroken that her father did something like this. However, I was still trying my hardest to get on his good side. I was going to respect Adalyn's wishes and try to get along with Steve. "So, this Mark kid, he's your apprentice, right? That mean he's gonna be a lawyer, too?" I wondered as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Steve gave me a dirty look. "Yes, it does," he answered with a small smirk. "He's a great guy, Juice, and Adalyn's gonna notice that. Trust me."

I genuinely laughed. He was gonna try to set his daughter up with some suit who kissed her daddy's ass for a living? Yeah, that would totally work. "Sure she is, Steve. You're never gonna get it, are you? I'm not goin' anywhere. She's it for me," I nodded as I sighed. "Nothing's gonna change that. Get over it." He shook his head at me as he grimaced. Steve was bringing me down when all I wanted was to be with my girl and find a way to tell her I loved her. He was occupying too many of my thoughts. "Why are you even acting like you like me? Why not just tell her the truth?"

Steve put his elbows on the table and leaned across it, getting closer to me. "She would make me leave, then. I don't want that," he admitted shamelessly. "See, I'm gonna make her think I like you. Make her think I even love you, kid. Then you're gonna fuck up sooner or later, and when she dumps you, who will be there for her? Her father. Her father who is just as disappointed as she is." He snickered when my face tightened. My jaw was clenched. I couldn't believe he was so cruel.

"How could you even do this shit to your daughter?" I questioned. I wouldn't know what the hell to do if she ever found out about the way he was treating me.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing anything wrong. Not at all," he argued. "I'm doing what any smart father would do for his daughter. Get rid of the trash that's only gonna bring her down in life. You don't belong with her, Juice. Look at her, look at you. Adalyn's smart, and one day will realize she needs a smart husband. You, Juice... You're stupid. You're nothing but a dumb biker who knows a computer and maybe a little about cars. What, do you think she'll marry you someday? That's a riot! You're never gonna get anywhere with her. She'll realize how much time she's wasting soon enough."

I was about to finally release all my anger and scream, yell, maybe even hit this bastard, when Adalyn returned. "Alright, stop talking bad about me, I'm back," she joked. When I saw her smiling at me, I was reminded why putting up with this shit was worth it. Steve and I shared one last dirty glance at each other before putting back on our happy faces for Ada. "Why isn't anybody talking? What, were you actually talking shit about me?"

My hand grabbed hers as I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, not at all, baby," I assured her charmingly before kissing her quickly. "There's nothing bad to say about you, anyways." She kissed me again and my sight flashed to Steve to see his angered reaction.

"Stop it, cheeseball," Adalyn giggled. She glanced at her phone and sighed. "You ready to go, babe? I have to get some stuff for the party, then go check on Gemma."

I nodded and stood up, taking her hand in mine once again. I looked at her dad with a smile. "I got the check," I said with a cocky grin. "Don't worry about it. See you later." We paid and left, leaving me only to pray that I didn't have to be alone with that asshole for a long time.

* * *

My prayers clearly went unanswered. That whole week was nothing but badgering from Steve. He'd find a way to whisper shit like, 'she's gonna realize what a loser you are eventually' or 'once she meets Mark you're gonna be history.' It was getting harder and harder to not let him get to me. I found myself believing some of the shit he'd say sometimes. I wasn't good enough for Ada, I knew that. I planned to spend my whole life trying to be, though. I'd do anything for her.

Adalyn had been acting weird lately, too. Ever since Gemma's accident she was off. When I'd ask her about it, she'd just say she was worried about Gemma. I believed that, but I also felt like there was something else underneath it all. Something she was keeping from me.

"You okay, baby?" Ada inquired, glancing up at me from my chest. We were in my bed and I was scratching her back. I must've been too stressed in my thinking and stopped. "You've been acting weird lately, Juice. I know I've been distant, too, but Gemma... I'm sorry. Is that why you've been like this?" She sat up and looked at me, her forehead wrinkled in concern.

I grabbed her hand and began to play with her fingers. "I'm fine, Adalyn, I promise," I nodded. She tilted her head before sighing. "I mean it. I'm okay. This isn't your fault... I've just been in a weird mood lately is all. Don't worry about me." I kissed her hand and smiled.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled back into me. "You really do mean everything to me, Juan Carlos," she confessed with a happy exhale. "I hope you know that." Her hand rubbed my abdomen.

"I do, babe," I assured her. I did know. I knew how she felt about me. She loved me. She told me herself, even if she didn't know she did. "You mean it all to me, too. Get some sleep. We got your big party tomorrow." I couldn't hold back my groan at the memory of that party. The party Steve's little Mark would be showing up at. That's what really had me pissed. What if she did like this guy? I wouldn't be able to stand that. I settled into my bed and Adalyn with a sigh as I dreaded tomorrow until I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew I had to hide my bad mood. It was the moment of truth. Would Adalyn like this guy her dad had lined up for her, or did she really love me? Either way, I'd planned to grow some balls later and tell her I loved her. I'd been waiting long enough.

Adalyn was already up, much to my surprise. I strutted into the bathroom just as she got out of the shower. "Oh, hey babe!" She beamed. She gave me a big kiss that made a loud smack. "I'm excited for today. Finally, everybody can see my kick ass place!" She giggled and I couldn't stop my grinning as I watched her. Maybe I wouldn't need to hide my bad mood. Just looking at her made me feel better. She was so beautiful. "I just gotta find a job soon. I need to pay rent somehow."

"If you need money, just ask. I got more than I need," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. After drying off, she didn't put a towel on her body, only in her hair, and my morning wood was getting harder by the second.

She must've noticed, too, because she rolled her eyes and laughed before pushing back up on me. "I'm not gonna leech off of you, Juice. I can get a job and make my own money. That's not the issue you should be worrying about right now, though, sweetheart." Ada rubbed her ass against me again, and I groaned.

My hands slid down to her hips. I grinded her body against mine hard. "You're right," I panted. Just the small contact was getting me going. "C'mon, come back to bed. Take care of my _issue_ with me."

She laughed and turned around in my arms. "I don't know if I have time for that. I have a lot to do today, baby," she teased me as she bit her lip and ran a finger up my chest. "It is _your_ issue, after all."

My face fell. "Seriously, Adalyn? Don't do this, please. I'm begging you," I implored her, hoping she was kidding. She smirked. "Baby... Please. Don't. You're gonna make me cry."

Adalyn laughed harder than I've ever heard her laugh. She kissed me before moving to my cheek, then my ear. "You're lucky you're cute," she whispered before nibbling my earlobe. She let her hair down from the towel as she stared into my eyes. She kissed me, then kissed down my body before dropping to her knees, pulling my boxers down and putting me in her mouth.

"Ugh, thank God," I breathed, a smile spreading across my face. I'd gotten a lot of blow jobs before, but, just like with sex, they were nothing compared to Adalyn. She knew exactly what got me off, and she did those things _well_. She started doing that wiggly thing with her tongue I loved so much and I moaned. She giggled at my noises and the vibration gave me chills it felt so good. Ada hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard for a bit before moving her mouth to my balls and letting her hand work on my dick. "You're so beautiful." I tangled my hand in her hair as she put her mouth on just my tip, letting her hand pick up the slack still. She sucked, her eyes locked on mine. I groaned and she moved her mouth down my length, taking me in deeper and deeper. Adalyn's tongue wiggled again, and I felt the warmth of my release building up. My breathing hitched as she began sucking up and down again, my tip hitting the back of her throat as she sucked. She went faster and faster, and with the way her eyes were looking at me, I was a goner. I let out a small grunt as I came in her mouth. She sucked up and down one last time, licking off all of my juices. I tugged on her hair a bit to signal her to come back up. It was amazing how fast she could make me come.

She smirked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You always tell me I'm beautiful when I'm sucking your dick, doofus," she laughed and wiped the corner of her mouth. She took that same finger and sucked it, and I swear I felt my dick twitch. "I really gotta get ready, baby."

I nodded before I cupped her face and brought her close. "You really are beautiful, Adalyn." We both smiled and I kissed her. I felt every ounce of love in that kiss, it made my heart swell. With one last peck, she left the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. The door shut behind her and I sighed, knowing she couldn't hear me. "God, I fucking love you."


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions

_**This chapter actually took me awhile to write. It originally was tacked on to the end of the last one, but I'm glad I changed it and had it be on its own. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Confessions**

**Juice POV**

The party was a blast. Everyone went, even Gemma after her accident. This Mark guy had yet to show, and Adalyn had been on my arm all night. I was so lucky to have her. Steve was talking with Bobby, since he was the only Son he liked somewhat, according to Ada.

"Need anything?" My girl asked from the spot beside me on her couch. My arm was around her, her hand was on my thigh. I grinned and nodded to her. "What? You hungry? I'll go make you a plate." She attempted to stand, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at me, confused.

I chuckled and pulled her back down into me. "No, none of that, baby," I sighed. I pushed some hair, that always seemed to fall in her face, behind her ear and planted a kiss on her. Our lips lingered for a minute until she finally pulled away with a smile. "That's all I needed." She giggled and hit my chest before cuddling back into me. Life couldn't get any better than this.

After a bit of hanging around with the guys, and Adalyn mingling with Old Ladies and crow eaters, we returned to each other. She was so bright and full of life, I couldn't stay away. Every time she would laugh or smile, I'd have a big grin on my face. I was so proud of myself to be able to call Ada my girl.

A while later, I saw Steve head for the door. Great, Mark must be here. I moved closer to Ada and possessively wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. A few minutes later, Steve came over to us with his little apprentice.

"Adalyn, honey," he cleared his throat as he secretly shot me a smug look. "This is who I was telling you about, Mark. Mark, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Adalyn, and her friend, Juice." I heard his tone drop as he said my name and I laughed to myself.

Ada glanced back at me. "He's my boyfriend, actually," she corrected, eyeing her father. "It's really nice to meet you, Mark. Dad's told me great things." Her smile was big and bright, but I knew that smile. That was her plain polite smile. She had an entirely different grin reserved for me, and that dismissed all thoughts I had about her ever liking this guy.

Mark stuck his hand out for her to shake before offering it to me, which I politely accepted, too. "It's great to meet you, as well, Adalyn," he smiled back. "And Juice, was it?" His face was smug, just like Steve's. Something was going on.

I nodded. "Yeah. Juice. Adalyn's boyfriend." I grinned as I spoke. I wasn't too happy at what Steve was doing, but I'd let him play his little game. "You wanna be a lawyer huh?"

He grinned back at me. "That I do," he replied with a nod. "What do you do? I notice the vest you're wearing. It's very... Nice." His face twisted up like he tasted something sour. This little rich boy had no idea what he was getting himself into by disrespecting the patch.

I gave him a wry smile. "It's a cut, actually, for my MC," I corrected him with the rudest tone I could offer without tipping Adalyn off to my pure hatred for this douche already. "I'm a mechanic. I like working with my hands, mostly."

Mark nodded at me before turning his attention to Adalyn. "Have you found a job out here yet?" His tone was much more lively when he spoke to her, and I had to snort. I tightened my hold around her waist.

"Not yet," she sighed. "Hopefully soon though. I actually miss bartending a lot, singing even more!" Ada leaned back into me before tilting her head back to look at me. She gave me a small smile, which I, of course, had to return.

He guffawed back. His laugh was more than obnoxious. "You don't need to be doing such menial work, Adalyn," he told her with a shake of his head. I gave him a nasty look. "You should be doing some big work. I hear you're a smart girl." Mark smirked at my girlfriend, a seductive look in his eye.

I stiffened at his expression. Adalyn tensed, too, in my arms. "Yeah, she's very smart," I assured him. He gave me a complacent smile, satisfied he got under my skin.

"Juice, I don't believe Mark was speaking to you," Steve chimed in. "He was having a conversation with my daughter. She can speak for herself."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, not at all amused. "I know she can. I was just making sure he knew how proud I was of _my girlfriend._" My voice was possessive, as I meant it to be. Adalyn was mine, and the way this apprentice scum was looking at her wasn't okay.

Ada looked between the three of us. "Alright, alright," she sighed. "No need to argue, guys. I'm smart, Juice knows it. We were all having a conversation, Dad. Not just Mark and myself. Juice can speak if he wants." She glared at her father before smiling up at me. I bent down and kissed her. Just another reason for me to love her.

I rubbed my hands on her hips, a show of both affection and a bit of ownership. "I'm gonna go grab a beer," I announced to the group. "Anybody want anything?" I glanced at Mark and Steve with a smile for their scowls.

"I'll take one, baby," Ada requested, the back of her head resting on my shoulder. The men shook their heads, so I smiled one last time before pecking my girl on the forehead and going to the kitchen. I'd need a few beers in me if I was gonna get through the rest of Steve's bullshit.

**Adalyn POV**

Mark seemed like a good enough guy, so I stayed to talk to him and Dad while Juice grabbed us some drinks. I knew I needed at least one to get me through the night. "So, are you gonna practice corporate law like my father?"

He shrugged in response. "That's what I'm thinking," he answered, his voice a little shaky. "I'm also thinking of family law. I'm not sure yet." He gave me a small smile. I was glad he wasn't as cocky and smug as a lot of lawyers I've met, my dad included.

Dad laughed at Mark's answer. "He'd be a great corporate lawyer! I think that's what he needs to do," he proclaimed as he clapped his apprentice's shoulder with a cheesy smile. There he goes again, telling people their needs. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom, kids. Keep each other company for me." My dad left with a creepy grin on his face that made me more than uncomfortable.

"Don't mind him. He can be pushy, thinks he knows exactly what others need." I shook my head and leaned against the wall. I scanned the room for Juice and was disappointed when I didn't see him.

Mark cackled again and I made a face. His laugh was annoying. "Steve's a good guy. You shouldn't be so hard on him. He tries his hardest to be a good daddy to you and that big sister of yours." As he spoke, he slowly moved closer to me. I gave him a warning look and he grinned a devilish grin in response.

I moved away the more he moved towards me. This wasn't right. "Yeah, I-I guess he... Tries his bes-best..." I was very nervous around this guy all of a sudden. I kept moving back.

He laughed again at my actions. "Don't be shy, sweetheart. Your dad told me about you and that loser you're with. He's trash, baby. You need a real man." Mark licked his lips and smirked. He tried to saunter closer, only causing me to move back even further.

I let out a grim laugh at his, and my father's, efforts. "Oh, honey, no. I'm sorry, but I'm happy with that _loser_," I reassured him with a nod. "He's every bit of man I need. Thank you, though. I'm flattered." I looked around for Juice again, and my brow furrowed in confusion when I saw him speaking with Dad, both of their faces angry. Next thing I knew, they were walking towards my bedroom.

I snapped back into the moment with the creep when he touched my forearm. "Listen here, _Addy_, your dad told me you'd want me. He promised a sure thing with you. You better be a good little bitch and come here," Mark commanded me like I was some dog. I clenched my jaw and looked him dead in the eye. I had to hide the disgust from my father's actions.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I took an intimidating step closer, no longer backing away. I wasn't gonna sit and be terrorized by some creepy asshole. "Look around you. You're in _my_ house with _my_ family. You think they'd back _you_ if they heard what the hell you're saying to me right now? Back off." I pushed him away and tried to leave to go find Dad and Juice.

Mark grabbed my arm tightly. I turned quickly and slugged him in the eye as hard as I could. "You stupid fucking bitch!" He yelled from the floor. Tig, Opie and Jax all ran over immediately. They looked between me and the injured man.

I spat at the scumbag on my floor. "Get him out of here," I ordered the boys. They didn't question me before picking him up and carrying him to my door and out of it. I finally stomped my way to my bedroom. I needed to find out what the fuck was going on. The loud voices coming out through the slightly ajar door stopped me.

"You can't tell me what to do, Steve," Juice said heatedly. "I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much money you offer me, how many threats you make, I'm not leaving her." My heart pounded at that, both in love for Juice, and pain from my father's actions.

Dad laughed cryptically. "You might not leave her, but she'll leave you," he tried to convince Juice. "She's too good for you, Juice. Leave her alone and nobody will get hurt."

I put a hand to my mouth, suddenly feeling very sick. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "If she leaves me, she leaves me," Juice responded, more calmly this time. "I know she's too good for me. I'm gonna try to be the best I could be for her, though. She's all I want. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I'll never leave you alone until you come to your senses, boy," Dad spat back. "You're nothing. You're a biker scumbag, and she's a young woman with so much potential. What the hell makes you think this will last?"

Juice paused, and I got nervous. I was afraid he'd give in to my dad, until, finally, he spoke. "It'll work because, like I said, all I'm gonna do is try. I'm gonna try to be the man she deserves every damn day for the rest of my life. You know why I'm gonna try, Steve?" His voice was emotional and quiet. Calm but angry all at once.

Dad laughed again. "Why, Juice?"

"Because I fucking love her, man," he replied with a small laugh to himself. "I love her with every part of me. I'm in love with your daughter."

My mouth dropped. I teared up as I slowly opened the door with a creak. Both the men looked at me with wide eyes. "You... You love me?" I asked, slowly moving towards Juice.

He nodded and I noticed his eyes had also already began to water. "Yeah, baby. I love you. I love you so much." He was slowly making his way to me, too. When we reached each other, I threw my arms around his neck and began to full-on cry.

"I love you, Juice," I admitted through the sobs. "I love you more than anything I've ever known. God, I've been in love with you since I first saw you." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly let him in. I felt all the electricity between us that I did the first time we kissed. I felt all the butterflies flipping my stomach upside down. I'd never felt like this before, not even with Jax. Juice was it. Juice was the only one for me.

Dad cleared his throat, causing us to break apart as we both scowled at him. "You really love this son of a bitch?!" Dad's voice was laced with anger as he yelled and gestured to Juice. "He's nothing, Adalyn! Where's Mark? You should be with Mark!"

I gritted my teeth and walked to my father. "I kicked him out for being a scumbag, Dad," I seethed. The thought of my father telling that slime ball I'd fuck him was angering me more every second. "I can't believe you would do that do me. Tell that little weasel I'd just jump in the sack. Tell him that Juice and I were nothing. This is _exactly_ why I didn't want you in my life. Get out of my apartment. Gather your shit, say goodbye to Nicole, and get out." He stared me down, and I stared right back. He wasn't gonna win this one. Not by a long shot. "You have ten minutes or I'll have you escorted out. Leave!"

"You told that son of a bitch to _what_?!" Juice stepped forward, his jaw clenched tight. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. "What kind of father tells some idiot to say and do that shit to his _daughter_? You say I'm nothin'? I'm the biker trash, huh? You're lucky I don't shoot you in the fucking head right now, Steve. Get the hell out of here before I change my mind." He shook his head angrily at my dad, an action that reminded me a lot of Jax. Maybe all SAMCRO boys acted the same when they were in protective mode. Juice spat in Dad's direction before turning back to me and taking me in his arms again. I held on to him tight.

My dad didn't move for a moment. He was hesitating, trying to stall so he could fix this and stay. "Get the fuck out," I ordered in a low, irritated voice. "I'm a minute away from taking his gun and shooting you myself."

With a scoff and a shake of his head, Dad grabbed his bag, which was luckily packed, thank God he was neat, and left the room. Juice spun me around in his arms to face him. "I'm sorry that didn't work out, Ada," he exhaled deeply as he rubbed my back with one hand and played with the ends of my hair with the other. I could see the devotion in his eyes when they locked with mine. "He's been threatening me, bribing me, doing everything to try to get me away from you. You were happy he was trying to work things out, and I just didn't want to break your heart with that, baby, I'm so-"

I cut him off by putting my lips on his once more. "It's okay, Juice," I whispered. Our faces were still just inches apart. "I love you."

He grinned that big old dopey grin that I loved. "God, I love you." He kissed me again, deeper and more passionately this time. "C'mon, we have a party to get back to." We went back into the crowd hand-in-hand. My eyes couldn't seem to stop stealing loving looks at Juice. I swore nothing would ruin my happy mood for the rest of the night. We grabbed the beers we should've had a while ago and got right back into the party.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my back. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed before I turned around to see Jax smirking at me. "You're such a dick, Jax." We both started laughing then. I was glad to see him in a better mood lately.

"Can I steal your lovely girl for a minute, Juice?" Jax wondered, looking at my boyfriend with a smile. Juice raised an eyebrow at me, which I nodded to. He kissed me quickly before I walked off into an isolated corner of my living room with Jax. "I wanna get back to what I said we'd talk about before Bobby's party. The Mayan who killed Donna?"

I nodded to him slowly. "Right, the Mayan who everyone _thinks_ killed Donna," I corrected him as I pressed my lips into a firm line. "Who did it, Jax? Please don't lie to me if you know." He stared at me for a while, clearly at a loss for words. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. He needed to tell me.

Jax sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Addy, I think..." He paused and looked down. His voice was low when he spoke again. "I'm pretty sure Clay had Tig do it. It wasn't meant for Donna, we all know that. When Bobby got locked up, you notice how Ope disappeared?" He waited for me to nod before he continued. "He was in a government facility. ATF bitch was keepin' him, Donna, and the kids there. Makin' him out to be the rat. Me and Piney assured them Opie wasn't the rat, and that they should wait, hear him out before they assumed shit. Well when Ope got back, he told the club what happened. Clay said everything was good. I guess his little trigger boy must've found some bugs, didn't believe shit Opie said. I only know this shit because of Hale. I brought it up to Clay, told him not to lie to me. I'm pissed about it, but I mean I understand, in a way, you know? He freaked out, Addy. Denied it, but freaked out. Still freaks out when I bring it up. Piney's pretty sure about it too. Tig pulled the trigger, but it was Clay's orders. I just... I don't know what to do." Jax shrugged and looked at me with sad eyes.

My hand was on my mouth as I shook my head. "You can't tell Opie about this," I ordered him, keeping constant eye contact. "Not until you know for sure. Don't get him wound up and hurt. Who knows what he'll do? You find out what really happened, Jackson. When you find that out, you come to me. We'll figure this shit out together, alright?" I stepped closer to him and took his hand.

He nodded slowly. "Thanks for listening, Ad," he sighed. "I really shouldn't be telling you any of this shit, but, next to Tara, you're the only one I trust. If I told her this, she'd flip. Plus, you know Ope better than anyone. Just... Thanks, Addy." Jax hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

"No, thank you, Jax," I told him. I always appreciated how trusting he was with me when it came to club business. "It really means a lot that you trust me with that shit. Club shit. Makes me feel important." I winked at him, earning me a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around me and walked me back through the crowd to my man. I gave him one last quick peck on the cheek before I sent him to go be with Tara. "Hey, you." I snaked my arms around Juice's waist from behind him.

He looked down at me with a lazy grin. "Well, hello there," he replied before spinning around to plant one on me. "How much longer this party got? I kinda wanna take you to that bedroom and show you how much I love you." Juice winked at me and bit his lip as he slid his hands down to grab at my ass.

Loosely, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't know. You sons of bitches will probably be here trashing my apartment until four in the morning," I sighed, leaning into his chest. He laughed and nodded at me. His grip tightened on my butt.

He kissed the top of my head as he tried to sneakily take a whiff of my hair. "They won't even notice we're gone. You can make me come quick, babe," he tried to coax me into a quickie, but he'd have to do a lot better than that. I popped him on the chest and shook my head. He put on a fake doleful expression to try to convince me some more. I rolled my eyes. If he wanted sex, he'd have to wait. "You suck, and not in the good way!"

I gave Juice a look and backed out of his arms. I placed my hands on my hips. "Remember that next time when you're begging me to suck!" I jokingly told him before walking away. He yelled out his love for me from behind and I just waved him off. As I was walking, I bumped into a frantic Nicole. "Hey, woah, what's going on?"

"I've been looking all over for you!" She snapped. Shit, she was pissed about Dad. "Why would you tell him to leave, Adalyn? Unlike you, I love my parents!" Her voice was loud as she got in my face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I love them, Nicole. I just don't particularly like them," I admitted on a small laugh. She continued to stare at me, obviously not finding me too funny. "I told him to leave because he was feeding shit into that little apprentice's head. Told him I would just fuck him because 'I belonged with him and not my loser of a boyfriend!' Oh, he was also _threatening _Juice! Bribing him to get away from me! I kicked him the fuck out because he wouldn't leave the man I loved the fuck alone!" A groan came out of me when I threw my arms in the air. I was breathing heavy after yelling.

Nicole, along with a few others, were staring at me after my outburst. I could hear Juice snickering from the kitchen. "He did that shit? Really?" She was appalled. I couldn't blame her. I was, too. I nodded, confirming her worse fear: Dad really was a dick. She enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should've known. Wait..." She pulled away, her hands rested on my shoulders. "Did you just say you love him?"

I grinned and nodded again, causing me to be swept up into another embrace from my big sister. "Alright, alright, no need to suffocate me," I teased. When she finally released me, she sighed as her eyes fell on someone. I looked in the direction to see Happy, who'd been down in Charming an awful lot lately. "What the hell is going on there, Nic?"

She shrugged. "I don't know! I don't know if he wants to fuck, or if he actually wants something," Nicole grumbled. It made me laugh how angry she was with Hap. "Either way, I'm for it. I have so much fucking sexual tension built up from him, I'd be fine with a one-nighter. He'll kiss me, touch me, but he won't have sex with me. He's a confusing son of a bitch!" She groaned and rolled her eyes in frustration.

I was dying laughing at my poor sister. Not at her situation exactly, but because her situation was with _Happy_. As I was laughing, my eyes fell back on Juice. He was smiling at my God awful giggling like he always did. He threw a wink my way as he sipped his beer. Tig was trying to speak to him, Nicole was trying to talk to me, but neither of us were listening to them. All that our minds were filled with was each other. I held up one finger, telling him to give me a second, and I glanced to my bedroom before looking back to him. Juice's smile turned into a big grin as he realized I was giving into his earlier plea. He bit his lip and nodded. "I gotta go, Nic," I informed her, my eyes never leaving Juice's. "I have to go be in love."


	20. Chapter 20: Quality Bonding

_**This chapter isn't much, but it really shows Adalyn's relationship with Tara. How they were before the whole 'betrayal' and how they're getting to be are becoming very similar things! I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to update. A lot of family stuff has been going on, and I just haven't been very motivated lately. But it's here, at last, and the rest should be coming out fairly quick again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, only my OCs.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Quality Bonding**

**Adalyn POV**

"Adalyn. Come on," the soft voice of Juice slowly woke me up. "Open those green eyes, beautiful. There we go!" I looked up to see him flashing his megawatt grin. I moved to sit up and noticed how sore I was. I smiled at the memories of the very sexual nights I've had since Juice and I admitted our love for each other. "Gem wants you at TM today and I gotta get to the studio." Ugh. Of course. The porn studio. I didn't mind Juice going there, I trusted him completely. He just got so damn excited to go, it made me a bit jealous.

I groaned as I got out of bed. "Yeah, go learn some new moves," I teased with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at me with a laugh. "You're gonna go by the garage sooner or later today, right?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Of course. I wouldn't be able to get through the day without seeing you at least seven times throughout it," Juice grinned again. I had to giggle at his adorableness.

I put my hands on his pecs as I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "Have fun and be good," I ordered, making my way to my bathroom. "Love you."

"Love you, baby," Juice yelled back. He was already out of my room, rushing to get to the studio. I laughed and shook my head before taking a nice, long, warm shower.

I arrived at the garage and smiled at the mechanics on their breaks and the hang arounds outside smoking. The office door was open, revealing a spaced-out Gemma. "Knock knock," I announced with a smile.

She jumped and placed a hand to her heart. "Christ, Addy," she sighed, shaking her head. Gemma gave me a small smile and opened her arms to hug me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Still kinda jumpy." She pecked my cheek before backing away.

I took her hand and enclosed it in both of mine. "You're gonna be alright, Gem," I reminded her with a nod. "We'll get through this shit. What'd you want me for today?" I sank down onto the couch with an exhale.

Gemma sat in her desk chair and picked up a handful of papers. "We got a lot of shit goin' on here," she informed me with a nod as she looked over the documents. "Was thinkin' maybe you'd wanna work here 'til you find yourself a job. I'd pay you. I could use the help and I know you could use the money." She glanced at me with an eyebrow raised.

A huge grin spread across my face. She was right, I_ did_ need the money. Plus, I'd be around the people I loved much more here. "Yeah, Gem, of course!" I agreed enthusiastically. She smiled back as Tig walked in. He planted a big kiss on my cheek before Gemma's phone rang.

She walked outside to take the call, leaving me alone with the man I believed killed my best friend's wife. "How's it goin', darlin'?" He asked, looking through the papers Gemma had before.

I shifted on the couch. "Alright, I guess," I mumbled with a shrug. He gave me a confused look, clearly not understanding my attitude. "Sorry, just not feeling well today. Suddenly feel sick."

Tig dropped the papers and slowly stepped closer to me. "What's your problem? Trouble in paradise or you just pissy with me?" He sat down next to me.

"No clue what you're talking about," I responded crudely before standing up. I grabbed the papers he was looking at and handed them to him again. "Here. More repos." He stood up and took them, about to speak again. Luckily, Gemma returned.

She looked between the two of us before her eyes landed on me. "Adalyn, don't leave here," she commanded with a point towards me. "Need to go to CaraCara, some shit with Luann and Bobby. I need you to stay and handle shit." Without another word she began to speed walk to her car.

I glanced at Tig, who was just as confused as I was. "You better go tell Clay what's goin' on," I told him, my eyes staying on Gemma. "Get the repos going, too."

He nodded and left immediately. After the Escalade sped off with Clay and Tig following, I walked outside to see Juice and Chibs getting off their bikes. "Hey, babe," Juice greeted with a grin. No matter how shitty the day has gone so far, his grin made me smile right back.

I hugged him tight and sighed before leaning up and kissing him. "Hey, you." I squeezed him one more time, breathing in his scent. He caught me and laughed as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. We released each other, and I embraced the Scot next. "Hey, Chibs. I feel like I haven't seen enough of you lately."

He chuckled quietly. "Agreed, lass," he nodded as he took out a cigarette. "Would say we should grab a drink sometime, but I don't want to take away from yer and Juicy's quality time!"

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the gut. "Why do you all keep saying that?" I laughed. "I see enough of this doofus after hours. Besides, I got a job today workin' in the Teller-Morrow office, so you'll all be seeing this beautiful face even more." I grinned as the two men jokingly clapped at my wonderful achievement. "Get to work, shitheads." I mocked Clay before kissing Juice one more time and returning to the office.

As soon as I sat down, my phone started buzzing with texts from Tara.

_Tara: Ridiculous! Jax and I went away today, just outside of town, then porn hotline calls and he's gotta drop everything._

_Tara: I mean, I get it. Club shit. Just wish it wasn't so God damn annoying!_

_Tara: So now I'm sitting on his bike in front of CaraCara. Save me_

I laughed at my poor best friend. Club shit did get annoying from time to time.

_Adalyn: I feel ya. You just gotta power thru it, baby. Why are you outside? Go in and see some big dicks ;)_

_Tara: Ha. So funny. I'm pretty sure it's 'sorority slut' day. Ima Cumslut just got here in her shiny white bitch car._

_Tara: Told me I should be fucking polishing Jax's bike, that he likes it REAL shiny. Two seconds away from hitting this bitch, Addy_

_Adalyn: Pop her fake tits for me!_

When Tara didn't answer right away, I figured I should at least try and get some work done in this office.

* * *

Gemma finally came back and helped me out with some of the work, taught me how to do the majority of it. The boys went off to bag some intel on Darby's meth house or some shit. All I knew was that Juice was excited he got to fake being a crank addict.

We were working in silence when Tara walked in with a cup for Gem to pee in for her HIV test. Tara and I shared a glance when she went back to do it. She stopped, though, and turned back to us. "I haven't had sex since it happened," she admitted, her eyes flickering between the two of us.

"Makes sense," Tara replied with a nod. "You're still healing." I nodded, too, trying to show Gemma there's nothing wrong with waiting after being assaulted.

Gem sighed and shifted her weight. "Pussy's not the problem," she looked away from us. "It's my head."

I looked at Tara before speaking. "You need time," I told her with wide eyes. I couldn't believe how hard she was being on herself.

She gave me a look, not a dirty one, but not a friendly one, either. "I need somethin'." With that, she went to go piss in a cup.

Tara turned to me and sighed. "She was doing a bit better, but shit went down with Clay at the studio," she informed me. Her jaw clenched at the mention of it.

My forehead wrinkled in concern for my best friend. "Shit, I don't even wanna know," I sighed before bringing up what I knew was her real issue. "You okay? What happened with Cumslut at CaraCara?"

She groaned before rolling her eyes. "That bitch thinks I'm some crow eater or something. When I went in there to get Jax, she told me I should've been waiting outside like I was told!" She let out an annoyed laugh as she shook her head. "Who does she think she is? She was all over Jax, too."

I laughed at the image of Jax attempting to shake off Ima. I met her once, and she was a real bitch. "These sluts will do anything," I sighed and looked out the window when I heard an engine. Tara followed, and we saw the Cumslut herself was on the back of Jax's bike.

"Son of a bitch," Tara muttered. The bitch flirted in her slutty little way, touching all over Jax. Gemma came back and glanced out the window just as Ima kissed her son.

Tara tensed and Gemma smirked at me. "They think he's free dick, darlin'," she said with an eyebrow raised. Tara turned and looked between us.

I nodded to her, agreeing with Gemma. "You gotta educate them. Set that bitch straight," I told her with a laugh. "Others see it, everyone will know."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not 18 anymore. My cat fighting days are behind me."

We both laughed at Tara before Gemma sighed. "We'll see."

* * *

"Come to the porn party with me, Adalyn," Tara ordered me with a huge smile. All the guys were there, and I didn't wanna crash that. I trusted Juice, and if he wanted to get a little touching from a porn star, I was fine with that. As long as he didn't fuck them or do anything sexual, he had freedom. Tara claimed to trust Jax, but her begging me to go to this party seemed to prove otherwise.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Let them have some fun for a night," I told her, my hands on my hips. "You said you trusted Jax."

She groaned and sat down on my bed. "I do trust him!" She insisted before running her hands through her hair. It made me laugh that we both did the same thing when we were frustrated. "I wanna do what you and Gemma told me, Addy. Set the bitch straight. Stake my claim." Tara smiled devilishly.

I tilted my head and thought for a minute before finally shrugging. "Alright!" I agreed. "Let's go celebrate porn!"

We got to the studio quick enough, and waltzed in with bright smiles. We glanced around for our men when Cumslut got bitchy. "This is a closed party," she spat from her chair. She eyed Tara before giving me a dirty look, too.

Tara looked at me and I nodded. Set the bitch straight. "I'm looking for Jax." She was firm enough. I could tell she wasn't gonna start shit unless she had to, but if she didn't when that time came, I would.

Ima got up and laughed as she put her drink down, "Honey," she started, coming closer to us. "He's got all he can handle tonight. Don't worry."

Tara nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm sure he does." She took a step forward into the party.

Ima stopped her as she got into her face. "I said get out!" She snapped. I tensed up, moving closer to Tara. I was a second away from bitch slapping Cumslut. "Bitch." She added on the end, insulting Tara. More porn sluts gathered around to back up the lead one, which made me laugh. They might think they're tough, but they've never gone a few rounds in the ring with Tig or Chibs. I'd drop a bitch for Tara if I had to. Ima spoke up again, getting closer to Tara. "What part of that is so complicated?"

I was shocked when my best friend got closer into Cumslut's face now. "Get out of my face," she hissed back. Ima laughed at her and baited her to do something.

I figured now was the time to step in. Tara was tough, but I didn't think she could take down Ima and her slut army."Tara, take a breath. Jax wouldn't want this shit," I reminded her, my eyes never leaving the bitch in front of us. Tara smiled and nodded before backing off and walking away.

Ima glared at me then attempted to follow Tara and scare her off. "That's right," she taunted. "You better run, you little skank!"

That's when I had enough. She wasn't about to get away with that shit. "What the fuck did you just call her?" I asked. Now I was the one to get in this bitch's face. "Last time I checked, she wasn't the one whoring herself out for a living."

She let out a grim laugh. "Oh, really? Who are you? You think you're somebody? I don't see a crow on you either, sweetheart." She pursed her lips and stared me down.

"I'll tell you who I am," I told her with a smile. My eyes followed Jax as he walked past us to get to Tara. "I'm the first one Jax Teller _ever_ fucked, darlin'. So think about that every time you try something with him. If he ever has that big of a moment of weakness and does fuck you, make sure you think of me. 'Cause that dick was inside me before he even learned how to ride, baby."

Her face twisted up in annoyance. "So what? You're old news now," Ima tried to recover and force a bitchy smirk. "Don't see his use for you nowadays."

I laughed again. "You're right," I sighed. "I'm only his best friend, who he tells everything to, and takes advice from. Especially on who he should fuck. I guess you're right, though. He has no use for me. But he sure does." I jerked my chin out to Juice who was making his way over to us, probably to keep me from hurting the Cumslut and ruining the next movie. She turned to look at who I was talking about and her eyes widened more than they already were as her face paled.

Juice came over and wrapped an arm around my waist before kissing my temple. "What's goin' on, baby?" He glanced between Ima and me while I smirked. She was flustered. I knew I had one of the hottest of the SAMCRO men, if not the hottest one in general.

I nodded at Cumslut, still smirking. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend," I informed her. "And Jax is with Tara. So you better back the fuck off. If you go near him, or Juice, I will shove my fist so far down your cum-guzzling throat, it'll come out your loose pussy, bitch." I gave her one last dirty look before walking off with Juice.

He chuckled at everything I said when we were far enough away. "Damn, Ada," he grinned. "Didn't know you had that in you." He stopped us in our stroll to lean down and kiss me. He kissed me like he did when he was turned on, and I instantly started to get wet. "I also didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you call? I woulda picked you up."

I waved him off and rolled my eyes. "Tara wanted to come and set Cumslut straight," I sighed. He laughed at mine and Tara's nickname for Ima. "She begged, and who I am to turn down little Tara's pleas? So she drove me in the Cutlass." I shrugged and rubbed my hands down his back before settling them in his back pockets. "I'm probably gonna need a ride home after the party."

One of his sexy grins spread across his face. "I say we skip the rest of the party," he suggested, his hands also traveling south as he pulled me closer to his body. Juice leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. "Go make a porno of our own." He kissed the spot under my earlobe before nibbling it. I giggled when he moved his mouth to my neck, placing quick, ticklish kisses along it. My eyes locked with Ima's across the room as Juice continued his actions and squeezed my ass. I winked at her. She stormed off, causing me to laugh.

I gently pushed Juice's head off of me and held his face in my hands. "Let's go, baby," I whispered before kissing him. He grinned and dragged me out of the studio by my hand. I held onto him as tight as I could while we rode his Dyna to his house. I tried to sneak a hand on his thigh once or twice, but he quickly shoved it off. He didn't want me to distract him from his driving. Typical.

When we finally got to his house, it was like we couldn't get inside fast enough. After he slammed the door shut, Juice grabbed me and kissed me with immense passion. Our breathing was heavy as we attempted to rip each other's clothes off. I pushed Juice's cut off while he slipped his hands underneath my shirt before he removed it. His shirt was next, causing me to brush my hands along his stomach as our lips connected once more.

His hands squeezed my butt and I giggled, still feeling his abs. "You have the best body in the world," I told him with a groan in between kisses that were making loud smacks. "That's why I love you. It's all superficial, I swear."

Juice began to laugh so hard he had to take his lips off of mine. "Oh really?" He grinned, pushing hair out of my face. "I love you for this." He kissed my forehead. "Your smart, smart brain. And for this." He pecked my nose. "It's a cute little button and I love it. I love these." His lips grazed both of my cheeks. "The way they rise and get all red when you smile hard enough. I especially love this." Juice's lips collided with mine in a sweet kiss. He was smiling like a fool when he pulled away. He placed his thumb on my bottom lip. "Not only do I love your lips, I love kissing them, I love feeling them on my skin, and God, I love what you can do with them, baby. I guess my love is superficial, too, huh?"

I grabbed the thumb that was on my lip with my teeth before I released it and smiled at Juice. "I guess so, doofus," I whispered. Neither of our smiles faltered. We were completely caught in the moment of staring at each other and being in love. I slowly moved in to kiss Juice again, picking up where we were, only at a much slower, more intimate pace. His hands tangled in my hair while mine reached for his belt, our mouths still connected. Everything began to pick up again once Juice's tongue made its way into my mouth. I finally undid his pants, and I pushed them, along with his boxers, as far down as I could without breaking our kiss. Luckily, he shimmied the pants down before stepping out of them himself. Juice began to back me into a wall as he undid my bra with ease.

He kissed down my neck, my chest, and my stomach before he dropped down on his knees in front of me. My hands rested on his head as he undid my jeans and dragged them down my legs, leaving me to step out of them. Juice kissed up my thighs, all the way up until his mouth was on my underwear. He lightly licked over my mound over the annoying fabric. I groaned at the teasing, making him chuckle. "You know you love it," he joked, looking up at me with his little smirk.

I was about to respond when his tongue flicked against my clit, still through the fabric. "Fuck you," I moaned, which earned me another laugh from Juice. Our eyes locked as he grabbed the waistband of my underwear with his teeth, yanking them midway down my thighs before letting his hands push them down the rest of the way. He lightly traced his tongue along my left thigh as he came back up my body. He stopped to quickly kiss my bundle of nerves, making me whimper, before he came back up to face level.

Juice grinned in front of me. "Fuck me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's the plan, sweetheart." The next second, our lips were back on each other. Our bodies were so close, I was flush against both the wall and Juice. He dropped a hand down to slide two fingers into me. As soon as he started pumping, I moaned into his mouth.

I gripped his shoulders when his pace quickened. "Just fuck me, Juice," I panted in between loud kisses. "Please." He immediately groaned and stopped what he was doing. He rummaged through his discarded pants for a condom. He quickly put it on and made his way back to me. Juice's hands found my ass before he lifted me up, the wall supporting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hips rocked against him. Finally, he guided himself into me with one hand. He began to thrust up into me, which made me slide up and down against the wall. I clawed at Juice's back from the pure ecstasy. "So good, baby." My moans and whimpers of pleasure got louder as he went.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, placing kisses along it and occasionally biting it out of pleasure. Juice readjusted me so that my upper back was against the wall, while my lower half wasn't, causing him to go deeper inside of me. "Fuck, Ada," he groaned into my shoulder. He kissed and sucked on the sensitive spots of my neck.

When Juice picked up speed, I couldn't hold back my screams of pleasure. "God, yes! Just like that," I cried as I banged against the wall in his living room. He was going so deep, if he went any further it would've been painful. I couldn't hold back my noises of pleasure, not even when Juice kissed me. I only moaned into his mouth then. He pushed me back up so my whole back was against the wall again, and I wiggled my body in between Juice and the wall, which only added more pleasure.

Juice moaned on my lips before nibbling on my bottom one. "That's amazing, baby," he sighed. One of his hands came off of my ass and went in between the two of us to allow his thumb to rub my clit. "Shit, I love you."

I tried to laugh, but it was stopped by a gasp. Everything about the moment felt amazing, whether it was from how amazing Juice was making me feel, or just the love we shared. "I love... You more," I breathed throughout the moans. He smiled and kissed me again, his thumb still massaging my nub. Then, he hit just the right spot, driving me crazy. "Shit, Juice! Don't stop, babe. Yes! Juice!" I held on to his shoulders tightly after my orgasm rocked through me. I trailed kisses up his shoulder and neck until I reached his ear. "Come on, come for me, baby." My voice was a whisper, as I attempted to be as sexy as possible.

He began to grind into me hard while his lips where crashing into mine again. It felt amazing even though I was still sensitive. Juice gradually increased his pace and I could tell her was getting close from the way his face was scrunching up. I could feel the sweat on his back and shoulders as he pounded into me. "Adalyn, God, baby," he moaned quietly. He kept going faster and harder, and I felt my second orgasm coming on.

My nails dug into the tops of his shoulder when the pleasure washed over me again. "Holy fuck, Juice!" I cried with a deep breath. He didn't even let me recover, he only continued his actions. My whimpers and moans were filling the room from my spot on the wall. "Oh my God!"

Juice's hands dug into my ass when he squeezed it hard. He let out a grunt as he got his release. "God damn, babe," he panted. We stayed still for a minute while we both tried to recover. He kissed me before gently placing me back on the ground. "I love you, Adalyn." Juice sighed and held me in his arms.

I grinned up at my gorgeous boyfriend. "I know," I nodded before draping my arms around his neck. "I love you, too." I pecked his jaw and hugged him tight one last time before we made our way to his bed.

* * *

After another round or two, Juice and I were finally settled in for the night. We were in our usual position; I was curled up into his side with his arm around me, lightly scratching my arm and back, while he was on his back with his free hand resting on mine on top of his stomach. Both of us had elated, natural smiles plastered on our faces. I knew I'd never get enough of Juice. He was everything for me. "Juice?" I murmured, not knowing if he was asleep yet. He let out a grunt of acknowledgement, which led me to believe he wanted me to go on. "Really, why do you love me?"

I felt him shift next to me as he fully woke back up. "Everything, baby," he sighed. His arm around me reached over so he could scratch my head and eventually put me to sleep. "I love your laugh, your smile, your personality. I love how your forehead crinkles up and you bite your lip and make this cute little face when you're thinkin' real hard. The way you can take care of yourself, but you let me at least attempt to do it anyways. You never say no to something new. You're so full of light and love, Adalyn. This sounds cheesy, but you really make me want to be a better person." He brought his hand to my chin to lift my face so I could look him in the eye. "I love you, Ada. More than I've ever loved anything. Half the time I don't know what to do about it, but then I see you, and I feel better. Like everything is gonna be okay. I love everything about you, babe."

A huge smile form on my face after hearing his words. It was just another reassuring moment that I'm with the right person. "How did I get so lucky?" I wondered quietly with a slow shake of my head. "You're perfect, Juice. I love you so much." I leaned up and kissed him. It was passionate, sweet, and full of nothing but love. I sighed when it broke. "When did you know?" I began tracing the light patterns I always did on Juice's chest.

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, I was gonna keep this from you for a while," he started, eyeing me. I was very confused to say the least. "I knew when you told me you loved me." He broke out in laughter again.

I didn't understand. My forehead wrinkled with confusion. "What? You told me first, Juice. What're you talking about?" I sat up to see him better, even though he was still only laughing like a fool.

"No, I didn't," Juice sighed. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and left his hand on my face. "You told me first. In your sleep one night. The night of Bobby's homecoming party, when you were wasted. You were asleep for a bit, then I heard you mumbling some shit. I leaned over to look at you, and you were still out. Then you said my name, so I thought you were having some hot dream about me." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Then you said it. You told me you loved me. I rolled back over and just laid there for a bit, thinking about it. I didn't quite admit it to myself then, but, deep down, I knew. Like you said, I knew since I first saw you, Ada." He smiled at me with his big brown, loving eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

I had to smile back at him. It made my heart pound that he felt all the things I did, and that he truly loved me. He wasn't afraid to show it or talk about it. He didn't think it would lose him tough guy points like Jax did when we were together. Juice just flat out loved me, and that's all that mattered. I put my lips on his again, smiling into the kiss. "I love you, Juan Carlos Ortiz," I told him as I snuggled back into his side.

Juice chuckled again when he wrapped me back up in his arms. "I love you as well, Adalyn Grace Williams," he responded with an elated sigh. "Now get some sleep, dork." After he placed a kiss on my head, we both drifted off to a very peaceful, very happy sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: All I Want

_**This chapter is super uneventful, but in my opinion, it's also super sweet. You'll see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**All I Want**

**Adalyn POV **

It was early when I showed up at the garage. Clay told me he wanted me at the garage for a bit while they were gone to keep an eye on Piney who was keeping an eye on the cars, as if I could keep up with that old man. I got out of my car just as Bobby was riding his old Fat Boy out of the garage. All the guys were laughing and joking about the horrible bike's condition. "Christ, Bobby," I laughed as I made my way to the line of SAMCRO bikes. "This thing still runs?" I shook my head and inspected the old motorcycle.

Bobby rolled his eyes while the others still laughed. "Of course it still runs," he told me with his hands up. "Best bike for a long ride. I put it up against any of these pretty Dynas!" He smiled then and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you, darlin'."

Jax came around his bike as he lit a cigarette. "You hittin' the gay rodeo along the way, Bobby?" He asked sarcastically. That's when I noticed Bobby's ass-less leather chaps. I was laughing so hard I didn't hear what the rest of the teasing consisted of. When I calmed myself down, I saw Juice ride on to the lot and I lit up right away.

He parked his bike and met me halfway on our journey to each other. "Well good morning, ma'am," He greeted with a grin, his arms extended to hug me.

I rolled my eyes and went into his embrace. I immediately felt safe. I sighed before I looked up and pursed my lips, telling him to kiss me. Juice chuckled before giving in and planting one on me. "Why're you parked over here? You're not goin' on the run?" He let go of me and sighed.

"Nope," Juice shook his head. "Clay wants me to keep diggin' on Zobelle. Like I'll find shit. I've done all I can more than once, so I really won't have much to do. I was thinkin' we could do some shit today, like normal couple shit?" He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were hopeful.

My shoulders fell when I had to answer. "Shit, Juice," I breathed. I didn't want to say no to him, I had to make this work somehow. "I thought you were going on the run, so I told Nicole I'd spend some time with her, since her entertainer Happy is going." His face fell as his mouth twisted into a frown. I felt my heart ache from the sight of it. "You can come, though, baby. Yeah. We're not gonna be doing anything major. Just renting movies and spending some time on the couch in sweats. She won't mind you being there. She loves you. She's got shit to do all day, though, she won't be back until like seven. We can be alone 'til then, if you want." I smirked at him as I stepped closer.

Juice's smile returned as he nodded fiercely. "Yes, yes, a million times yes, babe," he laughed before kissing me. "I'm gonna go start what I gotta do to try and give us as much time as possible. See you later?"

I nodded as I grinned. "Of course. I'll come in the clubhouse after I finish some shit in the office and see if Gem needs me," I answered him. It amazed me how excited the both of us got just when we spent time with each other. "Love you."

He gave me one last kiss with that big goofy grin on his face. "Right back at ya, sweetheart." He shot me a wink before heading to the clubhouse. I rolled my eyes and giggled as I turned around to see all the guys getting on their bikes to leave.

Quickly, I ran over to them to say goodbye. "Bye, Jax," I said while I hugged him tight. "Be safe. I told Gem and Tara to call me if either of them need help with the baby while you're gone."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, darlin'," he replied before he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later." I nodded and returned his smile as I moved down a bike to say bye to Opie.

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. "Have a safe ride," I whispered in his ear. Opie and I were drifting farther apart, same with him and Jax, and it broke my heart. We pulled away and I looked him in the eye. "If Mary needs help with the kids or-"

He cut me off with a groan. "The kids are fine, Adalyn!" He snapped at me with a rude tone. "Why can't you and Jax and whoever the fuck else leave it alone? They're fine! Stop worrying about my family."

I was taken aback by his outburst. "Opie, I'm sorry," I told him with a confused voice. "I didn't think it'd make you mad that I wanna help you with your kids. I'm sorry I just give a shit. Jax does, too, you know. I love you, Ope. I love you and those kids. We all do. We're all family, and you and your children are included in that. Quit being a dick to people who are fucking caring." My teeth were grinding against each other by the time I finished speaking. I wasn't gonna let him be rude to me and set me off. Not today. "Just be safe, alright? Take care of yourself. No cowboy shit." I shook my head before saying quick good byes to everyone else. I cringed a little as I hugged Tig.

I went into the office and got a smile from Gemma. "How're you doin', baby?" She asked as she stood up from the desk. She hugged me close and kissed my head.

I shrugged and smiled back when she released me. "I should be the one asking you that," I laughed, which got me a side-eyed dirty look. "I'm good, Gem. Really good."

"And Juice? Everything good there?" She stared at me skeptically. I knew she supported Juice and me, but she always had to make sure I was alright, that he was treating me well.

I laughed again at her maternal protectiveness over me. "Everything is perfect there, Gemma," I assured her with a nod and a grin. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Probably since Jax and I first started out before all that went south, actually. He brings out the best of me, Gem. I'm happy." The huge grin remained on my face as I thought of Juice. He really did make me extremely happy.

She hugged me again while giving me a smile back. "I'm so glad, Adalyn," she spoke into my hair. Hugs from Gemma made me calm. They made me feel loved. I guess that was why I was always so grateful when I got a few.

She went back to her desk chair and I slunk down to the couch. "Oh, that reminds me," I began, looking at my nails. "Are you gonna need me today? Like all day? Juice wants to hang out since he's free, and I told him sure, but only if I didn't have much to do here..." I trailed off as I slowly looked back at Gem. She was clearly thinking.

She took her glasses back off and sighed. "We're gonna be slammed, sweetheart. I don't know what I might have to do today, and I really want you here when I'm not to take care of shit." She was sympathetic and sweet when she spoke. I knew my face fell, and as soon as it did, hers softened as she sighed again. "Shit. Alright. You two are worse than lovesick teenagers. As long as this doesn't happen again for a while, you hear me, Adalyn Grace? I don't mind you takin' time with your man, I get that. Hell, I'm the one who's hoping he'll make you an Old Lady soon! Piney'll help me. Go. But if either of us need you and we call, you get your ass back here, okay?" Her finger was pointing at me while she tried to be in complete boss-lady mode.

I nodded quickly and shot up from the couch. "Of course, Gemma!" I went to her to give her another tight hug. "Call me if you need anything!" I waved as I made my way out of the office door and across the lot to the clubhouse.

**Juice POV**

A huge yawn came out of my mouth as I was looking into more Zobelle shit. There was nothing on this guy. I had no idea why he'd even think threatening SAMCRO would be beneficial for him. I told Clay all the important shit, but I couldn't find anything. I groaned and sat back into the bar stool when I heard the clubhouse door open. I craned my neck to see who it was, and I immediately got up when I saw it was Adalyn. She was grinning as she walked to me. "What's goin' on, baby?" I asked with a smile.

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Not much," she sighed and shrugged. "Just got the day off from Gemma, unless there's a complete super duper major emergency. So me and you got all day, Juicy." Her grin turned to a smirk as her hands rubbed up and down my back.

I put my arms around her upper half and kissed her forehead. "Yeah? Whattaya wanna do?" I smiled down at my beautiful girlfriend who had her thinking face on.

Adalyn eventually shrugged again. "I really don't know," she laughed. "I just wanna spend time with you, really." She leaned in close to me and tried to secretly inhale my scent.

I put my face down into her hair, doing the same thing as her. "I have an idea," I whispered with a grin. Ada looked up at me with a curious face. I didn't know if she'd like my plan, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

We took the Dyna over to Charming Gardens, and as soon as Ada saw where we were, she smiled. "So this is the big surprise idea?" She teased before interlocking our fingers. "A place I've been to multiple times with Gemma?"

I shook my head and led her over to a bench. "I never said it was creative," I admitted with a laugh. We sat down and I took my hand out of hers so I could wrap my arm around her. She cuddled into my side. "It's just... Pretty. Pretty looking, pretty smelling. I've only been here one other time, and I liked it. I didn't really get to experience it then, though, you know?"

Ada nodded as she looked around at all the beautiful flowers. "I get it, Juice. Don't worry." She smiled up at me. "So, tell me something I don't know about you yet. Fill me in on some Juan Carlos details, before 'Juice' came along." Her eyebrows rose when she teased me.

I had to groan. I hated talking about the majority of my life in Queens, but I couldn't bring myself to turn her down. "I, uh, I was..." I stuttered, debating if I should tell her this or not. She looked at me funny. "Well, in high school, I was, or I _thought _I was, in love. Her name was Lauren, and she was a huge bitch. I was the semi-attractive computer geek, who clearly didn't sprout into his amazing looks until after high school, but that's beside the point. She was always a bitch. We only started talking because she was stupid as fuck, and needed me to help her with half of her homework, which was basically me doing it for her. If you haven't realized yet, I have trouble saying no to pretty women. Anyways, we hooked up one night and it led to a regular thing. For some God awful reason, I started to feel shit. I mean, she didn't take my virginity or anything, but I dunno. She treated me horribly, I just thought she was scared of what she felt. Eventually, I figured I had nothing to lose, so I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she surprisingly said yes. She began to change. Lauren, she... She got sweeter. Wasn't as mean. We were together for a while, then I thought it was time to take it to the next level, as much as I could at the time. So, not really knowing what love was, I told Lauren I loved her. She immediately went back to her rude shit, said she'd never love a loser like me and dumped me. It was out of the blue, it fuckin' broke me, Adalyn. I actually cried over that cold bitch. Yeah, so, I haven't been in a real relationship since, until you, of course. All I've had is meaningless sex with girls at the clubhouse, and a fling or two with a few crow eaters. Nothing that felt like this." I took her hand in mine again and looked her in the eye.

She had an unreadable face. She didn't speak, move, or do anything for a few seconds. Finally, Adalyn smiled softly and kissed me. "What a stupid bitch!" She said with a laugh. "Thanks for telling me that, baby. She was dumb for not wanting you. Too bad for her, now. I'm never letting you go." She smirked before kissing me again.

I chuckled and shoved her hair out of her face. "Your turn now. Inform me on the wonders of Adalyn Williams' life." I told her with my eyebrows raised, just like she did to me.

Adalyn looked conflicted for a moment. I wondered if she was having the same feelings I did about revealing things from the past. "You can't tell anybody this, Juice," she ordered sternly. I nodded to her. "I didn't keep this a secret because I was ashamed of it. I kept it a secret because I knew people would get hurt by it, just know that. After I told Jax I was done getting played with, and after Tara told me they slept together, they began dating. Made it official. God, that tore me up. Seeing them around. Seeing them happy, knowing he just couldn't get that with me. We were still in school, so it's not like I could just leave town and get away from it. The only family and friends I had left were part of the club. Jax and I slowly became alright, so we could tolerate being in the same room at the clubhouse or at Gemma's. When _she_ was there, though, and they were together, I couldn't do it. I was still so fucking madly in love with him. One night, I went to the clubhouse upset over it all. The only thing I wanted to do was cry and talk to Opie. So I did just that. We went back to one of the dorms and all I did was bawl my eyes out and babble how much I hated Tara, how sad I was. He tried everything to cheer me up. I was vulnerable, and all I felt was sadness and hurt. I wanted to feel something else, so I kissed him. I didn't think anything would happen besides just a kiss, but stuff sure did happen. Ope kissed back, then one thing led to another, and we had sex. Gemma was looking for me, Tig for Opie... They came in and found us. Trust me, that was the worst moment of my life. We all promised not to say a word, knowing it'd kill Jax. I don't regret it... He really helped me get over Jax. After that, it was easier. I never felt anything like that for Opie, and I never will. It was a one-time thing."

I looked at her flabbergasted. Did I just hear her right? "You..." I paused as my mind thought everything she just admitted over. "You fucked Ope?!" Her eyes widened as she slowly nodded. I had to laugh. "Oh my God, baby. That's fuckin' hilarious!"

"You're not mad?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows. "You don't care that I slept with him?"

I quickly shook my head as I continued to chuckle. "No, Adalyn. We've been over this before," I reminded her with a large exhale. "It's like with Jax, but less important, I guess. It was in the past. It happened, I can't change it, neither can you. The present is us, babe. Me and you. That's all I care about." I grinned when a relieved smile came across Ada's face. I leaned in and kissed her. Then, another idea hit me. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

Ada nodded slowly, watching me as I got up from the bench. She took my offered hand to help her up. "Yeah, Juice. Anything." Her voice was unsure, but I knew she was curious.

We went through the garden. I took my girlfriend down a row of huge daisies. The petals were sort of a purplish tint. She immediately smiled. One night before we were official, she told me daisies were her favorite. Her favorite color was purple, too. These were the main thing that caught my attention during my one visit to Charming Gardens, so as soon as I remembered them, I knew Adalyn and I were meant to be. "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately, Adalyn," I informed her while I nodded. She shut her eyes and smelled the daisies. I grinned at her. "You make me so happy, and when I'm around you, I don't think it's possible for me to not smile. You're beautiful, kind, hilarious, you're everything and more. You're perfect, baby. I love you. You're the only one I want to be with, and-"

She cut me off. Her eyes widened as she spoke. "Oh God," she murmured. "You're not... Doing what I think you are, are you? Please, don't be. My God, Juice. Please do _not _be proposing to me right now." Ada's head started to slowly shake.

I laughed at her assumption. It was a bit too soon for that. I didn't even know if I wanted _that._ Marriage? Shit, that's one thing I've never even thought about. "No, no. I'm not askin' you to marry me, Ada," I reassured her with a small chuckle. "I'm glad you're so thrilled by the idea though." She looked at me for a minute before shrugging and turning back to the daisies. I rolled my eyes, but I still had that smile on my face while I watched her. "Anyway, I was thinking... I don't know. Maybe you might wanna... Be my Old Lady?"

Ada turned around to face me very slowly. Her face was a little pale and her hands were fidgeting. Shit. "I... Uh. You... Me? What..." She stammered over her words and breathed deeply. I knew I should've waited.

Before I knew it, my feet were moving me towards her to try to calm her down. "Hey, Ada, relax." I tried to soothe her during her fidgeting. It was as if her brain broke and all she could do was mess with her hands. I took both of them into mine. "Forget it, alright? It's okay. It was just an idea. It's gonna happen eventually. I just figured, why put off the inevitable, ya know?" I laughed a bit, nervously, and ran a hand down my Mohawk.

She took a huge breath and looked me in the eye. "The inevitable, huh?" She questioned me, seeming to be back to normal. "Who says its inevitable? Just because I'm with you, and probably and hopefully always will be, doesn't mean I'm gonna be your Old Lady." She had a face that said 'who do you think you are' and I gotta admit, it scared the piss out of me.

I blinked rapidly before looking all around the garden, doing anything to escape her gaze. It was my turn to be freaked out. "I'm... Um... I'm sorry. I just thought that'd be something you wanted..." I trailed off and shook my head. Why wouldn't she want that? "Babe, you just want us to be a simple boyfriend/girlfriend thing forever? Clearly, you don't wanna marry me from your reaction so wha-"

Adalyn interrupted me again. This time with a scoff. "I never said I didn't want to marry you, Juice!" She snapped. Her face was angrier than it should've been, she was being ridiculous. "It's just way too early to be thinking of that shit! I want it, baby, I do, but I want it when I'm _ready_. Not now. I just don't want to be an Old Lady, and it didn't help that you just assumed I wanted it and that it'd happen!" She shook her head as she made a sound of disgust.

Again, I ran my hand over my hair. "Well what the hell, Ada?!" I threw my arms in the air out of frustration. She was watching me carefully. "That fuckin' hurts, you know? Hearing the one person I've ever really loved doesn't want the most important thing with me. Why wouldn't you want that?! You're so fucking stubborn. First the shit with being with me, now this. I'm sick of the commitment issues, babe! I'm not gonna treat you like Jax did. You should know that. I made some mistakes, but who hasn't?! I love you, Adalyn. You need to get over that shit with him and start your life with me. I don't wanna live in his fucked up shadow anymore."

Her forehead wrinkled while her eyes dropped to the ground. She was fighting with herself in her head. "Jax has nothing to do with this," she whispered, obviously not wanting to fight. "Yeah, he's hurt me. He's the reason for a lot of hurt in my life, but I _did _get over it, Juice. I got over it all the night of Abel's party. Even more so when you told me you loved me. Then some more every fucking second I'm with you." Ada's eyes landed back on mine. They were filled with a mixture of anger, fear, and hurt. "I love _you_. You know you're the only person I want for the rest of my life. That doesn't mean I want to be a piece of property. That's all an Old Lady is. I'll be your pretty little maid. You can go out of town and cheat on me, treat me like shit. Then I'll be sitting at home hating you for it. I don't want that, Juice. I never want to hate you. I don't want to despise you for leaving me to wonder if you're off in Washington, Nevada, Oregon, _anywhere _sleeping with someone else. I won't have a say in it. I can't leave you for it. I'm not gonna do it."

I sighed and stepped closer to Ada. Her eyes were off of me again, staring out at nothing. I grabbed one of her hands before kissing her and bringing her back to the now. "I'd never see you as a piece of fuckin' property, Adalyn," I told her with a small laugh. "That's not what this is. Those stupid rules are for the asshole brothers with the crow eater Old Ladies. The girls that only got with them 'cause of their cut. That's not why you're with me, I'm hoping." I watched her and waited for her laugh. She finally let it out along with a slight eye roll. "You being my Old Lady doesn't have to mean that stuff. It won't mean that stuff. It'll be the same rules you threw down in Jax's kitchen. No fucking around for either of us. If we do, we tell each other. We're honest, we try to figure shit out. I don't want you to be my Old Lady to be my property. I want it because it's a big deal to me. Seeing how happy some of those guys get when their Old Lady comes along is just amazing. Don't get me wrong, I get all that happiness when you come along now, but shit. It's an honor in the MC world, we both know that. Plus, that'll get those annoying fuckin' 'eaters off of me!" I started to laugh, but quickly stopped when she began giggling. I just sat and smiled at her.

Ada chewed on her bottom lip while her thumb rubbed the back of my hand. "I don't know, Juice," she groaned and looked up to the sky. She let out one more frustrated noise before looking at me again. "I'm just, I don't know, nervous. You can go back on that shit at any point and then I'm stuck. It's not like I can leave when I'm your Old Lady!"

A huge grin appeared on my face. She gave me a puzzled look. "You just said _when _you're my Old Lady," I said softly. "Not _if _you're my Old Lady." Adalyn tilted her head to the side and gave me a dirty look that I only chuckled at. "Baby, I pinky promise I'll never go back on it. I swear. A pinky promise means a lot to us kids from Queens, so you better honor it, too, you know!" I stuck out a pinky and waited. She tried to hide a smile as she hooked her pinky with mine. I grabbed her right away and kissed all over her face. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Oh, shit," she sighed when I let her go. "Do I gotta get a tattoo now?" I nodded, the grin still very present on my face. "Damn it. I'm not getting a tit tattoo or a tramp stamp. We'll figure that out later. Second thing. I'm not moving in with you if you expected that from this. I literally _just _got an apartment, so that's not happening for a while." Adalyn put her hands on her hips in an attempt to intimidate me.

I shrugged at her. "We don't gotta do that," I guaranteed her. "What we can do, though, is have stuff at each other's places. Considering we're both either at one place or the other every night. Might as well. You get a bag of stuff, bring it over and I'll do the same. I'll give you your own drawer and everything!" I laughed when Ada tried to hit me.

Her arms wrapped around me again. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Her voice was a whisper into my cut. My hands rubbed her back when I snorted.

I kissed the top of her head. "Yeah," I agreed with a huge smile. "But I'm _your _asshole."


	22. Chapter 22: Headaches

_**Wow, I'm so sorry this took longer than usual to come out! So much has been going on lately. This chapter is on the longer side, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA, only my OCs**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Headaches**

**Adalyn POV**

Nicole and I were in the middle of our night in, which Juice gladly skipped out on after earlier, when my phone rang. I saw it was Jax, so I took it to my room. "Hey," I answered as I sat on my bed with a sigh. "What's going on? How's the relay?"

I heard motorcycles in the background when Jax didn't answer right away. "Fine. Everything's fine," he told me with a hard voice. I knew then something was wrong, something he couldn't talk to Tara about. "How're things in lovely Charming?" He laughed grimly.

I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. If he was avoiding, something was _really _wrong. "Cut it out. How long have I known you? Quit acting like I don't know when something's up. Tell me." My voice was cold as I ordered him. He would continue to put it off unless I was rude, that's just how he was with me.

Jax let out a breath. "Shit with Clay," he quietly admitted. "Tig laid his bike down earlier. Went to the hospital. An admin must've called some bounty hunters to check him out, 'cause he got picked up. Clay didn't wanna go get him. He wanted to keep going with the guns like they wouldn't still fuckin' be there after we took care of Tig. He kept saying no, then Ope talked to him, he came back and agreed. Piney came up with the truck, then Clay went back to denying it, saying we should wait 'till dark. Well, the rebels we are, me, Chibs, Sack, Hap and Piney went to take care of it, rammed the back of the tow into the motel, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I interrupted. I was shaking my head to myself. "You did _what?! _Are you guys dumb, or just plain fucking _stupid_?" The shit the boys did sometimes baffled me.

He laughed into the phone. "Relax, Addy. We're all whole, we're all fine," he assured me while he continued to laugh at my concern. "Anyways, we got that done, dropped the guns, now we're all hangin' out. I needed to be alone, shit from earlier was gettin' to me. Clay came over and started talking to me about always challenging his bullshit, then I brought up Donna again. He practically admitted it all before he told me I better figure out what I gotta do quick, because if I bring it up again, he said he'd kill me." I shook my head when Jax let out yet another laugh, like the idea of his step-father trying to kill him was amusing.

I fell back onto my bed with a groan. "What in God's name is so funny about that, Jackson?!" I knew I snapped on him, but I didn't care. He was being reckless lately, it was pissing me off. "Get your head out of your ass. Don't do something stupid. Relax, have a killer night, we'll figure stuff out when you get back."

"Alright," he responded on a breath. "Thank you." Jax's voice was quiet, making me laugh.

My eyes closed again before I nodded to myself. "Goodnight, Jax." With that, I ended the call.

* * *

I hated having to be at the garage when Gemma wasn't around. The guys either didn't listen to me, or they were flat out dicks. Nobody knew about my and Juice's change in relationship status yet, and we planned to keep it that way, at least until I got the crow. I yawned at the old computer when the door to the office busted open.

Juice was grinning as he made his way over to kiss me. "There's the love of my life!" He yelled, bending down to get closer to my face. "Looking as gorgeous as ever, I might add." I rolled my eyes when he gave me a peck on the lips. The grin never left his face until he plopped down on the couch with a yawn of his own.

I joined him, not having much work to do, and sighed. "Gorgeous, huh?" I looked up at him with a smirk, which he gladly returned. I placed a hand on his bicep. "How kind of you, Mr. Skin-Tight-Black-Tee. Oh, the rippling muscles! I think I'm gonna faint!" Juice chuckled and I had to smile. Everything about him made me light up inside. I snuggled in closer to him as my eyes fell on Opie talking to a blonde outside who looked very familiar. "Who is that?"

Juice looked up quickly and squinted when he saw the pair. "Oh, Lyla," he informed me like I should've known. "She works at Luann's. She's sweet." He continued to watch them as he nodded slowly.

A mirthless laugh came out of my mouth and I got up from the couch. His head snapped to me right away, a confused look written on his face. "She's sweet, huh? I'm glad you're making friends over at the skank factory," I spat before going to the doorway to watch Ope and the porn star. My head began to shake involuntarily. "Unbelievable. I sit here all day, hoping to get more time with you, when you just go to the stupid studio and watch these girls! I'm sure when you go there it's 'just business.' They're probably all the fuck over you. The youngest patch, right? I bet they all love that!" I crossed my arms across my chest and continued to stare at the two in the parking lot. I hated to admit it, but I was territorial when it came to Juice. I knew girls like the ones at the studio. All they wanted was to say they slept with a member. I went through more than enough of that in high school with Jax. Juice was mine, though, and any girl who didn't know that had to learn quick.

I heard an exasperated sigh before a pair of warm, tan arms snaked around my waist. "How many times you gonna do this, baby?" Juice wondered quietly. His mouth was at my ear, his breath hot. He lightly kissed behind my ear down to the nape of my neck.

My jaw clenched tight while I tried to stand my ground. "As many times as it takes for you to stop going," I replied just as quiet. I leaned back into him with a sigh, knowing nothing would stop that. "I'm sorry. I get it, club shit. Just sucks sometimes."

He laughed wholeheartedly as his arms tightened. "I love you and only you. Get that through this thick, stubborn skull!" He pecked my head with his lips in between words. I smiled and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Opie getting into Lyla's Prius to bring it to the garage. I turned back to Juice who grinned happily. "Go. Talk to him, but be nice."

We shared a fast kiss and one last smile. "Love you," I whispered, getting me a wink in response. I watched as he made his way out of the office and onto the lot before I turned to the other door and walked into the garage. Opie immediately turned to me and offered a small smile. "Hey. How's it goin'?"

He shrugged and stared at me for a minute. "It's going just fine, Adalyn," he responded in a professional tone. "Is there something you need?"

I groaned. I was getting sick of his shit. Pushing Jax and me away like he was, hardly seeing the kids. "Yeah, actually," I answered in an unashamed bitchy tone. "What the hell is up with you? You're icing me out, Ope. I don't want that." My eyes were hard as I stared at him and put my hands on my hips.

Opie leaned against the Prius and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," he murmured. A hint of a smirk flickered at the corners of my mouth. "I never meant to. Things have just been... Difficult. I don't know how the fuck to be around my kids and not think of Donna. Then when I think of Donna, I think of how I'm the reason she's gone. The reason my kids are orphaned!"

Slowly, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. He rested his cheek on top of my head. "They're not orphaned," I whispered into his chest. He tensed at my words. "They have you. They have this big family! It's one thing to push me and Jax back, but don't do it with them." I released him and took a step back. A smile made its way on my face. "Don't make Mary and Piney raise them, either. We all see how you turned out from that." I laughed as I sat on a work stool and spun around on it.

For the first time in a while, I heard Ope chuckle, too, and it made me happy. He threw a dirty rag at me. "Don't you have shit to do?!" He questioned, still laughing. "Paperwork? Making drinks? Suckin' Juice off?!" He smirked at my annoyed reaction.

"Please, he gets more than enough of that," I informed him with a devilish smirk. He made a disgusted expression. As much as I knew he hated it, I loved telling Opie about my sex life just to see that same grossed out face. "Shouldn't you be fixing little miss porn's car? She's cute, Opie. Juice says she's sweet, too. I mean, if you can get past the day job, I think you should go for that."

His forehead wrinkled in both concern and confusion. "Go for what? There's nothing there, I just met her today, Ads," Opie sighed and picked up the rag he threw at me. "Besides, I doubt anything would happen with that. Especially not know anyways." He looked down, visibly upset.

My eyes landed on the clock when I realized I probably had to get back to work before Gemma showed. "If you want it, even a little bit, go for it," I said with a slow nod as I got up to hug Opie again. He kissed my head this time, and I sighed when we let go of each other. "I mean it. Promise you'll at least try, if it's what you want?" He nodded quickly. "Good. See you around, Harry!" With one last laugh, I was back in the office.

* * *

**Juice POV**

I still couldn't believe what happened to Otto. I was stunned shit with this Zobelle douche was so bad. It worried me, mainly for Ada's sake. He could try and hurt her if he really wanted to. I walked into the clubhouse, knowing she was restocking the bar. "Hey," I mumbled when I saw her. She immediately lit up and kissed me before going back to work. I leaned against the bar and watched her working until I sighed, making her stare at me until I told her what was going on. "You remember Otto? He wasn't in jail yet when you were first around, right?" My hand ran down my Mohawk while I took a seat at a stool.

Adalyn's forehead wrinkled. "Yeah, he was around for a few years. I remember him," she replied with a slow, careful nod. "What's going on?" I didn't respond. I didn't know what to tell her, or if I should even tell her _period_. "Juan Carlos Ortiz I swear to God if you sit there like that and don't tell me what the-"

"He got his good eye taken out by the A.B." I grumbled my interruption as my eyes met hers. She went from confused, to angry, to scared in a matter of seconds. "He's alright, I think. Hey, hey. Baby, it'll all be okay!" I shot up from my spot at the bar when her hand went to her mouth, slightly shaking. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this shit. Otto'll pull through, baby." I rubbed my hands on her arms in an attempt to soothe her.

She shook her head quickly as she snapped out of her trance. "I'm not scared for Otto. I know he's good, that he'll be okay. He's a tough bad ass." Ada's voice was quiet, but slightly amused at her own words. Her eyes stayed locked on mine. "I'm worried for you, Juice. For Jax. For Opie. All of you. If this cigar guy has ties to the brotherhood, who knows what they can do? I know you're gonna have to retaliate, you have to do something, but, you better be careful. When I say 'you,' I mean _you_, not the club. I haven't even gotten this bird on me yet, I wouldn't be able to handle losing you, babe. Be smart." Her finger pointed at me while she spoke. I knew she was right. There would be a vote, and I'd have to vote smart. For her sake.

I usually went with Clay and Tig. I didn't wanna go against them in anyway, but, thinking about it, it wasn't always the right choice. I'd have to do some serious thinking this time. I nodded and smiled at Adalyn. "Yeah, baby," I whispered before kissing her. "I know. I'll be smart. We all gotta be. Especially with Hale on Zobelle's side and all, ya know?"

Ada immediately tensed in my arms. She slowly backed away and gave me an odd look. "What? What are you talking about? Hale's with... No, Juice. He can't be." Her tone was upset and frightened, but mainly confused. I knew I shouldn't have said anything as soon as it came out of my mouth. It was gonna start something I had no way of stopping. "You know this for sure? He's working with that Nazi asshole?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Ada," I told her, still nodding. I scratched the back of my neck. "We pretty sure, at least. Gave him some intel that would put away at least Darby. He didn't do shit. More likely than not, he's with them." I went to reach out for her and she stepped away. Ada rubbed her forehead as her eyes closed and her breathing deepened. "You're upset with me for this shit?"

Almost instantly, she shot open her eyes. "No, that's not it," she replied while shaking her head. "No, I just... I feel like I have to fix everything, you know? I can't believe he would go all dark side and shit. It makes me sick. All this shit lately, it's giving me the worst migraine." She let out a laugh that was much less than amused. Then her face suddenly turned hard. "I'll be back."

My hand shot for her arm. I couldn't have her getting involved in anything. "Baby, what? No, you-"

Ada whipped around to face me again. "I have to. I'll be fine," she assured me as her expression softened. She place a small kiss on my lips. Her eyes lingered on my face for a moment before she turned back around.

I ran forward to try and stop her again. "Adalyn, no. Stop it," I ordered in a cold voice. I didn't want to be that controlling boyfriend, but I had to be. This was club business, whether she had history with Hale or not. "You're not getting into this, okay? I don't tell you what to do, but this has to be where I put my foot down. Zobelle probably already knows you're with me, with the club. We don't know what he's doing to motivate Hale. I agree with you, that shit is hard to believe, but we don't know what Hale's done in the past." I stared into her eyes in an attempt to show her how serious I was. She was my responsibility now, and my job was to protect her. I couldn't live without her.

Her eyebrows fused together after I finished speaking. "You think he's blackmailing Hale?" She was clearly bewildered. I nodded in response, my eyes never leaving hers. "Shit, I wouldn't doubt it. Look, I have to go, Juice. I have to figure this out for myself, you know? See if I can hel-" I cut her off this time with a huge groan.

My eyes rolled as I stepped away from Adalyn and crossed my arms. "You don't have to go anywhere or help anyone, Ada!" I shouted as I got angrier by the second. "I'm asking you not to get involved with something you're not a part of. If Zobelle finds out you're friends with Hale and uses you as leverage, I don't know what I'd do. I'm telling you you're not going. That's it."

In response, Adalyn laughed humorlessly once more. "That's it, huh? Really? You're telling me what to do now?" Her eyes narrowed and she slowly walked towards me. I wanted to back away, this woman scared the hell out of me. I knew I had to keep my resolve, though. She wasn't getting into it. "You're such a big bad biker, aren't you? Ordering your Old Lady around already! Congrats, you're officially an asshole. Unfortunately, I'm not gonna be able to stay and celebrate with you. I have shit to do. Shit you can't stop me from doing, no matter how hard you try." She poked me with a hard finger as she spoke the last few words. She was angry, but I was, too.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Why are you being like this? Why the hell are you acting like a Goddamn rebellious teenager?!" I wondered with a loud voice. Every second Adalyn fought me on this was making my mood worse and worse. I was both pissed off and hurt at this point. "I'm just trying to fucking protect you! Can't you see that? I love you so much and it seems like all you do is challenge that love. You always have to fight with me on stupid shit. What's this gonna be like in ten years, Ada? I'm not gonna force you to listen to me, I don't want our relationship to be that way. I am gonna speak up when something's bugging me, though. And this... This shit bugs me." Both of our moods had calmed along with our faces. I sighed as my eyes met hers.

Smiling a bit, Ada stepped towards me a put her hands on my chest. "I'm sorry, alright? I don't mean to be this way, you know that. I'm just stubborn," she said on a real laugh this time. One hand left my chest to rest on my face. "I have to find out what's going on in Hale's head, though, Juice. Maybe I can change his mind. I know I don't have to, but I want to. What kind of Old Lady would I be if I didn't try and help my man and his club?! Thank you for trying to protect me. I get it, I really do. I love you for all of it. I'll be okay, I promise. I really can take care of myself. Shit, do you see who raised me and taught me how to be a woman?!" We both chuckled as I enveloped her in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled before she kissed me. "I have to go. I'll be back later. I love you." Adalyn spared me one last small smile before heading to the exit of the clubhouse.

My eyes watched as her hips swayed. I couldn't focus on anything but her until the door closed with her on the other side of it. "That love's gonna get me fuckin' killed," I grumbled to myself and looked around the bar. I noticed she didn't finish her work, and I groaned when I realized I'd have to finish it for her. The things you do for the one you love.

**Adalyn POV**

I walked into the police station seeing red. David Hale was gonna give me all that shit for staying loyal to SAMCRO when he was in play with an even worse group of people? Hell no. Multiple people called out after me with an "excuse me, ma'am," while other cops and such tried to just stop me, but I only continued heading for my destination. My hands were balled into fists, my mouth pressed in a hard line. I opened the door to Hale's office and was shocked to see him and Jax staring each other down.

Both men looked at me, clearly confused. "Can I talk to you?" I asked Hale with a rude tone. His eyes hit Jax once more before he nodded. Jax smirked as he walked over to hug me. He kissed my cheek, his eyes never leaving Hale's. I knew what he was doing. It was obvious how Davey Hale felt for me in high school when I was with Jax, and the jerk he is, my ex loved to rub the fact that I'd been with him in the deputy chief's face. Jax laughed before finally leaving, shutting the door behind him.

David scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sat down behind his desk. He motioned for me to take a seat. "What's going on?" He wondered casually. He was leaning back in his chair and he was watching me carefully. He was obviously thinking I needed his help with something, which was a huge mistake on his part.

I shook my head and looked away from him. "You know, I never expected this shit from you, David," I admitted with a grim laugh. I gritted my teeth together when I looked at him again. He was very confused. "Working with SAMCRO would be one thing. Yeah, they're criminals, but shit, they protect this town tooth and fuckin' nail. They're good for Charming, and you hate them. So you work with this asshole who sells cigars to get rid of them? Like a God damn Nazi psycho is better than the club. Smart, Davey. Real smart. I expected better out of you."

His face turned angry again. The same face he had when I walked in on him and Jax. "How dare you," he seethed as his hands gripped the edge of his desk. "All you care about is SAMCRO. Who the hell are you to judge me when you've gone from member to member? All you know how to do is protect them, you can't see it my way."

I laughed again. This time, I was genuinely amused. "Member to member, huh?" I was sarcastic and smiling. I nodded and continued to chuckle at the pathetic man in front of me. "Maybe that's so. I'm sorry I fell in love with two members and not you, David. That's all you really care about when it comes to me, right? You're so blinded by your hatred for them, you look for any reason to fuel your fire. Me turning you down, Zobelle offering to push them out. Think. You're a smart, good man. Don't be manipulated!" I stood up and went to leave.

My hand had just hit the doorknob when David spoke again. "Wait," he sighed. I turned my gaze back on him with my hands on my hips. "I'm not working with them, Addy. It's not like that. I just got caught up in thinking it'd be better this way. I know now it's not. I'm sorry, I'll try to do everything I can to fix it." He smiled and I went to him for a hug. I was proud. Whether that was of myself for somewhat changing his mind or of him for doing the right thing, I wasn't sure. When we pulled away, he gave me a look. "How do you know all of this anyways?"

As usual, my hands fidgeted. I stared at the ground before I shrugged. "I'm, uh. I..." I took a deep breath and looked back up at Hale. "Don't go telling everyone now, but, I guess you can say I'll be getting my first tattoo in the very near future." The grin came onto my face before I could stop it. The more I thought about being Juice's Old Lady, having that bond with him, the more it grew on me. This was the first time I told someone, too, and that felt even better.

Hale was confused at first, but then it clicked. "Oh. That's... That's nice, Adalyn," he replied quietly with a nod. "I'm glad you're happy. Really. If you ever need anything, you let me know." I smiled again and nodded. I kissed his cheek and left the office. It felt good to have a friendly relationship with Hale. I mean, we were always friends, but now I knew for sure I didn't have to worry about hurting him if I turned him down again. He'd understand if he ever tried anything more. Things felt like they were looking up. Maybe we'd all be okay for a while.

* * *

The day was still going good when I went to the clubhouse with Gem and Tara. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself at how Gemma broke Tara's nose. The reason was horrible, but the situation was kinda funny. I got little laughs out of both of them. I ended up spilling about Juice and me, too. Gemma almost drove us off the rode from her excitement. Her training was finally gonna pay off.

They told me about the street fight also, which I was glad Juice had no part in, especially with those psychos. When we finally got out of the Caddy, I beamed at Juice. All the men looked upset, even him, but that changed as soon as he set his eyes on me. I hoped this feeling would never leave us. I smiled at Jax and the other guys as I passed them on my way to my man.

I kissed Juice with a huge smile. "Hey, you," I greeted quietly. He placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side.

He let out a long, happy sigh. "You had me worried, you know," he admitted as he looked towards the garage. "You could've at least called me. What happened?" He tangled his fingers in my hair and looked at me.

The concern on his face made me smirk. He admitted his love and caring all the time, but a lot of the time, he'd tried to be sneaky about it, and I thought it was the cutest thing. "I talked to Hale. Well, yelled, mostly," I said with a laugh. "He's not working with Zobelle, which I'm sure you know by now. We settled a lot of shit, too, and I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about him expressing feelings for me anytime soon. I told him." I grinned at him and giggled.

Juice's eyes widened the same time as his smile did. "You told somebody?! Wow, little Adalyn not so ashamed by her stud of an Old Man anymore, huh?" The excitement in his voice made me laugh again. As corny as it sounds, he was the cutest biker on the planet.

"We both know I was never ashamed," I sighed as I draped my arms over his neck. "Just nervous. I told Gemma and Tara, too. They were pretty ecstatic about it, honestly." We smiled at the same time before sharing another kiss. Juice's hand made its way to my face to sweep hair behind my ear. Our eyes were locked, Juice about to speak, when it happened. A huge explosion, which Chibs was caught in.

After a moment of shock, we all ran to the Scot. A giant puddle of blood was forming from underneath his head. "Shit," Juice whispered, trying to hide how freaked out he was. I couldn't stop the shaking that was driving through every part of my body. "Hey, Ada, hey now. He's gonna be okay. We're all gonna be okay." Juice pulled me into his chest and rubbed the back of my head. It did nothing for my tremors, though. Everything was going so well, I had no clue how something like this could happen to us right now. Why? Who? How? My mind raced as it searched for some sort of an explanation. After a few minutes, I realized there wasn't one. This was the life, and I had to decide if this was what I truly wanted again.


	23. Chapter 23: Hoping

_**This is mostly a filler chapter. I know I write a lot of those, but it's all building up for future chapters! You should all know what's coming up next chapter after you read this one...**_

_**I might take more time than I already am to update. I'm thinking of starting either a prequel to this, when Jax and Adalyn were together, or a different story entirely. I'm not sure yet! Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or anything dealing with it. I only own my characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Hoping**

**Juice POV**

I got to Ada's and Nicole's late with Happy behind me. It seemed like things with him and Nicole were getting more serious, which only made me laugh. The guy never did anything but sleep with a girl once or twice before going on to the next, and from what Adalyn has told me, he hasn't slept with Nicole at all yet. I had no clue what he was doing or what he had planned, but I just hoped he wasn't gonna hurt her. Having Nicole around made Adalyn happy, and when Adalyn was happy I was happy.

The way Ada shook after the van blew up was still in my mind as I parked my bike in front of their apartment building. For a while, things were going so good, and now... Now everything was shitty again. She was scared, and I knew she was rethinking it all. If she were to leave me, leave the life, I'd be devastated, but I'd get it. I couldn't make her stay and be around this.

With a groan, I opened the door, leaving it for Happy to close. I went through the little routine and headed to Ada's room after nodding to Hap. I pushed her bedroom door open slowly. She was in her bed on her side, facing away from the door. "Hey, baby," I whispered as I walked quietly to her. "You awake?"

Adalyn rolled over and sighed. Her face gave away every last emotion she was feeling. "Of course I am. I won't be able to sleep after that, Juice. I still can't believe it." Her voice remained quiet, the fear still laced in it. I climbed into her bed and wrapped her in my arms as she cuddled into my side. "I can't lose you. I've been thinking about this all night. A year ago I didn't even know you. Now, I can't imagine life without you. It's crazy to think about, and right now, everything has me completely freaked." Ada ran her hand through her hair and looked up at me. Her eyes were big with fear and sadness.

I gave her a small, tired smile before I started to lightly scratch the crown of her head just how she liked it. "I know, Adalyn. Believe me I do. When I first came here and got involved with SAMCRO, I was scared shitless. I didn't know what I was gonna do," I admitted with a little laugh. She smiled a bit and I felt my insides warm. "I realized this was what I really wanted, though. All of it. I have to deal with this shit, it's in the job description. I love you, baby, and there's nothing I'd hate more than losing you, but if you can't handle all of this and wanna go, I comple-" I stopped speaking when Ada quickly sat up and stared at me.

"I'm never gonna leave you, doofus. Get that thought out of your head right now," she commanded as she laughed. I couldn't help but grin at the fact this conversation wasn't going anywhere near where I thought it would. "I'm just giving you a heads up that I'm gonna have the occasional freak out. I know what this life entails. Don't worry about me, alright? I'm gonna shake and have panic attacks, it's been happening to me for a long time. Just let me compose myself and take a breath. I'll be good. I'm never gonna leave your side, babe. You can't get rid of me that easily." Ada smiled sweetly before leaning down to kiss my lips. I grabbed her and swiftly switched our positions so I was on top of her.

After I pulled away from her after another kiss, she was grinning. "What?" I wondered as I pushed hair out of her face. Ada only laughed in response and shook her head. "Tell me! Don't make me tickle you, Adalyn Grace! I'm not afraid to use these magical fingers for evil!"

She giggled some more before shoving me off of her. "I have an idea!" She was excited when she jumped out of the bed and yanked on a pair of comfy shorts since she was only in one of my shirts and her underwear. Her grin was devilish as she pulled on my hand to get me up. Ada dragged me to Nicole's room as we both laughed. She banged on the door so loud, it probably woke up half of her building. "If you're having sex or are naked in anyway, fix that shit! We're comin' in!" We gave them a second before shoving our way through the door.

Nicole groaned as she flipped on a lamp and rubbed her eyes. Happy clearly hadn't been to sleep yet. "What the hell do you two want?" Nicole questioned with a very tired voice. "Christ, Adalyn. It's almost 2:30 in the Goddamn morning!" She sat up in her bed and eyed us both skeptically.

Ada hopped right on the foot of the bed with that huge grin of hers that made my heart melt. "I'm not here for you, Sleeping Beauty," Adalyn teased her sister. Nicole rolled her eyes and got up to use the bathroom. "Hap, do you have your tattoo shit at the clubhouse?" Ada fidgeted with her hands before looking at me. I smiled when I realized what was going on finally.

Happy looked between us cautiously. "Yeah, I do," he rasped with a nod. "Why? You want somethin'? I'm not gonna let you get your first tat on a stupid impulse, Addy. I'll tell you that shit right now."

I chuckled while I moved to be behind Ada. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently messaged them. "It's not, Happy. I swear. Far from impulse ink." He gave me a weird look due to the cheery nature of my voice. I smiled down at my soon-to-be-official Old Lady when she laid one of her hands on top of mine. "She's gettin' my crow, man. We're actually doing this shit." Ada and I both laughed at the craziness of it all. My eyes landed on Hap again, only to see he hadn't moved or changed expressions at all, as usual. Then, Nicole walked back in, and I noticed it. It was subtle, and only somebody who knew Hap as long as I have would catch it. He straightened up as soon as he saw her. His normal hard, scary face got a bit of a smile on it. I knew then that he was in deep.

Nicole looked between the three of us with a confused face. "What's happening here?" She kept looking as she waited for an answer. None of us wanted to be the one to tell her out of fear of how she'd react.

Finally, Happy cleared his throat, causing all eyes to fall on him. "I'm 'bout to help this idiot put a crow on your sister. That's what."

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

I couldn't stop staring at it. The crow was placed on the inside of my left forearm, right under the crease of my elbow. It took up the width of my arm, and then some (the tips of the wings curved around), but went almost halfway down in length. Juice immediately told Happy to make the heart purple, and I grinned to myself. He knew me too well. I squeezed his hand so hard as the needle first touched my skin. I was surprised that it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. The feeling it gave me was actually exhilarating, and I knew I wanted more soon.

"Don't touch it," Happy ordered, snapping me out of my trance. He returned from his locker with rubbing alcohol, paper towels, a big bandage, and some medical tape. After cleaning the ink, he covered it up, and I was sad I couldn't admire it anymore. "Take this off as soon as you get home. Clean it, too. Shovel warm water on it and dab it with a bit of antibacterial soap. You can let it air dry, or if you have O.C.D. like the idiot, you can pat it dry." He then dug through his box of tattooing junk and pulled out a tube of ointment. "Here. Put this on it after it dries. You only need a little, so don't go crazy. Clean the tat and put the ointment on it two or three times a day for like three days. You can keep washing it if it doesn't feel completely healed, but don't do no more ointment. Just some lotion. You got me, kid?" Happy raised an eyebrow at me as he stared me down.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yep, I got it. Thank you so much for this, Hap. It means so much." I grinned when he waved me off. I knew he wasn't big on affection or anything along the lines of it, but I hugged him anyways. Surprisingly, he patted my back before shoving me off like I expected him to from the beginning. With one last smile to him, I got up and went to my Old Man.

Juice had his big idiot grin on his face when I embraced him. "It look good?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss me. I nodded as we pulled away, neither of our ecstatic expressions leaving our faces. "I love you so much, baby. I really do. You didn't want this, but you went for it anyways, and it just means so much to me. You mean so much to me. Thank you." We kissed again, and I giggled when it made the loud smack. We stared into each other's eyes and I got that cheesy warm and fuzzy feeling. It took me a while to figure it out, but I knew then what that feeling truly was; I was falling in love with Juice all over again.

* * *

Since TM was off-limits from the explosion, I had the day off. Sadly, Juice didn't. He hadn't noticed, but when we said our goodbyes this morning, his fingertips subconsciously touched the tattoo underneath my long sleeve shirt. I had yet to show somebody who wasn't Juice, Happy or Nicole, and the excitement was killing me. The crow made me feel all proud and important and I was itching to share that with people, so I decided to spend the day at the hospital with Gemma. Much like her, I was worried about Chibs, and we both figured the other would rather get together than be alone.

The sad thing about me being free made me think of how much I missed my sister. We hardly got to spend time together unless it was the occasional hour or two at night before we went to bed. She got a job at Hoffman's Pharmacy, which surprised me. Nicole was always into science, the pharmacy needed a new tech, so she applied. When I questioned her about the degree needed and everything, she laughed in my face and told me she finished up classes a month before we made our move back to Charming. She said she never thought it was all that important. That was my sister, though. Never admitted the greatness of the things she achieved.

I sighed and smiled as I mentally praised my sister before I realized how incredibly bored I was becoming in the waiting room of St. Thomas. Gemma and I were having one of our comfortable silences. Both our nerves were wrecked from the past 24 hours, and we exercised every last talking point. Then I remembered why I kept itching my arm.

"Gem, I have to show you something," I softly told her, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. I originally planned to show her and Tara together, but I was too impatient. I took a deep breath as the older woman eyed me curiously. I lifted my sleeve slowly and watched her face, a laugh escaping my lips when her eyes widened. "It's official. Got it last night." I shrugged before I looked back down at the tat. Just looking at it made my heart rate excel.

Gemma nodded as she smiled at me proudly. "Happy for you, baby," she said while she patted my hand with hers. "Do the boys know yet? You tell Jax or Opie anything?" Her gaze went from proud to concerned. She knew I was hiding this for a bit, even if she didn't quite like it.

Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, I shook my head. "No. Haven't gotten around to it. I wanted to surprise Jax, I guess. He'll be happy, I know, but there's also that feelin' that he's gonna get pissed. Typical Jax shit. With Ope... He's been cold. I'll get around to it, trust me. They'll all know soon enough," I nodded with a snort. "That's if my loud mouthed Old Man hasn't spilled yet." My pseudo mom chortled at my words along with the truthfulness of the situation. Juice couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

I groaned and stood up from the chair, stretching out. I looked at the time on my phone before I decided I should head home for a bit. "What, you got better plans or somethin'?" Gem wondered with a quirked eyebrow.

As I gathered my purse I smiled. "Oh yeah," I replied with a nod. "Plans for a nice long nap! I'll see you later, Gem." After kissing her cheek, I left the building and headed home to relax. With the whole tattoo and van thing, I hardly slept the night before. I needed the rest more than anything.

* * *

My ringing phone woke me up with a jump. I'd fallen asleep in the bathtub, and I didn't even wanna look at how pruned I was. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

I slowly stood up as I yanked my towel off the rack. "Hey, sweetheart," Gemma's voice responded on the other end. "Meet me and Tara at the studio, bring your Ruger. Gonna teach Miss Goody Goody how to shoot." I heard the amusement in her voice, and I laughed. This would be interesting.

Making my way to my room, I sighed. "See you there." I hung up and quickly dressed. It's been a while since I shot; I missed it like crazy. My Ruger SR9 was the love of my life. I'd got it for a decent price, and it was one sexy gun, if I do say so myself. The stainless steel and black design was stunning. It was amazingly accurate, too, and only jammed on me once.

I checked my purse to see the gun still in its place in there as I threw in an extra magazine. I knew if I was shooting with Gemma, I'd more likely than not need it. On the drive over, I couldn't help but wonder why Gemma was suddenly wanting to teach Tara all of this. I knew she was trying to bond with her, considering Jax and her were together again. This wasn't like Gemma, though. Not really. She only took me to shoot because Piney had already taught me after my constant begging. As soon as the guys learned, I wanted to, too. I didn't know when I'd need it, but I wanted to be ready when the time came.

Gemma was advising Tara when I pulled into the back lot of the porn factory. "How's she doing?" I yelled out to the pair as I stepped out of my car, gun and mag in hand. I smiled when I noticed there was already a poster up and waiting for me. It only grew wider when I saw it was for a porno.

The women both grinned when they saw me. Just being in each other's company after all the shit that went down was comforting. Tara lowered the gun before she embraced me in a tight hug. "I'm doing awful," she admitted as she chuckled at herself. She released me with a sigh. "I can't shoot for shit. I don't know what I woulda done if I ever got to shoot the gun I had before."

"You're fine, darlin'. You're not used to this. You'll get the hang of it," Gem interjected with a nod. Tara looked to me with hopeful eyes. She was just like me in this situation: desperately wishing to be able to defend yourself if the time ever came. "Get shootin', Addy. I'm gonna help her out." Shit, she didn't need to say that twice. I felt the eagerness flow through me from only her words.

I walked over so I was aligned with my target. Knowing my 9mm was already loaded, I switched off the safety before locking the slide back and released the slide lock. With ease, I set myself up and began to shoot. I stopped after a few rounds when I saw how well Tara was shooting with Gemma's guidance. We smiled at each other while the older woman got out another poster for Tara to annihilate. My best friend and I giggled as we walked to Gemma taping up the poster. I was stopped halfway by my ringing phone, though. With one last smile to Tara, I went to answer.

Seeing it was Juice, I grinned. I loved getting calls from him in the middle of the day. "Hi, babe," I sighed happily. "What's going on? I'm shooting with Gem and Tara, I can't really talk."

I heard him chuckle through the phone. "Shooting, huh? What, you plannin' to murder someone sometime soon?" His teasing only made him laugh more, but I remained silent. He knew I liked to be capable of defending myself, and it pissed me off when he joked about it. I wasn't some damsel in distress. He groaned when he realized I wasn't gonna reply. "Sorry, Ada. Just wanted to see what you were doin', how you were spending your God awful day without your hot Old Man. What's that guy's name again?" I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

I tried my best to suppress my giggles. "Hmm, I don't really remember. Some kind of beverage, I think..." I paused and made pretend thinking noises. "Water? Milk? Soda? I don't know, it's not coming to me!"

"Alright, asshole," he laughed. I joined in solely because his laughter was contagious. I loved him too much sometimes. "You gonna come by the clubhouse later? I probably won't be over tonight, so I wanna see you." He exhaled loudly as his demeanor changed. His 'I wanna see you' was code for 'maybe we can have a quickie in a dorm.'

I turned when I heard a car pull up, and I smirked when I saw who's it was. Cumslut. "Yeah, baby," I replied quickly. "I'll be there. Listen, I gotta get back to Tara and Gemma. See you tonight."

Juice sighed into the phone yet again. I knew he missed me, I missed him, too, but from the way Tara was eyeing Ima's car, I had to get over there. "Alright. I love you." His sad voice made me frown a little.

I began speed walking to the other two while I finished up the conversation. "Me, too," I said swiftly and closed the phone just as Tara picked up her .38 and pointed it at Ima. She spun the cylinder, and Ima ran for the studio. The three of us cracked up immediately. "God, you're crazy. I love it!" I wrapped an arm around my best friend's shoulders and squeezed.

"That was fun," Tara beamed. We giggled some more before I noticed Gemma smirking.

She laughed a bit to herself. "You're gonna love this." Her tone was mischievous, and I didn't know whether to be nervous or intrigued. She strutted to where her guns lay and picked up a Glock before shooting out one of Ima's tires. Tara and I slowly walked up to her while our gazes locked in disbelief.

The three of us lifted our guns and fired away. We laughed like crazy ladies as we shot off all of our rounds until there were none left. Cumslut's car was completely wrecked. I couldn't help but feel satisfied at what we did. The bitch had it coming.

We finally cleaned up all our shit and finished up for the day. I needed more girl time, I realized. I loved being around Juice, but damn, I missed this. "Meet me at the clubhouse?" Tara wondered while we walked back to the cars.

I nodded as I opened my door. "Yeah, I'm gonna head over in a little while. See Juice for a bit." At the mention of his name, I found myself touching my tattoo just like he had earlier. With a smirk, I pulled my sleeve up after I made sure Tara was watching.

She gasped before grabbing me into a huge hug. "Holy shit! We're both official Old Ladies now! Oh my God, yay! I'm so excited!" Her exclamations made me grin. I was excited about the Old Lady thing for this stuff, too. It meant more time with my best friend, Gemma, and hopefully Nicole if her and Hap ever figured out what was going on there. Tara began to whisper in my ear. "I'm so happy for you, Addy. I can see it in your eyes how much you love him. No matter what happens, don't lose that love. He's got it bad for you, too, you know. Stick with it." We let go of each other and she patted my shoulder with a smile.

I got into my car with a content sigh. Even with all the shit going on, I felt happy. Chibs was critical, but he'd be okay. Zobelle was a psycho and was threatening the club, but my three boys I loved dearly were physically okay. I only got to spend time with them from time to time, but I had my best friend and my sister in the same circle with me again. Maybe the van was one minor setback in what was beginning to be a great, happy life with Juice and SAMCRO.

* * *

The majority of the guys were back when Tara and I got to the clubhouse. Jax wasn't back yet, so she wanted to wait outside for him. Not wanting to leave her by herself, I spent a few minutes with Juice before going out there with her. We settled on hanging out in the office for a while when I decided to use the computer to see if there were any bartending jobs open around town. Sure, it wasn't the best job in the world, but I loved doing it, and I was good at it. It was a good career choice for me, since singing clearly would never be an option.

There was an ad for a bar in Lodi just over the border that was hiring and I immediately lit up inside when I saw it. "Tar, I think I found the one," I announced with a grin. Tara got up from the couch to come look at the computer screen. "It seems like a nice enough place, decent pay. I mean, there's no way they could turn me down, right?"

My best friend nodded at me. "No way in hell, Addy," she assured me with a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders with a squeeze. "I'm gonna go wait outside for Jax. Give you some privacy to send your shit over!" Tara laughed and waved as she made her way out of the door. I had to take multiple deep breaths while I sent an email with my qualifications and references to the manager. I hoped and prayed I'd at least get the interview. I needed something for myself again. I couldn't be a stuck Old Lady working at the garage just to keep me busy. No, I wanted to make my own living and be able to provide for myself.

A bike pulled onto the lot, immediately catching my attention. I knew it was Jax, and I knew I had to tell him about me becoming an Old Lady. I really didn't know why I was so scared to tell him. A part of me felt he'd be happy, another part felt he'd be upset. Either way, he did deserve to know.

Tara was just about to get in her car when I joined the pair. "Hey, Ads," Jax greeted me with a hug. "Hey, Tara, wait. I got a call from Luann. Apparently there was some kinda firearm incident out at CaraCara." His eye darted between the two of us.

I smirked and shrugged while Tara decided to play stupid. "No kidding?" She teased. We looked at each other and immediately began laughing.

Jax shook his head with a small smile. "I love you," he said to Tara as she got in her car.

"You should," she replied, looking to me. "I think Adalyn has something she wants to tell you, Jax. You should press her on that." I scowled at her as she finally got fully in her car to drive away.

I groaned when Jax looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I lifted my sleeve just as I did with Tara. "Addy, holy shit!" He yelled and grabbed my arm, staring at the tattoo. Opie and Tig drove up to the clubhouse then and I knew everyone was about to find out. "Guys, get over here! Look at what the idiot did. Finally somethin' smart, I guess." Jax smirked at my frustrated face while the two men made their way to us.

Opie looked annoyed until his eyes fell on what Jax was trying to show him. "Shit, Adalyn. You guys are serious about this then, huh?" He sounded surprised, like we hadn't been together and saying 'I love you' for months now. I nodded slowly to him and he shrugged. "Hope it works out well for you." He patted my shoulder then just walked away. I couldn't hold back my scoff at the whole situation. There was a time Ope would actually give a shit about events in my life, but it seems like that all changed.

Tig hugged me close after seeing the ink. I was getting more comfortable around him again, but he still made me feel sick. "Congrats, doll," he whispered in my ear. "I know you know. I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I feel like shit for it every single day, Addy. Please, don't hate me." He released me but left his hands on my shoulders as he searched my face with pleading eyes.

It took me a minute, but I sighed and nodded before I gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture, nodded to Jax, then went to the clubhouse. "Shit's getting too weird, Jax," I told him as I shook my head. Everything either felt completely right or totally wrong, and it was getting me flustered.

Jax laughed. "Trust me, darlin', I know."

* * *

It was a good thing I stayed at TM because Gemma called and asked me to fill in for a bit. It was only about an hour or so in when the guys came out of the clubhouse, in hoodies, heading for the van. I knew shit was about to go down. I immediately left the office to go to Juice. He hugged me tight when we finally got to each other. "What's going on?" I questioned, still in his arms. I had a bad feeling, and I didn't want to let him go.

He chuckled softly. "Just goin' to finally take care of this Zobelle shit," he answered with a sigh. I glanced up at him with concern. I didn't like this one bit. "We'll be fine, Ada. Pinky swear." He kissed my forehead and let me go. I felt a longing as soon as his arms weren't around me anymore.

I grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away and into the van. "Juice... Be careful. Please. I have this weird feeling that something's gonna happen," I admitted. My eyes fell down to my hands, which began to anxiously pull on each other. "Promise you'll come home to me. Don't leave me... I can't be alone in this shit." I started to shake my head when his arms found me again.

Juice rubbed my back and quietly shushed me. "Baby, it's gonna be alright. I promise I'll come home," he assured me with a kiss on top of my head. "I gotta go, okay? I love you, Ada." He kissed me softly at first, but then it turned into something way more intense. It was something we hadn't shared in public in a long time.

I finally pulled away when a few of the guys made throw up noises. "I love you. Go end this shit." We grinned at each other, putting me at ease. I slapped his ass and sent him off with a sigh. I could only do what I'd been doing too much at the time: hope. Hope everything would be okay. Hope that Juice would come out of this safe and sound. Frankly, though, it felt like none of that was going to happen.


	24. Chapter 24: Needs

_**I've got a lot of ideas to where to take this next, so disregard what I put in the last chapter... Well, sorta. I still wanna try and write the prequel. To the guest who suggested I should just do a one shot, I would, but I wouldn't be able to fully show the relationship they had and the relationship she had with the club in just one chapter. I'd need a lot more than that! It wouldn't be super long, but I'd still like the write it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Sons of Anarchy related, only my characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Needs **

**Juice POV**

I felt like shit for not being able to come home to Ada like I promised her I would. Getting caught with illegal firearms pulled on a bunch of church goers was anything but good. It was the middle of the night by the time we were all processed and lined up for our one phone call. I figured Adalyn would probably be asleep, but I hoped like hell she'd answer the phone. She was gonna be pissed, and hearing that we were locked up from someone else would make that ten times worse.

I tapped my foot as the phone rang a few times. "Hello?" Ada's voice was groggy with sleep; it was adorable.

I sighed into the phone. "Baby, hey, it's me," I replied quietly. "I have to tell you somethin'. Promise you won't get mad at me."

She paused for a moment and I felt my stomach drop. "Juice? What number are you calling from? Where's your cell?" Another pause. I knew she was putting it all together in her head. "Oh God. No. _No_. Please tell me you're not where I think you are." I could hear the shakiness of her voice.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. We're in county. Got arrested on gun charges," I confirmed her worst fear. My heart pounded hard and loud in my chest when I heard Adalyn lightly gasp. "I'm so so sorry, Adalyn. I don't know when we'll be gettin' out, but just know I love you, alright? You're everything to me, baby, and I'm sorry I had to break my promise." I had to take another breath to keep myself from losing it. Being away from her indefinitely scared the shit out of me. We had our own set of rules, but there was always the prison clause. If I was away from her for a while, she could find somebody else. I wouldn't be able to blame her, either. I wouldn't ask her to wait for me if I was in here for a long amount of time. Also, we were on our own in here. There was a slim chance we'd all make it out whole. Shit, she was unprotected, too. All the girls were. They only had Ope now, who had his own shit to deal with. Sack was still recovering from his fuckin' ball surgery, and, I never thought I'd say this, we needed him more than ever right now.

Ada sniffled on the other end. I hated myself for making her cry. "It's okay. Just... Be safe, okay? We'll figure it out." She was trying her best to seem confident and fine, but I knew her better than that. The anxiety and hurt that was in her voice was more apparent than ever.

"You be safe, too," I told her sternly. "Stay close to Gemma and the clubhouse. Don't do anything without telling someone about it first, you hear me? I can't have anything happening to you while I'm inside, Adalyn. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I sighed again when I saw the guard telling me to wrap it up. "Look, I gotta go, baby. I'll see you as soon as I can. I love you. So much." My voice was low and quiet again. I couldn't believe how much being away from Adalyn was tearing me apart.

She exhaled shakily as she cried again. "I love you. Be careful." After that, I had to end the call. She sounded so sad... I couldn't bear to hear that anymore. It was all just a reminder of how much we fucked up tonight, and how I promised her I'd be back... And how I'm not gonna be.

As I was escorted back to the big cell where all of us slept, I couldn't help but think of how up and down everything had been lately. Everything with Adalyn was perfect, but everything with the club was shitty. It was like I couldn't have both of the important things in my life doing well at the same time. All I wanted was for things to work out like they were supposed to. Just once. I wanted Zobelle gone, Chibs okay, the club back on track, and Adalyn with me at all times.

God, Adalyn. The thought of seeing her whenever we got out would be what got me through this shit show. Just knowing how upset she was I was gone hurt me more than anything. I'd do anything to make her happy. To hear her laugh, see her smile. I loved my Old Lady more than life itself.

Thinking of her made me think of the future. Where were we gonna go? Everything with us started super fast, we both knew that. I also knew I wanted her with me for the rest of my life. I could picture her in a beautiful white dress, looking stunning as ever. I could see her glowing when she got pregnant with my kid. I could see us getting fuckin' old together and being like Gemma and Clay. She was my life.

I stepped back into the gen pop cell and got nods from a few of the guys. "What're you so smiley about?" Jax asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, still smiling from my thoughts. "Nothing, man," I responded on a laugh. "Just can't wait to get out of here." It was the truth. I couldn't wait to leave this hell hole and be able to have Adalyn by my side again.

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

It killed me to know it wasn't all a nightmare. Juice. Jax. _All of them._ In jail. They had no protection, and after what happened to Otto, I was scared shitless. My anxiety attacks kept coming and coming all night. I had to sleep in Nicole's bed with her just to be able to get a few hours of rest. The whole thing had me realizing how much I'd been relying on Juice. It was corny, but I honestly felt like a piece of me was missing without him around. It was all killing me.

I guess my day had an upside, though. Doc's, the bar I sent my stuff to, emailed me back and we set up an interview for later on. But even the excitement of that was ruined. I worried that I'd have a breakdown in the middle of the interview, ruin my shot of a job. I just wished I had Juice to calm me down and psych me up for it. That clearly wasn't an option, though.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten before I got out of my car to head into the clubhouse. Tara and Gemma were in there, and holy shit did I need a drink. The fact that it was only on the verge of 11:00 AM didn't bug me one bit. The club lawyer and I shared a smile as we passed each other. Maybe he had good news. Maybe this would all be over as quick as it began.

I saw the two women sitting, looking as exhausted as I felt, while I made my way to the bar. "We hear anything?" I wondered as I grabbed one of Piney's bottles of tequila. I poured some in a glass and chugged it while Tara and Gemma eyed me suspiciously. The burning in my throat actually felt good.

They both shifted and glanced at each other before their eyes fell back on me pouring another glass. This time I took it to the couch by them. "No, not really," Gemma said slowly. "$500,000 for each of them. They're pushin' off a court date as much as possible. It doesn't look good, sweetheart." I knew she was more concerned with my worry than her own by the tone of her voice. I only nodded as I sipped on my alcohol. "You doing okay, Adalyn?"

Sighing, I put on a nice, fake smile. "Of course. I mean, what kind of Old Lady would I be if I couldn't handle Juice being in jail? I'm fine, Gemma." I sternly nodded after I spoke. I could tell neither of them were buying it. "I'm serious. I'll be okay. Just need some liquid courage, I guess." I laughed to myself before I let my gaze hit the floor. I wasn't gonna be okay, and it was starting to show.

Tara got up from the chair she was in to sit in the one closest to me. She placed her hand on top of mine. "It's tough, Addy, and I know you're going through a hard time," she sighed and began to softly rub circles on my hand. "We have to be strong. Take care of shit here, figure out a way to get them out safely. It's our job. Do what you have to do to be able to get through it all. You have me, Gemma, your sister. We're in this together. It'll be alright." My best friend smiled sweetly to me before giving me a much needed hug.

After we pulled away, I took another gulp of tequila, and laughed when Tara took it from me to do the same. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked Gemma. I didn't wanna feel useless. "I'm free most of the day. I got that interview, and I have to go do that around 1:00. After that I'm all yours."

She smiled acutely as she stood up. "C'mere, darlin'," she ordered in a sweet tone. Gemma embraced me in another hug I was more than grateful for. It immediately made me feel comforted and safe. I guess that was just her motherly vibe rubbing off on me once again. "I'll let you know if we need you for somethin'. For now, just get your little ass ready for that interview. I don't want you working in my office the rest of your life." She chuckled softly and kissed my cheek.

It felt great to have a real family again. Even with the boys gone, I still had the feeling things were gonna be alright if I had that family. The love that surrounded me solely from the two women was astounding. I knew in my heart I'd never be truly alone ever again, and that was more than soothing.

* * *

The interview went perfectly. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as I left Doc's. The manager, Rick, was the friendliest dude I'd ever met. He told me the job was most likely mine, but he'd get back to me with a for sure answer by the end of tomorrow night. The fact that I could actually be about to have a real job again was making the day a lot better than when it started out.

As I was getting into my car, my cell began to ring. I pulled it out of my bag and didn't recognize the number. When I realized there was a slight chance it could be Juice, I perked up some more. "Hello?" I was a bit more cheerful than I should've been considering everything happening, but I didn't care. My whole week would be made if I was about to talk to my Old Man.

The person on the other line cleared their throat. "Hi, may I speak to Ms. Adalyn Williams?" The female voice was nasally and annoying. It made me cringe a little, especially since it wasn't Juice.

"This is she," I responded slowly. I could feel my forehead wrinkling while I started my car.

The woman coughed a few times. "This is a courtesy call from the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility. I'm calling about a Mr. Juan Carlos Ortiz. You were listed as his emergency contact when he was processed," she informed me very hastily. I put my hand to my heart, fearing her next words. "Mr. Ortiz was stabbed in the back not too long ago. He's severely wounded, but he will be okay, in time. He is currently in our infirmary, and when he's stable enough for transport, he will be moved to St. Thomas. Do you have any questions, ma'am?"

I struggled to find words. I couldn't have heard her right. Juice couldn't be stabbed. He had to be okay. He promised. "What... He's... He can't... _Stabbed_?" I stumbled over my words while my body began to shake. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath, trying not to cry. "Can I... Can I visit him?" The tears began to spill over. It took everything in my power to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out.

The bearer of bad news sighed. "I'm afraid not. It's a security risk," she told me, her tone more sympathetic now. "We hardly do these calls. The only reason you were contacted was because Mr. Ortiz wouldn't stop asking for us to call you. It might be a while, but he'll be alright, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Have a nice day." She ended the call, and I let it all come out. I screamed and sobbed in my car as I banged my hands on the steering wheel. I didn't know how much more of this shit I was supposed to take.

I ran my hands through my hair and gasped in between sobs. "Get it together," I whispered to myself. "He's gonna be fine, Adalyn. Be strong. You'll see him soon. You'll see him soon." Those four words kept replaying over and over in my head, becoming a mantra of sorts. It'd get me through this endless bullshit. It had to.

* * *

I couldn't drive all the way back to my apartment after the Juice news. I drove to the closest house: Jax's. Lucky for me, Neeta was there with Abel and Opie's kids. It wasn't too long before Tara got there. She saw my shaken state and called my sister over. Shortly after Nicole arrived, Gemma showed up, too. I was surrounded with the women and kids I loved in my worst time, and I was grateful.

Tara placed a cup of coffee in front of me with a smile. "You're having a hard time starting out at this Old Lady thing, huh?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood. I tried to laugh, but couldn't. She was right; this was fucking difficult for me. "It'll ease up, Addy. Don't worry."

I sipped the hot liquid as I nodded at her words. I knew it would. It had to. It could only go up from there, right? "Nic, you doing okay with Happy gone?" I wondered in an attempt to get off the topic of my hard time. It was killing me to just think about it.

My sister shrugged, her face hardly showing any emotion. She looked how I was starting to feel: completely numb. "I guess. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything, Adalyn," she said with a hint of rudeness. Nicole missed Happy, but she just didn't want to admit she felt something. Not before he did. "I'll be fine." She nodded to herself as her eyes stared at something invisible to the rest of us.

After sharing a glance with Tara, I got up to put my mug in the sink. It surprised me how quickly I downed it all, but I guess that's what happens when you're distracted. As I put the cup down, I noticed a large knife in the sink, also. I tilted my head and stared at in, completely entranced. Juice had been stabbed. He was probably in horrid pain while he was laying on some cheap prison infirmary bed. For some reason, though, I couldn't seem to feel the pain I should be feeling at the situation. I shoved all the worry and fear to the back of my mind after my meltdown in the car. I didn't know why, but I was refusing to feel.

There was a knock at the door that pulled me out of my mind. I shook my head slowly as I ran my fingers through my hair. I had no idea what was wrong with me. Was I that awful at being an Old Lady that I couldn't even handle fucking _emotions_? I thought I'd be able to do this. That it wouldn't get so shitty as soon as I showed up. I was dead wrong. I was alone, numb, and on the verge of going psychotic.

I looked at the time and wondered who could've been at Jax's. Then it hit me that Ope's kids were in the next room watching TV. Opie was there. He had to be, I needed him more than anything. I needed him to hug me and rub my back and tell me it was gonna be alright. He had to tell me that Juice was gonna live, that I'd see him soon, and that he wouldn't want me spending my time thinking about how hurt he could be.

Quickly, I walked to the front door. Gemma and Tara were speaking in hushed tones to the visitor. After hearing a female voice respond, Gemma moved just enough for me to see who was at the door. The disappointment washed over me from the sight of the porn slut. "What's she doing here?" I asked out loud, when I meant for it to mainly be in my head. Three sets of eyes landed on me immediately "Where's Opie? His kids are here, he needs to see them... And I need to see him. I need Opie. Where's Opie?" I trudged closer to the women. The emotions were pushing against the wall I put up. They were trying to break their way through.

Gemma's eyes were worried as she studied me. She swallowed hard and softly said, "We can take you to see Opie tomorrow, sweetheart." She placed a loving hand on my cheek. My face was confused and pained.

"What's she doing here?" I repeated. I wanted my question answered.

Lyla looked everywhere but at me. Her eyes finally settled on the ground in front of her. "Opie's busy. I have to get my kid, I told him I'd get his, too. Take them to all get some food," she informed us quietly. She was nervous, and she should've been. Tara and Gemma could be intimidating, and in the state I was in, I had no idea what I would say or do. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any problems. I just told Opie I would do this for him. He's doing something for the club." Her gaze finally landed on me, her eyes pleading for mercy. I wanted to like Lyla, really, I did, but she was a porn star. There was a huge chance she was as big of a bitch as Ima, and was just doing all this to get with Opie in hopes of a crow and an "in" with SAMCRO.

At the thought of the club, my numbness broke away further. The majority of the club was in jail. Or the hospital. How was I supposed to live like that? My hands started to tremble. Lyla gave me a concerned look as I began to quietly hyperventilate. "I'm sorry," I whispered to the group. "I have to go sit down." I practically ran back to the kitchen and slumped down in the chair I was previously in.

Nicole instantly wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay, Lynnie," she cooed. I was struggling for a solid breath of air when I started to cry. "You have me. I'm here, sis. He's gonna be alright. He's gonna come home and you're gonna get to hold him and tell him how much you love him. It'll all be over soon. I'll take care of you, Lyn. Don't worry. Calm down." She kissed the top of my head as she lightly rocked me back and forth. I was never as grateful for my big sister as I was then.

My breakdown was short-lived thanks to Nicole. She reminded me so much of our mom, it soothed me. The only thing she couldn't make better was the pain. She could suppress it, calm me down, but she couldn't take it away. I missed Juice and there was no way around that. Not for awhile, at least.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep in Abel's room on the day bed for when I heard voices and shifting bodies in the living room. After Nicole went home, I wanted to vent the shit I was feeling, and I passed out doing just that with my Godson. He was one hell of a listener. I checked on the baby and smiled when I saw he was snoozing peacefully. He really was a little Jax.

Slowly and with a yawn, I silently exited the room, closing the door behind me. Opie and Tara were in a quiet, intimate conversation, and I felt my spirits pick up at the sight of my best friend. "Ope?" I breathed with a small smile. They both turned to look at me. I instantly went to Opie and hugged him tight.

He patted my back while gently rocking me from side to side. "Hey, Ads," he replied on a soft, humorless chuckle. "I'm sorry I didn't call you when I heard about Juice. I had so much shit to do for the club. So much is just happening... I'm sorry, little one. I never meant to leave you on your own." He kissed my head and pulled away from me. I stared up at him, glad he was slowly getting back to his old self. We hadn't had a moment like this in a while.

I smiled as I nodded at him. "It's okay. I wasn't alone," I informed him while I glanced at Tara. She was such a help to me with the shit I was going through. She'd be a great queen when that time came. "This shit is hard, man. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to deal with this for the rest of my life. I'm not strong enough." I shrugged and sighed, my eyes looking between the two.

Opie grimaced for a second before placing a hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes very seriously. "You're the strongest woman I know, Adalyn. Don't talk like that. It's just a rough patch right now," he assured me as his face formed into a smile. He kissed my cheek. "I gotta get the kids home. Call me if you need me, little one." With one last smile to Tara, he was gone.

The next second, my phone began to rang. "Hey, Gem," I said when I answered. She went back to TM to finish up on the paperwork nobody had time to do.

"Addy!" She was out of breath and excited. Just her tone got me a little perkier. "Elliot Oswald paid their bail! _All _of it! The boys are gonna be home tonight. You and Tara call Neeta and get your skinny asses down here." Gemma chuckled on the other end while I put my hand to my mouth. I hung up the phone and stared at Tara, who was watching me very intently.

She stepped closer, her eyebrows furrowed. "Addy? What's going on?" She asked, clearly worried.

I shook my head and began to grin. "They're getting out, Tara," I whispered. Here eyes widened as she practically squealed and grabbed me for a hug. "Our boys are gonna be home."

* * *

The three of us waited in the office for a little over two hours. Tara and I were sitting on the ground while Gemma did more paperwork. "Where the hell are they?" Tara groaned. We were getting ridiculously impatient.

I laughed at her anxiety. "They'll be here soon," I replied with a nod. I stared out at the lot, picturing it full of life and parties again. I missed that. "Just be glad you don't have to go see Jax at the fuckin' hospital tomorrow." She laughed this time, and I joined her when I heard a small chuckle from Gemma, too.

Our heads all snapped around when we heard an engine approaching. The van. _The boys_. We ran out excitedly, thinking the club would have the same reaction as us. Instead, we were greeted with a battered Clay, who was followed by the rest of the men to the clubhouse, and a bruised Jax, too, who chose to sit in the garage after a shake of his head to the three of us.

We all looked at each other. This wasn't good. There couldn't be a divide in the club, not another one, at least. It wasn't hard to pick up on what went on with J.T. and Clay when Jax's father was still alive. Clay was greedy and power hungry. He'd take down anyone who got in his way of being on top.

My eyes went back to the garage that my best friend was in. "I'm gonna go see what's going on," I announced with a sigh. Gemma gave me a single nod before she stopped Tara from following me in there. I felt her eyes on my back my whole way to the door.

Jax had his back to the door while he was sitting on a stool, smoking a cigarette. "Tara, I just need a minute," he said. I frowned to myself at the sound of his voice. Shit was really tearing him up.

"Please, you think I'd let her come in here to get screamed at?" I chuckled as I approached him. He smiled up at me when he realized who I was. I rolled one of the stools over before I sat on it just like he did. Taking his offered cigarette and lighting up, I sighed. "I missed you, Teller. I almost had a complete mental shutdown after that shit with Juice. I didn't know what to do." Jax's eyes watched me with sympathy and concern. He knew how I was and how bad I was with things like that.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed. He took a deep breath and said, "You and me both, Ads. All this constant bullshit is driving me crazy. Clay's driving me crazy. My Goddamn _club_ is driving me crazy." He shook his head and squeezed my hand again. "I wanna do something right for once, but I feel like I can't without losing the club. I know I can't have it all, but, shit, it'd be so much easier if I could." He laughed grimly when he released my hand. He looked all around the bay we were in.

My mouth twisted up as I thought of what to say next. I didn't know what to say about the club. He was right, things were horrible lately. The shit had to be endured, though, and he knew that. I noticed Jax trying to sneakily touch a purple spot on his face, which sparked my curiosity. "You wanna tell me what happened there?" I inquired with slight amusement in my voice as I gestured to his face.

Jax sighed loudly. "No, not really," he shook his head and looked at me. He gave me a weak attempt at a smile.

"You wanna sit here all night with your best friend and enjoy the silence?" I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned when Jax's smile turned real.

He laughed a nice, real, loud laugh that warmed my heart. "Of course I do." He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "I'm so grateful for you. Remember that." I smiled and nodded as I leaned into his side.

I closed my eyes and imagined the next time I'd be able to be close like this to Juice. To be able to smell him again, feel the safety of his presence, and to just _have him_. I needed it more than I could express. I needed my Old Man.


	25. Chapter 25: Back At It

_**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, but, like for all of my chapters, there's good reason! I'm starting new stories and my sister is getting married this weekend, so that's why the updates are taking longer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or The Maury Show. I only own my OCs!**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Back At It**

**Juice POV**

Laying in the hospital was getting to my head. I felt so alone and I was in so much pain, it was unbearable. Being on my side at all times sucked, too, because it only reminded me more of how much I missed Adalyn. I always had my arms around her with her back against my chest when I laid on my side. At the thought of her, I remembered her scent. My mind convinced me that the vanilla and lavender combination was hitting my nose. I smiled at the idea of the next time I'd be able to breathe in the smell of her hair.

I tried so hard for so long to fall asleep. I thought maybe I'd at least get a dream of Ada. Unfortunately, it was all for nothing. I tried to blame it on the itchy hospital sheets and the sound of the people fighting on 'Maury' on the TV, but I knew it was all due to the fact that I just missed her. A little over a day apart and I was going insane. It only reassured me of how much I loved my girl, though.

A groan came out of my mouth as I made a sad attempt to roll over. "Motherfucker," I grumbled to myself. I felt like a useless piece of shit. "Where are those fuckin' nurse bitches with the fuckin' pain medicine to knock my pathetic ass the fuck out?!" I threw a fist down onto the bed in my frustrated rage.

Light laughter made my eyes pop open and look at who came through the door. "Somebody's gonna need to wash that mouth of yours out." Ada beamed at me from across the room. Her face was bright and happy, but her eyes were so sad. I wasn't gonna comment on that, though. Not now. I knew it was because she was seeing me like this, and I only wanted the two of us to be happy to be together again.

I chuckled once out of disbelief. Shaking my head, I quietly wondered, "Are you actually here right now or did I get those drugs already? Am I having the best dream ever?" My heart rate picked up when it all registered that it was actually happening. My eyes even began to tear up a bit. "Adalyn, come here. I can't get up and I swear I'm gonna drop dead right now if I don't kiss you."

She grinned and practically ran to me. She dropped to her knees before she kissed me in a way she never had. Tears fell from both our eyes. "One Goddamn day, Juice," Ada whispered through our kissing. "One day and I was breaking down. Crying in my car. Trying to get myself to feel nothing to make it easier. One day without you and I couldn't function." She continued to cry when she smiled acutely and placed a hand on my forehead. It reminded me of what my mom always used to do to comfort me when I was sick, and it felt so soothing to have Ada doing it.

We kissed again and I sighed out of happiness. For a moment, I just stared into her beautiful emerald eyes with my hand on her cheek. I missed the feeling of her soft skin under my calloused hands. "Baby, I was so scared," I quietly admitted. Ada frowned and was about to speak until I put my finger on her lips to stop her. She relaxed and nodded, watching me closely. "For a minute, I thought I wasn't gonna see you again. I thought the last person I'd see was the ugly old prison doc. I felt like shit, because I thought the last time you'd hear from me was that call I gave you to tell you we got locked up. It was killing me more than that fucking shank. I'm so sorry I put you through all of this, Adalyn. I'm sorry. You're my world, and I know you feel the same way for me, and I just couldn't stop thinking about what I'd do if this were you and I was going crazy." I was full on crying in front of Ada for the first time. I didn't care, though. Everything I was feeling in county was eating away at me. "I never wanted this shit to happen to you, okay? I'm sorry, I'm so, so-"

Adalyn put her fingers on my lips this time to stop my speech. She shook her head quickly before kissing my forehead. She sighed, and told me, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You got me? You couldn't have known _any _of this was gonna happen. I'm not gonna lie to you, it sucked. I had no idea what was going on, and that fucking drove me crazy, Juice. Not once did I blame you, though, okay? This isn't on you." My beautiful Old Lady smiled at me to calm me down. Her hand lightly ran over my Mohawk while I nodded in understanding. "I love you. You're gonna be okay. I'm with you now, and, Juice, that's all that matters to me. We're together, we're gonna get through this shit together. We always do. I love you." She pecked me on the chin and gave me one more reassuring smile.

I nodded again as I grabbed her hand in mine. I felt so comfortable and at ease with Ada there. Having her around made me realize I was gonna be up and fine in no time. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it, my eyes never leaving hers. "How'd I get so lucky with you, huh?" I chuckled. Her laugh was loud and happy, just as it was when we first started out. It made me warm inside. "I mean it. I must've done somethin' right in my life to get you. No woman is ever gonna compare to you, sweetheart. None have, none will." Ada rolled her eyes at me, making me grin. She always acted like she hated when I put her on a pedestal, but she secretly loved it.

The next second, her face fell and her smile turned into a grimace. "Shit," she groaned. I looked at her quizzically, not getting what was bringing her down. Adalyn bit her lip and sighed. "Well, speaking of women... Just don't be mad, but, I called your mom. I figured she should know her son got stabbed! Really all she cared about was that you were in jail. Scratch that, she only gave a shit that she was finally speaking to me. She kept sayin' shit like, 'Oh, bonita! Juan has told me so much! I'm so happy to speak with you. Make sure my little Juan doesn't ruin this one!'" She giggled at the memories of my mother. I couldn't blame her. Ma was crazy, but a riot. "She's a little goofy, but she's sweet, Juice. She loves you."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, waving her off. Sure, my mom loved me, but she wasn't always _that _great of a mom. I wasn't the best son, either, but that wasn't the point. She'd gotten so used to me gettin' in trouble it hardly phased her anymore. Hence why I only spoke to her once or twice a month. "Anyways, seein' you down there on your knees is giving me too many ideas. Either get in this bed and give me the time of my life or I'm gonna have to break my own heart and ask you to leave, ma'am. Sorry, it's hospital protocol. You give the patient a BJ or get kicked out." I shrugged at the same time my serious face broke into a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

Ada hit my shoulder and laughed while she got up off the floor. "Well, looks like _somebody _is starting to feel better! Only you can take a conversation about your mother and turn it into sex talk, Juan Carlos." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She bent down, getting real close to my face. I knew she knew I could see down her tank top. "See, I don't wanna leave, though. I just got here. I wanna stay with you all day long." Her finger lightly went up and down my arm while she spoke in the voice that turned me the fuck on. I groaned at her words. "I wanna stay, make you happy, do all the things you want. My poor baby is hurt, he deserves to feel good." Adalyn's lips were at my ear, her voice low, making me shiver. "The thing is, you _really _need your rest, Juicy. You need to relax. To unwind." She started to rub the shoulder I wasn't laying on. It felt like Heaven. "Too bad I'm not gonna live out whatever nurse porno fantasy you have in a hospital. Especially with you hurting like this. Sorry, _sweetheart_." She kissed my cheek and backed away with a huge smirk on her face. "Guess I have to leave then, huh? It'll be good, though. Let you cool off for a bit." She winked and went slowly to the door.

I groaned louder than I ever have before. "You're such a fucking tease!" I yelled at her retreating back - well, mainly her ass. Even though I was in pain and I knew I was gonna get blue balls, I still had my goofy grin from Adalyn being Adalyn. "You're lucky I love you."

"Uh-huh," she shouted back with a wave as she opened the door. She blew me a kiss. "Love you. I'll be back. Get some sleep, hot shot." With one last wink, she let the door close. As hard as I tried, I could never be pissed at her for that. It was funny, and she was right. I needed to rest. I hoped I'd at least get some more than interesting dreams of that sexy teasing broad I loved more than anything.

**Adalyn POV**

_Tara: How's the cripple?_

The text from my best friend made me smile. Juice was already doing so much better just from us seeing each other. Things were going good with him.

_Adalyn: He's not crippled... Technically. Just incapacitated. He's so helpless, it breaks my heart. He was trying to get some tho lol_

_Tara: Damn. Frisky. Jax is being all cold thanks to the whole Clay shit. Talk to him please? _

_Tara: Apparently Half Sack is back at TM and everything too. Gem called me, said she wants to have a dinner tonight at 8. Just the best time for everything! _

I put my hand over my mouth to suppress the giggle that was trying to come out. Of course. One thing in our lives was going great, another doing shitty. Typical day in the life of an Old Lady.

_Adalyn: I'll try my best. As for dinner... You know neither of us can deny we need that. I'm on my way to the clubhouse now. I'll see you later. Love ya cutie._

_Tara: Aw, shucks. Makin' me blush! Lmao see you tonight hotstuff. Give Juicy Boy my love! ;)_

After a shake of my head, I put my phone away. I was excited to see Sack and to hang out with the guys. Juice wasn't the only one I missed like crazy. These boys were my family, nothing would change that.

I honked at Opie as I pulled onto the lot. "Hello there little miss sunshine," he shouted to me as I got out of the car. I grinned only at the sound of his voice. He was doing so much better lately, and he was a hell of a lot nicer. "Come to hangout with your brother from another mother?" He wiggled his eyebrows the way he used to do when we were kids, and I had to laugh, no matter how hard I wanted to hit him for being such a dork.

I sighed while we walked to the clubhouse. "Well of course! What else would I be doing here? Not like I'm an Old Lady or know anybody else or anything," I teased him with a small smirk, earning me a roll of the eyes in response. Opie opened the door for me with a grin on his face that I hadn't seen for a while. "How kind of you! Did you hear about Gemma wanting a family dinner tonight? I think it's a good idea, just- Holy shit!" I cut myself off when I saw both Tig and Sack had their balls out.

Happy, Bobby, and Tig all laughed. Opie covered his eyes and said, "She shouldn't have to see that. Shit, I shouldn't have to see that!" I chuckled along with the men this time. Wouldn't be the first time I saw Tig's genitalia, and as for Half-Sack... I had no comment. "The new ball? Congrats." Ope nodded to Sack before he and the other three went to have a seat.

I hugged Sack. "I actually missed you, shithead," I told him with a smile. "I just came in here to see how you were doing. Go sit down with the guys, I'll finish restocking." He nodded to me before giving me another hug and going to join his friends.

I was happy to be in the clubhouse with all of the guys again. It felt normal and right. Even me doing the prospect's bitch work felt good. It made me think of my new wonderful job I'd be starting soon. I couldn't even put into words how excited I was. The only downfall was Juice wouldn't be out of the hospital in time to see me in action on my first night.

When I came out of the storage closet with a crate of alcohol, I saw Jax had joined the group. It took everything in me not to eavesdrop. He still didn't tell me what went on in county, so, naturally, I was still curious... And worried. After a minute of me staring, he came over to me. "Hey, how's Juice doin'?" He asked with a concerned face.

Shrugging, I responded, "Good considering the situation. He's upset he's stuck in there, but he's good. Glad to be out of jail, at least." I chuckled humorlessly and gave Jax a small smile. I raised an eyebrow and watched him intently. "You doing okay? I talked to Tara earlier. She's worried, Jax."

He sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm good," he easily lied to me. If he didn't wanna talk, I wouldn't push it. He'd come to me eventually. "I gotta head out to CaraCara. You wanna come?" Jax raised an eyebrow at me and stared until I nodded. The whole ride over I could feel the tension and stress radiating off of his body. Whatever was going on was gonna drive him insane or kill him.

We pulled up to see crying scantily clad women outside of the studio. "What happened?" I wondered as I hopped off the bike. I looked around and watched the women shaking and crying all around us. I started to feel scared just at the sight of them.

A teary-eyed Lyla pulled away from Luann. "Someone broke in," Luann replied, looking as pissed as ever. "Stole our HD camera and my laptop. Had three rough cuts on it." She shook her head and her eyes flashed angrily between Jax and me.

I smiled sympathetically at Lyla while I pulled her into a comforting embrace. I didn't want her to have to hear or deal with anymore of what was happening in her state. "It's gonna be alright. Nobody's gonna let anything happen to you, sweetheart," I assured her softly. I rubbed her back gently and shushed her, but she was still sobbing like crazy. "Calm down, okay? The club's gonna take care of you. It'll be okay."

Lyla leaned back away from me and cried, "They wrote 'dead bitch' in fucking dog blood on my dressing room door!" Her sobs continued to grow louder and louder as her breathing got shallower. "I need to see Opie. Please, Addy, please. Can you get me Opie?" Her face was so helpless, and I knew she was feeling exactly how I was when she saw me at Jax's. She felt alone. Scared.

Quickly, I nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll get you Opie," I told her with a genuine smile. Lyla calmed down then, and I was more than relieved. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I wasn't myself." I shook my head slowly as my words fell out of my mouth.

She surprised me by smiling through her tears. "I understand," Lyla replied. She gave me another hug and seemed to be okay after that. I still felt awful for being so bitchy to her before giving her a chance. She was _nothing _like Ima. Lyla was sweet, kind, and funny. She was somebody I could see myself becoming friends with to get me through the trials and errors of being an Old Lady. She was a good person, and good for Ope.

We sat and talked about Opie, Juice, porn, everything, really, until Opie showed up. The way they hugged and clung to each other made me smile to myself. She was making him better, I realized. Lyla was the reason Opie was being himself again.

My phone rang, and I smiled to the couple one more time before going outside to take it. "Hey," I answered Tara's call. She'd been texting me periodically throughout the day with updates on Juice and Chibs. I was grateful to have a doctor for a best friend. "How're our guys?"

I heard hospital chatter before Tara said, "They're both doing great. Just wanted to call and check up." She sighed loudly and I rolled my eyes. Ever since my little melt down, her and Gemma have been 'checking up' among other things.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her sternly. My head snapped around when I heard a noise come from near the van. With all the shit going on at the studio, it freaked me the hell out. "I'm gonna come by there before dinner. Can you give me a ride to Gem's?" I kept my voice quiet as I moved back towards the door.

The noise clanked and crashed again, making me jump. "Of course, Addy," she assured me sweetly. I gulped as I hoped she wouldn't hang up after that, but I knew she would. "I gotta get back to work. See you in a bit!" With that, I was alone.

My hand almost hit the doorknob when whoever was causing the ruckus finally showed himself. "Hi," the man mumbled awkwardly with a wave. His hands were missing all of their fingers except one on each, and he had these weird gloves on. "Don't be scared, I'm with the club! I'm-I'm Chucky." He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and slowly continued to walk towards me.

Before I could speak, Jax, Opie, and Bobby came to my rescue. "What the hell, dude?" Jax questioned as he looked between me and Chucky.

I shook my head quickly and stepped closer to my friends. "You know this guy, right?" I glanced up at Opie expectantly. He played savior for Lyla, now it was my turn for his protection.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Addy," he chuckled at my fear. "We know him. He's a gift from the Chinese. Figured he could help with the books." Ope shrugged and I relaxed. This guy was creepy looking, and as tough as I could try to be, some people still gave me the chills.

Jax laughed and gestured to Chuck's hands before asking, "They chopped 'em off?!" I shuddered just at the thought.

I grabbed Opie as I walked away from the other men, not wanting to hear conversation of this guy's missing fingers. "Can you drop me at the hospital?" I wondered with my best puppy dog eyes that he always fell for. "I wanna see Juice again tonight while I can. Pleeeeaaase." I flashed him an all-teeth grin, knowing it'd win him over.

He groaned, but nodded. I grinned some more as I clapped once in victory. "Get in the van," he commanded. "I'll tell the guys and we'll go. Oh, and, just so you know, you're a pain in my ass." Opie smiled sarcastically at me.

I stretched up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "Love you, too, bestie!"

* * *

Juice groaned in his sleep. He was in agonizing pain, and it was killing me that I couldn't help him. He'd been asleep for the few hours I'd been there since Opie dropped me off, but he'd wince or make some noise of displeasure every now and then. The way his eyes would squeeze and his forehead would wrinkle was breaking my heart. It sucked to see him that way.

Sighing, I placed my hand on the spot where his damp forehead met the beginning of his Mohawk that was quickly growing out. Juice's eyes fluttered open, and slowly, he smiled up at me. "Hey, you," I said softly as I returned his expression. He was weak, sweaty, and in pain, but he still managed to find some happiness. "How're you feeling? Do you need anything? Water? Food?" My hand ran back over the top of his head.

He nodded with the smile still on his face, and replied, "Yeah, water'd be nice. Thanks, babe." His eyes followed me while I poured the liquid into a clear plastic cup for him. After I helped him take a few sips, Juice let out a deep exhale. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

I sat back down and took his hand. "Yeah," I nodded. "Anything, Juice. You know that." I kissed his knuckles and watched him carefully. Whenever he'd ask for permission to ask me a question, it was something that he knew would make me uncomfortable.

Juice attempted to prop himself up while still laying on his side, and he muttered a few curse words when he failed. "I want you to be honest with me, alright? Don't worry about my feelings or anythin' else." His eyes were daggers as he spoke. A lump began to form in my throat when I realized I wasn't gonna like this question at all. "If I go away, for a long time, I mean... Would you ever be with someone else? There's the prison clause, and if we're away for years, I'm not gonna ask you to sit and wait for me. I won't do that to you. I can't. I can't force you to wait for me and be unhappy." He shook his head slowly and his eyes fell off of me. He went to another place for a minute, and it hurt me a little that he was even thinking any of what he was saying.

I stood up abruptly and glared down at him. I bit my cheek to keep myself from saying everything I wanted to, until I let the anger wash over, and I spat, "Is that how you think of me? As some tramp who would leave you just because you were in jail for while?!" My eyes fleeted all around the white hospital room. I couldn't look at him without crying from rage. "I would _never _be with someone else. Ever. I'd find a way to deal with myself on my own. I'm not good without you, Juice, but I wouldn't... I couldn't ever do that to you. I love you. Only you. If you go to jail, if you leave me, if anything happens to separate us... You're it for me. You're the only one I picture a life with. The only one I can see myself being happy with. If you don't feel all that with me, tell me now, because if you don't... We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't have this fucking tattoo on my arm. I shouldn't have gotten an apartment here. I shouldn't have made amends with Tara. I shouldn't have been trying to help Jax and Opie with all of the shit in their lives! I've done all this bullshit to be here. To stay with you, Juice! It's all because I love _you_!" I wiped my hands underneath my eyes to catch the tears. It took me a few minutes until I could regulate my breathing again.

I slunk down into the chair again and stared at Juice, who looked at me in awe. He reached out for my hand, but I pulled it away and scowled at him. "Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I know you're not the type of girl to just up and leave me, and I'd never do that to you either. That's not what I meant," he assured me as he went to touch my hand again. This time, I let him. "I love you so much. If I try to think of a life without you, I draw a blank. I don't wanna live without you, and I know I can't. I just don't want you to be spending years by yourself because I fucked up and went to jail. That's selfish of me, Adalyn. All I was asking is if you found somebody that made you happy while I was gone, if you'd be with them. You deserve all the happiness in the world and more. I want us to be together until the fuckin' sun burns the earth and kills us all, but if being with someone else made you happy, I wouldn't stand in the way of that. Your happiness is more important than mine, Ada." He wryly smiled and ran his thumb across the top of my hand. His eyes stayed on mine while he waited for me to show any sign of a response.

I kissed him then. All the time I overreacted with him, I knew that, but I also knew I did it for the right reasons. "You're the only person that'll ever make me feel this happy, Ortiz," I teased with a smirk. We kissed again and I laughed lightly. "No one's ever gonna come close to you. Nobody's gonna be able to take your place. You're my Old Man. I love you with every little bit of my heart, you big old fool." A big, goofy grin spread across the face of the handsome love of my life, and my face mirrored his.

Juice squeezed my hand tight and watched me watching him with loving eyes from the both of us. "Okay, one more question," he laughed. I sighed while rolling my eyes, but I nodded. "It's more of a request. Don't leave me, baby. Ever. I know that really contradicts the last conversation, and I sound like a selfish asshole, but please. Not now while I'm in this fucking bed or when I get locked up or ever. I'm gonna do some stupid shit, we both know that. That's who I am. I'm gonna hate myself for it, but I'm probably gonna hurt you more times than I'd ever want to. You're gonna fuck up, too. It's life. We're gonna suck at this for a while. I'm gonna love you through all of it, though, Adalyn, and I don't want you anywhere but by my side. Through anything that happens to us in this fucked up world, I want you with me. So please, never leave. In any way." His eyes were pleading when they locked with mine. His pleas were ridiculous, I'd never leave him, but he was so scared that I would. I couldn't blame him, I had the same fear, deep down.

I quickly nodded and smashed my lips against his once more. "I'm not going anywhere. Can't get rid of me even if you wanted to." My fingers lightly scratched his forehead and hairline, the same action he'd do to help me sleep. I watched him with an elated smile. "I'm yours. Forever and ever." Juice's smile began to match mine then. I kissed his forehead and sighed. "I do have to leave, though. Dinner at Gemma's. I'll come see you in the morning. I love you."

He fake frowned before puckering his lips to signal he wanted another kiss. I, of course, obliged. "Have fun, baby. Love you." Juice smiled as I made my way out of the door. It broke my heart to leave him, but after every little hospital visit, we were both getting better. Physically and emotionally. We were gonna be okay, and I was satisfied with that.

I went and found Tara, who seemed insanely pissed. She didn't speak at all until she told me when it was time to leave. I glanced over at her from the passenger side of the Cutlass. "You okay? You seem... Mad," I pointed out with raised eyebrows.

She scoffed. "Okay? Is anyone in our Goddamn life ever okay?!" Her eyes flashed angrily at me for a second before she calmed herself down. "My supervisor has been on me about club related bullshit, and I informed Gemma of it when I told her there wasn't anything I could do to help Chibs's insurance situation. What does she do then?! Threatens my boss!" Tara shook her head fast and angrily. She pulled up next to Gemma's and forcefully put the car in park.

I got out and walked around to her side to open the car door for my best friend. "Talk to her about it," I suggested with a shrug as Tara got out. She eyed me curiously. "She thinks this shit's okay to do. Tell her not to fuck with your life. Don't be scared of her, Tara. If you just talk to her, she'll get it. She won't admit to getting it, but she will." We entered the house and I immediately went to find something to do in the kitchen. I didn't wanna be a part of Tara and Gemma's argument.

As hard as I tried not to listen in, I could hear everything the both of them were saying to each other. When Tara started to raise her voice, I went out there to try to settle things down. "This could cost me my Goddamn job!" She yelled at Gemma. "The club is the club, my life is my life. Stay out of it!" She stared Gemma down with eye full of fire.

I stepped in between the two women just as Lyla came in. "Hey," she greeted awkwardly. Kenny and Ellie were with her, and I smirked at that. Lyla looked between the three of us cautiously with a pan of food in her hands.

Tara smiled sarcastically and shot me a look. She returned her gaze to Lyla and gibed, "Perfect! Serving hand jobs for dessert?!" She stomped off into the kitchen, leaving us all in shock.

Gemma and I shared a look as our mouths fell open. Lyla's face grew more pissed by the second. "That's real nice in front of the kids!" She slammed the food onto the table and left the house abruptly.

After a second of trying to gather myself, I went after Tara. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "What the hell, Tara?!" I shouted at her. Her words to Lyla were more than just uncalled for. "I know you're pissed off, but seriously? Lyla didn't do shit. She's nice. Her job doesn't fucking define her." I shook my head at her while giving her a disgusted expression.

She laughed to herself. "Really?! She's a _porn star_, Adalyn!" She spoke to me like I had the lowest IQ in the world. "She's just in it for the crow. We both know that."

"No, we don't!" My voice got louder. She was pissing me off, but I knew it was only because I was as low as her, and I made those same assumptions not too long ago. "Why don't you try to get to know her before being so judgmental?! Opie likes her. She likes Opie. She deserves a chance! Don't take your shit out on other people, Tar. It turns you into this arrogant bitch, and that's not you. Cut it the fuck out." Our faces were so close our noses were almost touching. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as we fought.

Tara didn't respond. She only stared back at me. I shook my head at her in disappointment before I went to make sure Lyla was okay. I found her outside with Opie. When she saw me, she stepped away from him and looked away from us both. "Look, I don't wanna hear it, Adalyn," she told me quietly. "I can't deal with the bullshit she gave me. If you're gonna tell me to leave, don't worry. I'm going." Her voice was shaky, like she'd been crying. I felt a pang in my chest from the guilt. I knew I treated her awfully in the past, and I wasn't gonna do it again.

I stepped towards her, only to stop after getting a warning look from Opie. "I'm not gonna tell you to leave. I wanted to apologize for Tara. She's had a bad day," I informed them both with a sigh. "That's no excuse, I know, but things around here just get tough. You don't deserve what we've done and said. I meant it earlier when I told you I was sorry."

They both were apprehensive at first, but they gave me appreciative nods. Lyla and I shared a hug before we returned to the house with everyone else. I played with the Winston kids until Gemma announced it was time to eat. I was excited for the food and the night to go smoothly when Clay walked in and fucked it all up. He and Jax got into an argument about their whereabouts. Bobby and Tig jumped in. Then Happy and Ope. Bobby and Tig shoved each other as we all watched in silence until the other men finally broke it up.

The fighting, insults, excuses, and explanations continued until Hale entered the house. "Excuse me." He spoke loud to announce his presence. All eyes went to him as he made his way to the dinning room. "Sorry to interrupt. I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off County 18... Beaten to death." Every single mouth in the room dropped. I moved closer to Tara and grabbed her hand when I got there. Hale swallowed hard before he continued, "There's no other details right now. I'm sorry." He slowly backed away and exited Gemma's, leaving us all in complete shock.

Tara and I squeezed each other's hands as we watched the guys. It was quiet, until Clay ruined it again. He accused Jax of being the reason for Luann being murdered. They all went on and argued some more. Tig and Bobby started to get physical again. Tara and I could only stand by each other and watch on in silence while Clay and Jax started to fist fight, too. We were both scared and stunned.

Everything stopped when Gemma grunted and threw a platter of food onto the table. Glass shattered everywhere. She drew her breaths in hard and fast. I went to her when she gasped. After helping her sit down, I glared at the despicable group of men. I had no idea how the could fight like that after finding out about the death of another Old Lady. SAMCRO was falling apart. Inch by inch. Piece by piece.


	26. Chapter 26: Simple Troubles

_**Wow I'm soooo sorry this took so long for me to do! I've been sick, then busy, then things just got in the way. I've also been working on some new things! Those'll come soon, and, don't worry, it won't take my focus away from this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SOA related.**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Simple Troubles**

**Juice POV**

I was in a cold, dark, empty building. There was nobody else around. I felt the need to walk down the long hallway, even though I had no idea where it led. The more I walked, the more scared I began to feel. There was a constant chill on my neck. My hands were shaking. My feet kept walking even if I wanted them to stop. Something was going on.

My body came to a halt when I heard a light cough from a few feet in front of me. I slowly went towards the source of the sound. The closer I got the clearer it was that the origin of the cough was a woman with her back facing me. She was sitting on the ground, hunched over like she was hiding from something. Cautiously, I placed my hand on the woman's shoulder.

I stepped back when I saw who's head had turned to look me in the eye. Adalyn. Blood was coming out of her mouth, and it was covering her hands that were pressed against her stomach. "Ada?! Baby?! What's going on?!" I yelled as I fell to the floor to try to help her. I lightly lifted her hands up to see she'd been shot in the abdomen, and she was losing a lot of blood. "Oh, no. No, no, _no_. You can't do this to me, Adalyn! You can't leave me. Stay with me, baby. C'mon. Keep your eyes open!" I pressed one hand on her wound and let the other stay on her face in an attempt to keep her awake. Her eyes kept fluttering, and it was scaring the shit out of me.

Adalyn looked up at me and smiled faintly. She put one of her hands on top of mine on her cheek and whispered, "It's gonna be okay. You can do this without me. I love you." A tear fell out of her eye, and that's when I broke. The sobs came out of me like crazy as I pushed hair out of her eyes.

I shifted my body to prop Adalyn up against me. "I can't do anything without you," I admitted quietly, still trying my best to save her. I sniffled and wiped my nose on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is happening because of me. Don't leave me. Please.. I can't live without you. I'm so sorry, baby." I held her close to me and squeezed tight. She couldn't die. I'd be a wreck without her. She was everything to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I let myself look back down at the heartbreaking sight that was in my lap. I'd never seen Adalyn look so pale or weak. She was always full of so much life and happiness. I pulled her closer to me once more when she tried to speak. "Strong. Be... Strong," she mumbled softly. I shook my head at her as the tears kept coming out of my eyes. She nodded back, but the small smile she had was gone. Her face seemed angry now. "Your fault. It's okay, but your fault, yes. You did this." Ada's eyes flashed to something on the ground next to me. I'd never seen those big, bright, green orbs look so pissed off and hurt at the same time.

Slowly, I looked next to me to see what she glanced at. My stomach flipped. It was my gun. "What... I didn't... _No._" I shook my head fast and hard. I didn't shoot Ada. I couldn't have. I didn't... Or did I? All of a sudden, memories flooded back to me of me pointing my gun and shooting at the love of my life. I let my wide eyes fall back on Ada as she nodded, confirming my worst fear. "Baby, no! I'm sorry! I don't... How? No, oh my God. I... I love you, so much, I wouldn't..." I stopped myself when Adalyn's smile came back on her face. She turned her head slightly to kiss my hand before she faded out of consciousness. I shook her as hard as I could to try to wake her back up, but nothing was working. I screamed through my crying. "Adalyn, wake up. Don't do this to me, baby girl. I'm so sorry! You can't leave me. I love you. Adalyn! Please! Wake up!"

I jolted in my hospital bed and looked all around. Adalyn was right next to me, holding my hand as she stared at me in concern. My eyes inspected every aspect of the room to make sure I was where I was supposed to be this time. I sighed when I realized it was all a dream. Some sick twisted dream.

"You okay?" Adalyn asked with slight amusement in her voice. I stared into those emerald eyes of hers and felt the greatest joy that they still seemed so happy. Nodding, I cupped a hand behind Ada's neck and pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. She giggled and kept her eyes closed for a minute when we broke apart. "What was that for?" Her thumb rubbed on my knuckles like it always did.

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "Just glad I have you," I told her happily. I'd had my fair share of nightmares, but nothing like the terror that was watching Ada die like that. "I think today's the day they're gonna put me on my back. You know what that means, right?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

She tapped her finger on her jaw as she pretended to think. She shrugged, and responded, "Nope, I give up. Whatever could it mean?!" Adalyn pulled my hand up to her mouth and kissed each one of my knuckles.

I placed the tip of my thumb on her bottom lip and smiled. "It means we're that much closer to me gettin' you on your back again," I whispered and winked, laughing when Adalyn blushed slightly.

She chuckled and bit my thumb gently. "Mm, can't wait," she beamed. "I've been having to turn down a few offers to take care of my sexual needs from Tig, and, let me tell ya, he was getting hard to resist!" Her grin broke out when I shook my head in disgust. Joke or not, that shit was weird.

Adalyn screamed and jumped out of her chair when I reached out and tickled her sides. "That's what you get for joking like that!" I scolded her teasingly. She was still dying of laughter when she sat back down. I grabbed her hand and smiled. "I love you, you pain in the ass."

Her smiled reached her eyes, and I never thought I'd see anything as beautiful as her in that moment. "Well, I love you, too, ya big idiot." She leaned in slowly and kissed me. I felt all the fireworks that I felt the first night we were together. I never thought I'd be in love like this, but, now that I was, I knew I never wanted to lose it.

* * *

**Adalyn POV**

I was nervous as hell to start my first day at Doc's. There was this fear of fucking up deep inside me, and I couldn't shake it. I couldn't stop thinking of all the different ways something could go wrong. My head was going haywire.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in and smiled at a few workers my boss had introduced me to. Everyone seemed fairly nice, and I was happy for that. Granted I'd probably never see them outside of work, it'd be nice to have a couple people to talk to while I was here.

I saw Rick, my boss, and went to say hello. He offered a huge smile, which I returned. "Hey, Addy!" He greeted cheerfully. "You look nice. Excited for your first day?!" His smile suddenly turned into a creepy grin as his eyes invaded my body, which was dress in the required 'uniform' for the bar: a black v-neck and dark jeans. Sure, my cleavage was showing, and my pants were a bit form-fitting, but, shit, this was nothing to look at like that.

Rick looked back up at my face when I didn't respond right away. After swallowing nervously, I replied, "Oh, yeah. I'm super excited to finally be making my own money again!" I let out an obviously fake laugh. An idea came in my mind that I was sure would stop the weird gawking. "Hopefully my Old Man won't have to be paying for all my shit anymore."

His grin faltered slightly, but it was still plastered on his face. "Old Man? Your boyfriend, you mean?" Rick's eyebrows were raised so high they almost hit his hairline. I nodded in response as I scratched my crow, making sure his gaze fell to it. I swore I saw him laugh a little to himself, but I couldn't be sure. "He from in town? I might know him." The grin turned back into the professional smile and I immediately felt comfortable again.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Charming, actually. He does come over this way every now and then, though, for... Business." I laughed awkwardly. I would never hide the fact that I was the Old Lady of a SAMCRO patch, but I could only hope it wouldn't affect my job. That was something I had to worry about now, and it was giving me a scary feeling in my stomach.

Rick smiled, and said, "Look, Adalyn, I don't mind you're with a member of the Sons." He nodded, and I let out a huge breath. I was more than relieved. "However, I don't want any trouble around here. This is a decent place. I don't need the problems those guys can bring 'round here. Got me?" His face finally got serious as he raised an eyebrow at me and watched me closely.

The scary feeling was back. I swallowed hard and nodded back at my boss. "Y-yes, sir," I muttered back frantically. Rick stared at me some more, until his creepy grin returned. My hands were slightly beginning to shake when I shot him a wary smile and scurried off to start getting ready to get things done.

My head was scattering again. I had no idea if Rick meant the boys could never come see me at work, or that if they happened to, they needed to be on their best, non-outlaw behavior. I knew one thing, though. If they did decide they wanted to come see me in action, I'd need to give them a long talk about the dos and don'ts when it came to helping me keep my job.

* * *

The first day of work went without a hitch. I felt silly for worrying so much beforehand. I honestly thought the job might be one of the few things that'd go good in my life from the start. I'd have Juice, my sister, and my job.

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching me, though. All night, I felt eyes on me. There was a table of two men in a dark corner, and I swore they kept whispering to each other as they stared at me. It was much too dark for me to make any faces. I was glad I had my gun with me, though, and I'd never go anywhere alone without it.

I was driving home when Juice called. Grinning, I answered, "Hey, you." He knew exactly what time I got off, and him calling me right then made me fall even more in love.

"Hey, Ada!" I could hear his big goofy smile already. I still couldn't believe how happy we made each other. "How was your first day?" I heard him groan and I grimaced. He was in pain again.

I sighed as I shook my head to myself. "It was good, baby, real good," I replied hastily. "You feel alright? You don't sound too good."

Juice chuckled at my motherly, caring tone, like he always did. "I'm fine. I promise," he assured while he continued to laugh. There was a long pause, until he was the one sighing. "I'm in a bit of pain, Ada. I can deal with it, as long as it means gettin' outta here and seeing you soon." His tone got lighter, making me smile. He was feeling better, I could tell. It was only a matter of time before he could come home to me.

"I gotta go," I told him sadly. It sucked not being able to talk and see each other as much. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

He yawned in response, and I had to giggle. Even over the phone he was adorable. "Me too, Ada," Juice replied quietly. "Goodnight." The line went dead and I felt that pang of sadness I always got whenever we got off of the phone. I missed being able to be close to him at night. I missed how warm he was.

The only thing getting me through the separation from Juice was the idea that we'd be in each other's beds again soon, and, God, I couldn't wait for that to happen.

* * *

I was about to leave for the hospital the next day when I got a call from Tara telling me to meet her at TM. From the sound of her voice, it was urgent, so I rushed and got there as fast as I could.

I smiled to the guys in the garage as I entered the office to find Gemma pacing and Tara looking more than a little nervous. "What's going on?" I wondered as I slid my sunglasses up my forehead and into my hair. Both women stared at me.

Gem strutted towards me fiercely. Her eyes were filled with fire when she asked, "You know anything about this?! What your little best friend is up to?!" The glare she was giving me gave me chills. The feeling I got brought me back to when I'd get in trouble with her as a kid.

My eyes flickered between Tara and Gemma. "Tara? What'd she do now?" I questioned with a hint of sarcasm. I thought Gemma was only overreacting, like she often did. Something Tara did couldn't be as bad as the reaction I was getting from Gemma.

The older of the two rolled her eyes and shook her head as her hands fell on her hips. "No, not little miss perfect," she assured me, her tone returning to normal. I knew she was glad she knew about whatever was going on before I did. "Her Old Man. He's up to some stupid shit, Addy. Sayin' he's going Nomad." Gemma sighed and walked back to the window.

I stood there in disbelief. "Nomad?!" I repeated incredulously. There was no way. "He wouldn't... He can't, Gem! The baby... Is he trying to get himself killed?!" My eyes were the ones filled with fire this time around when I stared Tara down.

She swallowed hard before she allowed her eyes to lock with mine. "He thinks it's what's best. Everything with Clay... He says it'll be good for him." She tried to explain his side to me, but all I could think about him going out there and getting killed. Whether it's the road that'd do it, or an enemy charter, I wasn't gonna have that shit happen. I saw what growing up without a dad around did to Jax. Hell, even me a little bit. I couldn't let Abel go through it, too.

After laughing to myself, I shook my head and stood up straight. "I'll be in the clubhouse," I announced through gritted teeth. "Tell him he better get his ass in there as soon as he gets back from where ever the fuck he is." A hand grabbed my arm when I went for the door, and I spun around with more anger than needed.

Tara stepped back after seeing the look on my face. "Just... Take it easy on him, okay? Maybe this is the-"

I immediately cut her off, saying, "Don't you dare tell me this is the right decision for him. You wanna think that, go ahead. I'll tell you that shit is far from the truth, though." I shook my head once more before exiting the room. I caught Gemma smirking from the corner of my eye. She'd always be proud when her little prodigy did something she would do.

After bursting into the clubhouse, I sat down at the bar and got myself a beer. I ran my hand through my hair. I was still in disbelief that the Nomad shit was happening. Jax and Clay couldn't have gotten that bad. Or could they? I realized then I hadn't been around that much with Jax. I was all about Juice in the hospital. Maybe he needed me more than I thought.

Tig sat down next to me with a sigh. "What's troubling that pretty little Old Lady head of yours?" He raised his eyebrow at me and stared. I looked down to my beer. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. "Oh, c'mon, doll. You used to be able to talk to me about shit all the time." He shifted so his whole upper body was facing me.

I turned to him, as well. I put a bitchy smile on my face. "Exactly," I whispered coldly. "_Used to_." I turned back around and set my gaze straight ahead.

He groaned this time and put a hand on top of mine. I pulled away like I'd touched a hot pan. "Adalyn, look, I'm sorry, alright? You know I never meant that shit to happen," Tig pleaded with me and I realized I had to quit being so mean to him over this. It wasn't his fault, not really. I knew I was over it, too, but I just couldn't admit that to myself.

Sighing, I nodded. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch," I laughed. "Shit just has my mind all scrambled lately. Juice in the hospital, Opie turning into this person that wants nothing to do with me, Jax with this Nomad business... Fuck. What is happening to you guys?" Our gazes met as we chuckled at the craziness that SAMCRO had become, yet I could see in his eyes that we both knew how serious everything was.

"Who the hell knows, sweetheart? We're all just gettin' caught up in too much at once. In my opinion, we need a breather." Tig smiled sadly, an expression I was getting to know all to well on everyone's faces, even my own. He patted my back just as Jax walked in, resetting my mood to pissed as fuck. "I'll see you later. Play nice." He kissed my temple, and with a nod to Jax, he left.

The clubhouse was empty, with the exception of Jax and me. I'd never think it could be as quiet as it was. Jax broke the tension first when he asked, "Since when are you and the gun happy Sergeant BFFs?"

He had a smug smile on his face as he grabbed my beer to sip from. Good, nobody told him I knew yet. I wanted to be the one to rip into him myself. "Oh, I don't know," I laughed nonchalantly as I watched him closely. "Probably about the time you decided going Nomad was the right thing to do." Jax's head snapped to me quickly as he slightly choked on the beer. I kept my bitchy smile on my face and tilted my head in question.

Slowly, he placed the bottle on the top of the bar and faced me. "I was gonna tell you. It's right for me, Ads," he argued. His voice was calm, and that scared me. That always meant he had his mind set. "It'll only be a couple years. I'll come back to SAMCRO when Clay's gone." He let his eyes drift downward while he nodded, as if he was reassuring himself.

I sipped the beer and tried to keep my cool. It was a bust, though, because that's the last thing I was. I slammed the bottle down and yelled, "How the fuck is that right, Jackson?! Your club needs you. Everyone here needs you. Can't you see that?!" We stared each other down. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking his cool exterior.

Jax turned away from me as his head shook. "I can't think about everyone else this time, darlin'," he admitted in a small voice. My heart throbbed a bit at his mental dilemma. I knew he constantly did everything for the good of everyone else. Maybe he _was _right this time. "This is my decision. It goes to the table tonight. I doubt there'll be a 'no' vote. This is what I need to do, for me. It's my decision." His jaw was locked tight when he looked to me again.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled again. "Yeah, you've made it pretty clear you didn't need any advice this time," I accused. My head shook involuntarily and angrily. "Seems like you only ever need me around for stupid shit lately. I know things have been hectic for us both, but you don't even give a shit about my input on something this big? What the fuck have we turned into, Jax?"

"I do give a shit, that's not what this is." Jax's voice got louder when he defended himself. We were at the point where the conversation would end with one of us storming off, or us hugging it out. "Actually, I'm surprised you even care. You've hardly fuckin' talked to me lately, let alone give your _amazing_ advice. Just get off my back! This is happening. Deal with it." He stood up, and I knew I wasn't gonna let him have the last word. He wasn't gonna be the one to storm out of here this time.

I jumped off of the stool and stepped in front of him. "Phones work both ways. So do cars. Words. Anything," I sarcastically informed him with a shrug. I grabbed my beer and chugged the rest of it before smiling at him one more time. "Sorry I've been a bit caught up with my Old Man in the fucking hospital. You're the one that brought me back here, babe. Deal with that, you ignorant asshole." After one last anger-filled glare, I headed for the door.

There'd never be a time Jax and I didn't argue over one of our stupid, fucked up decisions. It just showed how much we cared about each other. I knew we'd get over it, like we always did, but there was something eating away at me about this one. Something that made me feel like I had to change his mind somehow, or find some way to get him to stay with SAMCRO. I wasn't gonna give up on him that easy.

* * *

Later that day, I was with the only person who could make me sane after that bullshit argument: Juice. Our fingers were interlaced as we sat and watched the Discovery channel while telling each other all the shit that went on in our hours apart. He had one or two stories about an old nurse hitting on him, while I had work stories.

I didn't want to tell him about Jax. He deserved to hear it from the VP himself. I wasn't gonna spare Jax the pain of seeing another member's reaction over his fucked up choice.

Juice's thumb tapped my hand, causing me to glance at his grinning face. "Somethin' wrong?" He inquired with a ting of worry. "You seem out of it, Ada. Everything good with you?" Although his forehead wrinkled with concern, his same lovable, goofy expression was on.

Smiling back, I sighed. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, baby. I'm just tired." I got out of my chair to lean over and kiss the love of my life. I ran my hands over his grown out hair. "I think I like this."

After chuckling very loudly, Juice pulled me closer to him for another kiss. "I'm sorry, but I ain't keepin' this," he chuckled again as he pointed to his head. "Need to show off my bad ass head tats, baby! How else am I gonna seem tough enough to scare off any douche bags who try to steal my girl?!" He yanked me forward so his hands could grab my ass. My whole upper body was on his hospital bed.

I laughed and put my hand on his cheek lovingly. "You're an idiot," I quietly teased.

"Your idiot," he retorted, just as quiet. We kissed once more when the door opened. Bobby and Jax came in as I shuffled to get myself off of Juice.

The men shared a look, and I rolled my eyes, while Juice, of course, was all smiles. "I'll... Be outside," I told the room, knowing what this was about. I didn't wanna be involved in what was about to happen at all.

I stood outside the door alone until Jax came out, too. I immediately turned away from him. "I'm sorry." I heard him whisper from a few feet away.

Looking to him, I nodded and moved closer. I gave him a nudge with a smile. "What'd he have to say?" I asked as I bobbed my head towards Juice's room. "He upset?"

Jax nodded in response. It was quiet for a minute, until he told me, "The first thing he asked was if you knew, and if you were okay with it." We both laughed lightly. "Then he told me what I told him when he started as a prospect. That as soon as your patched, the members are your family. Charter's your home." He fidgeted with his hands like I always did, so I grabbed them, forcing him to look me in the eye.

I shook my head slowly. "Don't do this," I begged. If anything, I wanted him here for _me_. I wanted my best friend. "Don't go. It's not what's best. Trust me. There's more shit at play than you even know." My voice faded towards the end of my plea as I remembered Gemma's rape, then how Jax didn't know about it.

He eyed me curiously, and was about to interrogate me when Bobby finally came out. "He's askin' for ya, darlin'," he said in a sad voice. I knew this transfer was gonna fuck up everything. Make everyone sad. Make them lose their shit. I had to stop it, and fast. I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

After another few hours with a pissed off Juice, I made my way to TM. The vote for Jax's transfer would happen soon, and I had to do as much as I could in the small time slot I had. Gemma was gonna tell Jax what really happened to her the night of her 'car crash.'

I flung the door to the office open and kept my face hard. "You need to tell them," I commanded with a nod. If Jax knew, he'd stay. He wouldn't go get himself killed on the road. He'd want to kill the son of a bitch who laid a hand on his mother.

Pursing her lips, Gemma took off her glasses and stood up. She looked as if she was going to challenge me, but in a split second her face softened and she bobbed her head in agreement. "I know," she breathed. "I've been debatin' it by myself all day. I know now it's right." The sad smile she had on her face broke my heart. Anytime I saw the mother-figure in my life break down like this, I wanted to cry.

I pulled her close and hugged her tight. "It's gonna be okay, Momma Gemma," I whispered in her ear as she began to cry. She let out one small, appreciative laugh through her tears. "C'mon. Let's go stop this vote." I released her, and after a moment of studying her face, I stepped towards the door. She stopped me, though, and the look on my face was inquisitive.

Gemma shook her head quickly while wiping her eyes. "Church is already in session, baby," she informed me sadly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was disappointed, and it must of showed. Gem quickly grabbed my hand. "Vote or no vote, I'm still tellin' and hoping for the same result. Meet me at the house." With a determined look on her face, she stomped out of the office and made a bee line to Jax and Tara.

The ride to her house was quick. I got there a few seconds earlier than Jax and Tara. The three of us sat inside in silence until Clay and Gemma arrived. I instantly felt my hands start to fidget and my palms get sweater. I was getting just as nervous as Gemma.

After a mini stand off between Clay and Jax, Gem ordered them both to sit down. I straightened up in my chair as Tara started to leave the room. "You, too, sweetheart," Gemma ordered. "Sit. You know what it is I have to tell them." Her eyes remained locked with Tara's when she lowered herself into her seat carefully.

Tara looked to me for confirmation, which I gave her with a nod and a wary smile. Both the men looked between us three women. "What is this?" Clay asked carefully. Tara and I nodded to Gemma to tell them, to finally get this off all of our chests.

She told them everything, even things I didn't know. I grabbed her hand midway through her story as I began to cry. Hearing this and seeing the reactions from Clay and Jax was too much for me to handle. I couldn't even imagine what they were feeling. I felt shitty for not being able to help her in any way, so they probably felt that but times a Goddamn million.

After Gemma told them that Weston and a few other of Zobelle's men raped her, Jax slammed his fist down on the table. He got up, took his mother's hands and kissed them. He walked around to Clay and put his hands on his shoulders. They weren't worried about their beef now, thankfully. All that mattered was Gemma, and making the people who did this to her pay.

I stood up from my seat at the table and hugged Jax, then Tara. Tara smiled to Gemma before she and Jax left. I took the opportunity to kiss both Gemma and Clay on their cheeks. "I'm sorry, Gem." I spoke quietly. "Thank you both for being so good to me all these years. Thank you for showing me what a strong woman is, Momma. I love you both." I nodded and smiled, then left them to talk.

As soon as I got into my car, I let out a deep breath. I still couldn't believe all the bullshit that was going on in Charming, in our home. All I could hope for was for shit to get better, like I'd been doing. When Jax took care of the sick fuck that hurt the Queen, things would start to normalize. They just had to.


End file.
